Swan Song
by mandymld
Summary: Elizabeth moves to LA when PC becomes too much for her, helping a doctor with a mysterious patient, she is shocked when she learns who it is and how it has repercussions for her life. Returning to PC, the patient is a surprise to those who love them. Originally written when that Cretin in Charge tried to fire Becky.
1. Chapter 1

**Swan Song... **

Chapter One

Letting herself into her home, Elizabeth was bone tired but still tried to keep her energy up, after all the boys needed her. Seeing the mess, she gritted her teeth when Lucky came from the kitchen carrying a bottle of beer and a sandwich. "Lucky, what happened here?"

"Well, since Nik had his son, I decided the boys and I would play tents." he replied then when he saw her anger, pretended not to notice as he carefully placed his beer bottle down so that it would spill when she went to clean it up.

"Now that you are here, I have to go, Siobhan is waiting for me. We have a meeting with Jason and Sam about how to proceed with protecting Brenda Barrett; you know how Jason is with those he cares about. He is like a dog with a bone and he wants to protect Brenda without endangering Sam or the Corinthos family."

Not even acknowledging his little dig, she looked around then started to clean up the mess, she had had more than enough of his passive aggressive crap, but she just let it go, knowing that she had to take it, for the boys sake. At least for now.

Later than night, after spending four hours cleaning up her house, then letting in Nik as he returned Aidan, she soon had all three of her boys tucked up in bed, before retiring to her own room, wishing she had the money to redecorate it but she had a plan, one she couldn't deviate from, not if she ever wanted to escape this cesspool her life had become.

Finally after dragging down the artificial tree so that the boys and she could decorate it in the morning, Elizabeth soon was fast asleep, never hearing the sleigh bells as she dreamed of what her life should have been and would have been if she hadn't given into fear.

The next morning, gathering her boys, she soon had them placing homemade ornaments onto the tree, after they had already placed the lights and garland around the living room. Hearing the phone ringing, she sighed when she saw that it was Nik who wanted to yet again take Aidan for the day. "Nik, today is my only day off, why don't you keep him when I have to put him in daycare instead of wanting him when I have my few precious moments with all my children."

Wanting to remind her that he had offered her the world, he just kept his mouth shut, well aware that he had bigger issues to deal with. "Fine, but I am getting rather sick of visiting with my own son on YOUR schedule." he threatened as he hung up.

After a day spent baking cookies, then sledding at the park, Elizabeth was heartsick when off in the distance she saw Jason with Molly and Morgan. There were days that it hurt like hell to see him with those other children, after walking away from his own.

Then she looked at her boys, they were normal healthy children in spite of her messes, if Jason had been in their lives, if he had dropped them at a moments notice to go run off and rescue the Corinthos children, or Brenda, how would they have dealt with it?

In spite of the fact that she truly doubted he had ever loved his son, Elizabeth was grateful to Jason, for showing her his true self, after all how could any man take back the woman who endangered his children like Sam did, tell her he loved her like she had heard he was telling the woman. He couldn't not if he had ever truly cared about them.

She had spent months blaming herself for what had happened had made some serious mistakes including getting involved with Nik out of a desperate need to not be alone and then there was her mess with Lucky. She scoffed as she recalled what the doctor she had worked with in California had pointed out about their relationship.

The man had been spot on and when she returned home to find that both Nik and Lucky had moved on, she had been bitterly amused to realize how right he had been. While she could never cut her ties with Nik since he was the father of Aidan, in less than a month, Lucky Spencer was going to find out that he had nothing left to control her with.

Walking away from the park, she soon had them at home, drinking hot cocoa and a bottle for Aidan even as she did laundry, paid her bills and dealt with the world. That night, she checked on her boys, and then sat down with the book she had found in one of the storage boxes.

Reading the story of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas and remembering her dream, Elizabeth sadly closed the book and then walked to the fireplace, grateful the boys had never seen this copy and tossed it onto the flames as she let go of her hopes and dreams regarding Jason Morgan for the last time.

Waking up the next morning to the sound of an excited Cam and hearing her brothers voice, she groaned and got dressed in scrubs. Coming down the stairs, she saw Steven straightening something on her tree while Jake colored and Aidan was being loaded up by Nik's nanny. "Where is Nik?"

"Mr. Cassadine asked me to pick up his son and take him back to the house, Ms. Webber." Reported the nanny.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Mr. Cassadine went on a trip to New York with Ms. Ashton and his other son." she stated.

"Then there is no reason for my son to head over to that house." she said firmly. "When his father is in town, fine, but since he isn't, my son will stay with me at the hospital today."

"Mr. Cassadine isn't going to be happy." she was warned by the uppity nanny.

"That is his problem." she stated then told the woman thank you but that she could leave even as Elizabeth counted the weeks until she could move away. When Cam had gone with Robin for a breakfast treat before the trip, Elizabeth quietly looked at her calendar as she got control of her anger with Nik.

Steven had gone upstairs to change and then asked. "Are you sure that I can't change your mind about coming with us?"

"No, I will take the boys to daycare and spend the day covering for Epiphany." she said.

The next morning, after talking to Cam on the phone, Elizabeth hurried downstairs to answer the door. Seeing an angry Nik there she snapped "Don't start. You of all people know better."

"You were the one who wanted me to take Aidan yesterday."

"The purpose of that is for your son to be with you, not the nanny." she replied. "Nik, why on earth would you want to drag him over there then pawn him off onto the nanny?"

"I have a business to run." he snapped. "I know that you understand that, so why are you raising such a fuss, is this about Brook, are you jealous?"

Shaking her head, she let out what she had wanted to say for months. "No, I am happy for you, you say she makes you happy. Nik, we were a mistake, one I would regret if it wasn't for Aidan."

Flinching a bit at that one, he said "What is with you, lately. Is this because Lucky and I have moved on and you are still stuck in the same old patterns?"

Nik was not happy, when he had suggested she visit Sarah, he had expected her to come back humbled, ready to concede to his wishes. It was only a small part of his plan, but he had no intention of letting her run his life, none at all.

Snorting in disgust she said "No, what you don't seem to get is that we agreed to co-parent our son that means you and I, not your nanny, not your butler, but you. I was worried about this before Aidan was born, because I saw how you neglected Spencer, but you seemed to be making changes, yet here you are again, doing the same thing with Aidan you did with him. Nik, when you are ready to be a father, to be there for the hard times as well as the good, fine, show up, otherwise, don't bother."

Wanting to snap that at her, Nik instead just left, well aware that his Aunt Alexis had assured him she could get custody of Aidan for him anytime he wanted. Once he was gone, Elizabeth just sat down and worked things through in her head like her doctor suggested then went to hit stop on the device that her California attorney had advised her to get.

Soon placing the copy of the disk in her sock drawer, Elizabeth was on her way to the shower when she saw the broken glass she had thought to save for her son someday but then reminded herself that she was cleansing all of that out of her life.

Getting some newspaper and a plastic bag it was soon in the trash and seeing it there, gave her a sense of release, a sense of cutting the last of the ties...

After dealing with a delusional Lucky, a terse Nik and a smug Brook, Elizabeth came home to the house and soon had the boys eating dinner as Cam asked if he could take the trip that his Uncle was planning for the next week. "Let me talk to your Uncle Steven, first, okay Cam?"

Nodding around his fork full of spaghetti, he waited until he finished before asking. Mommy, did Santa come early?

Telling her what he had overheard between Lucky and his brother, Elizabeth just played it off but knew that her time had just become more limited if she didn't want an ugly court battle on her hands.

The next day, after sending Cam to school and Jake off with Patrick and Emma, she lay back down and slept with Aidan in her room fast asleep. Hearing the doorbell ringing, she let in Lulu who snarled about her being lazy and sleeping the day away now that she had Nik's money.

"What do you want Lulu? I am trying to get some sleep." she said ignoring the stupid nonsense pouring out of her mouth.

"I need you help." she replied then took her coat off as if to stay.

"Then you should have tried being nice when you entered my house. Now, I am tired, so I really think you need to leave." with that she edged her former sister in law out the door and then said "Why don't you see if Brook can help? Or Siobhan, see I don't have to be nice to you and don't have to give a crap about whatever little petty mess you have created, not anymore."

When the door closed, Lulu sneered and said "Well we will just see about this."

Heading over to complain to Lucky, she was told off by Epiphany who was at the police station to talk to Mac Scorpio. "Instead of bothering the woman who worked a twelve hour shift last night with your own problems, why don't you try helping her out a bit?"

"She can handle it." said Lulu. "But seriously, Lucky she was asleep when I knocked; she answered the door in her pajamas, who knows where the boys were?"

"Did you bother to ask or did you just assume the worst?" asked Detective Dimestco when he came over, he couldn't stand the blond and her holier than thou attitude, he had been given a crash course on the Spencer girl from former Detective Cruz before he had left town for greener pastures.

"Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you."

"That has never stopped you, so why should it anyone else." he told her. "Spencer, Mac wants to talk to you, the FBI is rather interested in where their undercover car is."

It was ten days before Christmas and after Lulu had gone running to both her brothers, Elizabeth had had to deal with their overbearing nonsense and when she had suggested they spend the day helping her out, she had gotten nothing but stutters and excuses as she said "I thought so."

Heading home at the end of her shift that had included Sam visiting Kelly Lee then sending a sample of blood down to be tested for pregnancy, Elizabeth was more than ready to get away from this town and its hypocrites. Calling California, she was told that all would be ready the first of the year.

"Thanks, I owe you one." she told her sister's lawyer. The dark haired man on the other end gave a cold smile as he hung up. Soon, he would have all the pieces for his masterpiece under his control and no one, but no one would find out until it was too late... looking at the lawyer's dead body, he made a call then went to catch a plane.

Wondering why someone was trying to annoy her when she opened the envelope with the articles about Jason and Sam, she just carefully put them away and called Steven and asked "Are you sure you want to take Cam with you the day after Christmas?"

Explaining how her son was loving skiing, he asked if she was sure she didn't want to go this time?

"Let see, Maxie Jones and I on the same bus, not a good idea. I am a mother now and can't go to jail for pushing her off of a cliff." she replied in only a half kidding tone. "Steven, we really need to talk this week."

Agreeing, he hung up and then went to find out why he was being paged into his office. "Doctor Webber, we are investigating a baby stealing ring and have reason to believe that they were here in Port Charles at one point last year."

"We understand you had a missing baby boy, one related to you?" asked the other agent.

"Yes, but his Uncle returned him safely to his family. It turns out that the artist Franco..."

"Sir that is just it, we have reason to believe that you were given back the wrong child." said the agent. "Would it be possible for you to arrange tests, quietly, without telling the parents, I would hate to ruin their holidays over nothing."

Grimly agreeing he said "I would guess all you would need is Aidan's and Elizabeth's samples? We have them on file."

"No, we would prefer fresh samples, just in case of tampering since we have no idea how high up this runs." said the agent. Steven agreed to take care of things then said "I was wondering about something. There is a local computer geek; if he finds out he won't keep it quiet."

"Mr. Spinelli is no worry to us, these won't be done on a computer that can be accessed by the Internet. Nor will the names be used. I am well aware that you hired someone here to do something similar in regards to that man."

"He might have set up a program to keep an eye out for my sister's results." he warned them before making plans to get the samples the next day. Just to be on the safe side, he had them taken on all three of the boys.

Elizabeth had had a very busy day but had taken some satisfaction in hearing that Sam's test results were negative then saw her talking to the young trashy blond that for some reason reminded her of Carly. Falling asleep she woke up to find Patrick Drake outside of his own home, attempting to build a family of snowmen.

Heading out to help him along with the boys, it soon evolved into a block party and for the first time in a while, Elizabeth was grateful to be able to forget her problems for a while.

An hour later, as they drank coffee in her kitchen, Robin looked at her friend who had had one of the worst years on record and that included her own bad year and asked. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know. Robin, I don't know how much longer I can keep dealing with Lucky and Nik acting like they are. They both seem to think I am the one in the wrong, like neither of them had anything to do with how all of this happened." Robin saw the confusion in Elizabeth's eyes and hugged her friend.

Robin was aware that Jason had hurt her by returning to Sam after they had broken up. She got it; after all, she had lost Jason to another woman and had fled the country to get over him. Elizabeth didn't have that option, she had children and Lucky and Nik wouldn't be too thrilled that their children were gone. She was trying to figure out how to help her friend when Mac called to tell her that Maxie was in trouble again.

Elizabeth had had the pleasure of seeing Sam doing her usual overly dramatic nonsense while talking to her mother who apparently had her hands full with Ric's daughter who was acting a bit off. Shrugging that off, Elizabeth left GH and saw Lisa Niles talking to Johnny Zachara and wondered what was up with that as the man seemed to be walking rather gingerly and favoring his side.

Grimacing as she got that he had been shot and was covering it up, she waited until he had split up from the nutty doctor and then thinking about it drove over to see her brother who seemed distracted. "Steven, what is it?"

"A few things some are hospital business but I just got a call from Sarah, that I need to tell you about." he told her while leading her to a chair. "Her attorney, the one taking care of things for you, was killed in a robbery last night."

"What happened?" she asked while feeling guilty for the selfish feeling of fear as what was going to happened regarding her own life.

"Nothing connected to here. It was a simple robbery, that painting he had in his office." He told her and when she had calmed down a bit added "His partner called, things are set up and there is nothing for you to worry about."

"I hate that I was thinking like that." she admitted to him. "Is there anything I can do to help you with the hospital stuff, oh my god, I forgot why I came to see you. I was in the hallway when I saw Lisa Niles with John Zachara. Wasn't he in the hallway when Robin swore Lisa drugged her?"

"Yes, but they are supposedly dating." he replied. "However the idea he had the needle, yeah that is a possibility. He would more than likely protect his girlfriend."

"More than likely, his doctor." she stated. "I think he was shot and that he has her taking care of him."

Swearing a bit, Steven went looking for Olivia's ex, after finding him at Jake's he greeted him and saw what his sister had. "Hey, Zachara."

Within a few seconds, Johnny went from feeling good about having Dr, Niles under his control to being on the ground trying to control the pain. "What the heck are you doing Webber?"

"Are you okay? I had wanted to talk to you about Lisa. What happened?" he asked while helping the man up who was clearly favoring his side. "Do you need a doctor?"

"No, I am fine." he snapped as he quickly hurried away and drove home to Crimson Point worried about the blond doctor finding out the truth.

Elizabeth arrived home that evening and started cooking dinner for the boys when she heard the door bell and let in Nik who placed Aidan into his playpen. "We need to talk; this really isn't working for me, Elizabeth. I think that the boys and you should consider moving out to Spoon Island. I can't keep interrupting my busy day and you complain about having to come and get the boys out there... I mean, I had to cancel on Brook since you get angry when the nanny brings him home."

"No, I get angry when I hear he is with the nanny all day when you are his father." she reminded him. "I told you, as long as you were the one taking care of him, you could keep him overnight, but yet you keep bringing him home every single night."

"I need my sleep and he still isn't sleeping through the night. Besides, you are his mother, that is your job and why you should move in." Nik was not happy at her attitude, not at all.

"With Brook and you?" she asked in disbelief, "And your homicidal and kidnapping granny when she comes to visit, or has she dropped dead and had a heart attack?"

"Yes with Brook and me. As for Helena, she is no threat to you." He could deal with his grandmother; after all he had been doing so for years.

"And my other two children, what if she decides to go after the Spencers again?" she asked. "We both know that as long as Helena is alive she is a danger to all three of my children, Nik. As for the inconvenience, seriously, you are upset at being kept up at night; well let me remind you, that when he is here, I am the one waking up with Aidan."

"Well you are his mother." he sniffed then walked to the door. "When should I tell the staff you will be arriving?"

"Nik, what part of no don't you get." she retorted. "I am not moving in."

"Well I guess we will just have to go to court and we both know that you don't have the money for that. I am quite certain that with your recent history of mental instability..."

"Get the hell out of my house." she snapped. "Nik, something to remember, I will go to Jason, ask him help me get away if you threaten me again."

"Oh please that deadbeat. He went right back to the woman he loves; you don't even exist on his radar. Besides, I am quite certain that Alexis would only be too glad to help Sam get to be a mother, and if you don't play ball..."

"Nik, don't go there, you won't like my response." she said with a cold smile then told him to leave now. Once he was gone, she took out the tape and with a pat on the back went to add this to her growing collection. Looking at the calendar on her desk, she just kept reminding herself that Nik had nothing to use against her.

It was Christmas Eve after the hospital party and Elizabeth was tired of the way Lulu and Lucky were acting as they treated her like a leper with the boys in the room. She just kept reminding herself that she only had to get through this month, that in less than eight days, things would be different.

When Nik entered with Brook, then brought Aidan directly over to her, she took her son and grimaced "Nik, how long has his diaper been wet?"

"I think he wet it when we were on the shuttle." he answered.

"Why didn't you change it." she whispered to him then looked at him and then said "Oh course, the prince doesn't do diapers."

Leaving to change Aidan, she was pissed when she returned to see Sam and her sisters there. Sam was trying to play with Jake who wasn't looking very happy. But the part that truly pissed Elizabeth off was when Lucky told Jake to be nice.

"Boys, why don't you get changed and we will head home, okay?" When Lucky started to protest, Elizabeth moved closer and said "If you ever again tell Jake that he has to be nice to that woman, I will personally go to the press with all she has done."

"Elizabeth, you need a little thing called proof, otherwise you can be sued for slander." he pointed out smugly. "Besides, what do you think Jason would say if you were to get his fiancée tossed into Jail?"

"I really don't care. Keep her away from my children and that goes for that Irish chick too, Lucky. And let me give you a warning, don't attempt this again, Sam." she said the other woman trying to move in closer. "You know what, if you are smart, you will stay far away from me and mine."

What she really wanted to say was did she truly think Spinelli was the only computer hacker in the world and that she had enough to get the woman buried under the jail. "And pass this on to Jason, the danger, it's still there."

"We can protect..." Sam was not worried, her plan had worked, thanks to Molly and Kristina she was 'engaged' yet again to Jason and they would soon have a child of their own, one not tainted by Elizabeth's presence to raise.

"Sam, the greatest danger to my children, it came from you and there is no way you are going to be near my son, none at all." she warned then gathered the boys and left. Nik walked over and said to the two of them. "Keep up your end of the deal and things will work out."

"What about Cam?" asked Lucky a bit worried he would end up having to raise that little boy. He had been enjoying his new life and playing full time daddy would ruin that.

Nik just pointed out that there was Steven to take him. "We just have to wait until after the New Year. Sam, have you told your mother about Jake yet? And what about Carly, where do you think she will fall out in this?"

"She hates Elizabeth; loathes her actually." she reminded them. Nik walked away, thinking about how he had given Elizabeth a chance, but she had refused to work with him, well now, he was going to take away his son. It was part of the deal with Sam; she was going to testify regarding the danger that the mother of his child had put him in, in exchange for Jake being in Jason's life permanently.

At the Webber household Elizabeth was determined to due her best for the boys to have one last good memory of Port Charles. "Cam, are you sure Santa is coming to our house tonight?"

When her little boy looked at her like she was crazy, she said "Why don't Jake and you get the cookies ready for Santa while I pour the milk."

Elizabeth chose to read how the Grinch Stole Christmas then had the boys in their footed pajamas and tucked into bed. Placing the presents under the tree, she went to her room and changed into some pajamas herself before curling up and having a great big cry.

Franco arrived in town to the news Christmas morning that Jason Morgan was engaged to Sam McCall. Snorting a bit he went to make the call. "This is Agent Thompson, where are you on the child stealing investigation."

With a satisfied grin at knowing they would soon be circling around the two people he wanted most to pay, he hung up the phone then went to take care of his last issue. Seeing Jerry Jacks searching Wyndemere, he slipped up behind the man and said "Helena doesn't have it."

"What?" he said and turning around found himself shoved back into the wall. Puling out the knife he kept in his boot, Jerry stuck it between the two ribs and watched as the man fell in shock then died.

Jerry decided that he would have a little fun and took the body up to the study and placed it just so. When he saw Nik asleep in his bed, he arranged things for it to look like Nik had killed the man. With a soft giggle, he left the room and went to make the call.

Taking the device he had created to sound like Helena he placed it on the phone then called the police.

At the station, Ron called his boss. "Detective Dimesteco, this had better be important."

"Sir, I just had a call from Spoon Island, they found the dead body of that weird artist Franco in the study. The caller said that Cassadine had blood on his hands and that the weapon is sticking out of the body."

Mac met him out on the Island and Nik was not happy to be woken up on Christmas morning and hauled off in handcuffs. Things got worse for him when he blew a 1.7 on the blood alcohol machine after telling the man he didn't recall the evening.

By the time Alexis arrived, annoyed to be at the station on the holidays, Mac had let them listen to the 911 call. "So, it's either you or Helena who did this."

Nik pointed out that his grandmother was who she was and Mac had to agree that it was more likely that Helena had killed Franco, but he then asked. "It does raise a question, why were either of them on the island?"

"I don't know. As far as I knew, Franco was a Jason Morgan problem." he stated. "Maybe he thought Sam was on the Island, who knows." he knew that if he kept it on Franco's connection to Morgan no one would ask questions about the drinking and why Franco would be so interested in him. Nik had received one of the man's paintings and promptly burnt it. Now, he was beginning to wonder if the man was on to them.

When they left, Alexis said "This is not good. You need to get Helena out of town if you want to go for custody of your child, but are you sure that things are that bad?"

"I had no idea, none that Helena was in town." he said frustrated. "Our people said she was in Greece, how the hell did she get here?"

"Nik, maybe you should talk to Elizabeth, come to a compromise, she was more than reasonable with Lucky when she didn't have to be regarding Cam. Are you sure that you can't work with her?"

"Alexis, she is keeping me from my son, she wants me to see him on her schedule and is being totally unreasonable when it comes to letting my family near him. Did Sam tell you that she dragged Aidan and the other two boys out of the party yesterday just because Sam was there?"

"No, but Nik, I have seen how the Spencers treat her, I am sure that that was more in response to Lucky and his sister. You need to talk to them, because your brother's attitude and the way he is running around town, months later still dogging her for doing what he himself has done... it will be brought up in court and she would be right to do it."

Leaving, Alexis felt her lips thin out as she got an uneasy feeling that she was missing something. Sam seemed to be leaving out a lot of things lately and then there was Jason's trial a few years ago, the conversation she had had with Elizabeth, Alexis was feeling a bit off and knew that she truly was missing something important.

Christmas morning, Elizabeth quickly got dressed so that she could spend the day with her boys and her brother. Hurrying downstairs, she saw that Steven was already in the kitchen. "Steven, you didn't have to go to this much trouble, when did you have the time to do all of this?"

"I uh, was wondering the same thing about you so I arranged for it to be delivered." he said then frowned a bit before telling her. "I had a call this morning, from Mac Scorpio. That man, the one who kidnapped your son, well Franco was found dead at Wyndemere late last night. Nik is one of the suspects."

Sitting down, she listened to the whole story then said "While I don't get along with Nik right now, I really doubt he killed him. More than likely it was Helena."

When the boys came down and Aidan was in his chair, they soon had opened every thing on their list to Santa and some clothes that weren't. She hid her smile when Cam frowned at the matching pajamas for his brothers and him. When the phone rang and Lucky asked to take the boys to the Quartermaine house, Elizabeth reminded him that she had let him have them night before.

"Today is for the Webbers to have with the boys." she said then hung up, knowing that at least Nik was going to be too busy to pull the same crap. As she played with her boys, Steven was feeling guilty about the test results that were coming in the very next day.

He had been watching Aidan and the little boy truly didn't look like the rest of them. Even Cam and Jake had a lot of similar features that had to have come from Elizabeth since they had different fathers. Genes that recessive were not likely to be missing in her latest child and as time went on, he spent more time thinking that something was truly wrong with this situation.

As the holiday drew to a close, Elizabeth and her brother sat down, talking about the changes to come. "I hate that I am leaving just as you moved here."

Hugging his little sister, Steven said "It's what is best for the boys, for you. When I think of them, of Lucky, Nik and Morgan... I just think of this. Someday when these boys are older and they come to town, what is the excuse going to be then. How will they look them in the eyes and not feel as low as they should for what they did?"

"Steven, I am not without guilt in this matter." she stated. "I mean, Lucky should have never been able to hear the word daddy from Jake, which I did. I went to Jason, told him that Lucky would be a good father, a better father to our child."

"Yeah, that was a bone head move, a very bad one. Elizabeth, Jason could have said no, he had that option, he still chose the Corinthos family over his own, and we won't even go into the Sam mess. I just... you say you are as bad, but I don't see it. I really, really don't."

"That is because you are my brother and you love me." she said with a laugh. Then in a more serious tone added "I made mistakes, big ones. Are you sure that you will be okay, because when they can't come after me, they will come after you."

"No, they can try." he said then went to get ready for bed. "Morning is going to come awfully quickly for Cam and I. We will be back around two."

"I will meet you at the hospital. What is going on, that we have to meet there by the way?" Her brother had been rather secretive, but had promised to tell her what was going on the next day.

"Long story and hopefully one with a happy ending." he told her before leaving her bedroom. Elizabeth was just about to fall asleep when her phone rang.

Listening to Nik's request that the boys spend time together while he was working she said "As long as it is at the Brownstone, I don't trust Helena."

Nik agreed and added that Spencer was staying there for a few days. Soon hanging up, he told Sam. "Jake will be there along with Aidan. I will get the sample since I know that Bobbie doesn't like you."

"Just get it, then when we file..." Sam was already dreaming of the day that Jake called her mommy, she would make his life miserable but for now, she would play nice, at least until Elizabeth was finally gone. As she drove home to Jason's penthouse, the place that as soon as Brenda Barrett was gone would once again be her home, Sam was dreaming of her dream life, grateful for all Spinelli had done to make it perfect.

Watching as her now growing boy went off to ski with his uncle, Elizabeth got the younger two ready and told Bobbie the latest regarding her children. "Elizabeth, what ever went down, you have nothing to ever apologize for, you are one of the best mothers I have ever seen."

Thanking her, Elizabeth said "I have to meet Steven at GH. Are you sure you are okay with bringing them there?"

"I have to take Morgan over anyhow." she told the petite nurse as she felt her eyes narrow. Nik had had the nanny drop of Spencer, claiming he was too busy, but she would have sworn he had just slipped out her back door.

At GH, Elizabeth worked her weekly short shift, and then went to have lunch. Seeing Lisa Niles hanging up her phone then slamming out of the cafeteria she heard her own name called over the intercom and went to the ER. There expecting to work, she saw Patrick Drake who was crying while Epiphany told her to head over to curtain two.

Finding Cam with cuts and bruises being taped up, she hugged her little boy and looked at her brother who had an open wound and lots of scrapes and bruises. "What happened?"

"There was an accident." he said haltingly. "A car, swerved in front of us. The bus hit it and then a couple other cars hit us. Cam was in my lap, thank god. He just banged himself up a bit, but the driver didn't make it, neither did Molly Lansing."

"Oh my god, poor, poor Alexis and Ric." she said in shock.

"She wouldn't stay in the seat." he told her. "She kept popping up and moving to where Michael and Kristina were." He didn't dare tell her the way the younger girl had copped an attitude when Michael had moved up to talk to Cam, she didn't need to hear that the little girl was bragging to all and sundry about her sister marrying the man she loved this spring and how she had been the one to fix things for Sam.

Within minutes the ER was filled with more accident victims including Aidan and Jake who were crying while Bobbie Spencer was talking to Morgan who was shaken by what he had seen. His cousin had died, her head sheared off and it had landed on the street.

Kristina and Michael had been sedated; Morgan's pulse was too shocky at this point for them to do the same for him.

Elizabeth saw that Aidan was being taken quickly to a room and called out for someone to call Nik while she went to see her little boy. "He is going to need a transfusion."

She sat down in shock watching them take her little boys clothes off, then saw the bone damage. When Steven took Jake to a room, she stood there between them, not sure what to thing as all the sudden they put out a code blue from Jake's. Cam stood next to his mother, hugging onto her as they saw the sudden rush of staff.

Jason had entered the hospital along with Sam, Steven Webber saw. He sneered as the man held his con artist girlfriend and was completely oblivious to the fact that his own son was in a desperate situation. "Morgan, I need a minute."

"Not now." he snapped at the man. "Sam's sister was just killed."

Moving in closely; Steven leaned in and whispered "Now you listen to me you piece of shit, I don't give a fuck about Sam McCall. Your own son is being worked on even as we speak, but we both know you don't give a crap. Why else would you be over here, comforting the bitch who endangered him, the same whore that you claim to have always loved, the woman who made the life of your son's mother a living hell,... but you stay here, I will come back later with news about your son. Too bad it will be too late."

Stepping back, he looked at Jason then walked away never seeing the man's shock and pain. When he tried to disconnect from Sam, she clung even closer. "Sam, I have to go and..."

"No, Jason, don't leave me, I need you. For once be there for me. You owe me, that." Sam didn't know what Steven Webber had said to him but she did know that once again, he was starting to pull away. Normally she had time to deal with this, but this time, she couldn't, and she had to stay here.

Maxie saw Spinelli and gave him the news regarding Molly and he quickly went over to offer up his condolences to Sam and Jason. When his friend tried to get Sam to let go, Spinelli said "Stone Cold, right now, you need to put away your superman suit and be there for the one you love. She is truly devastated by her loss."

There was a sudden shriek then they all saw Elizabeth Webber falling to her knees. Jason felt his heart stop then the glare from Steven and he just felt his life ending as he whimpered no, no, no.

Sam, who had been keeping her supposed news to herself, looked at him as she figured out what was going on and said with a smile "Its fine, Jason. You still have our baby."

Taking his hand, she held it to her still flat stomach and looking into his pain filled eyes and said "I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you, but I am pregnant, about two months."

Snatching his hand away in shock, he said "And you think the perfect time is when my son just died. What the hell?"

"But Jason, we both know that yes, you loved Jake, but that because you love me, this baby, our dream child will mean more. That you will finally stop putting Michael first the only reason you didn't before was because you loved Carly more than Elizabeth." Sam was certain of it, after all, Sonny and Carly had assured her plenty of times of those facts.

Backing away, he looked at her, then at the beaming Spinelli then at Maxie who was watching Elizabeth with something like glee and he said "Who the hell are you people? Sam, where did you get this idea I wanted a child? I told you repeatedly I didn't want to be a father, as for loving Jake, how the hell did you come up with this idea, because you couldn't be more wrong. I walked away to protect Jake from this, this life."

He fell to his knees looking at all of them in deep shock then struggled to stand and when Carly entered the ER shouting his name, he told her to leave him alone and left, knowing he was the last person Elizabeth would want to see at that moment.

Brenda had been watching from where she stood next to Sonny and then looked at the rest of the room, wondering about the dynamics when she heard the words my son and groaned to herself as she got what was going on.

When she saw first Sam, then Carly and finally Spinelli chasing after Jason, she just slipped into the chapel, needing a few minutes alone to process what she heard. There however, she saw Jason Morgan at the front of the meditative room, on his knees, sobbing like his life had ended.

Sitting in one of the chairs, she waited, knowing that he was beyond any help she could give him.

Meanwhile back in the ER, the word was spreading that Aidan had died. "Elizabeth, I need to speak to you."

Looking at Dr. Julian, she wiped the tears and tried to regain control. "What is it?"

"Jake, needs blood. We have been giving him plasma, but to heal faster he needs blood and you aren't a match. You need to call Lucky."

With a bitter smile as she recalled how devastated Jason had been over Molly and how he hadn't once again seemed to even think of her children, looking around she saw the old man with the silver hair talking to his daughter in law, she said "Calling Lucky would do no good, but I will take care of it."

Finding Edward Quartermaine who was clearly upset, he was shocked to see Elizabeth asking to speak to him as Monica rushed off to surgery. After being told what she needed, he hurried to find the doctor while she promised to explain later why he hadn't been told.

Elizabeth heard what Mac was being told by Dante, Ronnie and two of his uniformed men in regard to what had caused the accident, the news almost sending her into shock. Wanting to laugh hysterically, she went to Jake's room and apologized for what she had done to her little boy. "I will fix this, I swear, Jake. I will."

Two hours later, the hospital had emptied out when Nik finally showed up, Brook in tow. Seeing Elizabeth standing in a window, he snapped out in annoyance "What is going on, Elizabeth?"

"Our son died in a car accident." she bluntly told him. "One caused by your brother while playing undercover detective."

"What?" he shouted. "How could you have let that happen?"

"Lucky was in a high speed chase while undercover as this Ronan O'Rielly. He hit the bus that was carrying various members of the staff. Molly Lansing was killed, then there was a chain reaction and Bobbie's car was shoved up under the bus. Morgan and Jake were fine, but Aidan's car seat was..." Elizabeth sobbed then got control.

"Aidan's car seat was shoved under the bus. He needed blood, mine didn't match. He needed you, Nik, where were you, what was so important today?" She turned, her numbness leaving her as she looked at yet another man, another father who had failed his child.

"Elizabeth, wait, no." said Steven as he began to wish he had told her what was going on all along. He knew she would regret what she was saying and he didn't want her to feel trapped by guilt when it was time for her to leave. "Wait."

"No, tell me Nik, where were you today?" she had already called and asked Alfred, but she needed to hear him tell her himself, she needed to hear that once again, when one of her children had needed their father, that man had been occupied with something they had considered more important.

Sick he sat down and said "I was arranging for Brook's tour."

"Ah, yes, Brook the girl who is even younger than Maxie Jones, and you are even older than Lucky. You are a hypocrite, wasn't that your excuse, to me. To take back Lucky. That he was under the influence of the drugs, that that was why he was involved with a girl barely legal to drink, what is yours, Nik?"

"You were the one who didn't want Me." he yelled. "If you came back, she would be gone in an instant... I am only with her to get you back."

"That is truly a sad statement." she replied then saw the younger woman flinching. "Brook, for your sake, I am sorry. Nik, we were wrong, this was the result of the mess my life was, and if you would only admit it, it was the same thing for you."

"No, it's not. I have always wanted you, since Lucky died. It's why I..." Nik shut up and then sat down and in a dead voice said "Where is my son?"

"That is what I am trying to tell you." said Steven who saw the rest of the Spencers gathered around Lucky who was limping as he came from his room. "Aidan isn't your son, Nik."

"What?" When Lucky suddenly burst into tears and started to go on and on about how he had loved his son, how he had never had the chance to get to know his own flesh and blood, how he had been deprived of that.

"You, you did this." Lulu started to approach Elizabeth only to be yanked back by her boyfriend who had just been informed along with Mac Scorpio by the FBI what was going on. "Let me go, do you know what she did to my brother?"

"Your idiot brothers did this to themselves." he snapped. "Lulu could you for once; just shut up and listen to the whole story before going off half cocked."

"As I was saying before Lucky decided to invoke his usual woe is me act, Aidan isn't the boy Elizabeth gave birth to. Lucky, you are the idiot that brought him back and said he was the same child, well he isn't. That little boy, who died, was adopted from a Romanian orphanage by Franco for his mother. You, you idiot, you created this mess."

Elizabeth felt her knees give away and was caught by Patrick and Robin who had come over to check on her. "Where, where is my little boy?"

"I don't know, Elizabeth." Steven said softly as he reached out to help support his sister aware she couldn't take many more shocks right now. "I have talked to the FBI who are investigating but they don't know either."

While Nik started going on and on about his real child, Elizabeth slipped into the room and sat down with the little boy she had been raising and let the tears flow for the way he had lost his life, for how his life had ended because of her mistakes. Reaching out, she said "I may not have known who you were, but I loved you, don't you ever doubt that."

Steven had entered the room, laying his hands on his sister's shoulders, he kept quiet about how right now, Jason Morgan was getting his just desserts by believing his own son had died. Because Steven know that if he had been told the truth, that it had only been Elizabeth's other child, he would have carried on like nothing was wrong, acting like it made no difference.

Yet, he had been broken up by the idea of the death of Molly Lansing... it made no sense to the doctor, none at all. When he had lived in town before, he had heard all about how Jason Morgan had loved children, how he would never harm one, yet there were three children, he had harmed by his neglect, by his outright abandonment.

"Steven, if no one claims him, would I be allowed to bury him?" she asked hoarsely as her hands cupped the little boys head.

Edward who had come to ask her about Jake and how the truth had been kept from them for so long, looked at Monica who had heard the news and had had Dr. Julian take over for her and vowed to make sure that this little boy was buried and remembered, after all he had been an innocent child caught up in other people's messes.

Out in the hallway, Franco's mother had arrived just as two members of the hospital staff were wheeling out a gurney with the blond man and the coroner following. "I am looking for Doctor Webber."

"He is busy right now, may I help you?" asked Robin Scorpio. When the woman explained why she was here, Robin closed her eyes just as she heard the FBI telling her that she should have waited for them.

"I just need to see my son, to find out why this detective made such a mistake?" she asked. "First I lost Franco, and then was told he wasn't dead, then again told he had died at the hands of this Prince or his grandmother. I just need to see my little boy..."

Elizabeth had exited the room and snorted in disbelief when she saw that Nik was on the phone, ordering someone to look into his missing son. "Do you want to say goodbye to Aidan?"

"That is not Aidan, I don't know who that was, but no, he wasn't my son, I am rather busy, Elizabeth." he snapped. Walking away, she saw the woman with Robin and heard the tail end of the conversation and said "I will take care of this."

"Elizabeth?" asked her friend only to be waved off. Sitting down the middle aged blond woman, Elizabeth gently gave her the news, and then held her while she cried.

"I want to see my son." the woman said with as much dignity as she could. Leading her into the room, Elizabeth saw the only other adult outside of her family who was heartbroken over the death of this innocent child.

"I want to, need to bury him. Ms. Webber, I know that my son, did terrible things, but this child, it was his way of making it up to me. I adopted Franco as you know him when he was just a little boy, but terrible things had happened to him before I got him. I tried to make a difference, but it was already beyond me. "

Nik approached the woman, all noble indignation and snapped "Where did your sick freak of a son take my child, what did he do, did he kill him, did he give him away, what did he do?"

Stepping between the man and the older woman, the agent told the Greek to back off. "Sir, she isn't responsible for what her son did. Your brother is the issue right now. He is the one who illegally took an innocent child from its mother. He is the one who was so certain that this baby was your son. It's his fault this case was so screwed up. That this baby died."

Lucky who was back in his hospital bed, was not happy when the head of his undercover case not only told him he was no longer on it, but that they were recommending to the local authorities to charge him with vehicular manslaughter for the deaths of everyone killed in the accident.

When his sister then his father tried to defend him, Alexis entered the room and quietly walked over and slapped Lucky across the face. "You, you did this. Damn you, damn all of you."

"Alexis, it was an accident." protested Lulu. "A simple accident, you are acting like he shot her."

"No, it was a member of the Spencer family once again not thinking before acting." she snarled "I am going to make sure that you got to jail, that they throw the book at you."

Lucky was about to protest when she slapped him yet again and he had had enough "Alexis, I would think twice about that, or I will have your daughter Sam, tossed in jail for the kidnapping of my son, for the hiring of two gunmen to threaten my family, for telling Sasha Donev how the way to get to Jason Morgan was Elizabeth. That particular moment of weakness led to Jake's kidnapping. Something you need to think about before threatening me."

"Go ahead, go to the police." she snapped while sickened at his attempt to blackmail her. "You killed my little girl, my sweet baby."

Leaving Alexis walked down to the morgue, shocked to see Jason Morgan there, his back against the door, his gun in his hands as he loaded it. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I am doing nothing, I have nothing, less than nothing." he said sadly as he looked at the barrel of his gun. With a bitterly resentful snort, he said "I lost my one remaining reason to live today and your daughter."

"Molly wouldn't have wanted you to mourn for her this way." Alexis felt sad; she had had no idea that Jason and Molly had gotten that close.

"Typical, Alexis, this isn't about your daughter as anything more than an innocent child who lost her life... what I lost today... did you know Sam is pregnant?" Even saying the words made him sick at what he had created by falling back into what made things easier for those around him.

"That is wonderful news." she said thrilled as the woman at the other end of the hallway frowned, there was no way that Sam McCall was pregnant, she had told the woman herself. Kelly who had been on her way to talk to the FBI and the coroner about Elizabeth's son turned and went to find her boss instead.

"Really for who is it good news? Not for me. I told her I didn't want children, that I wouldn't bring them into this life, she knew that and we both know what she would have had to go through to get pregnant, so don't tell me this is a coincidence or some fucking miracle because I know differently." he bitterly replied.

Jason had done some thinking and was sick to figure out that she had done this on purpose, that he had been spending his days with this person, after letting her back in, after all she had done... time that he had lost...

"Jason, it doesn't matter how the baby came into the world, it's an innocent." she told him.

"Strange how you daughter didn't think that. She tried to kill my son, tried to make him disappear several times, I being the moron who didn't want to be alone, I did the one thing that would make certain I was never forgiven and fucked her, took her back. Yeah, there are some residual feelings left over from our past, ones I thought I could build a life with her on since I could never have the woman I have loved..., so that I wasn't always alone y-yet..." As the enormity of his mistake hit him, Jason looked down at the gun in his hand and felt the numbness returning and released the safety. He felt almost hypnotized by the barrel as he pointed it at himself.

Alexis shrieked when he put the gun next to his head.. "JASON!"

"My son died today, Alexis and you know what your daughter's response was? She said that it didn't matter that I still had the child she was carrying like it negated my son's life. Then had the nerve to tell me that I would love her child more, that I loved her more. She just doesn't get it, she truly doesn't. I didn't walk away because I didn't love her; I walked away because I did. I put my feelings in a box labeled never open again and..."

Alexis felt sick as she watched this man, this strong man fall apart and his hands tremble as they reached for something then pulled back. Turning around to look, she saw he was sitting in front of a drawer labeled Webber and got it.

Gasping in shock, she felt her weak knees give way and then sat on the cold floor as she understood the pain he was going through. "Jason, Aidan is your son?"

Snorting he gave her a resentful glance then said "He should have been, he should have been my chance to be there from the beginning, instead he ended up the son of Nicolas Cassadine. Everyone in this town, they crucified her for doing the exact same thing most of them have done, yet Lucky's behavior, Nik's were forgotten and then there is me. I drove her to do this, to sleep with him. I did this... me, I hurt her in the worst possible way, but I honestly mean well... I thought we would be better off..."

When his sobs started again, Alexis maneuvered around until his head was in her lap as she listened to his pain, to his words as the man who didn't break fell completely apart and told her everything. Every lie, every screw up, every single moment of pain for the last five years of his life.

An hour later, Steven was asked to join Kelly Lee in her office and was told she had an issue. "I have a patient who is pretending to be pregnant but isn't."

"You need to deal with it; the hospital is libel if she goes too far with this. You need to tell her to stop and inform her that if she refuses we have the right to go to the police about it since what she is doing is fraud."

"What about doctor patient confidentiality." she asked wanting to tell him that she got the feeling Sam McCall was up to something much worse than pretending a pregnancy.

"The state senate passed a law that if we know of a criminal action and faking being pregnant believe it or not is included in this, we are required to report it to the proper authorities." he told her then left to go and see his sister.

Meanwhile Brenda had left the now empty chapel and went to see Edward who hadn't looked so good when she had last saw him. Finding him in a room with Elizabeth Webber she listened in shock at what the woman was telling Edward about Jake and his conception.

She was completely honest about how she had messed up, how she had asked Jason to give up Jake on the day he buried Alan, the lies she had told, then about Sam McCall and what she had done. "That is why, Mr. Quartermaine, Jason will never be a father to my little boy."

Brenda backed away stunned at what she had heard. Walking away, she wanted to declare the woman as a liar, like Carly had been about AJ, but something stopped her, something about the way that Jason had reacted and she had the sick feeling that it was true.

Deciding to approach Carly, the woman who knew all things about the man, she bluntly asked her "Is it true that Sam McCall watched as Elizabeth Webber's son was kidnapped, then hired two men to threaten her and the boys in the park?"

"No, of course not. There is no way that Jason would have gotten back together with her if it was true. You off all people know how far he would go for children." she sniffed in disbelief at even the asking of the question and vowed to get to the bottom of this, there was no way she was going to let that little bitch try and ruin things now that Jason was happy and moving on.

Calling Diane she said "You need to file papers on Jason's behalf regarding his son, that jealous little nobody Elizabeth Webber is lying and telling people that Sam watched as Jake was kidnapped then that she was the one behind the two men in the park."

"Carly I can't file anything without Jason's okay, and it needs to come straight from him to Me." she pointed out then said "Are you sure she said those things, that doesn't sound like her."

Diane doubted it was true, there was no way Jason would be involved with her if it was unless he didn't know.

"Oh course I am." she snapped then vowed to make the bitch pay. Hurrying to the hotel, she was telling Jax what was being said and her husband just walked away having the feeling that it was true and that it explained a lot.

Angry that she didn't get the response she wanted, Carly went to see Sonny. "Sonny you need to do something, Elizabeth Webber is telling lies and told Brenda that Sam watched as Jake was kidnapped and hired two gunmen to threaten her and the boys in the park."

Grabbing Carly's arm, he stopped her pacing and said "I can't do anything because she isn't lying. Sam really did those things and a few others you didn't hear about."

Shocked, Carly looked at him then said "There is no way, none that Jason would have taken her back after that."

"He did and he knew who and what she was." he said wearily. "Look Carly, Jason and Sam have finally found each other again after a very messy couple of years; you need to let this go. If Jason forgave her, you should too."

Carly walked away then thought about what Jason been through, how Elizabeth was keeping him away from his child and then that Sam would let her be part of Jake's life and agreed to forgive Sam. Going to the hospital, she decided to talk to Sam, never seeing Monica who had been confronting Robin to see if she had known about Jake being her grandson.

The two women listened in shock and horror as first Carly asked if it was true then told Sam that she understood the reason she had done it. "That bitch, Elizabeth is trouble. I mean she has been trying to get her hooks into Jason for years, you should have seen her trying to seduce Jason back while Emily was dying. It was horrible."

At that point, Robin looked up to see if lightning was going to strike as she listened to Sam's moment of weakness, then her telling Carly she was pregnant. Robin choked then because she had been the patient before Sam in Dr. Lee's office and she knew the woman wasn't pregnant.

Writing a note to Monica she saw the relieved look on the woman's face and mouthed that she was going to confront Carly. "Well, well how the worm has turned. Carly I remember you shooting Tony Jones, and vilifying anyone in town who supported him after he grabbed Michael, yet Sam who did it twice, you forgive. How magnanimous of you to forgive her for hurting Jason's child." she mocked.

"You don't know what you are talking about." she stated. "There is no comparison between Tony and Sam."

"Your right about that, one was devastated at the damage you wrought to his marriage, where as Sam was the one fucking her stepfather the same night Jason finally gave into his long hidden feelings for Elizabeth. Tony wanted to be a father to Michael; Sam wanted and wants Jake dead."

"He is dead." she smugly stated. "And I am carrying Jason's child."

"Wrong on both counts." replied Monica as she moved in closer to the two women she held responsible for the nightmare her son's life was. "Jake isn't dead, he survived the surgery, Aidan died."

She saw the slight look of satisfaction when she heard about Aidan and wondered what was up with that then continued. "And you are no more pregnant than I am."

"I am too pregnant, in seven months; I am going to give birth to Jason's child." she stated with a smirk and a toss of her hands.

"Oh, I really doubt it." said Robin. "I was in Kelly's office before you, and left my purse, I heard your sobs when she told you that you would never carry a child in spite of the surgery, that you weren't pregnant."

"I went to New York, to a fertility specialist." she quickly tossed out there well aware that Spinelli could make records say that.

"No, no you didn't." said Monica. They would request your files and well, we have a new department here at GH, a man's whose job it is to keep your pal Mr. Spinelli from our files. So we know he didn't do any tiptoeing through our files."

"No, you are the one lying, I would know about you hiring anyone like that." She was certain of it; after all it benefited Nik to keep Spinelli and her informed.

"No, actually you wouldn't, we hired him in response to Helena's visits to Elizabeth at Shadybrook and due to the drugs she gave her. Nik was never told." Monica saw the twitch and was beginning to have a bad feeling about this whole thing.

Robin told Monica she had to go and check on something. Once in the lab, she pulled up all test results for Elizabeth and her children with the help of the new IT specialist, something was bothering her, she didn't know what it was, but it was there, at the edge of her consciousness. "You're right, Dr. Scorpio, someone has been in these files, things have been altered."

"Can you check to see what?" she asked. When told the tests, she swore and went to find Steven and her husband. Telling them the news, she said "Have any of you seen Jason?"

"Not since earlier, I have been too busy trying to track down Alexis Davis," he stated.

Robin went to talk to Elizabeth, needing some honest answers from her friend. When she agreed to leave Edward and Cam there, she followed Robin out. "What is it, is there something else wrong with Jake?"

"No, here. I really hate to do this to you right now." with that she eased her down into a chair. Asking her the questions and getting the answers, Robin then called her Uncle Mac and told him what she knew, Elizabeth didn't realize it, but someone was playing god with her life and she was determined to put a stop to it.

"I will look into it." he said then hung up and made a few calls as he debated whether or not Maxie would have been involved and not liking the odds.

Meanwhile Lisa Niles was not a happy camper as she took care of John Zachara who told her he needed an antibiotic. Telling him fine, she considered drugging him so she could look around for the needle but decided to wait until she got back later.

At the hospital she was lecture by Steven who told her no more unexplained absences or she was fired. When she threatened him with a sexual harassment law suit he said "Don't even think about it. I have you, now. You treated a gun shot patient without informing the authorities. I know why Zachara was at the hospital the night of Robin getting drugged; now I just have to prove you had that needle."

Sweating, she hurried to get the drugs, and then saw the Zachara's man watching her. Handing the antibiotic off to Ethan, she hurried to check on the various patients like she needed to.

In the morgue, Jason started to stir and sat up and bleakly announced. "I have no idea what I do now. Elizabeth rightfully loathes me, Alexis, I don't want to bring a child into this world with Sam. Oh, I will do all the right things; say all the right things, because I don't want a repeat of what happened with Sonny's daughter but..."

"Jason, don't." she whispered the voice inside of her grew stronger as the woman she once had been came to the forefront. "I promise, I won't let Sam hurt that child, but you, you need to figure out who and what you are. You have made some stupid decisions recently... get out of town, find out who you are."

"I can't just leave, there are people who depend on me." he protested his mind on Carly and Sonny and how they would make a bad situation worse.

"No, there are people who use you. Carly, Sonny, hell even my daughter; she loves the idea of you, but the man, I really doubt she knows the Jason Morgan who was in here with me tonight. Find yourself, find the man you were."

Leaving the room, he stopped and said "Does it make me a coward?"

"No, because Jason if you stay, you will be the man they want and ignore your own happiness and that, that would make you a coward. When you return, deal with things. Tell them what you want and Jason, fix things with the woman you love, the woman you really love. Stop settling, it's done nothing but ruin your life since you married Brenda."

Heading up the stairs, Jason stopped in the chapel, sat down and looked at the cross. "Grandmother, I really wish you were here, I need your advice. I don't know what to do. What I do know is that I have a child on the way, with a woman I knew what was, yet... I walked away from my son. I know that you would be so ashamed of me. I am of myself. I loved her, I loved him and I lost them and made all of our lives hell."

Standing he walked to the front, sat down on the steps and looked at the cross, his mind on what he had done, on the way he had no choice, none. While he had walked away from one child, how did he abandon a child to a woman he knew wouldn't …

He heard footsteps and slipped behind the folding screen in front of him not wanting anyone to see him. Seeing a defeated and distraught Elizabeth entering, he felt his heart stop as he felt it break at what he had given up to keep them safe.

"I know I shouldn't be angry, that I shouldn't be bitter, but I just don't understand. I have tried to be a good person, I have tried to..." he heard the pain in her voice, the utter desolation and held in the tears, knowing he had no right. "I don't understand. People like Carly, like Sonny like Sam, they are rude, they are selfish, yet they get whatever they want, can have whoever they want... yet, I end up with nothing repeatedly. What am I doing wrong, why?"

"I had a chance with Lucky, then he was taken by Helena, but I know that it wasn't meant to be permanent, yet, some part of me, some part of me just wanted someone to love me, for me." she said her voice breaking. "Then here was Jason, the man I spent years loving, denying that love, then you give us a chance, a son... then you take it all away and give that life to Sam, a woman who has done so much harm, has been so... please, god, I just need an answer, not just for my sake, but for my boys, please?"

Hearing her beg, his hands were reaching for the gun, yet again, but then they stopped, knowing that he owed her, he owed it to their son to tell her the truth, for once, he had to take that leap...

When he stood, intending to come out from behind the screen it was too late. She was gone and he didn't know what to say. Slipping down the hallway, he heard Dr. Lee talking to Steven and with the news that Sam had been warned against claiming to be pregnant when she wasn't, Jason felt a sense of relief then just let that go, after all, it didn't change that his son, his son had died without knowing who his father was.

On the street, he avoided everyone, before heading to the edge of town. Once there, he made a quick call leaving a message then checked to see what he had on him. Taking out his phone, he tossed it into the trash, and then cut up his credit cards, before heading to the parking lot of a car dealership.

Hot wiring a car, he soon was heading out of town, with no intention of coming back until he had his head on straight.

At GH, Elizabeth saw the various grouping when she returned from the chapel and walked over to Robin. Hugging her friend, she said "I was hoping you would take Cam home with you, so I can stay with Jake."

"I called my mother; she is going to work the case. You should know that Sam for some reason believed it was Jake that died." she told her. "I can't believe you let me have my daughter around her, knowing what you did."

"Your child wasn't in the way of her dream life with Jason. Mine was." she said sadly. "Robin, can we not discuss this right now, I just am not ready to deal."

"We will take Cam with us, if he wants to go." she offered then waited until she had gone to the hospital room. "Carly, you can come out of hiding now."

Flushing the blond stepped out and said "I was just texting someone."

"No, you were hanging around to try and keep Jason from his child, let me guess, you were going to create some kind of crisis with Michael, right?" Robin looked at the blond and was amazed that almost twenty years later, this woman still hadn't grown up.

When she just glared, Robin snorted and said "Yeah, I thought so. Carly, for once in your life, stop being so selfish. Go home, take care of your own kids. Make sure that Joss and Morgan are cared for and stop trying to run Jason's life."

At the Davis residence, Alexis was helping her daughter deal with her sister's loss, then when she was finally in bed, sat down and processed all that had gone on that day. Hearing the doorbell, she opened it and silently let in Ric. "I just don't understand, what happened, how did Lucky's car cause this?"

Getting the details, he drove over to the hospital and let himself into Spencers' room and said "I am going to take every single thing you love away from you. And I do mean everything."

Leaving, he went straight to Mac Scorpio and handed him a tape. Mac watched it and then saw the date. "You idiot, all I can do is fire him, I can't charge him now."

"Fine, just do that." he stated then left to find out where Elizabeth was. Just as he got in the elevator, he heard them talking and heard about Aidan. Ric froze sickened that for even one minute he had been considering using her against Lucky. She had suffered enough at his hands, at other people's hands.

Calling to arrange for flowers, he left and went to start the dismantling of the Spencer family. First up was Dante Falconari. "We need to talk."

Within minutes, the love that was hanging by a thread, was now gone. Dante had been trying to find a reason to still love Lulu, trying to find a reason to fight his feelings for Brenda. Soon heading home, he sat down with Lulu and said the words he had no regrets saying. "I am sorry, who knows, if I hadn't seen Brenda again... but I did and this isn't working for me."

"But, you told me you wanted a future with Me." she protested. Hours later, Ric went on to his next target, Luke Spencer himself. "Well, well, the dastardly DA, I have been expecting you."

"Don't worry Spencer, this will only hurt for a moment." he sneered then sat down across from the old man and said "Right now in Paris, Scott Baldwin is receiving a tape of how his son truly died. Why he died. My guess is that your daughter, well she won't die, I wouldn't do that, because I just wanted to make Lucky worry.., he is my true target, but Lulu, well I don't like her, not many people actually do. You are going to control her, I heard what she did and said to Elizabeth, well if it happens again... little Lulu is going to find that my father was a paranoid man who taped everything and I do mean everything."

Luke went to see his son and found him with the lovely Irish lass he was seeing. "We need to talk."

"Come back in the morning." he said moaning at the pain he was in.

"Won't work this time, cowboy. Now is the time for us to speak. You can talk to your lady later." The red head slipped into the hall with the door propped open slightly and listened as Luke warned Lucky that Ric Lansing had a way to use Lulu against him.

"It's fine, she will be fine." he said ignoring the threats. "You know that I am more than up for anything."

"No, now is the time for plain talking. Lucky you aren't up to it, you are a screw up, I love you, but the truth is, that you have never done anything successfully in your life without Elizabeth propping you up. You can't take him on, you need to face this. A firestorm is heading your way and you need to realize that there is no hiding from it."

"I wish you would stop treating me like I am an idiot." he fumed.

Sadly, Luke looked at his son and said "Lucky, the problem is that you are an idiot. You haven't been the same since you came back from being held by Faison, you used to have so much potential but that has been lost by your belief that you are the same boy you used to be. You aren't, you aren't capable of taking on that street wise little boy, let alone someone like Ric Lansing and what you don't seem to get, and you are going to have Alexis after you as well."

Sonny frowned, he had called Jason repeatedly, gone to the penthouse where he was told by Spinelli that he was with Sam, but she had shown up at his place. Looking nervous as she asked if he knew where Jason was.

When she was told he was working, she frowned a bit then asked if he was protecting Brenda. "No, Brenda is home."

Heading to the warehouse, she missed seeing Johnny Zachara as he moved in close and tagged her. "We should have audio."

Ethan watched the con artist as she left and followed her to the park. Seeing her talking to a man, he moved in and saw that it was Nik Cassadine. Listening in, he stopped, stood back and hurried to the Haunted Star.

Getting drunk, he waited and when his father arrived gave him the news. "Nik was talking to Sam, I overheard them. He was saying that he altered Aidan's DNA tests."

"Are you saying that Lucky...?" Stepping up, Luke groaned and said "We need to keep this quiet, Lansing finds this out, and he will use this baby against Lucky."

"Johnny knows; he has a copy of the tapes." he said then added. "I don't know what he might do."

"Talk to him, explain about Lansing, use Elizabeth to get him to keep it a secret." he told the younger man then went home to the Quartermaine mansion, needing to get a bead on what was going on in his family. Arriving he was told by a somber Alice that his wife was in the study.

Going her, he poured himself a drink sat down and said "So, what a little to do we had today."

In a cold voice she asked. "Did you know?"

Blinking a bit, he said "Wife, I learned what Lucky did the same time as you."

"No, I am talking about Jake, did you know that he was a Quartermaine?" she snarled. Seeing his closed up expression she said "I will take that as a yes, no wonder you were so eager to marry me, well it won't be happening, we are done. Alice has packed your bags, you are out. Don't return, there is nothing left here for you."

"Why would you care, you hate the thug." he protested still not sure what the hell was going on with the woman, this was the last thing he needed. He had to talk to Lucky, had to fix things for him then find out how the hell he could Lansing being the father of Elizabeth's eldest to quiet this mess.

"That doesn't change a thing." she said coldly. "We may eat our young, but we don't let outsiders do it. Now, please leave before I call the police and have you arrested."

"Tracy, don't do this, you know that we will be right back together, we can't seem to stay away from each other."

"Luke, I am done." she said then walked from the room as she walked past her mother's picture, she said "Lila would have been ashamed."

Elizabeth returned home the next morning where she was sitting in Aidan's bedroom and looked around, silently crying tears as she touched the blanket he slept with, the toys he gripped in his sleep. "Mommy, why didn't Aidan come home with you?"

Pulling Cam onto her lap, she said "Well, there is something I need to tell you."

She opened her mouth, but the words, well they wouldn't come out, all that happened was she would breath. Finally with tears in her eyes, she said "Do you remember when I told you about your daddy Zander and about Emily."

"Yes." he said softly then looked at his mommy who had tears in his eyes. "But Mommy, I have been good, I promise, really, really good... why does everyone I love leave?"

Shaking she wished she had that answer herself as she tried to explain. When she used religion, she felt pain as he announced he hated god, that he wanted his brother back. Then he fearfully looked at her and said "Mommy, is he going to try and take Jake too, please, Mommy don't let him take him."

Steven who had let himself into her house, listened to them, and felt his heart shatter as he heard Elizabeth sobbing as she tried not let it happen. "Cam, Jake will be home in a couple of days."

"Why can't Aidan come home too." he asked his uncle who felt his own tears being wiped away by the little boy. "Don't cry Uncle Steven, I know... I know what to do."

Heading to his room, Cameron called the big boy he sometimes would play with at Miss Bobbie's house, He had heard him giving the woman a new number for him and memorized it. "Will you help me, someone took my little brodder."

In shock the teenager looked at his phone then he asked. "Where are you?"

"At my mommy's house but I need to find Mr. Jason, he brought home Jakey maybe he can find my other little brodder." Michael listened to the little boy who he had played cars and motorcycles with and went to ask his uncle to find the little boy's brother.

Then when he arrived and listened to Sam and Spinelli as they were talking and as he got the story of Sam's announcement to Jason and that it wasn't true, he looked at them in disgust when they realized he was there and that he might have heard them. They felt a sense of relief when the figured out he had only heard the part about Abby as he said "I can't believe the two of you."

Leaving he went to see Dante and asked his own brother for help. Then when he told him he was already working the case, Michael told him what he had overheard. "I just don't understand, I mean, I know Uncle Jason, I know they are wrong. Yet, he walked away, I mean, I had no idea, none that he was a dad."

As the past few years hit him, Michael realized his uncle had almost spent five years in jail to protect him; time he would have lost with his son and felt guilty as he looked at Dante. "Me, it was because of me... I did this... I caused this."

"No, that this is the fault of the adults..." replied Dante.

"There are things, things you don't know." he said as he walked despondent to the doorway. "Dante, I will see you later. I have to attempt to fix this, I have to..."

Elizabeth was at the hospital with Cameron to pick Jake up when she was confronted by a desperate Sam who had no idea exactly how much Michael had heard and that it was already too late to try and fix things. "Where is Jason?"

"I don't know and don't give a crap." she stated then told her "Don't ever grab my arm again, Sam. Do you hear me?"

"I want to know where Jason is!" she shrieked. "I know that you are keeping him away from me."

"What your pet sycophant doesn't have him low jacked?" she asked Spinelli who was behind her looking anxious. "I don't give a crap, from the moment the man got back involved with the woman who hurt his son, he was dead to me."

"Yeah, right that is why you fucked him last year." she sneered. "Bet you didn't think I knew about that. You and he fucking off in that little shack out the old road; I saw him, I was following him and where did he go, he went to see you, you are a whore, sleeping with three men..."

"Sam, I don't know what drugs you're on, or maybe what ones you need to be one, but you have no idea, none what you are talking about." she said then looking at the security guard behind Spinelli and said "These people are disturbing me."

"Miss, you need to leave this area." he told Sam who said "Do you know who my cousin is?"

"Ma'am, that doesn't matter. Mr. Cassadine has no control over my job." he told her. "I was hired by Edward Quartermaine to expressly keep you away from Miss Webber and her family."

Elizabeth had told Edward her plan for after the new year, the man had sadly understood and had only asked that Monica and he be allowed to spent time with the boys before she left. The guard had been his idea and she had agreed, needing some peace for her family until it was time to go.

Sam watching fuming as Elizabeth and her two sons left the hospital. "Spinelli find out where she is having the service for Aidan."

When she arrived, they saw the heavy police presence and were told that they couldn't go in. "We are related to this little boy's father."

"Sam, leave." said Dante as he looked at the woman. "I would head out if I were you, Spinelli. There are going to be repercussions to what is going on and you are the weakest link. You should be very careful what you do."

Steven, Audrey and Elizabeth buried Aidan while his adopted mother sat in the pew, her mind on her lost son and the baby that was supposed to be her second chance. She watched as the small family walked to the coffin and gently kissed the little boy goodbye before leaving. "Do you want to come with us?"

"No." she replied amazed at the generosity of the young woman. "I have to head to the police station and decide what to do regarding Lucky Spencer. I know he is the father of one of your sons but..."

Stopping her, Elizabeth said "No, he isn't. He was claiming to help me protect my son but in truth, it was all about him and his wants, wishes and needs. My sons are done, I want better for them."

Hugging the woman, Elizabeth went to GH and quietly gave Epiphany her notice. Then sat down Robin and Patrick and gave them the news. "We were supposed to be leaving at the beginning of the New Year. I have decided I can't stay here, not now."

Robin burst into tears but said "I understand. Everything inside of me, tells me to beg you to stay but I know, that for your sake, for the sake of your sons, but please, don't be a stranger. I am sick of telling those I love goodbye."

Patrick just hugged her, and then whispered he would miss her but that he also understood. "When are you going?"

"We are going to pack up the house this week." she said with smile. "I just want a better life and if we stay here, my sons are not going to have that new life."

Cam was in his daycare when he heard his name being called. "Cam."

"Did you talk to Jason, did you ask him to find my brother?" he asked hopefully.

"I am sorry, Cam. I haven't seen Jason." he said hating to disappoint the little boy. "I did ask my brother, he is a policeman."

"So is Lucky and he can't do It." he said walking back to the other side of the room clearly disappointed with him. Michael hated that he couldn't help his little friend and he walked away then thought about it. Calling over to the warehouse, he asked Milo for his help.

"Sure what do you need?" Milo had once been Michael's constant companion but things had changed over the years, now, he only saw the boy when he came to see his father which was becoming more and more rare.

"For you to help me find everything Uncle Jason had on Franco but only the stuff that Spinelli didn't get for him." he asked. The blond boy called his new friend Abby then after canceling on her, went to the library. Abby was a bit worried, she knew she had to tell him about her plan with Sam but wasn't sure how he would take the news she was having a baby unaware that he already knew and was putting a plan in place to quietly help her.

"I uh, need to research something." he told the woman wearing the badge around her neck. After being shown how to search, he was soon looking into everything there was to find on Franco and he wrote everything no matter how insignificant down.

"Sir, the library closes it nine." Michael looked up and saw that it was already eight thirty and stood, stretching. "Thank you for all your help."

"Your welcome." she told the boy, and then watched as he carried his copies, his notes and a few art books. "Uh, sir you know you can still find this stuff online. There are websites..."

Taking the flash sheet she gave him, he went home, made a pot of coffee and went to work. When Dante returned, Michael had all he could find on the artist formerly known as Franco. "What are you doing?"

"I am fixing things." he grimly told his brother. "I saw something at Jason's penthouse, something that makes me wonder about a few things."

"Do you want to me listen?" he asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Not yet." he said. "Have you seen my Uncle lately?"

"No, not since the hospital. Are you attending the services is for Molly tomorrow?" Dante had the feeling that things would be tense there.

"Yes, I will be there." he answered. "I haven't talked to Kristina in a couple of days, she told me she wanted to be alone."

"Do you want to go with me, or are you going to attend with Sonny?" asked Dante as he sat down and read some of his brother's notes. Soon caught up in them, he said "Where did you get this stuff?"

"Articles, in magazines and newspapers, press releases, some art books." he answered. "This new stuff is from the Internet, social groups, message boards, even fan groups from her old show."

"Its interesting." he said then went to find a highlighter.

At GH, Steven was getting Elizabeth's medical records ready for transfer when he recalled his own questions and went to find out what the FBI had found out. "All we got is that the older two boys are her sons. We have Jason Morgan's DNA on record and he is the father of Jacob."

Steven thought about what he had overheard and what he had been thinking in regards to the underhanded maneuvering that had been going on recently and he was starting to doubt that Cassadine was the man he pretended to be and that maybe just maybe Sam McCall was up to her neck in this mess.

His problem wasn't that he doubted the skeezy woman was capable of the stuff he was thinking but that his dislike for her was influencing his thoughts. And the part that made him concerned was that he was quite certain Damien Spinelli was somehow involved and just how far would he go to keep that away from Morgan and Corinthos.

"Sir, there is an Anna Devane on the phone for you." he was told as he returned to the hub. Answering the phone, he listened to what the spy had to say then told her he was grateful for her help.

Across town, the funeral for Molly Lansing was beginning, several reporters were waiting outside, watching the mourners, certain that there had to be a story to come out of this. Inside, Ric was talking to Alexis and Kristina when Sam walked in with Spinelli but no Morgan.

The Corinthos clan showed up, Michael hugging Kristina and completely ignoring Sam, trying to control his temper at all he had found out about the woman he had once thought was a friend, the woman he had thought his uncle had found. Now, he just wanted to kick both of their rears.

"Michael?" Kristina heard the cold tone in his voice and wondered what was up with him. "Sit with me, please?"

Gritting his teeth as Sam sat on the other side, sobbing out loud while peeking every once in a while at the boy next to her. While Michael didn't doubt she had loved her sister, he found he just didn't have any sympathy for her. When he saw his mother entering with Jax and Morgan, he stood and walked back to hug his little brother, then sat down behind Kristina with him. Reaching up, he grasped her hand, but didn't return to his previous seat, needing distance.

The room slowly filled up, Maxie and Matt were two of the last to sit down, but the blond frowned as she whispered to the man she was now seeing "I wonder where Jason is?"

Alexis sat there, silently recalling her little girl and suddenly had an epiphany, over the last few years, she had not be a good mother, well the time had come for her to step up and be the parent her remaining children deserved.

She watched as Ric stood and walked to the front, remembering his only child, most in the room, even Carly feeling bad for him as he broke down in tears. Finally he sat down and let Alexis take over. Stepping up, she looked around then said "My daughter, she was a wonderful little girl, always able to see the best in others, even when they didn't deserve it. She had a romantic way of looking at life, that others took advantage of. While I will never get to see her grow up and become the woman she was meant to be, I take faith in remembering that she died before she was old enough to learn some very unpleasant truths."

Blinking a bit at her mothers angry tone, Sam saw her looking at her, then at Ric and had the sinking feeling that Alexis blamed her for Ric not being in Port Charles anymore. As if, he had moved away long after it had become semi public knowledge that they had slept together.

Tuning back in just as Alexis ended, she stood to go up and speak, planning on using the eulogy to announce her 'pregnancy', she was next to her mother when Alexis' eyes seemed to frost and she suddenly gripped her arm and seemingly mocked her when she said "Ah, my daughter Samantha, what a good girl, coming to help me sit down. Father, you may continue the services."

"I wanted to..." Sam looked at the pulpit, this was her chance, she needed to speak but found herself soon seated and her mother leaving over and whispering in her ear. "I would rather you didn't speak."

There was some rustling in the pews at the tone as the service continued. At the end, as the mourners left for the wake, Alexis stopped her daughter and said "Sam, I would prefer it if Maxie Jones, Spinelli and you weren't there. Find an excuse and don't show up."

"Why are you doing this..." she whispered hurt at the way her mother was acting then looked at Michael, certain he had done something... Then looking at Ric, she saw the sneer and slight smirk that was hidden and figured out, it wasn't Michael he had apparently kept his mouth shut, but her mother's ex-husband who had gotten her banned.

"Not now, Sam." she stated then left with Ric. Outside, Sam stopped Maxie and Spinelli and gave them the news. "Spinelli, find Jason for me."

"Fair Samantha, like I told you, he has ditched his cell phone, his car is still in the hospital parking lot and he hasn't used his credit cards." Spinelli had no idea, none what was going on, but he didn't like it at all. He had the feeling that bad things were coming, the last time he was being left out by Stone Cold, it had been while he was involved with the Maternal One, but he knew that wasn't what was going on. He had helped make damn sure that his master was done with the woman who had broken his heart.

Mac Scorpio walked into Lucky's Spencers hospital room and told his girlfriend that she had to clear out. "Lucky, I am placing you under arrest for five counts of vehicular homicide."

"Mac, I didn't cause this, you know me better than that." he protested to his boss. "Come on, this is Ric Lansing and Alexis Davis' doing. This was an accident; it wasn't like I hit that bus on purpose."

"Let me finish, you are also under arrest for kidnapping and taking a child under the age of five across state lines. The mistake regarding Aidan, I doubt that one will go any further than the grand jury but charges must be brought." Mac handcuffed the man who was dressed to go home from the hospital and took him to the station where he was soon locked in a cell.

Siobhan, drove to Elizabeth's house and knocked urgently on the door. "We need to talk; they have arrested Lucky for the accident."

"There is nothing to say. I have no control of that." she told the red head as she let her in. "Look, a word of advice, don't sweat it because there is nothing you can do to change things. Lucky will have his day in court, he can tell a jury of his peers how he didn't mean to speed, how he never thought about the rest of people on the road, he can get on the stand and prove to the world what a selfish, unthinking bastard he has been for years."

"Why would you be talking like this? I heard about that baby, I know it wasn't your real son, but Elizabeth, Lucky thought he was when he brought him back." she said bewildered. "I just don't get why you are mourning the loss of a child that really wasn't yours. And to do it at the expense of the father of your middle son."

"Oh, I guess you haven't heard, the truth came out, Lucky isn't Jake's father. Jason Morgan is. So you can take this idea that Lucky going to jail will hurt Jake and shove It." she said coolly. "Siobhan, I have nothing more to say to you, I don't like you or trust you and it has nothing to do with your romance with my ex-husband. It's just that I have been dealing with lying con artists for several years now, and I can see you coming from miles away. I don't know what it is you want, but keep away from my children."

Walking out the door, the red head called her boss and said "Morgan has a kid, yeah, the brat we thought was Spencers, no it's Jason Morgans."

"Find another way to get to Spencer, we have to find that damn box. Are you certain he didn't give it to his ex-wife?" the voice on the phone said. He almost wished the man in question was in town, so he could use the kid against him, but for now, he had more important things to worry about, like this damn box.

"No, he has given me chapter and verse about their history and I know literally every single thing about their past and no, he didn't give it to her."

Jerry hung up the phone and went to figure out what Spencer could have possibly done with the box.

Jason was at an abandoned summer cabin, sitting on the rather lumpy wood and foam cushion sofa, starring off into space as he went over the last couple of years. He had been about fifty miles from Port Charles when he had turned back and driven to Carly's house.

He had overheard her talking to Jax and had realized that if he told anyone where he went, especially his best friend, they wouldn't leave him alone and what he truly needed was time to think, time to get his head on straight. Time to figure out when his life had become the mess it had.

Looking at the fireplace, he started a small fire, sat back down and pulled out the photo album he had taken from the only place he had actually entered before heading back out of town, the Spencer home. He had lifted the photo album he was sure that Elizabeth had put together, an album of his son, of his brother Cameron and in it, pictures of them with their parents, Lucky and Elizabeth.

Seeing those pictures, with Lucky playing happy daddy to his boys, gave Jason a nauseous feeling mainly because over the last few months he had seen the way Lucky had reacted to being an undercover cop, he had come to figure out, that blaming Elizabeth's affair with Nik had only been an excuse. Lucky now that Jason seemed to be out of the picture was no longer around the boys; he was actively endangering them instead.

Removing one of the holiday photos, Jason went looking for scissors then sat down, carefully paying attention as he cut Lucky out of them. When the remaining part landed on the table in front of him, he froze at what it said. "Father's Day, 2009."

Saying it out loud, it hurt, but as he went through the other photos, removing Spencer from them, he found that it hurt, that even seeing them in pictures that he knew were lies, that it made it worse, because those little boys, they had deserved so much better than what they had been stuck living in the past few years and he was the main reason that their lives were so screwed up.

As he recalled all of the mistakes, he could excuse Elizabeth's, he could even to a certain extent excuse some of his, but the mistakes he had made by getting back with Sam, with telling her the stuff he had, celebrating holidays, family birthdays, even just being around her and her sisters were a betrayal of those little boys.

Finding the picture of the boys at what had to have been Elizabeth's birthday party, he sat there, running his hands over her face, recalling her flawless skin, her gentle nature and trying not to recall how the loneliness had led him to making one of the worst mistakes of his life... certainly the most unforgivable.

Curling up, he lay there, thinking about how different his life would have been if he had made simple changes throughout the years. Jason lifted each altered photo, returning repeatedly to the one of Elizabeth and the boys. "How different would our lives have been if you had taken my hand that day in the park, if you had trusted me when Sonny had faked his death, if you had said yes to my proposal when we found out you were pregnant."

The litany continued as he thought about all the times they had had the chance to fix things. "You said our timing was never right, but that was because you just never trusted me."

Jason was soon bitterly resentful of Elizabeth, of all the times he had asked and all the times that Lucky or someone else had been more important than him. Of all the times she hadn't just said "I want to be with you."

Eventually Jason let out the tears, of anger of frustration that Elizabeth could trust others but that she had never trusted him. That she hadn't allowed him to be a father to their son, to Cam. That she hadn't...

In Port Charles, Alexis was at home, waiting for Sam to arrive. She had sent Kristina with Sonny, had asked her ex-lover to give her some time to grieve alone. The Cuban had seemed distracted but had agreed and Michael had offered to stay over so she wouldn't be alone.

Hearing the clatter of Sam's high heeled boots, she grimaced at the idea of wearing four inch heels in the middle of December and even worse what looked like hooker boots to her ten year old sister's funeral. Silently opening the door, she motioned Sam in and said "Thank you for coming."

"What on earth was that Alexis?" she asked clearly bewildered as she just plopped down on the sofa. "What were you thinking, treating me that way on today of all days? Molly was my sister and yet you tossed me and my friends out of her wake and I get the feeling you would have preferred I not have been there.""

Looking at her daughter she said "Truth is, I would have to say you are right. I do wish you hadn't been there."

"Was this about Ric, please, like he gave a crap? And besides, he was the one who all but raped Me." she said huffing in annoyance. "And what did Spinelli or Maxie do that pissed you off so badly? I mean, I thought you liked Mac, I wonder what he thought about you tossing his daughter out and creating a scene like you did."

"Unlike you Sam, I don't live for a man's approval." she snipped back at her. "I also don't know why you keep telling that story about Ric, I mean, his daughter died today and you are still trying that same old chestnut that he raped you. Seriously Sam..." she started to laugh, "Do you really expect anyone to believe that, after seeing you chase after Lucky Spencer just because Elizabeth slept with your ex-fiancée."

Stiffening a bit, she said "Lucky and I are old news, Alexis."

"Yeah, strange how that came about. Jason ends things with Elizabeth to protect their son and the rest of the family he wanted, and suddenly you are hanging all over him, the clothes getting smaller and smaller, my guess is that your pals Maxie and Spinelli started smoothing the way. But then a pro like you, you know all about seducing a hurting and devastated man into your bed. I just have to ask; doesn't it bother you having sex with Jason, knowing that he is still in love with Elizabeth Webber? That if it wasn't for your games they would still be together."

"Jason doesn't love her, he never did. He confused his feelings for Jake with love for his mother." she growled. "Besides, Jason loves me, he told me so."

"Oh I am sure he did, but Sam was that before or after he saw Elizabeth with Nik?" she asked sweetly and saw her daughter flinch then mutter that that doesn't matter, it only mattered that he had told her he loved her.

"Oh, Sammy." she said suddenly laughing coldly. "It does matter, because the night of the bus accident, I saw Jason, talked to him."

"And...?" she hinted not wanting to let her know how desperate she was to find out where the man was.

"I saw him in the morgue; I was going to see Molly. He was there, his back to Aidan's cold body, in a metal drawer. You had just told him that you were pregnant and you know what you're oh so loving boyfriend's response was... do you?"

"No but it is rather obvious that you do." she snapped. "So tell me mother, what Jason's response to me being pregnant was."

"When I got there, he was angry with himself, for making the mistake of getting back with you, he was sitting there, with his gun in his hand and preparing to eat it. The only thing that kept him from doing so was that he regretted losing Elizabeth and his son. He sat there, telling me how he would never recover from losing her love, hers not yours, Sam."

"Stop mother, it was just guilt because he can't be with Jake, but that will change when he returns, I am hoping when I prove that I am a better mother than Elizabeth, he will let me adopt Jake, become the mother his son truly deserves."

"You honestly think he will let the woman who watched his child get kidnapped, the woman who hired two men with guns to threaten said son and his mother... you are delusional and Sam. I am still the attorney of record for GH. I had a call from Kelly Lee, she told me that you aren't pregnant and that she saw you talking to that young blond girl... who is... I am well aware of who and what she is and I know what you are planning and it ain't happening Sam. I am not letting you con Jason..."

"You have no idea, none. Jason LOVES ME, HE WANTS A FAMILY WITH ME." she yelled at the woman.

"No, he doesn't. Sam that man left GH suicidal at the idea of being stuck with you for the rest of his life. I know how the engagement came about, Sam. I know how he wasn't actually proposing but how Spinelli and you took the ball and ran with it... using your sisters for god's sake." she taunted. "Sam, you are holding onto gossamer dreams. And they are gone, done for. Get over this dream of a life with Jason, because when he returns, well my guess is that you and Spinelli are tossed out on your rears."

Sam stood and walked to the door and said "I came here to support you in your loss but clearly losing Molly has made you lose you mind."

"No, Sam, Molly's death, reminded me of losing my sister Kristina and my promise to myself then and let me tell you; you are not going to like the fallout. Now, please leave and I would appreciate at it if you stay away from my other daughter."

"You can't tell me what to do, she is my sister and my dead baby saved her life." she tossed out, needing to get her mother to feel guilty.

"Guilt won't work, Sam, not this time but nice try. Why don't you go find Spinelli and chase after Jason, not that you will find him if he doesn't want to be found. And right now, he is mourning Aidan's death and that the little boy wasn't his." she tossed out then her eyes narrowed as Sam twitched for some reason.

Then with a sinking heart, once she was gone called Ric and said "I need a favor a huge, unbelievably large one."

"I will be there in ten minutes." he said as he left his hotel room and headed towards her house. Seeing Jax as he was leaving, he asked how Morgan was doing. "I know Molly and he were spending a lot of time together."

"Not well, he saw what happened to her, Ric." he replied worried about the little boy and needing someone to tell since Carly suddenly was not around again. "I am once again, sorry for your loss; I know how much you love both of those little girls."

"I do and will until the day I die." he replied hoarsely then said that Alexis was waiting for him. "Jax, I know that you were once close to Elizabeth, how is she doing, do you know?"

"I uh..." he flushed as he stuttered unable to admit that his wife went into a jealous rage at even the idea of his offering his condolences to Elizabeth and that he had bowed to her wishes in an effort to get Carly to leave Elizabeth alone.

Getting it, Ric looked at the man then said. "I have to go."

An ashamed Jax looked at his hands, at the ring there, then with a sigh, removed it then went to make a visit that was long overdue to someone whose friendship he had let get pushed away to keep peace with a woman in whose life he would always be second best.

Ric listened to Alexis, then he sat down as she said "If Sam altered someone's DNA tests, she would have had to have inside help. They had the tests ran in two places from what I heard. And in the middle of the mess, she and that geek, well I could see her doing it. To hold onto Jason, she would kill someone."

"She would need the number of the tests." he stated. "New York State now uses a random number generator and if it was Spinelli who fixed things he would need that number. Someone on the inside would have had to give it to him."

"Someone like Nik." she said painfully aware of her nephews lies and deceptions over the last few months. She had suspected that he had been exaggerating things regarding Elizabeth's behavior but she had put it down to his not being used to someone standing up to him. Now, she had to think like a Cassadine and the one thing that Cassadines don't like was for someone to get in their way.

Robin watched as Elizabeth's moving van pulled up in the dead of night. It was black and there were no marking to indicate its purpose. The boxes were loaded, the moving men were soon pulling away with only a few remaining packages being loaded into a rental minivan she had arranged in New York City.

Hugging her friends tightly Elizabeth promised to be in touch as soon as everything was worked out. "Robin, since your mother has my number, if you want, you can send messages to me through her."

"I will, I promise." she said letting go, knowing that Elizabeth was doing this for the boys and her own health. Patrick held her close then said "I am staying with you, tonight."

"Yes, you are." she said then added. "You screwed up, but my screw up, my belief in that my way was right, that my friends weren't bad people... it was what led to the chasm between us. Yes, Sonny had been good to me in the past, but that van pulling away; he is partly responsible for that."

"Doesn't change what happened, doesn't change what I did, that I broke your trust in me."

"No, but we move on, together." she replied then led him into their house and closed the door not seeing the blond across the street who drove away vowing to get rid of her as soon as she could.

Steven was heading to his office when he heard his name being called. Seeing Alexis Davis still wearing the black suit she had worn to her daughter's funeral, he said "May I help you with something?"

"Meet me in the chapel in ten minutes." she answered a bit short as she went to make another visit. "Monica, can you come to the chapel in ten minutes, please?"

Once there, she sat down and said "I had an interesting discussion with Jason the night that Molly died. I stopped him from eating his gun."

That had a dramatic affect, Steven turned white and Monica cried out in horror. "He didn't do it, but he did tell me a few things. Monica, I know that you are aware that Jake is your grandson, but I do understand why they didn't tell you until now and my daughter is right in the middle of the mess."

After getting them caught up until Jake's second kidnapping she said "I would guess that Elizabeth told you about all of this, from her perspective already, Steven."

Just nodding because as far as he was concerned there was no other perspective, Steven listened Monica said "I heard about it from Edward who Elizabeth told. What you said was pretty much the same version, just without the mention of how he took over the business because Carly threatened to run off with Morgan after Michael was shot."

Steven snorted in disbelief at that one and when both women looked at him said "Jason Morgan is so blind to what a possessive and manipulative bitch she is, that I would be willing to bet that in his mind she has nothing to do with why Elizabeth couldn't take that leap of faith to be with him. She loathes my sister and I have seen it up close and first hand but I just don't get why she lets Sam and Sonny's sister be in Jason's life..."

"Let me tell you a little story." Alexis told him about the dance at Kelly's and how in Carly's mind it was Elizabeth's fault that Jason had firmly tucked her into the friend's category.

"That woman needs help and I have news for all of you. Elizabeth and I have talked about Carly and what kind of role she could play in Jake's life and let me tell you it will be non-existent, she said that even if she ever worked out a deal for Jason to spent time with Jake, Carly will not be allowed near her little boy."

"Then Elizabeth will end up losing Jason." warned Monica. "We tried to pry them apart..."

"Monica, my sister made it damn clear that she has no intention of being with your son again, none at all." he stated with a sneer. "And as for Carly and Jake, as his mother it is her prerogative to keep people who loath her away from her children."

"But what about Lucky and Nik, they both hate Jason and..." She tried to protest what he was saying.

"You son was a bit too busy screwing the woman who tried to kill his child at the time to give a damn, the same son he ignored for a couple of years yet went to prison for Carly's, let me tell you my sister is rightfully angry."

"Steven, it was both of their idea for Jason to stay away." Alexis reminded him. "And Monica let me tell you, Jason is a blind idiot when it comes to Carly and I hate that my own children have ever been near her but then with Sam as a sister I felt I couldn't say no. However, that has ended. I intend to make it very clear that in the future, Sonny's exes and his business are going to be kept away from my daughter. Sam has already been told to not seek out Kristina unless I am present. I am also sitting her down tomorrow and telling her everything that has been going on."

"Don't you think she is a little young to hear what her sister has been doing?" asked Monica a bit surprised at what Alexis was saying.

"No, because if I don't; I leave her open to Sam's nonsense and frankly today when I buried Molly I realized that her entire life has been a lie and I don't want that for Kristina. I want her to live a life, make her own choices but I want her to have all the facts, not just what has been deemed acceptable for her to hear." she answered rubbing her face with her hand. "Monica, I wish I could skip this part but I should continue on with why I asked you both here."

As she filled them in on all Jason had told her about his life since the breakup with Elizabeth at the courthouse, all of it, the good the bad and the very, very ugly. "Steven, I think that there is a good chance that Elizabeth's child is missing because Nik isn't the father, I think Jason is."

Stunned, Monica said "Why would Nik do something like that, I mean, that mess destroyed his relationship with his brother."

"Did it?" Alexis stated. "I don't think it did. Lucky blames it all on Elizabeth; he had that Irish woman staying out on the Island."

"Alexis, that was to stick it to my sister to say, hey see, I have moved on." he said.

"I never thought about that, but still, I don't see Lucky cutting off all contact with Nik, or punishing Nik, I heard what he did, what Lulu did, how they both publicly humiliated Elizabeth, yet, what about my nephew, because I would have to say..."

"You think he did this, don't you?" asked Monica. "I just want someone to tell me why?"

"Nik has always had a little bit of a thing for Elizabeth." Alexis admitted. "I knew about it from years ago. Monica, I hate to point this out, but Nik, his relationship with Emily, it came about after years of being her pal, her friend. He knew about her crush, yet he didn't do anything about it, until years later. I think that was because when they were young, he was a little more cautious about Lucky's feelings and didn't chase after Liz. It wasn't until he had given them up he got involved with Emily."

"Wait..." Steven had something tickling at the back of his head, something that she had said plus the FBI had said started to rattle around in his brain. "I oh crap... what if... no... but... oh crap, crap, crap. Monica when I brought in that IT guy from the FBI to work for us, he told me that Spinelli had a worm in the computer... I told him to keep it up but to monitor it. He keeps me abreast of anything the geek accesses."

"What is it, Steven?" asked Alexis. "What is this about an IT man?"

"I never told Nik about it, mainly I told him I hired someone to upgrade our systems because I was keeping his real job silent." he told them. "Well, there were a few irregularities that I took as Jason keeping an eye on Elizabeth and her sons. Then when I was given the results of the DNA tests... Aidan's wasn't a match, but they had also run Jake's and Cam's."

"I would guess for comparison..." trailed of Alexis.

"No, because I had some doubts about something I saw..." Steven was reluctant to tell them but knew he had to since Anna was looking for Aidan. "The real reason Elizabeth moved away..."

"She left town, when?" asked Alexis who saw his face close up and said "Okay, no more questions, I am sure that there was a good reason, but I am worried because Lucky is the father of record regarding Jake. He could make her life difficult if he wants to."

"No, he can't. The records were fixed yesterday both here and in the courts. I also filed paternity results on the samples the FBI ran, they had Jason's on record... but since we had... okay, back to what I was saying... I am going to call and get them to run all three of the boys' results against Jason's, just to cover up what I am really looking for."

Steven made the call and was told his contact in the lab would personally deliver the results the next day. Alexis went to find her daughter, knowing that the next few hours would be difficult but she had to do this, for all of their sakes.

Monica went home and after a talk with Tracy found out that the woman had done some checking on her own. "Why would I trust anything you came up with, after all...?"

"Luke never told me, he knew and never told me, I told him to leave, had Alice pack him up. Monica, I altered Alan's will, Luke helped, he knew that Jason's children would inherit everything. I think my brother knew." she confessed. "I set everything to rights, but am not filing anything until we find out that the McCall woman didn't do some sort of switch, that she doesn't have a surrogate out there carrying a child so that she can keep her hold on Jason."

"Relax, if I am right, she intends to produce Jason's youngest child with Elizabeth, claim to have adopted him." Seeing Tracy's shock then anger, Monica said "I don't have proof that she actually knows where he is right now, but my guess is that she will be searching."

"Then we shut down, Mr. Spinelli, right now." she said forcefully.

"No, let him look, we want all the eyes we can get on this situation." Monica said with a cold smile. "We just don't want them to know that we are aware of what they are up to."

"Who is they, I mean, that kid is easily lead, but do you really think he knows what Sam is up to?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past him." she said then went on to update her on the rest of the story. Seeing Tracy's sudden intense expression, she said "What is it?"

"What you said about Cameron and the tests in the past, Nik being involved, are we sure that Cam isn't Jason's?" she said then saw Monica's surprise and said "Hear me out. Nik decided he wanted Emily then, Emily was feeling guilty about Zander, I would almost bet she was thinking about regrets, about what had happened... then suddenly Zander is an option in regards to Elizabeth's child. I wouldn't put it past him to alter tests back then, since he had to be involved with the altered tests now."

Seeing Monica's disbelief, Tracy said "Thank god, you have me to help out with this; none of you are devious enough to see that Nik and Sam, even Lucky would want to keep this under wraps. I would be willing to bet that Lulu is part of this as well."

"What about Carly; what do you think is her part?" Monica asked.

"No, because if Carly knew that Cameron was Jason's son, she would have been all over it wanting him to go for custody, remember, Elizabeth was with Ric Lansing at the time." Tracy stood and said "You contact Steven and I will do a little research of my own."

In a cabin in the woods, Jason was getting ready to head back, needing to talk to Elizabeth, needing to see if she would be willing to let him spend time at Jake's grave. He sat there on the sofa, looking around, wondering how he had let his life become such a mess.

He wanted to blame it on Sam, on Spinelli even on Elizabeth but in truth, he had created this mess, always thinking there would be time later to fix things, to make things right with his son even if not with his mother.

He had hurt desperately when he had found out about Nik and Elizabeth, now he had come to face that that had been partly his fault and he had had no right especially since he had already slept with Sam. He had expected Elizabeth to go back to Lucky, and when she had seemed to be doing so, he had distanced himself even more. That small mistake, that simple belief in Elizabeth' falling back into her past, had cost them so much.

Jason lifted the album, the newly edited album along with his bag and walked to the door, looking back he thought long and hard and realized that he had decided to make some big changes here. Ones that he was proud of. First up was dealing with Sam and her fake pregnancy, then Spinelli. He had to move out, now, he had been part of the reason Jason had been so easily influenced by Sam.

He was going to go back to what had worked in the past, sticking with those who had been his friends all along, he would go back to trusting Carly and Sonny, after all they had his best interests at heart, well more than those he had been using as an escape from his life.

Across the country, Elizabeth had help unpacking from her brother's friends who had to be curious as to why she wasn't using her real name on her home or utilities but since they were ex- agents who thanks to John Durant being angry at them for not doing what he wanted and breaking the law to catch criminals had been let go from the FBI.

"El-er Beth, is there anything else you need. Would you like for me to arrange for pizza so that you don't have to cook?" asked the pretty blond woman as she got ready to leave. When Elizabeth said she had already done so, Rozallen just reminded her to turn on the security alarm afterwords and left.

Seeing Jake and Cam who was a bit bruised still playing in their large room, she sighed as she waited until it was eleven and made her call to the untraceable phone. "Anna, have you found anything, anything at all."

"No, so far we just keep getting false starts." she told the worried young woman. "Robin called, she wanted to let you know that you are already missed and that she took care of your mail like you requested."

"Thank her for me, will you. Without the change of address card, it will be a little bit harder for Mr. Spinelli to locate Me." she said in satisfaction. "Do you know if Lucky has gotten the papers yet?"

"The attorney was given them already. Nik was given his as well. However, you might need to talk to him when we find out the truth regarding your son." she reminded the younger woman. "What about Morgan?"

"Jason will be happy we are gone. It won't make a bit of difference in his life, he never cared when we were there, never noticed what was going on in our lives, my guess, he doesn't even notice we are missing until Lucky starts his sobbing and his woe is me act."

Anna wanted to argue but just let it pass. She knew that Morgan had left town, even what Steven Webber had said to the man and that he believed it was Jake that had died. Making a call she asked. "Did you spike Cassadine?"

"Yeah and that computer geek and his bitch of a boss as well." replied Stanley who said "I uh, also talked to my mother, she called wanting my help for Elizabeth's sake..."

"I thought you told her only in cases of extreme emergency?" groaned the woman.

"I did but she bluntly told me that she considered finding Elizabeth's son before the Pouty Prince did just that." he told her. "She also said that she thought that Spam Whores a lot is involved along with Scrappy Do. Man she was pissed about Morgan leaving town, I mean steaming mad."

"I am almost tempted to give her his location."

"You know... I could do just that, in a round about way. Send her on vacation... to the middle of the mountains, its something she would like... to take up her crocheting, a few books and get away to nowhere." he said with a slightly evil chuckle. "Momma would ream him a new rear end by the time she was finished. Who knows we might get lucky and they could be snowed in together."

Anna chortled at the idea then told Stan that they would save that idea for later. "What about Dante and Michael, any idea why they are looking into things?"

"None, but with his being Carly's son it is worrisome." warned Stan. "What about the file on Doctor Niles."

"She is leaving things alone, I like that she is at the beck and call of the mobster boy." she said then added. "Cut him loose by the way. Or I will just call Sean and tell him to do it; he might need to hear that he is free and clear."

"He made a mistake, brought on by what Morgan and Corinthos did to cover up for Michael. I looked otherwise he is clean. So you are going to give him what he wants, the files on Alcazar and Ruiz or are you just backing away from that part of it."

"He gets the files, I want him to turn what he is running over to Morgan with the understanding that Corinthos doesn't even get control when he finally turns up." she added before going to call her boss.

In Port Charles, Michael and Dante sat there in shock at what they had found at the library, then once outside, Dante looked at his brother and said "Well, do you think that he is really that stupid?"

"I am beginning to think that Damien Spinelli really, really is just that, stupid." he said slightly gleefully as he held the book bag with everything they found on the geek and his past. Most of the stuff was deleted off the Internet, but clearly having lived his whole life on a computer meant that it was doubtful that the geek realized while removing the articles and such from the world wide web didn't mean that someone with patience couldn't find it in the achieves of the library newspaper copies.

"I am going to talk to Mac, I will tell him that you were the one who found it then explain that we couldn't locate the articles on the computer. Let him work out the rest, that way Jason can't blame you when this goes down; he will be after me."

Snorting a bit in bitterness, Michael said "I hate that Uncle Jason knew all of this, did what he did in regards to Sam. I mean, I saw how he went after Claudia, how he went after you for wanting to do the right thing... then to let the woman who harmed his own son. I have heard him tell her that he loved her. He celebrated holidays he should have been with his son, with her..."

Dante didn't know what to say, clearly Michael had found out his hero has feet of clay, that he wasn't the champion of all that was good and noble in the mob world. He himself was a little bit disgusted with Morgan. He could still recall their discussion about loving a woman you shouldn't... he hoped to god that that woman wasn't Sam, that it was the very lovely mother of two sons because otherwise Dante might just puke at the idea.

Across town unaware that his best friend was looking for him as Jason headed to see Sonny, Carly was meeting with her ex-husband about Jason's whereabouts. "Are you certain you have no idea where he is?"

"No, I thought the geek had him tagged." she said in frustration. "I can't believe he disappeared so completely. We have to locate him, get him to come home."

"What do you think I am trying to do." he yelled in annoyance at the woman when there was a knock on the door and Sam with a trailing Spinelli angrily stormed in seconds before the man dressed in black pulled up. He didn't draw attention to himself, wanting to let them get inside and leave so he could talk to his friend.

On his way to the side door, he saw Carly's car and was happy, He could deal with them both, get their help in getting his life back on track.

"Sonny, you have to do something!" Sam shouted unaware that Jason was listening. "That bitch; that bitch Elizabeth Webber is gone. No one knows where she is, and I overheard two nurses talking about how she suddenly just quit with no notice. You have to stop her from getting her claws into Jason again; you just have to stop her."

Carly snorted and said "Elizabeth isn't with Jason. They have had no contact since Jake was grabbed, I helped you make sure of that, or don't you remember? She is more than likely fleeing from the news that Nik wasn't the father of her kid... I mean, we both know that my cousin will get out of jail and the moment he does... he will sue that two-timing tramp for custody of his kid."

Jason stood, almost entering in the need to find out what she was talking about and at the same time thinking about how he was going to have to deal with Carly and her unreasonable hatred of Elizabeth. Because from here on out, he intended to have contact with her, see what he could do try and make up for what had happened.

"Carly, you have no idea, none." she sneered. "No contact, you have got to be kidding me. They kept meeting until Nik and I low-jacked the bitch's purses and even that didn't stop them from fucking last winter a couple of times." At that point, Jason gripped his keys so tightly they were imprinting onto his skin.

Spinelli saw the dangerous look in Sonny's eyes and started to back away as he moved in and said "You did what? I would start answering me Sam, or you won't like my reaction."

Jason was grateful when his best friend stood up for Elizabeth, but he was still going to make Sam and Spinelli pay for that one. While Sam hadn't mentioned his name, he was sure that the geek had been involved.

"Get over yourself, Sonny. You and I both know that you were no happier that Jason was with her than the rest of us." she snapped. "I would suggest you remember that I know your part in a certain paternity switch."

At that point, Jason almost felt his heart stop as he tried to figure out what Sam was talking about.

Carly felt her Jason senses twitching and asked. "You idiot, you made Jason the father of Jake, what the hell were you thinking?"

"No, Carly, see your ex decided to be a loyal big brother when he found out that Jason was a possible father of Cameron, Elizabeth's oldest bastard." she sneered. "So he insured the outcome he wanted. When I asked him why he didn't make the brat Ric's, he said that Jason would feel the need to protect her if it was his brothers' child."

Jason's heart did stop, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, what these four people were talking about, that two of them were involved didn't shock him. His head was on straight when it came to Spinelli and Sam, but to hear Sonny not denying what she was saying and Carly demanding answers... well he was a bit sickened at what he was hearing

"You..." Carly was amazed and shocked that Sonny had had the foresight to do something like that, but let it go, not wanting Sam to know that so she turned the question. "Sonny, why on earth would you tell Sam any of this?"

"He was delirious at the time." Sam smugly and sat down before asking "So what are you going to do to get Jason back because if you don't. I will make damn sure he learns the truth."

Jason listened to Sonny tell Carly that she of all people had no room to talk. That she had been using their son to manipulate Jason for years. That of all of them, she was the one most desperate to keep Jason away from Elizabeth as he reminded her of her part in the attempt to change Jake's results until they were almost caught by Alan Quartermaine.

Carly's response of she only wished she had known Spinelli then, that things would have been a damn sight easier, that they might have actually been able to fix the results instead of just trying. "I tried to fix things. Then once he knew, I did what I could to keep them apart, but no, you just had to screw Lucky didn't you Sam?"

Outside, a frozen Kristina let the tears fall down her face. She had had a big blow up with her mom over her sister. She had accused Alexis of being a liar, of blaming Sam for things that her sister would never do but as she listened to the woman she had looked up to talk about getting rid of Elizabeth Webber and her sons, Kristina felt her heart breaking as she got that the person she had thought her sister to be, well that clearly wasn't who she was...

Jason meanwhile, he was standing there when he had a thought, a very ugly one. One that had him driving away, needing to find a way to fix things with himself so he could fix his life because clearly it had long been a lie.

Driving away, he hit black ice and went over the embankment, his car submerging into the dark and murky water. A man who had been following Morgan, stood at the top and got into his own car with the intention of calling for help when he had an idea, worried that there might be someone else in the car. Then looking at the back seat of his SUV, folded it down, then grabbing his thermal blanket waited as the man in the water struggled to get free and no one else came out of the river.

The blond was holding his head as he got out of the knee deep water, seeing the blood, he staggered to the snow covered hill. There he saw someone coming down to help him. "I uh..."

"Stay with me, Okay?" he was told as the man helped him walk up the hill. Once he was lying down on the carpet, the reflecting thermal blanket was wrapped around him then the heater turned up as he asked the man how many fingers he was holding up.

"Two." said the man as he still held his head, then looked up and said "Who are you?"

With a slightly cold grin, the man said "No one you know. Let me get you some help. What can you tell me about the accident?"

Looking around a bit, the blond hesitated then said "I don't remember, all I recall is lifting my head from the white bag in front of me and knowing I needed to get out of the car. Was there someone with me, I keep getting the feeling that there was someone else driving the car. That I was trying to talk to him about something. That there was something urgent I need to do."

The dark haired man got into the drivers seat and called his contact. "Met me at my house, bring what you need to treat someone for a head injury. Don't ask any questions and I will insure that you get what you want back. No games. But you, you head out of town, immediately, otherwise the work you have been doing for me, well it becomes public and you lose your medical license.

Over the next few weeks several things happened. Monica and Steven learned the truth and while it created more questions than gave them answers, they were very happy to learn that Cameron was a Quartermaine. Now all that was left was to find out the truth regarding Aidan or rather the baby that Elizabeth had actually given birth to...

Across the country, Elizabeth was getting weekly calls from Anna, so far they weren't good or bad news, but was that she was getting a clearer picture of what had gone down. She had begged Elizabeth not to ask her any questions, explaining that telling her too much might create a danger to her biological child.

Instead Elizabeth along with her sons mourned the little boy she had been raising. She had heard via Anna from Franco's mother, had been told the woman was praying for her, that she hoped she found her son. She had also heard from Robin and Patrick who were slowly patching up their marriage.

Her brother had told her than as soon as he could come, he would visit with her, but she had begged him to stick with their already scheduled visit, worried that one of the loose cannons from PC might follow him and bring the chaos from home back into their lives.

Patrick was also missing one of his first friends. As he spent time with his daughter Emma, Patrick thought about children and their parents and knew that if Morgan ever returned from where he had apparently fled he would sit the man down, have a very long talk with him, even if he had to drug him to do it.

The Quartermaine family was thrilled to learn the truth. Edward was trying to find away to fix things so Elizabeth could return home until Monica had pointed out that the best thing he could do was honor Elizabeth's wishes and put all his energy into find her son. The little boy they still didn't know where he was or who had him.

Monica though was working with Tracy on a few different things. The first was supporting the poor woman who had just remarried the man she had thought of her future. The heart doctor had another project as well, dealing with finding out what Nik had known and how. For that she had been spending time with a thwarted Brook who was feeling humiliated at the way he had treated her.

She had been a large vault of information on Nik and his attitudes regarding Elizabeth and Aidan. From that to his lack of parenting skills to his determination to win, it gave Monica chills to think he might have been involved in stealing yet another child from her son. When he had tried to get back with her great niece, she had listened as he gave her the same lines he had Emily and as soon as he had left, shared that with Brook.

Tracy was working with Alexis, the two of them were finding much common ground as they went over the hospital finances, the records of phone calls, then they got lucky one day when Alexis went to pick up Kristina from her brothers loft and to take her to dinner.

At Dante's; she overheard what Michael and Dante were working on and went to call Tracy. "Find out what Mac Scorpio knows, will you?"

"I thought you were involved with the man?" she asked.

"I went on a few lackluster dates, nothing more." she said. "I don't want you to romance the man, Tracy. Just tell him you have an interest in things. He won't trust me, since I am Sam's mother." They had run tests and Alexis had been disappointed to find out that it was true.

Jason meanwhile was being told his name was Jason and that he was a complete stranger to Johnny. After getting the man healthy, it had only been a small bump on the head, according to Lisa, he had given him some money and fake ID.

The blond, not wanting to rely on anyone else, went with his gut that said he needed to be far away and left town, driving off on the bike the very generous man who had saved him life had given it to him.

AT the Spencer household things were not going to good. Lucky was out on bail and was finding out that Siobhan was not around to play spy with. He had been furious when the moment he had walked out of the station; he had been served by a process server with papers from Elizabeth.

At seeing them, he had signed them, tossed them back at the man and said "Tell my ex-whore of a wife that I don't want anything to do with any brat she has. She didn't need papers to make it official, because I am done."

Now, finding out the red head was gone along with his undercover assignment, he was looking for companionship and when Maxie turned him down, pointing out she was seeing Matt, he thought about it then went to see Elizabeth, eventually she would forgive him. She always did. Driving over, he saw the empty house, then went to her grandmother's, then tried her brother who reminded him of the papers he had signed.

"I want to know where my sons are?" he demanded only for Steven to scornfully laugh then pull out the copy he had and showed it the man. "You have no rights, none."

"Where is Elizabeth, she can't keep those boys away from me. If you don't want me to go to the cops and press charges, I suggest you tell Me." he threatened. "I am still a cop and I can have you tossed into a cell until you tell me the truth."

"Go for it. And when I have you fired for false arrest, no one, I mean no one will hire you, but then that doesn't matter, after all you have a snow balls chance in hell of not going to prison for that accident." he was reminded.

Lucky went to the station and put out a bolo on his ex-wife and amber alerts on his kids; minutes later, he was called into Mac's office and told that he was suspended and had no right to put out the alert.

"I know you were told you were not to come here and then to try this. Spencer, you are done, you have no rights, none to those boys. I have had the alerts retracted and you should know that the State Police and the Sheriff were given copies of the writ you sighed and an affidavit from the man who witnessed you signing."

Stalking off, he went to find his father and siblings. All of whom were at the Haunted Star. "Have any of you seen Elizabeth and the boys?"

Ethan just shook his head no not adding that he avoided her, embarrassed at how his family treated the young woman. Lulu on the other hand, blamed Elizabeth for what she saw as tearing her family apart and she went off on Lucky for trying to get in good with the woman again.

"That's not it, I just needed to see the boys, she is keeping me from them." he said his eyes starting to water. "When we almost lost Jake, it made me face that even if Elizabeth and I no longer have a future, those boys, they need me in their lives."

Lulu got up and hugged him tightly and said "You are such a better person than I would ever be, I will see if I can have Dante find out anything."

Lucky called out a hasty no, but it was too late, Luke looked at his son cynically then said "What did

you do, Lucky? Why are you searching for Elizabeth and her whelps, you only do that when you... shit. Lulu was right; you are planning on getting back... well it won't work, not this time. You have done too much damage."

"Dad, Elizabeth loves me. She will take me back, trust me. She knows that I am the only father those boys have known, that I am the only man on this earth that will take on playing dad to her illegitimate brats." he said with a smile. "Beside, you know I love those boys."

Tracy had just come from the station, wanted to tell Luke to get his son under control. When she heard what Lucky was saying she drawled out. "With love like yours, wow... you verbally abuse their mother; call her a whore all over town..."

"She slept with my brother." he cried out at the unfair attack.

"Oh, get over it, Lucky." she sneered. "You have been playing this whoa is me act for all it is worth. Luke, I know that Nik bailed him out of jail, what you don't know is that I just talked to Mac and the judge is considering rescinding the bail, there was an agreement that says he has to stay away from Elizabeth and her children added to it. He is breaking those rules and is looking at going back in."

"Wife, I knew you cared." he crowed as he mentally ordered Alice to bring him a drink.

"I am a Quartermaine first and your son is after my great nephews and I won't allow it. Lucky, in case you didn't hear about it, Jason being Jake's father, well it came out. No one is going to be fooled; your part in this mess is well known. So don't start the tears saying Elizabeth lied to you."

With that she walked up to the doors then said to Ethan. "Maya went back to Philly, you should receive the divorce papers this week. There is a settlement, take it and help us get your family out of our lives."

Lucky immediately went to see Nik. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"What do you mean, where is Elizabeth?" he hissed as he stood behind his desk. "Alfred?"

The butler returned to the room and said "Yes, Prince Nicolas."

"I have to go across the harbor, tell the nanny to make sure Spencer is ready when I return."

The two brothers drove silently over to Elizabeth's house. Seeing the new curtains, Nik said "She just changed the curtains, Lucky. That's all."

Heading to the door, Nik took out the key he had had Alfred lift and copy from Elizabeth's set and tried to let them in. When nothing happened, he just rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell. When the older woman opened it, he pushed his way in and stopped, suddenly looking around at the changes while she shouted for her husband.

When the man came down the stairs with a fully loaded shotgun, Lucky shouted he was a cop.

"Not likely, I watch the news, I know you were fired, I even know your connection to the young woman who sold us this house." she shrieked while her husband pointed the barrel at Nik who was trying to walk up the stairs like he had a right to.

"Get out of our house and don't come back. You can be sure that I will let the cops know about this, you get out, now!" shouted the man. Nik was going to push him aside when he heard the sirens and lights.

Heading to the porch, they found themselves explaining to Dante what was going on. "Cassadine, you were told to interface with us, regarding your missing son. As for you, Lucky, there is a restraining order barring you from this address. Leave before I arrest you. And tell your sister, to stop bothering me."

"Cold man, she loves you." he was told only for Dante to look at the two of them and say "You two are a piece of work. Now don't make me reconsider arresting you."

Nik went to see if he could find his aunt only to be told by her that he had no legal standing to know where Elizabeth was. "Nik let her go. She clearly has accepted the loss of her son. You need to do the same."

Swallowing his retort, he drove over to Morgan's penthouse only to find that Sam wasn't there. "Then where is she?" he asked Spinelli who was clearly upset about something.

"Looking for my master, Stone Cold has been missing since the day of the horrific bus accident." he blubbered between tears. Nik swore than called his contacts. "Where is Elizabeth Webber?"

"I don't know do you want me to look into it?" he was asked and Nik snapped of course I want you to find her.

Hanging up, he went to the hospital and tracked down Epiphany Johnson who gave him nothing, then checked her personnel file, nothing. Calling human resources he said "I want to know the moment that someone calls to verify Elizabeth Webber's employment."

Leaving, he tried yet again to track down Sam, certain she knew something. That she suspected the same thing he did... that Elizabeth was with Jason. When the slutty woman showed up finally he said "Where the hell have you been?"

"Looking for that bitch Elizabeth, she took off with Jason's kid." she snarled. "He is my only chance of getting Jason back. My mother found out my plan for Abby's kid ; so I need to find her brat. Alexis, by the way gave me some cock and bull story about Jason trying to commit suicide when I told him I was pregnant. As if..."

Nik let the delusional woman leave and then made the call. "Elizabeth left town, find her."

Helena let her smile grow as things went according to plan. Elizabeth was gone, the truth about the baby switch was coming out, now all she needed to do to start the blood feud up again was to tell them the truth... she had no idea, none that Nik was well aware that he wasn't the father nor did she know that it wasn't Spencer either.

Calling her contact, she told the woman. "Give Spencer the information. Then find the Webber girl, I am not done with her just yet."

Alexis was reading the results and asked Steven what he thought about things. "I know that Nik is your nephew, but he had to be involved. I want to know if he knew what Helena was doing at Shadybrook. What is in these files, they prove that Lainey Winters didn't actually treat my sister, she clearly just warehoused her there."

"I am going to talk to Dante this evening; he is coming over with Michael. I think we should consider letting them help. I told you what I heard."

"And with Mac talking to Spinelli yesterday, yeah, it looks like they might be onto something. I just want to find my nephew, to give my sister some well deserved peace." he said bleakly.

"What if Lucky or Nik is the father?" she asked quietly. "What then?"

"We deal with that when the time comes. I still think that Jason is going to prove to be this baby's father as well." Steven had asked Elizabeth, been rather blunt with his sister who had her therapist listening in on the call if she had slept with Jason.

She had verified that she had. Then told him the rest, the screaming match, then tears, the accusations on both sides, the recriminations, then the sex. She had denied calling it making love, saying she would never make love with someone who did what Jason had done to their son.

Steven thought she was in denial, but then thought about it. That was the whole reason he was visiting with Alexis. "I uh, have you seen or heard from Morgan?"

Shocked to realize she hadn't so much as heard a peep about the man, she called Diane Miller. "Have you talked to your client, Jason Morgan?"

"No, what is going on, Alexis?" she asked a bit worried. "What has that daughter of yours done now?"

"A lot, come over for dinner, I will tell you then. If you hear from Morgan, just give me a heads up, okay?" she asked then hanging up called Carly. "Have you heard from Jason?"

Looking at the woman's daughter who was sitting on her sofa and bawling into a tissue, she fumed and said "No, but Sam is here. I can't believe that he is missing. I can't believe she is right and that slut Elizabeth managed to get her claws into him. I mean, he hasn't even returned my calls, not even after I told him Michael needed him."

Across town, Mac was taking the call from the auto detail as they explained about the SUV found now that the snow was melting out near the old cliff roads. "There were no prints, nothing at all we can use to track the owner down. I have some clothes that were in a duffel bag, but there are no identifying marker and they are mass production items."

"What do you have?"

"Three long sleeve black t-shirts. Two pairs of jeans, 34 x 36. Socks and underwear still in the package." he wrote than down then looked at the list before saying. "What was the last?"

"A travel guide, Italy 2010." reported the man. "There are some pages turned down, but it is too wet to get anything out of it. If it's any help, it's mainly museums that are marked. Plus something about cruising down the Eastern side."

"Okay, not much to work with." he said. "What do you think happened to the driver?"

"From the dent, he had to have a pretty nasty head injury." reported the man. Mac looked at the list again then took a drive down to the docks. Entering Sonny's place he said "Corinthos, have you seen your partner lately?"

"He is out of town, on business." he replied.

"There was a dark SUV found, the clothes match his lack of style and there was a book, a travel guide." he added. "The driver suffered a head injury. The crew that took care of it said that they think the body washed out to the harbor."

Sonny waited until Mac was gone, then called Spinelli and told him to get everything that the PCPD had on the accident then drove to Carly's. He wasn't happy to find a raccoon eyed Sam there but just asked. "Scorpio came to see me. He found a vehicle in the stream near the cliff road. There was a bag, black long sleeve t-shirts, jeans and socks and underwear in a duffel bag."

When they both denied that it could be Jason, he said "There was a book, a travel guide."

"I knew Jason was still reading them, like he did when Michael was just a baby." said Carly unaware her husband had arrived along with her two sons. Michael had come to check on Morgan, while Jax had asked for a few minutes alone.

Sam said "Was it to Hawaii?"

"No, Italy." he told her then saw her eyes narrow with anger. "Yeah, I was afraid of that. Well at least we know he isn't with Elizabeth, even if wherever he is, he is thinking of her."

"Jason and I went to Italy." Sam said loftily then heard someone snorting. Turning to see Michael looking at her with scorn, she eased back, scared of the look in his eyes as he looked between his family and her. "What? We did!"

"Sam, keep making excuses, I know that Jason wanted to take Elizabeth to Italy." he said. "Mother, as for you... while you were out chasing down your best friend, Jax and I went to Morgan's first session with the new doctor today."

Carly went to smother her younger son in concern only for Morgan to slip out of her grasp and walk up to his room. They all heard the door slam then the sound of another door slamming. This time it was the front door as Michael walked out of it; sick of them all, he had considered telling his parents about Sam, but soon realized that they would try to get him to keep it a secret.

Jax looked at his wife then at the other two then said "Michael and I were talking today... did the two of you ever talk to him about his time inside Pentonville?"

"Why would we, he had Jason." said Carly shrugging her shoulders. "HE would never let anything bad happen to Michael."

Muttering under his breath about how he only let bad things happen to his own son, the blond walked out the door and found the young man sitting on his car. "The door is unlocked."

"Did you ever tell Mom you were raped?" he asked holding his breath.

Jax opened the door and looked over the roof at the boy he had been shocked to see two days earlier entering his rape survivors support group and answered honestly. "Yes but she didn't believe me, blamed me for what happened. But your case, Michael it's different."

"No, because we both know that she won't let it be, it will be Dante's fault, it will be the judge's fault, she will want Dad to kill the man, never mind he is already dead for trying to attack Uncle Jason." he said softly. "Mom won't face it; she won't want me to talk about it. If I were to ever tell her the truth... I just am not in the mood to let her use my rape to make it all about her."

Driving off, Michael met up with Dante on the way to seeing Kristina. His sister had said she had something very bad to tell him. Walking off in the cold, he listened to what she had to say, his eyes widening as he put it together with all he had been looking at himself.

"So, Cam is my cousin?" he asked. "It explains the weird friendship I have with him."

"Yeah, do you ever thing about AJ?" she asked.

"When Ric left town, at first I was too busy to think of him, then dad and I started to reconnect, but now... with Molly's death... and his coming to town then leaving... I feel bad but I miss him."

"Don't feel bad." he said with a scornful laugh. "Clearly my mother and father, who act like they are oh so superior to him, are just as bad. Jake and Cameron are my family, but my mother wishes it wasn't true... I don't want to think about the reason... I can't... because it makes me sick and very, very angry with all of them, including Uncle Jason."

"I can't deal." she said with a sigh. "I saw Sam the other day, she waved at me then left me a text message about how it is my mother's fault she can't be near me. Like she was the victim of my mom. What are you going to do now?"

"Dante and I are going to find Cam's little brother. I won't give up. Uncle Jason may have been hurt and normally I would consider looking for him. But he made his choices and now, it's my turn. My choice is my family." he told her. "I uh, Dante and I talked. The FBI is looking for the little boy, I am going to tell them what we found."

"Your mom is NOT going to like that, not at all." she said stunned. "Wow, she is going to throw the temper tantrum to end all temper tantrums."

When they were back at the Lakehouse, he asked if she could keep what he told her a secret.

"Yeah, I promise." she said entering the house. Seeing her mom and Dante saying goodbye, she said goodbye to Michael and went to write down all she could recall about that day at GH when she had almost been shot. Then thinking about it, wrote down all Sam had told her about that artist Franco.

Two weeks later Elizabeth hung up the phone, after thanking Anna for what she had told her. Looking at her little boys, she said "What do you say to heading down to the beach?"

Once there, she let them build a sand castle, then saw one in the distance that was absolutely beautiful. As they walked near it, she was shocked to realize it was the Coliseum in Rome. Looking at the man taking photos of it, she said "It's wonderful, you put in incredible detail."

"Oh, I didn't do this. Some man who just walked away did. He looked like a beach bum, but I just couldn't resist taking a photo for my wife. We lived in Rome for a couple of years where I attempted to make it as a photographer, the light, yeah know...

Elizabeth softly said "I know, the light is different in Italy. How did you end up here?"

"Here, on the beach selling photos of tourist, well that is a weekend hobby that pays for my expensive equipment. In California, I work here, my wife has family here, As for Italy, it sounds like you have lived so as well."

Wistfully she said "No, I always wanted to though. I have read travel guides for years about it."

"Well here, the man left it." he told her handing her the latest Frommer's guide to Rome along with the quick picture of the boys he had snapped and printed at his small tent. Elizabeth looked at it then reluctantly took it. She had thought she had put Jason behind her, but then something like this, it brought him back. The pain, the dreams and mostly the disappointments on both sides.

Seeing her sons trying to build something similar, she sat down in the sand and tried to help, needing to exorcise Jason from her thoughts.

Meanwhile the blond man was sitting on the docks, holding his head. The pain would come and go, but in between he would have absolutely fantastic dreams of people, of seeing things, but mostly they were of the same things. Horrible things that made him ache even if he didn't understand them.

Walking back towards the sand sculpture he had created he saw his travel guide, still uncertain what had made him buy it. Looking around at the sound of musical laughter he watched as in the distance two little boys were splashing their mother. Feeling a strange need to join them, he quickly grabbed his book and left.

Back at the cheap motel where he was saying, he tossed the book down on his bed and saw the photo slide out of the two boys and the sand sculpture. Getting reading to drop it into the trash can at first, something, something made him keep it. Maybe it was that one boy had the same colored eyes as his, maybe it was the impish grin on the other boys face, but something made him tuck it back into the book and set it carefully down on the dresser.

In Port Charles, Sam was with Spinelli and then felt a sense of relief. "No, it wasn't one of Stone Cold's vehicles. Plus, the shirts were a size too big."

Sam said "Did you check his passport?"

Spinelli looked at her surprised she even had to ask then said "Of course, but I will check it again."

This time, there was a pop. Reading it, he frowned then said "Why would my master go to Buffalo and catch a plane to France."

"France? Are you sure?" she asked even as she went up the stairs to get her stuff. Returning she said "I have to go to my place, could you arrange a ticket for me to Paris?"

"But Fair Samantha, Stone Cold flew into Lyon." he told her. Sam called Sonny on her way to the airport after a quick stop at her place for some more clothes. "I will bring him back."

Sonny just let her go, then called Max into his office. "Jason is in France, do you have any idea why he would go there?"

Answering his ringing phone, he was about to cut off Spinelli when the geek told him that his master was hiding his tracks. Hearing what the geek said, he frowned a bit then looked at Max and said "HE went to the same hotel where he married my sister."

Now Max was frowning, most of the guards were well aware that that had been a rebound marriage and relationship for their other boss, why on earth would he go there. Being told to pack his bag, Max reminded him that with Jason gone, Sonny was vulnerable.

"Don't worry about it. You get Jason back here, before Sam shows up. I got the feeling he was a bit upset with her." he told his man.

Nik was getting no place looking for Elizabeth's child and having Lucky trying to help wasn't any help at all. Then he got lucky when his brother's trial was fast tracked. While the former cop was dealing with the charges Nik was finally getting someplace.

But in the end it led to the agency where Franco adopted the little boy for his mother. The little boy that Nik had wasted so much time and energy on. He had been rather happy when Sam had gone off to search for Jason, he still wasn't sure that the woman would not have harmed the baby he needed to get Elizabeth' back under his control.

Johnny waited until Sam had left the country then went to break into the penthouse. Within minutes, the three men with him all dressed in black had the geek's computers, his backups and then lifted the drugged man and carted him off to the waiting car.

"Try the place in Buffalo." then thinking about it said with a smirk. "No, go further south. South Carolina, Georgie, maybe even Mississippi."

"Okay boss." said the first man then the dark skinned man and Johnny went back to his secret hiding place. His plan had worked, he knew that Sam would go off to find Jason, no matter how lame and unlikely the destination was, and it had also drawn off one of Corinthos' people as well.

"What do we have?" Johnny asked then when Stan had cracked the code and started to download files, he said "Did you find what you need?"

The man was swearing as he called his boss. "Anna, head to Tennessee; Oakfield, Tennessee. That shit knew where the kid was all along. My guess, he was involved somehow in his going missing."

Anna going the directions, then called her daughter, hanging up before she answered as she decided not to give anyone the news, just in case they were wrong. Stan meanwhile gave Johnny what he needed to take down Sonny. "You do know that if Jason shows up, this will all be worthless."

"Got it." he said grimly not telling the man that Jason Morgan had no idea who he was and was even now wandering the states, Johnny would bring him back, but only AFTER he had gotten rid of the man. He had a guard watching the former enforcer; he had no issues with Morgan outside of who he worked for. Corinthos on the other hand, he was going to take him down, and enjoy doing it.

Brenda was sitting in the lobby of the hotel, wondering what was going on. Jason had left town, more than likely was trying to deal with his mistakes. She truly hoped her friend was with the mother of his son, working on getting back together, but she had doubts, mainly because Spinelli and Sam were still hanging out at the penthouse.

Sonny had been acting distant and she had overheard a few conversations with his virulent, harpy of an ex-wife that made her very curious as to what they were up to. What was even worse is that she was beginning to doubt she had made the right choice... because this man, he couldn't hide it for long, but he wasn't the Sonny she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Brenda?" Looking up, she saw Michael and looked over to where Dante was standing talking to a clearly upset Lulu Spencer and sighed at the mess she had made of his life.

"Are you okay?" asked the young man, sitting down next to her. "I uh, if you need help..."

Reaching out, she spontaneously hugged the growing young man. He clearly had some of the goodness of his uncle inside of him, his father too. AJ had been an angry young man, but time and experience had proven him right on a few things. Mainly regarding Carly Corinthos Jacks and her parenting skills.

"Michael, thank you for caring, but I am going to be fine, I promise." she quietly told the blond. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess. I have been working on something for a friend of mine. It's been I guess you could say it has been very enlightening." he ended on a lame note, not sure how to tell her that the man she loved was part of a conspiracy to keep Jason away from his family.

"Michael, we have to go. I got permission to take you with me, from Mac." he told his brother then nodding at Brenda, knowing that she loved his father, not him... he walked away and let the pain go, for now.

Once in the car, he said "I don't want to use the sat nav, I am disabling it, we are also going to stop and get pre paid cell phones."

"Okay." said Michael a bit grimly. "Dante, how are we going to know that the baby is Elizabeth's, I mean, we don't want to be like Lucky Spencer."

"We just find out if there is a baby there, then we work with the local police."

Nik was getting frustrated, he had no idea, none and now Damien Spinelli had been kidnapped by Jason Morgan's enemies. He couldn't afford to be caught in the middle of this mess, so weighing the pros and cons, walked away and decided Elizabeth was too much trouble, he should have learned his lesson all those years ago.

When he showed up in court to support his brother, he listened as the kidnapping charges were dropped but with the ruling he could no longer be a policeman. That he had acted with reckless disregard, if not criminally. As the jury was sent to deliberate, Lucky showed his brother the note from Helena.

"She claims that the missing baby is mine, not yours. That she altered the tests." he said the tears flowing. The DA rolled his eyes, Spencer had released more water than the fountain in front of the courthouse, during this trial, and he only hoped the jury didn't buy his fake tears.

"I think she is right." Nik deftly tiptoed through the minefield and then added "I think she played us. It's more than likely why she killed Franco, so he wouldn't blow her plan out of the water. I am sorry, man. I can't believe this; I really thought that it was my child."

"That wasn't your fault that is all on Elizabeth, she is the one who played us against one another. She was the one fucking both of us, just like she did to me with Morgan, with Zander." he said pouting a bit.

Bobbie who was in the gallery, to support both her nephew who she thought deserved to pay at least slightly and Alexis, who she empathized with, snorted at that one and walked away ignoring her nephew's hurt voice crying out that his own family was on Elizabeth's side.

Seeing Sonny and Carly there, surprised her, she didn't think that either one of them would actually show up. As she approached them, she could hear Sonny assuring Luke that there was no way Lucky would go to jail, not for something like this.

The jury returned two hours later and soon announced their verdict. "Guilty on vehicular manslaughter charges, all counts."

There was an uproar and the judge looked at the DA and the defense attorney and said "I would like to take care of this now, so shall we skip the sentencing recommendations and I will mete out justice now... Lucas Lorenzo Spencer you have been found guilty of four counts of vehicular manslaughter by a jury of your peers. I hereby sentence you to 4000 hours community service,"

There was a gasp as no one could believe how light the sentence one, most especially not Ric Lansing or his ex-wife Alexis Davis. "... probation for 36 months and suspend your driving privileges for the same."

Ric hissed when he saw Luke nod at Sonny and kept Alexis from creating a scene by whispering "Sonny bought the judge, I just saw a nod between Spencer and him, but the question is why?"

When they were outside, Alexis looked at the press and said "While the criminal courts felt that Lucky Spencer was guilty but that the judge decided he had suffered enough, as the mother of one of the victims I have decided to file a civil lawsuit against Lucky Spencer. The FBI has already said Mr. Spencer broke protocol; the local police washed their hands of him. I intend to sue Mr. Spencer for every single dollar he has ever earned or ever will earn."

Sonny saw Luke's hand gesture and just walked away, He had got what he wanted, Lucky out of a jail cell. Sonny was certain that Lucky would soon have Elizabeth Webber back under his thumb and Sonny would no longer have sleepless nights thinking about Jason and what would happen.

Walking away he saw an out of state call and answered it. His eyes widening, he gleefully accepted the meeting, then frowned a bit as he realized he wouldn't have Jason for back up. Calling Max, he asked if he had located his partner.

"Sir, he was here, but he left. Do you want me to keep chasing him down?" he asked.

"No, get back here." he ordered and went to see Brenda. "How do you feel about a trip to New York City, I have a meeting there, this week."

In France, Sam was certain she had seen Jason and gave chase. Frustrated when she lost him, she grew even angrier when no one would help her. They all just kept saying the exact same thing then shrugging. Calling the penthouse, she grew even more annoyed to find that Spinelli was unavailable. All she got was a voice mail assuring her that he was going to take care of their little stone cold.

Not sure what the geek was up to, she was about to give up, when she saw how the man at the desk was licking his lips and decided to play him a bit. An hour later, after a quick shower she was on her way to the hospital, from the sounds of it, Jason was sick, she was certain that she had heard the word malade and that it mean ill.

"Chambre de réputation malade. I am looking for the nearest one." she told the taxi driver who looked at how she was dressed and drove her straight to Maremount. "Where?"

Pointing up, he took her fifty euros and drove off. Sam once again repeated the phrase and the man she had asked looked at her and pointed up the staircase. Groaning, she went up the long narrow staircase, ignoring what she was sure were insults and when she arrived at the top, was frustrated to find no hospital.

Deciding she was wrong about the word meaning, she showed them a picture of Jason, one Spinelli had taken without Jason's knowledge of the two of them while she was wearing one of her costumes and was surprised when the man nodded yes and sent her into the battered door with the naked woman in neon above it.

Furious that he would even think of hiring a hooker, she went in and demanded to see him. A bored blond at first pretended not to speak English but after ten minutes of listening to the American hooker talking about her john, she lied and said "He was here, but not today. Wow, the stamina on the man, he told Yvette she was the best he ever had. Something about her not needing the boots and whip to get him off. That it was a nice change from home."

Sam stormed out, while inside, the woman laughed and then said "What a bitch. She gives us a bad name."

At the same time in on the west coast, a man was once again walking along the beach, spending time by the water soothed him; it helped clear away the very scary memories floating through his brain. Sitting down when the pain in his head got to be too bad, he saw his book slip through his hands as he reached up and grabbed a hold of the back of his head.

The picture fell out, the two little boys looking up at him, were now inside his head, dreadful images of pain and suffering and then it got to be too much. Falling to the ground, unaware of his surroundings and the wind that had picked up and blown away the photograph; the blond lost consciousness, and the man watching, looked around then nervously disappeared.

Soon on the highway, he called his boss and said "Mr. Zachara, I seem to have lost Mr. Morgan."

Johnny swore, he had known that there was something wrong with Morgan and that he should have taken him straight to the hospital... instead he had decided that revenge was more important. Now, Jason Morgan was out in the world with no protection, no idea that there were people out there trying to kill him.

The man hung up, looked at the money he had been given at the beginning of the assignment and decided to use it to disappear. Meanwhile the same photographer who had taken the picture of the sand castle and the two boys found the man on the ground screaming his head off... begging someone to help him.

Calling for an ambulance, he could only tell the driver that he had seen the man down by the cheap motels lately. Loading the John Doe, he called the police who ran his fingerprints and nothing came back. Using photo recognition programs, all they came up with was a driver's license for a man named Jason Adams.

Checking the motels, they found his room and the clothes insides. Nothing, there was nothing to explain who this man was. A man, who was now a patient in the hospital, scared of everyone who came near him. A man, who claimed that someone was trying to kill him.

Across town a much happier day was happening as Elizabeth Webber heard a knock on her door, she was shocked when she opened it up to see her brother standing there with Anna Devane holding onto a crying little blond boy. "Oh my god!"

Anna handed Elizabeth her son, not really surprised when the very hysterical little boy quieted down as he held onto with tight fists to the woman who was even then singing softly and out of tune to him. "Elizabeth, where are Cameron and Jake?"

"Upstairs, oh, Steven, what do I tell them?" she asked slightly shocked to realize that some part of her hadn't held out hope, that some part of her had fatalistically believed her son was dead.

"I will do it, if you don't mind." he said then giving his sister a hug and pressing a kiss to the top of his nephews head, ran up to give them the good news.

As he explained things, Cam seemed confused then just asked. "So, when Lucky brought back little brodder, he brought back the wrong one?"

"Yes." he said hugging the very smart little boy.

"Mommy should have asked Jason, he brought back the right Jakey." the little boy informed his uncle, "Mr. Jason is a much better chaser than Lucky."

"Jake are you okay?" Steven asked the very quiet little boy.

"Did you bring back Aidan?"

Not sure how to explain that Aidan wasn't Aidan to someone that young, he just led them downstairs to where Anna was getting rid of the other agents except one. "Elizabeth, I know that you don't want to let him out of your sight, but there is much we need to tell you."

Elizabeth saw the maternal looking woman who smiled kindly and offered to take all three boys to the courtyard and let the older two play, hesitating at first, she knew she couldn't refuse and said, "Jake and Cameron this is..." Looking at the two people in front of her, she finished. "Since I let the other little boy who was your brother be Aidan, we are going to call him Christopher, Christopher Steven Webber, okay?"

Nodding silently, Jake looked at the little boy and then at his mommy and gave her a hug before heading outside to play. Meanwhile Chris was refusing to let go of the soft and good smelling woman holding onto him. Its okay, Frieda, I will keep him."

Anna wasn't so sure that was a good idea, but clearly didn't want to go. "So, who had my son and why?"

"First, we have to discuss a few things." Steven said sitting down next to his sister. "Jason is Cameron's father, I know you said that it was a possibility, but do you want to know how it was kept hidden?"

"How?" she asked still slightly shocked by the idea that her dream had been reality.

"Nik, he didn't want Zander in Emily's life and decided to play roulette with your son's life." Steven softly informed her. "Then Sonny at some point, learned the truth and kept it hidden to protect Courtney."

"Why bother, even after Jason learned about Jake, it didn't change anything, he still ignored us for them." she said not bitter just stating the facts. "Nothing's changed."

"There is more. Like I mentioned, like you discovered with your therapist, you slept with Jason at that cabin in the middle of nowhere. Nik found out from Sam, he gave her the numbers for the tests... Mr. Spinelli let his fingers do the walking and once again..."

"The truth about my latest child's parentage was tossed out the window to satisfy other people's whims. Cam to keep Zander away from Emily, and by Sonny for god knows how many reasons... Jake out of sheer stupidity and stubbornness on my part and then there is Christopher, why was he kidnapped?"

Taking a deep breath, Anna looked at her in sorrow and said "Because Spinelli, working with Sam planned on convincing Jason to adopt him. From what his grandmother confessed, she was to keep the baby for a few months... then Sam would work on Jason until he agreed to adopt this orphan."

"That bitch, this time, this time she is going to pay." fumed Elizabeth as she looked down at the little boy who was falling asleep on her lap and said "I should have made her pay last time, but I didn't, I didn't and this, this is..."

"Elizabeth, Spinelli fled, it looks like he thought he was out of luck when a car belonging to Jason was found in the river... after he had threatened to suicide while talking to Alexis Davis." Steven didn't tell her his part in it, knowing eventually he would have to. "Sam told that Abby girl who used to hang around with Mikey, that she would claim her child, but then when we told that we knew she was lying... she didn't seem to have much of a reaction at all.

"You should know that the reason your son was found... Cam asked his friend from Bobbie's house, to find Mr. Jason and have him bring back his real brother." Anna told her. "Jason has been unreachable, I don't think he is dead, just that he fled town. We had him there a few days after you left, he went to the warehouse, we thought he had a meeting with Corinthos, Carly and the twosome, but they claim not to have seen him and Kristina who was there looking for Sam, left, crying and told Michael she never saw Jason... we think he heard something... something that upset him."

"I don't care what Jason heard or did, I just care about raising my boys in as much safety and security as I can." she bluntly told both of them. "What about Nik? Is he going to be an issue?"

"No, we haven't any direct proof against him, but he did know that Helena altered the tests, when he learned..." Steven shrugged as if to say he had no idea. "Lucky was going to be a problem until Mac told him that his sample didn't match your sons. Then he did..."

"His usual temper tantrum?" she asked slightly exhausted at the idea of Lucky Spencer and his need to act like a five year old in need of a nap. "What about the rest, are they going to be a threat to me?"

"The WSB and the FBI along with a few other agencies are looking for Mr. Spinelli and Sam for some reason is in Europe and we are going to have her arrested in a couple of days. After I arrange for Ms. Miller to lose her ability to practice law at least until the end of the trial."

Shocked, Elizabeth said "Do you think she knew anything about this?"

"No, however Alexis won't represent her, and Ric who is in town suing Lucky, my guess is that she is going to want Jason's lawyer to help her, well not this time, no way in hell." said Anna. "We have her, dead to rights, calls to Tennessee, Spinelli's grandmother's testimony alone is going to send them to prison, plus, she has tapes of calls with her grandson, he left messages on her machine, regarding the child he referred to as Jason Jr."

"Sick MFer." muttered Steven who said "Dante and Michael, well they are going to be the star witnesses."

"You mentioned that before, just what did they find and then get past Carly... Monica told me what she said about Sam, how she 'forgave' her for endangering Jason's child." Elizabeth said with disgust. Hearing her phone ringing, she quickly answered it not wanting it to wake her son.

"Yes, this is Elizabeth Webber." Listening, she smiled and said "Yes I will be available."

Hanging up, she smiled at them both and said "I have a part time job, two days a week working with patients at a children's community center, the kids are a mixture of everyday neighborhood kids and the children of the staff at UCLA medical center. This is going to be great."

"Wow, are you sure you want to work, after all, you don't have to." her brother gently reminded her.

"I can't not work, I just need the regular schedule, for the boys as well as Me." she said with a slight smile. "I am going to start painting again, the money is great and I owe you big time for the help you gave me in moving it here without anyone's knowing so that I can get on with our lives."

Steven hugged his sister and then said "I can't stay; I wish I could, but Anna doesn't want to draw any attention to here. Grandfather, would be happy about the name, by the way."

"It was for you, too." she said standing and calling for the boys to allow them to say goodbye to their uncle. "Anna, can you talk to Mac, I want to press charges against Sam and Spinelli."

In Port Charles, Mac told his niece the news then sighed when Maxie started to run her mouth, talking about how Elizabeth was a lousy mother, then going on and on about how it wasn't possible for Spinelli to have been involved. "Maxie, her son was found at Spinelli's grandmother's house, how do you explain that."

"She, she must have driven him to it, look what she did to poor Lucky." she muttered. "Sam is right, Elizabeth never pays for..."

"Sam McCall is a con artist who is going to jail as soon as we get her back here. And if I find any proof that you warned her, I swear, Maxie, I swear I will lock you up as an accessory to the crime. You should know, Anna said you look mighty suspicious in regards to the second kidnapping of Jake Morgan."

"I didn't know anything." she protested.

"I would guess that you are lying, you know something and you should also know that I am reopening every single case involving Sam, Spinelli and Jason Morgan, with some outside officers looking into things and if I find anything, I mean ANYTHING to connect you at all, I will arrest you myself."

Maxie got up and stormed out, when Robin looked at her uncle; she saw his expression and said "What do you know?"

"Let's just say that Maxie has done some things, I don't have solid proof, yet, but I do have at least various reports, including her so called pal, Lulu Spencer and a few others. That is all I can tell you as of now. When you talk to Elizabeth, tell her that for her sake, I am happy she has her son back."

Mac walked out the door and went to the station where he looked at the report from Anna who had interviewed Elizabeth Webber, then had talked to her son Cameron. Lucky Spencer should consider himself very fortunate that Mac Scorpio couldn't get a hold of him, he would have to be satisfied with sending Sam McCall to prison for the rest of her natural life.

Carly wasn't happy when she heard the banging on her front door and opening it to be pushed aside by Maxie Jones wasn't improving her mood. "Carly, you have to help Sam. That lying bitch Elizabeth Webber is going to have her sent to prison."

The tall blond hid her smile; she could go for Sam in prison, with Jason blaming Elizabeth for his life going to hell. But what the blond said wiped any thoughts of smiling from her face as she grasped the petite mouthy blonde's arm and snapped. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." she said nervously as she realized what she had revealed. Carly narrowed her eyes and hissed for her to stop acting like she was a fool and to just tell her the truth. Maxie hesitated then said "Spinelli is being accused of kidnapping Elizabeth's newest kid and giving him to his grandmother to hide. Sam was going to bring him to town, then adopt him with Jason."

"Why on earth would Sam be that stupid?" shouted a shrill Carly. Then her eyes narrowed and she had a sick feeling. "Why did they take that... oh god, no, no, no, and no? That fertile bitch, that child was Jason's, wasn't it."

"Yes." she snapped, "She gave birth to Jason's brat again."

"Three kids, that stupid muffin faced bitch gave Jason three kids." Maxie's jaw dropped then she said "You have got to be kidding me; Cameron is Jason's kid as well?"

Carly went to the basement and screamed in anger before returning upstairs. "Maxie, you need to leave, I will take care of Sam."

When the younger woman started to protest, Carly shoved her out the door and ran to shower and change. Calling Sonny's, she was annoyed to be told he was in New York City with Brenda, she had been trying to reach the geek for the last few days and had been getting nowhere, but she tried again, just in case... nothing.

Her mind racing furiously, she arrived at her hotel and saw Lucky talking to his brother and gave a Cheshire cat smile. "Oh, Lucky. We need to talk."

When Lucky was given the news, he crowed, instead of being angry, surprising Carly. Seeing her expression, he said "I knew the tests had to have been faked. Her brother did this, he has connections at the FBI, and I knew this was my kid. I knew it all along."

His cousin wanted to roll her eyes then point out the flaws in his reasoning but just let him rant, she needed his help... she had to get him chasing after Elizabeth. "You need to find out where she is, Lucky. I mean, if Steven won't help you, why don't you see Mrs. Hardy... or call her parents or someone else in her family."

When her cousin had left, Carly went to try and reach Sam. Getting the other woman's voice mail, she left an urgent message for her to call her and let her know if she had found Jason. Then Carly tried to figure out what else she could do.

Looking at her calendar, she saw it was pretty much clear for the next few days, then making a couple of calls, was on her way to the city. Sonny could play prince charming some other time; they had a real crisis, one that could not wait.

Michael who had been coming to talk to his mother, to see if he could get her to face that things had to change, listening to her voice mail message then with his head hanging low, left the hallway and went to find Dante. "Maxie Jones went to my mother, got her all lathered up about the Sam stuff and that Jason is the father of Elizabeth's child..."

Dante had seen the guilt in his young brother's face, in the way he had been trying to make up for the damage his family had done, but the worst part was that he felt guilty about Jason spending time with him, instead of his own kids. Dante wanted to tell him that, Morgan being a dead beat dad, had nothing, absolutely nothing to do with him, that the man had had choices and had made the wrong ones... yet at the same time, he felt like he had no right, none to be saying anything.

There was a knock on the door, then opening it to see an upset Brook standing, there Dante looked at the woman he had been friends with years before and said "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" she said with a weak and sickly grin. When he looked at her with a distrustful expression, she said "I know that I am the last person you want to see right now, but please, I need a level head and you have always had that for me."

Opening the door a bit more, to let her in, Dante saw Michael leave the room then said "What is it?"

"Nik, he came over to the house, Alice wouldn't let him in, but I went out to talk to him. He says he wants a second chance that he is over his infatuation with that WOMAN." she reported. "I want to trust him, I do, but well, what happens when she comes back. I mean, she already has two men fighting over her, the Quartermaines would bow if she farted and I can't take it, I really can't."

"Okay, answer me this question, I want you to tell me what specifically, Elizabeth did to you. I mean not indirectly, I want to know what direct harm she has done to you."

"She kept pulling Nik away, making excuses for him to go over to her place. I mean, you should have heard of some of the stupid rules she had. The nanny couldn't pick up the kid, the kid couldn't be with the nanny, and he had to be with Nik. Nik had to obey things like certain people couldn't be around her kids, she had the nerve to question me about being around her child, like she has anything to talk about." sniffed Brook.

"Okay, first, he was the father; he had obligations to put his son before anyone he was dating, and the nanny bit, that was her being a good mother. And I hate to point this out to you, but you drugged me, attempted to rape me..."

"I wasn't going to..." she started to protest hotly.

"Brook, I was drugged and you were attempting to have sex with me, that is rape." he told her. "If I had a kid you were around, I would be asking questions too. And as for her reputation, most of that is crap Lucky Spencer has been spreading to make himself look better. This whole act, please, if you are buying it, you need to go back to Bensonhurst and regain your street smarts. As for Cassadine, that is up to you, but take a good look at the guy, the Prince is only a title, as a man he is rather lacking..."

Brook got up, then walked to the door and said "I think that he really means it, that he is truly over her."

"You will do what you want, but Brook, when your cousin was raped by a man who looked just like him, he moved on to a married woman, acting like Emily was overreacting. I heard about it from Michael, he has also already proven to be less than reliable, hasn't he?"

At the door, not facing him, she said "He will pull the backing for my tour, for my future, Dante."

"Then clearly, you are being used. Wake up, Brook. No man, none of us, is worth losing your self esteem. Look at Carly, she chases after what ever rich man is around, in between rounds with Sonny a man who has never treated her with respect. Look at Sam, Maxie, even your grandmother. They are all losing their self respect, chasing after men who don't love them... don't be fooled, don't be bribed."

"You don't understand... I have loved two men in my life. The first decided he preferred men to me, and then second, I lost long before I had a chance with him. So what if Nik is using me, maybe I am using him." Dante walked up, then hugged the desolate woman and said "Brook, you are better than that."

In California, the doctors couldn't find a physiological reason for the patient's current issues. They could see from the scarring that he had had previous injuries, including a recent concussion, but nothing to indicate why he was acting the way he was.

The two specialists at the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center had had the blond man a Mr. Jason Adams transferred to their own ward after getting a call from Methodist about the man. Seeing him reaching again for his head, they listened as he moaned and whimpered in fear.

"When is Dr. Rumi due back from his meeting." asked the psychologist they had called in on consultation.

"Any minute." then winced as the man disconnected the machines from himself and went to the corner of the room and seemed to be cowering in fear. "For now, what do you think, there is nothing on his scans, in his tox screens, yet, here he is, I mean, it is clear he is hallucinating, but what is causing it."

"And where is he in his stage of development, I mean, at one point the voice is that of a mature adult, then the next of a nervous teenager, then there is the this one." said the man who had just joined them. With a sigh, he said "Has anyone been able to get close to him?"

"Just Nurse Armstrong, he kept calling her Epiphany, but at least he has let her near him."

The man looked in on the clearly terrified patient then at the other three doctors and said "We have done everything we can do for him at least physically. I took it to the advisory committee and they agree with our assessment that this is mental."

"I am going to be moving him to our assisted living facilities." announced Doctor Rumi. "I talked to the police, they ran his fingerprints, and he doesn't have a record. He also doesn't have a job history and with those calluses, that is a bit strange. But until we find out what is going on in his head, I don't want to release too much information, because someone, somehow and somewhere, has clearly tortured this man."

"I am just a bit worried, you saw the bullet holes, and the scars..."said one of the other doctors. "What if we are endangering the other patients?"

In New York, Brenda had let go of her doubts and was now, planning her wedding to Sonny. On her way back from the designer, she wasn't happy to hear Carly's shrill voice coming from behind the door but what she heard, shocked then sickened her. Looking at the sketch in her hand, she crumpled it up; sent a text to Edward Quartermaine and to Dante, then walked into the room to the shock of her fiancée and then wiping the tears looked at the two of them and said "No, you won't be doing that. Carly, I would believe this of you; after all we all know how desperate you are to hold onto Jason, but Sonny..."

The sobs started and she backed away as he tried to excuse the inexcusable. "No, I am done; there is nothing left to say. Jason, of all people, that you would do this to Jason... Sonny, god, what has become of you?"

"Sonny, you can't let her leave." warned Carly. "You have to stop her before she tells someone."

"Carly, do you really think I am stupid enough to come in here, to confront you, after hearing how the two of you have been betraying your so-called best friend; for years without letting someone know. I sent a text to Dante, to Edward so that he can protect his great grandchildren." chided Brenda.

"Sonny, it is too late. Damn, you know what..." she gave a scornful laugh, "I just figured something out... I mean, I knew it, deep down, but I didn't want to face it. Your brother, Ric is right about you. You will betray anyone to..."

At the door, Brenda opened it and saw Max and Milo there and then saw them look at Sonny before moving out of her way. "Good choice, boys. Now watch your backs, because if Sonny betrayed Jason, what is to stop him from betraying you."

Sam exited the jet, she had annoyed at the messages from Carly, until she got the garbled one about Jason. Calling the airport, she had arranged the first flight out to the states and was even now on her way home. Pulling up in front of the Towers in a cab, she hopped out, went inside and ordered the man at the desk to pay the driver even as she ran up the stairs, too excited to wait for the elevator that was already heading up.

Panting as she opened the fire door, she was searching through her purse for lipstick with one hand while tugging her skirt up some with the other, so she missed seeing the shocked expression on the two men standing there.

Mac with an ironic tone asked "Can I give you a hand?"

Sam saw Mac and her smile faded as she said "I don't know what you are after Jason for this time, but doesn't this ever get old?"

"Sam arresting people who break the law, who flaunt that they think they are above the law, no, that never grows old." He said amused when she reached out and grabbed his wrist as if to stop him from knocking on the penthouse door. "However, we aren't here to arrest Jason. For once, you could say, he was the victim of the crime."

"What? What happened?" she asked wondering what could be going on, she knew that Jason would never ever call the police.

"Kidnapping, fraud, medical interference, oh, and since they involve children crossing state lines, my guess would be oh, a very long jail sentence in the future for the criminal." He drawled out then said "Samantha McCall you are under arrest for accessory after the fact in regards to the kidnapping of Christopher Steven Webber, conspiracy in regards to the kidnapping of said minor, kidnapping in regards to Christopher Steven Webber, as well as a slew of other charges including false imprisonment. Then there is a laundry list of charges in regards to the kidnappings, both of them of Jacob Martin Webber and the attempted kidnapping of Cameron Steven Webber and Elizabeth Webber. As well as conspiracy in regards to making terrorist threats against Elizabeth Webber and her minor children in the park."

Sam stood there in shock, then smugly held out her arms to be cuffed. "I will be home by dinner time."

"Sam, did I happen to mention, that your pal Mr. Spinelli has a federal warrant out for him on the same charges, that my own daughter is being brought in for questioning. Oh and that our star witness is Michael Corinthos and Damien Spinelli's grandmother who taped every single call her grandson ever made to her. She was planning on writing a book."

When she rolled her eyes, Mac looked at the female officer who was with them and said "Take her in."

Her arms were grabbed and placed against the wall before Sam was patted down, then her purse searched. Mac took her cell phone, then the second one and gave a chuckle. "My oh my, a prepaid phone. You do know that these can be traced now. All you need is the number."

Knowing that all Mac was doing was trying to scare her, Sam said "I want to talk to Jason."

"I am sure you do, a lot of people want to talk to Jason, unfortunately he hasn't been seen since the day his truck went into the creek." Said Mac as they marched her across the lobby and into a waiting squad car.

At the station, Sam growled that she wanted a lawyer and called Diane only to be told by her assistant that Diane wasn't available to take client currently and had gone on vacation to Paris. "I can turn you over to Mr. Theo."

"Get me an attorney now, I happen to know that I am covered under Mr. Morgan's orders to Diane." She shouted into the phone while Mac called Alexis who said she would be down in a bit. When the chubby man showed up at the same time as her mother, Sam said "You are dismissed; my mother will be representing me."

"No can do, Sam. I am being called as a witness by the prosecutor. Mr. Theo is your only hope." She said walking over to Dante who had let Michael and Jax know what was going on. His brother had given Jax the whole story and the Australian had gone looking for his wife only to find his daughter with the nanny and that Carly's phone tracked to NYC.

Theo sat down and got the woman talking. "Okay, we need to go through each charge and talk about this before the FBI and Scorpio come in."

When she was still stubbornly denying any knowledge in regards to the kidnapping of Elizabeth's latest kid, Theo heard the knock on the door and then ordered her not to say a word unless he gave her permission. Sam smiled then said she understood.

Mac was given permission to take the lead and when Sam stonewalled him, he told her they were looking at her in regards to Damien Spinelli going missing as well. Sam started to talk, but her attorney shut her down, she would never harm Spinelli, he was her friend. "Ms. McCall where is Mr. Morgan?"

"I don't know, I have just spent almost four weeks searching Europe for him." She cried out in frustration then looking at her attorney announced. "I want to talk to Carly or Sonny, better yet, my cousin, I want to talk to Nik."

Theo knew that wasn't a good idea, he was reading through what the police had and when they went outside to confer, he told her "I told you to shut up. That means you met me do the talking. You say nothing I mean nothing; you don't move your lips while the cops are in the room, do you understand me?"

Sam said "I have been here before and I have never been convicted, I know what I am doing."

The officer came in and ordered Sam to open her mouth for a DNA sample, when she tried to protest, her attorney told her to let them have their sample. "We have nothing to worry about."

Sam just scornfully glared at the man then was furious when she was fingerprinted and given fresh mug shots while the press watched and took their own photos. Mac waited until she was in her cell then went to his office where Maxie was waiting along with Ronnie and a uniformed policewoman. "Maxie, this woman is here to arrest you. You are going to be fingerprinted and then they need to take your photo."

"What?" she asked, then looked at her father and said "Daddy?"

"I warned you, I told you to stay out of this case. You didn't. You should know, I have enough circumstantial evidence that you are going to be charged as an accessory after the fact for the kidnapping of Jake Webber and for what Sam did in the park to Elizabeth and her sons. Why Maxie?" he begged his daughter. "Why would you ruin your life like this?"

Maxie looked at her father then said coldly "I am not saying another word without my lawyer. I want to call Diane Miller."

"Maxie, Diane has been given a temporary suspension and you can't have the same attorney as your co-conspirators, so who do you think is going to represent you?" he asked sadly walking to the door and making sure the press was pretty much gone. "Maxie, I feel like I failed you, I know I have failed you. Why else would you be doing these things, I have no idea, none when you became this person you have turned out to be, but I do know one thing, your sister, your sister would be ashamed of you."

In a small beach town outside of LA, Elizabeth was leading her class of art students. IT was almost the middle of May and they were outside enjoying the beautiful weather while finding things to put on their collages. Hearing her name, she saw Robin and Emma coming her way.

Cameron saw his friend and shouted for the lady doctor and rushed over at the same time. Robin and Elizabeth were soon crying as the class looked at their favorite teacher and were ready to lynch the lady making her cry.

"No, no class, this is my friend, Robin. These are happy tears. Why don't you keep gathering up what you need for our presents and we will go back inside and let them dry so we can glue them on next Thursday.

Within minutes, parents started to show up and the students were shouting goodbye to Elizabeth as they rushed off to head home. "So this is how you spent your afternoons, it's nice." Said Robin as she looked around the classroom then said with a smirk. "You know, this is the first time in almost my whole life I have felt taller than the rest of the room."

Looking at the miniature tables, the low lockers and the cubbyholes along with the tiny chair, Elizabeth gave a laugh and said "I know and this is my older kids. You should go to the lower room. Cam loves it in there. Jake not so much, turns out my son would rather color on the walls then on the paper."

Robin could see the grin of appreciation and recalled what her mother had told her about the boys birthdays and their plans for mother's day. Setting Emma down, she felt a small pang as her growing little girl ran off after her friends who went to get their small piles of nature.

"May I?" Robin asked as they walked to the community daycare that was in the same hallway. Looking at Christopher, she picked him up and said "Are you sure about what you asked?"

"Yes, I have been talking to your mother. I know that we can't prosecute Nik on suspicions, but I can have him removed as my children's godfather. And I think Emily would be happy that I asked you to take her place as their godmother."

Lifting the little boy who was trying to crawl, Robin saw how much he looked like Jake and said "The curls he is getting those are definitely from you, but otherwise he looks just like his middle brother."

"I know, it hurts at times but I am healing. I don't know what would have been different but right now, Robin… I am glad that things happened the way they did. Jason gave me an absolutely incredible gift in our sons. I am over wishing he wanted to be part of our lives, or even just their lives."

Robin said softly knowing that she had to tell her something but holding back the rest said "You have more company than just Patrick and I, I wasn't sure how to tell you, but Mac is here, he needs to talk to you."

"I can imagine. I have been keeping an eye on things, worried about how it was going to affect the boys. She is still denying any knowledge, I was expecting her to confess then try to blame me for her sins last time with her moment of weakness excuse." She said with a heavy sigh.

Arriving at the second classroom, she saw Robin's eyes widen at the smallness of the furniture while Cam and Jake rushed over along with her own little girl who had stayed with her playmates even when they had entered the building.

"Mommy, are we going home now?" asked Cam as they were placed in the car. Driving home, she explained that no, they weren't going back to Port Charles, that Mommy was going to have to go but that Aunt Robin and Uncle Patrick were going to be staying with them until she returned.

"Okays, but I really wanted to see Michael." He pouted. Elizabeth once again promised to talk to Michael for him then watched as they hopped out of the car at the house and greeted Patrick with shouts regarding their new cars.

Seeing Elizabeth sighing in worry, Mac who had walked over said "I am going to tell you something, take it for what you will… don't feel guilty that they don't have a constant man in their lives, I think that that was what lead up to this moment for you."

Looking at the cop who looked like he had aged ten years in the last few months, Elizabeth said "I understand you had a problem with my ex-husband."

"He doesn't like the restrictions regarding his whereabouts; he is trying to locate you and is furious that the judge informed him that even attempting to look can get him tossed into jail. His brother suddenly went mute on the subject after Helena's heart turned up at his house."

"Who killed her?" she asked astonished.

"We don't know, but they were looking for something." He told her then said "Can we talk without the boys?"

Elizabeth looked across the room to where the boys were playing with Patrick and saw him nodding at Robin before she handed over Chris and called out "Cam, why don't you show Patrick your play equipment."

Once it was just Robin and the two of them, Mac told her the news he was dreading. "My daughter had a part in this, apparently it was her idea for Sam to pretend to be pregnant and then she was going to claim a hooker name Abby's child as Jason and hers."

"Not a surprise regarding Sam, but why on earth…?" she asked confused.

"There is more, Spinelli's grandmother has tapes of him and they are pretty damning about something else. Jason has no idea, none of what I am about to tell you. We can't find him but it turns out she was warned a few years ago, when Jason had a roof drop on his head, that if he didn't get his problems treated or if he had another concussion there would be serious, even deadly repercussions."

"Elizabeth, there was a car accident almost the same day you left town. I think Jason was driving the SUV, there is a dent in the steering wheel and dashboard, he hasn't been seen since."

Gasping a bit, she let the pain go, then said in a halting tone. "Robin, do you think?"

"All I know for sure is that this doctor warned her in Mexico, he came to testify because Carly is now baying for Sam's head, convinced she did something to Jason. Sam had her attorney call this man and it turns out Monica had given him the same warning not long after the incident with the hospital fire." She told her friend worried she would fall apart.

"Where is Sonny?" she asked. "You mentioned Carly, but if Sonny is silent are you certain that Jason isn't just working on something for the man." She put out there.

"Elizabeth, Sonny is in trouble. Rumors are he overextended himself trying to take on John Zachara and he is desperately hoping that Jason is alive, but I think if he is, he is in a hospital someplace, in a coma." Mac told the woman. "Things don't look good and I should tell you that Edward Quartermaine came to see me, concerned in regards to it."

"Okay, Mac, I have to ask, have you found Spinelli yet?" she asked.

"Yes, it was why I came. Damien Spinelli is in a psyche ward in Mississippi. He is heavily drugged and they believe him to be a danger to himself and others. The DA used that to up the charges on Sam this morning saying she took advantage of a mentally ill man and got him to do what she wanted. The trial starts tomorrow and you are going to be the first witness, so unless for some reason her attorney tries to keep you around which I doubt he will do, you should be home by the weekend."

Two days later, the patients at a small private nursing home were watching television. The quiet loner in the back of the room, watched without recognition as they showed a tour of Venice's glass shops and factories.

That night, after seeing the photos of all the handcrafted glass, he went to where he kept his private stuff, the stuff he kept hidden and opened the book. The nurse walking by felt sad for the handsome but clearly troubled man as he sat down and read. She watched as his lips moved, like he was reading out loud to someone.

Then she watched as he sat the book down, then moved to the window, as if holding his hand to the light that wasn't actually coming in. When he sat back down, she was just about to move on, when the man suddenly burst into tears and within minutes was rocking back and forth and sobbing so badly the orderly had to call Dr. Rumi.

"What set him off?" asked the man as he watched the patient cry. They knew better than to sedate the man, it only made the incidents worse for him. Three hours later, with shaking shoulders that ached, Jason Adams was sitting in the sunroom, staring off into space, his head resting on his knees as his arms were wrapped around his legs.

"Jason, how are you today?" asked his doctor as he joined the patient who just shrugged, looking dejected as a five year old denied ice cream. "I was wondering if you wanted to work with the patients on their projects. Today is Mother's Day and we try to make it special when the mother's children visit."

Dr, Rumi saw the pain in his eyes and said "What are you feeling, tell me in words, Jason."

"I hate today." He stated coldly. "I hate all holidays. What is so special about mother's day?"

Letting the man go when he stood and strode off, Dr. Rumi was on his way to the courtyard when one of the patients stopped him and said "Doctor."

"Mrs. Pauley, why is when I am around you, I still feel like a kid?" he asked amused as his old school teacher who was now eighty and in a wheelchair laughed. "Can I do something for you?"

"Sit down." She said and when he sat gave a quiet chuckle and said "I still have it. Anyhow, this is about Mr. Adams. I heard the two of you earlier, I know I shouldn't be discussing it, but there is something you should see."

Taking the stack of papers, he saw the first couple were black crayons scribbled across a tall person he would swear was a woman with some sort of bottle in her hand and a cowering little boy. The next were a little more mature, with what looked like a family, one he was clearly part of and happy. "Do you think that is a wheelchair?"

"Yes, that is one of the reasons I showed it to you. I have told you how your patient avoids those of us who are women in wheelchairs." She stated.

The next few were similar, then there was a darkness, a blond woman, holding a child away, then to him then a way and then finally giving him to another man who was holding a bottle. The doctor was getting a bad feeling about these. Then one that surprised him of a pine tree prominently displaced with paper chains while in the background he could see streaks from the white crayon and what looked like a sort of bike.

More sadness, more pain, anger… then a what he had to label as a more hopeful one that showed a woman, clearly pregnant with curly hair and bright blue eyes. "I wonder if you are related."

There was a man in the background, with dark hair and what felt like a sinister shading. Followed by a different pregnant woman, with spider webs coming from her fingers, also with a man in the background, this time a blond and from the way he was off in the corner walking away the doctor got the feeling he didn't want to be there.

More of the first pregnant woman, this time with a child and what looked like a police officer in the background. Then the doctor asked a nurse nearby "This train, it looks familiar."

"That is Chuggin Charlie, I am sure your grandson went through that stage." She said with an indulgent laugh as she said "My youngest is going through it now."

Nodding he saw the words from Santa and was surprised to see a bracelet on the train. Then one of a fireplace with the same woman and what looked like a holiday tree with two little boys the part that worried him was the window that was clearly between the man painting and the children.

Then there was the last one, the man was clearly on the outside, but that part that had his doctor concerned was the picture was full of people, but he couldn't find what he was now identifying as the woman with the boys. The picture was dark, full of things and confusing but the man in the lower corner was sitting on the ground clearly dead with a gun still in his hand.

"Thank you, I gather he is the one that crumpled them?" when she nodded yes, he saw the tears and recalled the stories about how her son had died and said "He is here, he wants help, I promise you, I will help him."

In his office, Dr. Rumi sat down then spreading the pictures out, said "Well Mr. Adams, you are speaking but what are you telling me. Why did you use crayons for instance, in stead of the pencils or the markers, or even the paints? Who are these people and what do they mean to you. And why instead of drawing about Mother's day are these almost all Christmas scenes, is that when you went missing, was it Christmas time?"

In Port Charles, Elizabeth had been expecting a circus but instead was surprised to see that the press was there but that they were actually keeping their distance. As she entered the courtroom with the two FBI agents escorting her, she saw her grandmother and her brother both of whom showed her what was in their hands.

Mouthing "I love you." To them, she was allowed to take the stand and ignored the murmurs from almost everyone in the gallery. "Your honor, thank you for your time."

"Ms Webber you and your children were the ones most harmed by Ms. McCall, you can have all the time you need." He answered. "Now, Ms. McCall before I allow Ms. Webber to speak, I would like you to answer my questions as set in your plea agreement with the district attorney and I would like to remind you that you are still under oath and if I find your answers to be insufficient in any way, you will be still facing a trial and with what you have admitted on record."

Sam was not happy, not at all but she had seen the overwhelming evidence and when they added a charge in regards to Jason's disappearance, she had given up. If Jason was truly dead, she had nothing, nothing at all left.

Sonny had bluntly told her he didn't have time, Carly was out for her blood and the rest of the town, well she normally wouldn't care, but the judge had refused to move the trial and she had seen the local press coverage. Elizabeth Webber was portrayed as a saint and she the town hooker. Not even Lucky had stood up for her, he had in fact blamed what had happened in the past few years on her, saying she had taken advantage of the way he had been brainwashed.

Her only hope had lain with Jason and Spinelli. Then she had been shown a tape of Spinelli drooling in his straight jacket and no one knew where Jason was. She had taken the deal, the judge was going to decide the sentence but she was well aware that Sonny had bribed the man before and expected him to do the same for her.

"Yes your honor, I understand." She answered.

"Now, you are pursuant to your agreement with the DA to tell us what happened the day Jacob Webber was kidnapped the first time."

Sam gave the speech Theo had written for her, she had wanted to explain about how she had found out Jason was the father, but he had told her that with the way things were going that would get her lynched and they were still investigating Jason being gone.

"Now, Ms. Webber, as per the agreement do you have any questions in regards to this?" This was one of the more unusual cases he had ever presided over, but when Edward Quartermaine came to you, threatened to destroy your career, you did what you had to keep yourself from going down for being bribed by the mob.

"None, your honor." She said then looked at Sam and shook her head in disgust. "I am only grateful that the young mother is getting help for her loss."

Sam gritted her teeth as she was ordered to explain about the two gunmen in the park. When Elizabeth was asked the same question, she had one. "I was curious as to how Ms. McCall knew I would be in the park that day?"

Sam conferred with her lawyer who told her they didn't know what Lucky had told the other officers so she answered honestly. "I was with Lucky when you called that morning, telling him your car was down and that you needed him to come and get you."

"He told me he was at work, that he was on a case and that I should call out or take a bus." She pointed out to the judge who looked at Sam and then asked about the two men. "Ms McCall, do you know where the footage of this incident went?"

"Mr. Spinelli took it on himself to help me out and erased it." She said, having no problems tossing the geek under the bus since he was already insane.

"Okay, now moving on. The second kidnapping of Jacob Webber."

Sam admitted only to knowing that she was being followed by Sasha's men. "I knew that I could use this to get her out of Jason's life. I thought they would only shoot up the cabin, I had no idea that they would grab one of the kids. Its why I helped save him. That has to count for something."

"What was Ms. Jones part in this?" asked the judge.

"She uh, she was the one who told me if I wanted Jason to go after him. She had help me set it up so that Elizabeth would see me at Jason's penthouse, in very little clothes, we both knew she was weak, that she would be upset and not trust him." She answered pissing off Edward in the back of the courtroom.

The judge saw the old man's face and then said "You were also to answer questions regarding the kidnapping of Christopher Webber."

"I uh…" Sam stammered, then looked pleadingly at her attorney who just tried to hand her the cards with her speech. "I can't do it, I just won't. She should have never been pregnant with his kid, again. I mean what does it take to get rid of you?" she steamed as she watched Elizabeth sitting there. "You just won't leave us alone, you know that Jason belongs to me, he is mine. I deserve him way more than some mealy mouthed nobody. Me, he loved me, all men they love me. Not you."

There was silence in the courtroom as the judge announced. "Ms McCall this is in violation of your agreement, do you want to attempt this again?"

"No, I didn't do anything wrong." She sneered then sat down. Within minutes, the jury that was already impaneled came back in.

"We will be offering you different instructions as the following remaining charges were not part of the agreement." Said the judge who told them that Chris's kidnapping, Jason's being missing and her conspiracy with Damien Spinelli were still to be decided.

Elizabeth was not happy when she didn't get to leave town, instead she was there for the whole two weeks, during which it became increasingly clear that Carly was not going away and that her son wasn't talking to her.

"Michael, I just wanted to say, thank you, for what you did for Cam." She told the young man.

"You should hate me." He said sadly. "It's because of me, that your children are going to grow up without their dad. He left town because of me and my family."

"No, Jason had a choice, like I did. I am at fault too." She said to the younger man. "Jason isn't the only one who screwed up. I have a family, people who love me and my boys, my sons will be just fine. You, you need to do what you can, for your own family. Don't hold yourself responsible for your mother's mistakes, okay?"

"Thanks, I am trying to work through things." He said awkwardly as he watched her until it was his turn to testify. By the end, his father who was sitting in the back of the room fuming, had already turned on Dante blaming him for what was going on.

"No, Sonny. You did this, you, that ex-wife of yours, and most importantly Jason did this. Now if you will excuse me, Michael and I have plans this evening, with Brenda." He said rubbing it in.

"I had her first, you remember that, I had her first." His father hissed as he straightened his shoulders and checked the cuffs on his expensive Italian suit. Looking down at the man in front of him, Sonny vowed to make him pay for this betrayal and to make it hurt..

"Thank you for proving what a low class bastard you really are." He said with a sarcastic chuckle he added. "Brenda and I aren't lovers, I do have feelings for her, but there are some lines I won't cross. You and your coterie of sycophants, well you will soon learn. I know that you are in trouble and that if Morgan doesn't show up soon, you will be out of business… I can't wait. I have forgiven you for shooting me, but only for my mother, I have never forgotten."

Elizabeth was sitting in Audrey's house, talking to Steven when she saw the agents knocking on the door. "There is a man, a Nicolas Cassadine here to see you."

"Let him in." she said with a sigh, more than ready to deal with Nik. When the man entered, she couldn't help thinking that her doctor was right, Nik had been an excuse to end things with Lucky. She had once again tried to make it more out of guilt at having sex with a man she didn't love.

"Elizabeth." he said in his usual stiff manner, "It is nice to see you. We have to talk."

"About?" she let the sentence hang.

"The trust fund I set up for our child. Now that we know it wasn't mine, I want my money back." he stated baldly as he fixed his trousers and went to sit down.

"Nik, I never touched it, never took the papers from your house. So you can take your demands and your stuffed shirts and go home. By the way, in case you are interested, the boy I gave birth to, Christopher is doing well." she said.

"Why would I care." he answered indifferently then added. "My brother by the way, he is wondering when you are going to bring his son home. We both know, no matter what those tests said, your brother altered them, to punish Lucky for not wanting you after you cheated on him with me."

Snorting to cover her laughter, she said "You keep up the facade, Nik. We both know you knew the truth. The police might not have connected you to this mess, but only two people had those numbers, you and I. Someone had to give them to Spinelli so he could alter the results."

"As for your brother, Lucky should have gotten the hint I was no longer interested when I screwed you." she sneered. "Nik, you were a way of cutting ties with my obligations. I couldn't face it then, but now...now, I am so grateful for that. The Spencer family will hopefully, finally get the hint its not my job to fix their lives."

Nik stood, then on his way to the door tossed out like a gauntlet. "Brook and I are back together, just so that you know."

"Poor kid." was her response then when he had left, went to the kitchen where Steven was. He had just finished telling her what he had said to Jason the night Aidan had died when her ex-lover had shown up. "Hey, I am fine. I wish you hadn't done it. I get the why, even if I hate that he might have thought Jake was dead."

Hugging her, he watched as Audrey turned back to the sink. Their grandmother was still upset about Jason's reaction. She had been upset to learn the truth about her grandchildren but more about how Elizabeth and he had screwed this up.

"Grams?" she asked then saw the older woman steel herself before she turned. "What is it? You were all right, now you are tense again."

With a heavy sigh, she walked over and hugged her granddaughter and said "I just hate, I really do that you are all alone, raising those boys... I just wanted better for you."

"But Grams, I tried, I really did and my life was a mess. It was partly my fault, yes, I picked the wrong men, but now... now, I need to do what is best for those boys, for my sons and I think I have made enough mistakes. They are thriving and happy, someday I am going to have to sit down and explain myself to them and I really don't want another mistake."

"I just don't want you to close yourself off to love." she said sadly. "I truly think that Ric and Lucky, well they were my fault as much as yours. As for Zander, you were trying to escape your mess. The part that worries me, truly is that I think Jason was the love of your life, like your grandfather was mine. That you were hurt and disappointed, it hurts."

The two of them hugged yet again then Audrey walked slowly to the living room, her mind on how she had pushed Lucky Spencer on her little girl. Stopping at the window, she looked out it, her mind returning to the times she had watched as Jason had given Elizabeth a ride home on his bike and her worry.

The trial was quick, the evidence overwhelming and legally obtained. As the parade of witnesses each took the stand and told the courts what they had done for Spinelli and Sam, all her attorney could do is try to put the blame on the geek but that backfired when first Lulu, then Carly and finally Lainey Winters testified about how the younger man was easily lead.

Dr. Winters adding that the boy had been severely maladjusted and that the doctors at his clinic had diagnosed him as having a very mild form of mental retardation. She then told the courts what the geek had confessed in therapy regarding Sam and her ways of getting information out of men.

When she read the part about how the geek had helped the "Goddess and Stone Cold" keep the "Evil Maternal One" away by altering the DNA then how Sam had convinced him that the best way to stop his "Master" from abandoning him again was to removed the newest kid, how he, the "Grasshopper" had suggested that instead of making the little boy 'disappear' they, meaning his friends should adopt him.

"Dr. Winters, what did you take this disappear to mean, did Mr. Spinelli explain?" asked the DA.

"For the baby to die." There were loud comments in both the jury box and the courtroom before the judge banged his gavel.

"I have nothing else for this witness." When Theo stood up, most of the jury saw the angry expression on Sam McCall's face and put it down to her being angry that her plan hadn't worked, and in that moment most were ready to convict the woman.

"Disappear, maybe Ms. McCall meant for the baby to go missing, like she herself did. After all she was taken from her parents..."

"Objection, does my fellow attorney have a question or is this his closing statement?" asked the DA."

"Sustained, ask a question or let this witness off the stand." the judge ordered.

"Dr. Winters with as confusing as Mr. Spinelli is to talk to, how can we be sure what he meant?" he asked with a calming smile as he looked at the jury.

Looking at the judge and then the DA she said "Because Mr. Spinelli also said in an earlier statement that Sam had said she wished Elizabeth would miscarry and that she had wished Jake Webber dead instead of brought back during his first kidnapping."

Theo sat down, then went through his list of questions but there was nothing he could do for his client. He had hoped, he had had plans for this very resourceful, bitterly angry young woman, but now, he had wasted his time and energy. Sure enough, the DA soon made mincemeat of every single one of the defense witnesses and after closing statements the jury was given its instructions.

Mac Scorpio went to see what was going to happen to Maxie while Robin made a quick call to Elizabeth who after the first day had found it too hard to be in the courtroom and not want to reach up and rip every single hair out of Sam McCall's head.

In the smaller courtroom, Maxie was in shock, she had been found guilty of the lessor charges, but not guilty in regards to the actual disappearance of the little boy and Jason Morgan. "Ms. Jones, please stand. I have the sentencing recommendations and I believe that the DA is being too generous out of respect for your father. I talked to the mother of the victim of your crime, and you know what she said to me?"

Maxie started to rip into Elizabeth but her lawyer leaned down and said don't do it, just say no. When she did, he continued. "Ms. Webber said she is too busy being a mother to her children to worry about you. That whatever I decide will be fine. Except she requested that you be required to have some sort of mental health check up."

"Well she should know, after all she was in Shadybrook." snarked the blond.

"Ms. Jones, what was that?" asked the judge. He had heard her, but wanted it on record. When she said nothing your honor, he looked at the spoiled young woman and said "It was not nothing, let me tell you something young lady, someone should have taken you over their knee and spanked you a very long time ago."

Mac looked down, then saw that Maxie was crying and knew that the judge was right. However his daughter was about to learn that judges weren't swayed by tears. "Ms. Jones, I do hereby sentence you to five years probation, during which time you must met weekly with a psychiatrist on your own dime. You are to have no contact with any of the following people, as well as anyone with criminal convictions of any sort. You will also be required to attend anger management classes and group therapy classes in regards to your heart transplant."

"But your honor, my boss will fire me if I am gone for work all that time." she protested.

"Ms. Jones, do you think your boss would prefer that you go to prison, because that is the only other option." Maxie was in shock, this wasn't the way her life was supposed to go, she was suppose to win, she wasn't the sort of person that got sent to jail.

"Your honor, I am Kate Howard, Ms. Jones' employer, I assure you, I will have no problem with my assistant attending these meetings. I currently have two other assistants, they can take on the harder assignments that require the travel." she stated and at that Maxie burst into tears as she got that she had been demoted.

In the kitchen a couple of hours later, the phone rang and Elizabeth saw the caller ID said the courthouse. Answering it, she said thank you. Turning to Steven she said "They are back in."

Calling Robin, she let her know then headed to the courthouse. She sat behind the DA and watched as various others showed up. When Sam was lead in, she watched the woman turn pale for a moment then her attorney telling her something. The judge entered then the jury... "Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor. We the jury in the above action find Samantha McCall guilty on Conspiracy to commit kidnapping, kidnapping with special circumstances, and find her guilty of computer fraud."

There was a very quiet gasp in the room then loud murmurs as Sam felt the whole world staring at her. Turning she looked expecting to see Elizabeth smiling but the woman just whispered something to the DA and turned to leave the courtroom. She was starting to yell at the woman but then her attorney reached out and said "Whatever you are thinking about doing, don't."

Sam turned to see her mother there along with her sister who was talking to Michael Corinthos. She glared at the blond and then saw her sister looking at her, then stood and approached Sam. "I hope you get what you deserve. I am only glad that Molly never lived to see this. I am so glad that Jason ran away, that you are alone."

Alexis didn't say a word, she just walked away with her daughter, while Carly was torn between attacking Sam or chasing after Elizabeth. Deciding that Sam was going no where, she followed Elizabeth and her family out the door. Shouting at the nurse, she was annoyed to be ignored and then felt someone grab her arm.

Turning to where Michael was holding onto her, she hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you from making an ass of yourself." he said coldly. "What are you going to do, mother. Shout at her for having Jason's kids, why? Because he would rather be with her than you?"

"How dare you?" she said, holding her hand to her chest to hide her pain at her little man attacking her this way. "Why would you talk to your mother like that? You would have never done this before spending time with Dante."

With a mocking smile he said "My mother? Sonny is my dad? Jason my uncle? All of you are lying cheating hypocrites. You, you have no idea about anything in my life, same with Morgan. We exist for one reason, for you to control Sonny, to control Jason. Poor, poor Morgan gets the short shift, because... because I had the supposed honor of being raised by Uncle Jason, instead of his dumping me on your mom."

"He loved you, he wanted a life with you." she said. Trying to touch him, she was annoyed when he pulled back. "He loves you, my little man."

"Strangely enough, I would rather not have had him in mine. I mean, he is a deadbeat dad to his own kids, why?" Michael was getting the creeps from the way his mother was touching him, it was reminding him of prison.

"Because he made a promise to you, he loves you." she said pressing him, "Michael, don't you get it, he would do anything for you?"

"Anything except be a man and tell dad and you to leave him alone. He is no one I want as a hero, I can't believe that you think he did the right thing, but then, Uncle Jason was never given a chance, was he? Dad, you and Sam won't let him be happy, all of you claim to love him, but in truth you want to control him."

"You know, nothing, nothing at all about Jason and me." she insisted. "He is my best friend."

Jax had come to see what happened to Carly, he had been needing to talk to her but he saw the expression on Micheal's face and soon had a protesting Carly away and watched as the blond fled, very quickly and clearly far away from his mother. "We need to talk, Carly."

Sam was sitting in her cell when she heard the news that Diane Miller was looking to talk to her. Eagerly she held out her arms for the cuffs and was soon sitting across from the red head. "Have you heard from Jason, is he coming to get me out of here?"

"No, Ms. McCall, he isn't." she said coldly. "I am here in regards to my client, you need to sign this."

"What is it?" she said taking the paperwork and frowning. "Wait, according to this, Alexis is disowning me. She can't do that, I am her daughter, she can't just toss me away... not after everything."

"She can and she did. Sign, Ms McCall and you get your inheritance early." she said keeping her tone persuasive. Sam narrowed her eyes and rejected the paperwork.

"I am not going to let Alexis get rid of me that easily, I want more." she stated.

"Sam, there is no more, at least not for you. All you get is the name of your father and a way to find out who he is." she was told. Sam considered it, then thought back to all she had ever heard about her dad from Alexis and that it hadn't been much and knew that it was not going to be good news. "No, this is a one time offer, otherwise she takes his name to her grave."

"I found her, I can find him." she said loftily.

"Good luck, Sam." was all that Diane said before standing then at the doorway, took a look back and decided to heap on some more bad news, "By the way and you will have no way of proving this, because if you claim I told you, I will just say you broke into my office and stole the files... Jason, his will, leaves everything to his son and any other children Elizabeth Webber ever has. You, you got a mere five million."

"Oh please, he just forgot about changing it. And its not like he left anything to her." she snorted.

"No, Sam, he updated it after her son Aidan was brought home and he had a name. This was during the time he was telling you he loved you, I find that rather interesting. Also, the will before that, Michael was in it, at that point, he took Michael out." Diane then thought about what else she said and told the woman. "As for Elizabeth, though she doesn't know it and probably would never touch it, Jason already put almost fifty million dollars into a trust for her."

"What?" gasped Sam. "No, it was five million, I saw the paperwork."

"No, it was fifty. We had the smaller sum drawn up for Elizabeth to see, Jason knew she was reject the larger one if she knew. Sam, Jason didn't end things with her because he didn't love her, it was because he did and he wanted a better life for her than what he could ever offer. Oh, I am sure he cared for you." Sam gritted her teeth at the condescending tone but it got worse. "We all make do with what we have around, and I know that he did that with you, but one woman owns his heart and her name, is Elizabeth Webber."

Sam waited until the red head was gone and when an officer entered to take her back to her cell, she demanded the right to call her attorney. The officer was waffling then saw the tears and gave her his personal cell phone.

Calling the number for the main house, Sam waited until she heard his voice. "You had better get to the station and see me or I will give Mac the file I had created with every single one of our visits. We have an emergency, turns out that bitch had fifty million dollars, not five."

Nik thought about it, then hung up without another word. Turning to Brook he gave her an assessing smile and said "How do you feel about starting your tour off in London."

When she had gone to make a few calls, Nik made two of his own. "Lucky, you need to deal with Sam, make it plain what she has to lose and then go deal with your ex-wife."

The second call was to someone he hated talking to. "Jerry, Elizabeth, Elizabeth Webber has your box."

Jerry rolled his eyes well aware that the prince wanted the Webber woman gone and that he also wanted to punish his brother for what had happened the night before. Lucky had hit on the man's latest obsession, the young cousin of his late wife.

Looking at Siobhan and Theo who were waiting he told them. "Cassadine, he is sending us after the Webber woman."

"I searched her home, then her grandmother's, even the one in California, she doesn't have it." said Siobhan. "What is he up to?"

"I don't know, what I do want to know is where is the Barrett woman." said Theo. "She isn't staying at Corinthos estate, nor with his son."

"Morgan's old penthouse." said Jerry. "That would be my guess."

"Find my box, find Mr. Morgan, then deal with Ms. Barrett." said Theo as he added. "I have to try and find a way to fix my percentage, I can't believe I was stupid enough to take this case."

Jerry himself had been shocked when Morgan let her go to prison, but then he had been shocked to find out the man had been screwing her after what she had done to his own kid. Now, to find out that they were all Morgan's, and he got the reasoning behind Sonny's sudden fear and desperation.

The courtroom was packed, minus Elizabeth and her family who were secretly on their way to the airport without the guards who stayed behind to make it look like she was still at her grandmothers house.

The judge had just had a very private meeting at the country club and was padding his pockets very nicely from this trial. He had had four very large six figure donations for his 'reelection' campaign from the Zachara family, the Corinthos family, the Cassadines and the Quartermaines to mete out a sentence he had already decided on.

"Ms. McCall, I am not going to sit up here and reiterate what you did, we know and you know. Samantha McCall, having been found guilty of the above actions, I do hereby sentence you to life in prison with no possibility of parole."

There were shouts of yes, then all watched as Sam kept protesting her innocence, saying that Spinelli had done all of it, that she hadn't wanted to kidnap the brat, that she hadn't done anything wrong. That she was the victim. The print press got some nice photos of the court police carrying her out of the room, with Sam still screaming she was innocent.

Her attorney packed up his suitcase, told the DA he had done a good job then left, returning to his office. Then setting in his big leather chair, laughed his rear off because he had proof that Sam McCall hadn't done anything in regards to Christopher Webber, even if she had in regards to the other Webber children.

Alone, he mentally patted himself on the back for not giving in and saving her, she might have been more useful, but he had taken great pleasure in the scene that had happened in that courtroom that day. Standing, he went to pour himself a glass of brandy, then sat down, looking out the window, wondering where his box was.

Suddenly having an idea, deciding to talk to the Webber woman himself, he went to the garage, leaving the full sniffer of brandy on his desk.

Across town, Johnny Zachara had finished the Alcazar file, then started on the Ruiz one as he heard his second in command entered. "I need your help,"

"With what?" When he heard, Johnny grimaced, he guess that he had to, after all it was partly his fault the Webber woman was so unprotected. "Ethan, this isn't going to be pretty, there are FBI agents all over the place."

"Just keep him out of prison, for Lulu's sake." he tried to pull his sisters name of out the hat, unaware that Johnny was not interested in rekindling anything with the blond, in spite of her offers. He had been listening to tapes, ones found with these files, ones with a woman's voice on it. A voice he had heard before, a voice he had to track down.

Making a call, Johnny did what he could and Ethan thanked him then went to track down his father. "You need to deal with Lucky, he is on his way over to the Hardy house this evening."

Luke swore then rushed out the door, knowing his son would go to prison, Sonny had already informed him he had no more favors to offer. Luke had done some checking and had found out how bad things were regarding his old friend and was grateful that his youngest child was now connected to the Zacharas.

Ethan hoped in the passenger side seat, then told Luke to slow down, that the agents might see them as the threat if he pulled up too quickly. Luke who had already been tying one on, ignored his child and pushed down on the gas.

They took the corner quickly and in front of them was a car moving too slowly for them to avoid hitting it. Soon, the little car was crumpled up, then another car driving recklessly around the other corner, hit the driver's side door.

When the medics arrived at the hospital, Lucky Spencer had to rely on the skills of Dr. Lisa Niles, while Theo Huffman was declared DOA. Luke Spencer was without a scratch but Ethan had gone through the wind shield dying instantly.

Lulu, Bobbie and the rest of the Spencers arrived at GH, only to be given the sad news, then when Lucky's ex-girlfriend came in, they got another shock. She entered with Jerry Jacks who went quickly looking for his brother, knowing he had to give him the news.

Carly who was not going to let that one slide, attacked the young woman only to be shoved off and told to go chase after Jerry, that she owed her nothing. The tall blond did just that then frowned when she saw that he was going down to the first floor.

"Anger management classes, spousal abuse support group, AA, what the heck is he doing down here?" she muttered until she came to the rape survivors room. Pushing her way in, she saw Jerry talking to Jax in am empty room and snapped. "Did you know your brother is in town?"

"Carly, go away." he snarled at the woman he couldn't wait to divorce.

"No, I want to know what you are doing here?" she said with her hands on her hips. Then with a snort, she said "Wait, is this about your tall tale regarding being raped by what was her name, that Irina, oh please, just get over it, a man can't be raped."

The blond who had been about to enter the room, closed his eyes as his mother kept talking. "A man has to be willing, so just get over it. No real man would be here."

Taking a deep breath and thinking on what Audrey had told him, Michael took control of his own life and said "That might be true mother, but I am here. I was raped."

"Stop this, you know that isn't true." she snapped. "You and Jax have been thick as thieves for months and he must have convinced you of this, you know that that isn't true."

"Mom, do you really want to have this discussion." said Michael as the memories flooded back. "While I was in prison, before Uncle Jason arrived, a man, he held a knife to my neck, he..."

Jax went over to Michael, passing a still Carly and said "You don't have to do this, not for me."

"Thank you, Jax, but I am doing this for me." he said then with a deep breath announced. "I was raped, mother. Deal with it, I am. And on my own, I am relying on no one but me. Why don't you try doing that for once."

"Michael, why are you lying like this?" she asked completely bewildered. "What do you get from this? Hurting me? Hurting your father? Hurting your uncle Jason?"

"Uncle Jason suspected, he just couldn't face it." said Michael being honest for the first time. "I think that if he faced what I was dealing with, he might have had to face that what he did to Elizabeth and his children was wrong, that he would have had to face that danger, well it comes in many forms. Including a bitchy best friend who still years later, in spite of his making it clear he isn't interested, still wants to have sex with him, don't you mom?"

"Michael, now is not the time, for that part." said Jax hugging the trembling youngster. Seeing Audrey entering, he handed the boy off to her, then said "Remember the man I told you about, he is dead. I have to go and deal with that, are you going to be okay with just Audrey here?"

"No, but I have to deal with her, no more hiding." said Michael as he lifted his head. "Mom, you can go now, go see Sonny, through your temper tantrum, claim I am lying, claim that I am just trying to get attention, do whatever you want, but rape victims are going to be entering this room, any minute, and you need to go."

"They can just wait, this is more important." she sniped at Audrey to get out.

"Caroline, show some class for once in your life, leave this room." With that, Audrey put pressure on her arm and before Carly knew what was going on, found herself pushed out of the room past several woman and a few men, then the door closed and locked.

Storming back up the stairs, she saw Jax talking to his brother and Brenda Barrett who had come in. "It's over, but I still have to deal with Siobhan."

Hugging the Aussie, she said "Thank you, you too Jerry."

"You are welcome." he said. "What happens now?"

"I am heading back to Rome, I need to get away, deal with this, heal. Jax, I am sorry that once again I destroyed your life." With the tight hug, Brenda suddenly stopped and said "Jerry, what about Jason?"

"I haven't located him. Now that I know he wasn't involved, that it was only Sonny... this trial that ended today... I think I caused that." he said then watched the former model and his ex-girlfriends sister leave. "Jax, what now? You still haven't answered the question regarding yourself."

"I divorce my wife, take my daughter to our new home and find love again, or maybe I will avoid it for a while." he said bleakly. "Dad would be proud, Jerry."

Looking down, Jerry saw the shoes that could only belong to Mac Scorpio and said "I never found out the why, but he also never found the box."

"Let Anna deal with it from here on out." said Mac then watched as Jerry left, knowing he should be throwing the man in jail, but since he had saved Maxie by getting the truth out of Franco about the how of the kidnapping he would let him go.

"He won't, you know." said Jax. "Mac, how did this happen?"

"Spencer, over there was drunk, speeding and hit Huffman's car. However, that wasn't what killed the man. Lucky was being driven over to the Hardy residence since he was under the impression that she was still here."

"By whom?" asked the blond.

"I don't know, I am waiting until he is out of surgery to find out. The guards on the house saw everything but at a distance. Whoever fled, was a man though."

Dr. Niles was not happy when Matt Hunter joined her, however it was proving necessary as Spencer's spine was mush. Calling Patrick's cell, Matt gave them the news. "He is never going to walk again, but he will live."

Outside the blond gave the family the news, then called Johnny like ordered. "He lived, you owe me."

When she had hung up, Johnny watched the news, then heard about Ethan. Regretting that part, but well aware that the man had tried to hide something from him regarding Lucky and the Webber woman, he had never confronted the man. He should have when the truth had come out, but instead he had been slowly working him towards the outside.

Calling in the man he had recently hired he said "Anything?"

"Spencer, I was hoping he was dead, but paralyzed as long as he behaves, works." said the Irishman named Sean O'Brien. "Huffman is gone, we have his businesses order our control all ready, leaving Jack the legitimate ones. What about McCall, she could get a second trial out of this."

"She won't, she doesn't have the money or the resources, even her own mother walked away." he said then played the sound bite from his collection of tapes. "Do you know who this is?"

"No." answered the man then he said "But she is familiar, but I don't know why."

"Me either, but she is the key to unlocking the case." he said then walked away. "Any luck on the other thing?"

"No, but I took care of your former guard." Nodding Johnny walked away, heading into his family home, unhappy to be gaining power in a business he didn't want, but one he had promised to keep on behalf of the WSB. "Where oh where are you Jason Morgan, this was supposed to be your gig."

He had thought that Morgan would get his memory back quickly, had just wanted him out of the way while he took down Sonny, well aware that the other man would find it hard to do, yet, he was beginning to wonder if while waiting to see who else was in the SUV with him had cost Jason needed oxygen and if Lisa might have made matters worse.

Deciding it was time to cut the blond loose, he went back to the main room, gave the order and then went to listen to more of the tapes.

O'Brien gave a cold grin once he was gone, he had every single intention of taking out Lisa Niles, well aware that it would have to look like an accident. The doctor's connection to them was too well known now and he would have to be careful. He had plans to have a long talk with her, regarding the truth about how Elizabeth's son had been removed from the hospital and her part in it.

In California, two days later it was June 1st and Cameron, Jacob and Christopher Webber Morgan were all welcomed into the church with new godparents Patrick and Robin Drake. When Audrey who had just arrived heard, she had been a bit shocked but when she asked Elizabeth, her granddaughter explained that it was already known and that the boys deserved to know who their parents were.

"I agree, I guess, well Steven isn't doing anything to give me grandchildren or to carry on his family name, I guess..." she blushed at the knowing look then the laughter. "I oh, god, I sound like Edward."

The man in question along with Monica and Tracy saw him scowl then Monica leaned in and reminded him that they would be carrying Lila's name well into the future, the tears came then he hugged Elizabeth before asking the boys if they wanted their presents.

"We get presents, mommy why didn't you tell me we get presents?" asked Cameron. "I would have put my tie on sooner, I promise."

"Cameron, I won't bribe you to do what I want." she warned him. "That is for grandparents and great grandparents, Mommy's just expect to be obeyed."

Across town, the nurse went to find Dr. Rumi. "He was given one of the drawings from the community center kids, we have a problem though."

"What kind of a problem?" he asked then followed her into the small room where Jason was sitting holding the thick pencil and writing over and over again. "Well, what caused that and who is that?"

"The letter that came with the college." she said with a sigh. "The little boy signed it with his full name. Mr. Adams has been doing this for almost an hour."

Lifting the papers, he saw Jason shrink back and then flee. Following at a distance, he found him once again, rocking back and forth in the sunroom. "Jason, can we talk."

Nodding but not saying a word, he watched cautiously, clearly afraid as the doctor joined him. "I was wondering, about why you wrote that name out."

"Don't know." was the belligerent answer. "Just did. I LIKED IT. The picture, it made me feel good."

"Okay, how did it make you feel good." he asked, he had seen the drawing that had come with it. It had said Cameron Steven Morgan, age seven. There had been a sun, a bike and a house with a swing."

"I DON'T KNOW, IT JUST DID!" he said shouting in frustration. "I don't know, I don't know why."

"Okay, how about this, you can if you want write a thank you note to the boy, how about that." he asked. "Maybe send one of your drawing to him, would you like to do that."

"NO!" he shouted then stood, looking like he wanted to flee. "I can't, it's too dangerous, I can't, I can't, I can't."

An hour later, they found him in his room, drawing on the walls, clearly working something out in his head. The orderly who was usually assigned to Jason, called Mrs. Pauley who had taken such an interest in the man she called a boy and said "He usually responds to you now, see if you can get him to come to dinner."

Gliding in, she stopped near Jason and said "Oh my what a wonderful drawing, but you are missing dinner, Jason my boy."

He ignored her, but the tears started. They were a regular fixture when it came to Jason and her. She hated what came next, when the tears started, she would hear how he was ashamed to face her, that he had done too much wrong.

While they didn't have a name, her old student Dr. Rumi had figured out that Jason's grandmother had spent some time in a wheelchair and that it was why he had avoided her for so long until she had confronted him on the doctors behalf.

"Some of us, are going to the community center later this week, do you want to go?" she asked.

"No." was the response.

"Why not?" she asked. "The kids who drew for us, will be gone, we will have the whole facility to ourselves. You can see where they draw. That was where I worked after I retired, teaching kids to express their emotions through art."

"Can't go, please don't make me." he pleaded as he turned around. Dr. Rumi who was observing in his office, saw the new reaction and hoped she got him to go, it looks like the idea was getting into him.

"Okay, we can talk about it more, later. Right now, the cooks have finished dinner and you know how they get when we don't eat." she said with a smile. Jason was soon walking next to her as they went to the cafeteria.

Carly was not happy, Dante had just tossed her out of his place and threatened to have her arrested for trespassing if she came over again. Sonny had gone off half cocked about the story that Michael had told them and now, was believing it was true. She had to find her son, get him to tell his father it wasn't true.,.

She had tried Jax who had had her tossed out of the hotel office, then had even gone so far as to approach Steven Webber at the hospital demanding to talk to the others including his grandmother from the group. "You have to get them to stop brainwashing my son or I am going to sue you for everything you own. And if you should ever repeat the lies he has been telling people..."

"Carly, I have seen your son and he is telling the truth, now get out of my office." Then Steven looked at her and said "By the way, I suggested Elizabeth sue you for what you were attempting to do regarding Jake's parentage and you know what she said."

"What, that if the truth were known, she would have to stop lying about Jason being the father of her kids?" she retorted knowing there was nothing he could do to her.

"No, that you weren't worth the call it would take to get the ball rolling. Now, if you can't keep track of your own kids, that is your problem, not mine. However if you are so concerned about family, why don't you help your cousin, you know the one who is now paralyzed from the neck down."

Luke left his jail cell, only to be told he was facing charges of DWI and vehicular homicide in regards to Ethan, that while the unknown driver was responsible for Mr. Huffman's death, he had been in regards to Ethan.

Having heard about Lucky, he vowed revenge then went to see Johnny who had told him that he owed the Spencer family nothing, that Ethan had only been a friend and an employee. "I am not in the revenge game, Luke."

Leaving, but planning on coming back later for money, Luke went to see Lucky and offered to put an end to things for him. "What? No, I am going to be fine, dad. You just wait and see. Elizabeth will come back, she will take care of me."

His jaw dropping, Luke said "Are you sure son?"

"Yes, she called yesterday." he said with a huge smiled at the idea of Elizabeth waiting on him hand and foot for the rest of their lives. "Ask Lulu."

Going to find his daughter, annoyed to see her flirting with Matt Hunter he asked. "Did Elizabeth call Lucky yesterday."

"Yes, she didn't say anything but I know it was her." she said confidently. "She should be here soon, I heard her talking to her brother a little later, well his end of the call, he asked if she was done packing."

Luke was a bit surprised but decided to go ahead with his plan since Lucky was now taken care of. Breaking into the Zachara mansion, he went to the safe. Finding the tapes, he lifted one but then took out the money he found there, before leaving.

Back on the Haunted Star, he found an old tape player and listened in and with a frown wondered what young Johnny was up to and why he had that particular woman talking. He remembered that conversation, that young woman, but she had had no real connection to Zachara, except through the other girl she had been speaking of was connected to the Alcazar family.

Leaving town, he watched at a distance as Lulu buried Ethan along with Holly and a few other people in attendance. Amused to realize most of them were women, he soon was driving out towards Beecher's Corners, planning on using it as a hiding spot.

Dr. Niles meanwhile had had a rough couple of months, now she had various members of the Spencer family including his crazy mother blaming her for Lucky's condition. Fleeing them, she was on the roof, never seeing the man stick his foot out as Lulu called out her name.

As she went over the roof, Lisa never saw the car pulling in below. Patrick had just helped Robin get Emma out when there was an explosion from the air and a body hitting the roof. "Oh my god."

"What just... Patrick, its Lisa." said Robin while others who were showing up checked on the blond woman.

Steven arrived from his office, just as Dr. Maruchi declared the woman dead. "What happened here?"

Mac was soon in his office, looking at the security tapes. "Is this the best you have?"

"Yes, nothing in that corner." said Steven as they watched Lisa trying to escape a shouting Lulu Spencer who was still wearing the outfit she had attended her brother's funeral in.

"Is she criminal libel?" Mac called the DA and asked. Grimacing a bit, he said "I agree, I only wish there was something we could charge her with."

Hanging up, he went to the hallway then up to Lucky's room. Inside, Lulu was a mess. Looking at Laura, Mac said "I can't charge her, but my guess is that the Niles family sues her for wrongful death."

"But she just wanted her to explain how come Lucky can't move." she said frustrated, "What went wrong?"

"You have all had this explained to you repeatedly. The person responsible for this is Luke and whoever Lucky is protecting. If he gave us a name, I would be more inclined to help but instead he has stonewalled me." said Mac.

"What about Lulu?" she asked Steven as he was walking away.

"The mental health ward is on seven." he said leaving. "Laura, we don't know each other, but with the pain and suffering your family has caused mine, don't expect me to do more than I am legally obligated to. And by the way, Nik refuses to pay for Lucky's medical bills, so either he gets transferred to Mercy or County or you come up with the money. I truly don't care either way."

Laura called Nik who lied to her saying he had warned Lucky to stay away from Elizabeth, that the accident was his fault and Luke's. "I am washing my hands of the Spencers, am even considering changing Spencer's name. You are on your own. Oh, I closed off Spoon Island, and the hospital is in the hands of Jasper Jacks."

That perked her up, Jax was a fair man. Going over to the Aussie, she was not happy to be told that he left the hospital in the very capable hands of Dr. Webber. Deciding she had one more card to play, Laura went to use the number that Scotty had gotten from the FBI.

While Lulu might have believed Elizabeth was coming, she was beginning to doubt it. She would have been there by now.

"Hi, you have reached the Webber residence, we are unavailable right now but if you leave a name and number we will get back to you at our convenience." There were then giggles in the background and Laura frowned when she suddenly heard Elizabeth in a laughing tone say "Jake Morgan, you get back here, right this instant."

Hanging up, she went to see Steven. "How can you toss your own nephew out of this hospital. Or did you forget that your Uncle Rick raised me."

"Oh, the man you killed, or didn't kill, whichever it was, I don't care." he told her. "Laura, I am not guilted, not by anyone except my own nephews and don't try and use those boys because Lucky has mistreated them for years and while it wasn't brought up in the court case, Lucky had a part in that mess."

"You are lying, my son..."

"Is a bastard, now get out of my office and don't return without either payment for his care. Tomorrow morning, he is to be gone." with that Steven thought about it then decided that playing hardball was the right thing to do. He had heard Lucky refer to his sister as a slut and a whore more than once, and he owed the man nothing.

AT the community center, Dr, Rumi observed Jason from the other side of the room as he touched the paintbrushes. The man held them correctly with a kind of awe that intrigued the doctor. "Did you use to paint, is that why you use crayons now?"

"No, he isn't a painter." said Mrs. Pauley from where they were watching him. When he stopped at the various pictures the kids had drawn, sometimes he would move on quickly, other times lingering, tracing the names.

"He is in pain, that much is clear." he said then watched the man-boy wandering the room, picking up various toys, the motorcycle seeming to fascinate him as he spun the back wheel. As he walked over to the blackboard behind the desk, then played with the chalk for a minute, Rumi thought maybe they were getting to him but instead, he went to wonder down the hall.

The pool had been of no interest, the basketball courts, even the locker rooms had been inspected along with the other classrooms. Rumi was sure that Jason was going to be fine when he wandered into the other art room.

Turning to talk to the direction, he thanked him for the art work, "My patients certainly enjoy it."

"My students now that they have a new teacher, love to create it." said the man with a slight grin. "Elizabeth, our new art teacher, does a wonderful job. We are planning a Christmas in July next month, when she gets back from her vacation. Poor girl, there is one who is very lucky not to have ended up one of your special patients, she has been through a lot."

Rumi asked "What do you mean, I knew my wife recommended her for the job, but I wasn't aware she was a patient."

"No, no, nothing like that. Her children were kidnapped, then her youngest was switched at birth with another child who died, then it took them almost four months to find her real child. The father is not in the picture, he went missing when they found out about the last boy. I don't really know the story, but he just vanished from the hospital." he said sadly to his old classmate.

"She must be pretty strong, to deal with all that, how is she handling things?" he asked.

"Fine, just fine. The woman behind the theft of her youngest was attempting to use him to keep her boyfriend and there was this mentally ill young man who helped. The woman is in prison for the rest of her life, Sam McCall, I believe that was the name."

Jason had stolen a picture, not sure why, but he had removed it from the desk, taken the picture out of the inside and placed it in his pockets and had arrived at the door just it time to hear that last statement.

Something was bothering him the rest of the evening, even after he had hidden his purloined photo. At two in the morning, the orderly found Jason out of his bed, on the ground, holding his head, shaking back and forth on his knees and shouting in pain.

When Rumi entered earlier the next morning, he was immediately called and when he got close, realized Jason had a fever. "We need to get him to the hospital, now. There is something severely wrong with him."

AT RR UCLA they did tests, then the neurologists found it. "Look, a small tear in the frontal lobe. It took his head swelling for it to be seen. Wow, look at all this damage, this man has had some major work done, look at all that old scarring."

They opened the patient up, fixed the tiny tears, shocked to find more than one when they got inside. As he woke up, Jason felt weird, he knew his name was Jason Adams, but only because that was on his chart, but other than that, he knew nothing, nothing at all.

"Jason, my name is Dr. Rumi, I have been treating you for the last several months, do I look at all familiar?"

When he nodded no, Rumi showed him the drawings, and the bald man shook his head, no,no, no and Rumi said "Can you tell me what you see when you look at these."

Seeing the violent shaking, the doctor said "Can you try to speak, even the word no, would do."

He saw the man try, then fear, then the tears of frustration. "It's okay, we were afraid that might take a few days."

In Canada, Elizabeth and the boys were having a grand time. In each large city a different family member had joined them. Vancouver had been Monica who had stayed with them on the train until Calgary, when it had switched to Steven, followed by Edward in Windsor, then Audrey who had been quiet most of the trip as they went to Ottawa, then she suddenly said "I have something to tell you."

Explaining about Michael, her helping the young man in a way that she had rejected helping her own granddaughter, her shame as she saw her behavior in Carly's, how he was spending a lot of time at the house, needing to get away from his parents... how Dante and he were becoming close, "I am so sorry, Elizabeth. I just spent the last couple of months, facing that my fears were part of the reason it took you coming out here, to heal."

Hugging the elderly woman, Elizabeth said "There was a whole set of circumstances, not one individual incident created my problems. I am fine, now. The rape will be with me, always because it does affect the way I do certain things, but there were a lot of things that molded me, most long before I moved to Port Charles."

When she got off the train, Audrey said "When do you arrive in Boston to start your journey west?"

"On Monday, I am going to take the boys to Maine, let them enjoy the wilderness, then we will head back." she said with a smile. "Grams, you do know you are more than welcome to come and stay with us, at any time."

"Thank you, I will." she said then went to catch the AMTRAK south into the states while Elizabeth and the boys continued on to Quebec City. Once there, she let them spend the day playing, then packed them up into the mini van and drove south to Augusta.

In California, Carly Jacks, newly divorced had tried to break into Elizabeth's house, then getting no place, went to the neighbors who said she worked at the local community center. There, pretending to be a friend, was told she was on vacation.

Furious at getting no place, she drove back to the house that night and spray painted the word bitch on the garage for all her neighbors to see, then caught a flight home. Stopping out to Sonny's, she was soon sweating up the sheets with her very desperate ex husband who left quietly once she was asleep for his meeting.

"You have nothing left, you are bankrupt. Turn it over, Corinthos." he was not happy, not at all. "But I just need a little more time, I can turn it around."

"No, you should be glad we can't kill your, not right now there is too much heat on upstate New York, heat you created." he was told. "One wrong step and you will be dealt with, there are ways..."

"What about my coffee business?" he asked in a tone the others would later describe as whining. "Do I keep that?"

"I believe that you offered that up to Mr. Zachara in exchange for using his shipping lanes, are you trying to renege on the deal?" he was asked. Sonny looked at the self satisfied bastard, the man he was going to make sure died by the next day and said "No."

"Good, then we are done. You will keep your restaurant, that is all." With that, the room emptied out and John walked to his waiting limo. He was not happy to see Sonny standing off to the side, as if watching for something.

"Bastard didn't learn his lesson, there is a bomb under the hood." he was told when he got in. "Our man is dead, that is Max driving. He doesn't know that I am in the car."

"What do you think, a toy to lock us in and he flees?" asked Johnny.

"I used the passage, got out and delayed things a bit, it won't go off without this being triggered, I say we use it to send a message that you are smarter than him."

"I owe Max, but I don't want to bring his father down on us." he warned. "We don't want that kind of trouble."

"How about this then, he is found knocked out a few feet from the car, let the police deal with it." he heard. "The old man will be demanding answers from Corinthos, soon enough."

Five minutes later, Max locked the doors on the rear of the car, got out, then started running only to be shot. Swearing a bit, he turned in time to see the car exploding and whispered "That is what you get for coming after Mr. C."

"No, Giambetti, this is what your boss is going to get." with that he was knocked out, then left near the fiery ball. Sonny waited a few minutes, then grimaced as he realized Max hadn't made it, but told his driver to hurry home, that way when the cops came he could say he had been there all night. "Carly will cover for me."

Three weeks later, Jason was back at the nursing home, wandering around, trying out words. He had heard the doctors talking and knew that they were concerned about his ability to speak. He had been shocked to understand every single medical term they had used, had also been surprised when he had gotten out of bed and had been able to stand, walk, do all sorts of things. Everything but speak.

Dr. Rumi saw his patient approaching and while Jason seemed calmer, there was a new sort of caged attitude to him now. "How did therapy go?"

Shrugging but knowing he wanted him to try talking, he stuttered a bit as he came up with "Oookk-kkk-ay."

"It will come, Jason. You are doing amazingly well." he stated then added. "You seem almost penned in, how do you feel about getting out and about a few hours a day. Edgar, the van driver, he said if you want, he would be happy for your company when he drives the others to the stores."

"Would I be allowed on my own a bit." Jason had quickly grabbed the pen and paper he kept with him to write his request.

"I don't see why not." then ruined it a bit by saying. "I would prefer if you were away from people, just in case..."

Nodding, Jason went to his room. Grabbing his bag, then some money, he headed into town with the others. "Are you sure that is the right thing?"

"Yes, Jason needs a change of environment, besides, today is the day they are decorating for Christmas in July, it's better for him not to have to deal with that." he told his nurse. "What was that call about earlier, did they agree to bring the kids?"

"No, they were actually calling to see if any of our patients saw this blond woman, She apparently was threatening the art teacher. It looks like she stole a picture from her desk."

"I will ask around a bit, but I don't recall seeing her." he told the woman then went to call his old friend. Listening he said "So, your teacher discovered the picture missing when she returned from vacation?"

"She was not thrilled when I described the blond, then told me that she had done some damage to her house as well. I asked her if she was still up to visit this week with the kids, she just laughed and said she was more worried because hers would be at the center without her."

In Port Charles, Sonny was being ordered by his own son to sit. "You are going to leave Michael alone. He doesn't want you around, with your nonsense. What you don't want to face, is yes, Michael was raped, by another man."

"Stop this, now." stood Sonny in spite of the handcuffs, "I don't know what you are doing to him, but it stops now. Michael wasn't raped, Jason wouldn't allow anything to happen to him, never."

"Just like he wouldn't to his own son." sneered Dante who then said slightly less combative. "Jason wasn't there, and this, if this is anyone's fault, it is yours. You and your need for secrets and lies, over the truth... you married that bitch, brought her into your household for what, power, for control. Even before that, you were the one who screwed her, than was pissed off at her for it."

"She lied to me." he complained.

"Oh grow up." snapped his son. "That is your problem, everyone else is required to tell the truth, but you. Your entire life has been like this. From what Brenda has told me, you and she ended the very first time because of lies, yours regarding another woman you married for her family's power. That one died."

"You leave Lily out of this." he fumed.

"No, because you think you're invincible, you have Carly lying for you, yet again. You would think she would learn, but she is another person caught up in your web of lies and deceit. Michael is done, he wants no part of you. Morgan was given to Jax, since Carly is yet again living at your house. Kristina is gone for the summer, and even before she left, she had made it clear to the courts she wanted nothing to do with you."

"She is my daughter, Alexis brainwashed her into believing I am the bad guy." he stated.

"No, you are the reason she thinks you are the bad guy." he said disgusted with the man in front of him. Hearing his boss entering, he said "Mac, I am going to the hospital to see John Zachara, question him about the incident."

At GH, he saw the newly appointed mob boss talking to Olivia who then left with Steven Webber. John saw Dante and said "Thank you for meeting me here."

"We need the truth." he snapped only to be told not here. Following the man, he was not happy nor did he feel safe when they went into the basement of the hospital. There was a very beautiful older woman waiting for him. "Mr. Falconari, we need to talk."

"Who are..." Taking the badge handed to him, his eyes widened a bit when he saw the WSB insignia then was handed some papers. Reading them, he looked at John then at the man in who had just came in and said "Who are you?"

"Stanley Johnson." then two more men. Seeing Jerry Jax, he said "You are under arrest."

"No, actually he has been working for us. He gets a free pass for his past. Now, anything from here on out, he is on his own. Mac is aware of this, he doesn't like it, but he is aware of it." said Anna.

Jerry looked at Dante then said "Your father is out, hopefully he will decide being a parent is more important than the mob, but you should know, rumors on the street is, one screw up and he is dead. You should also know, Alexander, the man you new... the Balkan was right, Brenda did come after his son..."

"No, Brenda didn't." he insisted.

"The woman you know as Brenda, no, she didn't. What he didn't know, what no one did, is that the woman Alexander was angry with, the woman he wanted to kill, the woman he thought betrayed him. Well, you know the story."

"That she slipped into his hotel room supposedly to surprise him, that she seduced him, then stole from him, yeah, I know that ridiculous story he used for his excuse to come to New York and attack her."

"What you don't know is that it was true, but that it wasn't Brenda Barrett. This happened in Vegas, in early 2003. Here, take a look." Dante looked at the picture, it did resemble Brenda bit, then his eyes narrowed, no it looked like Sam when she had been... "Oh my god, that is Sam McCall."

"Yeah, which brings up an interesting idea. "What if the woman he was after, the woman he believed was pregnant with his kid, what if it was her." he drawled. Dante looked up and said "What?"

"We think she also might have been carrying his kid, when she came to town." The truth shocked both Dante and Stanley who had never heard that part of the story. Johnny didn't care, Sam McCall was a skank, there was no doubt about it.

When Anna had left, Dante was about to leave when Stan said "What about the tapes?"

"Hey, Falconari, stay a moment. We are looking into something. Do you recognize this voice?" Hearing the young woman, he said "No, she sounds rather nice though. Who is she?"

"I don't know the who, but the what, it is very simple. She was on tapes found at the Alcazar house. According to the notes Lorenzo left, she is the clue to gaining whatever it is he lost." said Johnny not adding his own interest. He had hours upon hours of tapes, he had listened to them all, was finding himself interested in the girl, even if he didn't know who she was.

Stan said "Play that again."

When he had, the man looked at him and said "I know the voice, but I don't know where from." Johnny was getting annoyed, he had heard that repeatedly from several people. "Dante, what about you?"

"No, never heard her before in my life." he stated while Jerry frowned a bit. He had at first thought he knew, but it kept slipping away from him. In his pocket, he hit record when he heard the tape again, then quickly left.

He liked the idea of finding the rest of the Alcazar fortune, he could use the money.

In California, Jason was enjoying the day out. He had gone to the beach while the ladies had shopped nearby. Sitting there, he had built a small castle, not knowing that he was being watched by one of the orderly. Then he went shopping, buying a small collection of non fiction books, then in the children's section, saw the book with the cartoon train.

Meanwhile at the nursing home, Elizabeth was helping the patients decorate and having a grand time as she talked to Mrs. Pauley who told her about her time working at the community center. "So they glued their hands together, but it gave Imad his interest in medicine so I would say I did good."

"I can see my boys doing that some day. Jake doesn't like to color within the lines. Cam, well he is more likely to do so, but with odd colors. This spring he made the Easter Bunny lime green and then colored the eggs in some very odd combinations."

"Cam, would that be Cameron Steven Morgan?" she asked amused. Seeing Elizabeth's expression, she said "His drawing got the attention of one of our special patients here. Mr. Adams has had a severe trauma, not much is known about him otherwise, but he loved Cam's drawing and then when we toured the center, loved the ones there."

"I will ask Cam to make him another one, if he would like." said Elizabeth. "Oh no, its almost time for me to head out, and we didn't get to the sun room."

"That is fine, my dear. You got these old men up and helping and trust me that takes some doing." she said with a soft chuckle.

"I had fun." she said then taking the packages that they had created for the kids, stopped on her way out in the sun room, feeling guilty about not getting that room done, Dr. Rumi had told her that their more traumatized patients spent a lot of time there.

In the main area, Jason entered, having had a good day. Stopping in the entry way, he saw the holiday decorations and felt his heart stop. "NO!" he shouted, "NO! NO! NO!"

Dr. Rumi came out at the sound of Jason's shouts, then saw the man curled up, holding his head while his bags lay spilled all over the floor. The nurses started to escort the other patients back to their rooms, meanwhile the cheerful holiday music was turned off.

Sitting on the ground, Rumi saw Jason suddenly reaching for his head, then screaming in pain, before attempting to stand. The blond found himself falling into the wheelchair they had placed under him and begging his doctor to take him someplace dark. "I had a memory, a strong one and I think it is real."

A bit shocked at the articulate statement after all this time, he nodded at the orderly who pushed the man holding his head to one of the dark rooms.

In the sun room, meanwhile Elizabeth was frowning a bit as she listened to her grams request. "Have you told him what his mother did? I rally wish you hadn't."

"It won't be only him, Dante is going to be coming as well." she stated. Not really sure it was a good idea, not after the call the day before from the police who had found unknown prints as well as Carly's on the picture frame. However, she knew that Michael and Cam liked one another. "Okay, I will let Cam know just before they arrived, though, just in case something causes them to cancel."

Hearing the shouts as she put away her phone, Elizabeth had left the paper and glue along with her scissors as she hurried to see if she could do anything. Arriving in the main living area, she saw that the patients had scattered and that Dr. Rumi and someone in a white lab coat where pushing a patient down the hall.

"Is everything okay?" she asked the nearest nurse. "I am a registered nurse, can I help with anything?"

"Thank you, but that was Jason. He sometimes has terrible pain. It is such a shame, because he is such a nice man. Dr. Rumi will take good care of him." replied the older woman. "Ms. Webber, things here, they look wonderful, you must really love the holidays."

"I did." she said then added "I do, l do love them. My boys and I will be here for the party, I can't wait for them to see this."

"How old?" she asked telling her how hers were now teenagers.

"Six, four and a one year old." she said. "All boys, I sometimes wish for a girl, but then remind myself I already have my hands full."

"I can imagine. Wow, I had two girls and a boy. My son is almost eighteen and he is going off to college, he just asked us about getting a motorcycle license, his father and I were scared but we agreed as long as he took lessons."

"That is the hard part, knowing when to hold on tight and when to let go." said Elizabeth. "I am glad I don't have to deal with that, just yet. Right now, my big thing is in spite of being on the front porch being nervous about Cam walking two doors down to his pals house."

"It's hard, being a parent nowadays. With all the danger. I used to watch those royal kids, you know the British ones, and think what a hard life they had, with the guards and stuff, but there are days, when all I can think about... is what I would do to have that kind of protection."

Seeing Elizabeth looking at her in shock, she said "I uh, I was a huge fan of Diana's, Watched everything from the wedding to the funeral, after that her boys. All I could think was that if she had had royal guards, she wouldn't have died that night. That her complaints about the dangers, well in the end, that if she had had them the paparazzi wouldn't have gotten that close. I am sorry, here I am going on and on... and you probably could care less, after all you are a bit young for them, aren't you."

"It was fine. I know a bit of what that must have felt like for her, though. IN love with a man who loved another woman, then after things ended so publicly, to have everyone know your business, judging you. It's hard, but at the same time, I think that the boys, she would have been happy for her boys."

Elizabeth left, drove a ways and pulled over to cry. Lately all she could think about was Jason and her mistakes with him. She had been slowly facing that he hadn't even loved her, but in the end, he had given her a wonderful gift, their children.

She didn't hate Sam for having his love, she couldn't hate her for that, but she did for what she had done to her children. That was the hard part, letting go of the hate; even the anger with Jason for lying about loving her. Oh, she was certain he was grateful for their son, that it was what had led him to attempt to make it more, but in the end, she hadn't been enough for him...

She had come to face that her own past, was not much better. Her obsession with Lucky Spencer, to a love that had ended as romantic love a long time ago, but that she had clung to him out of fear of abandonment. Then there were her other mistakes, Ric, Zander, and mostly Nik.

While the Nik one hadn't had any impact on Jason, the other two, they had been her reaction to feeling alone, like Jason and she hadn't been connected. And while it was true, he hadn't attempted with her, she hadn't either. She had constantly believed and trusted others over him. Unable to trust him one hundred percent because that meant trusting the same heart that had let her down so many time before.

Jake had suffered as a result, Cam and Christopher too, to a lessor extent because she hadn't known that Jason was their father, but she had been the one to ask him to give up Jake, she had made that choice of Lucky so that she could protect her heart.

Getting her act together, she drove back to the community center and gathered up her boys before heading home. After dinner, she called her therapist and had a phone appointment and was emotionally settled when she hung up.

At the nursing home, Jason thought back to his session and hoped they could find some answers. He had been dealing with thoughts all day, memories he was certain. He saw a woman, a very large woman dead, with blood on the floor. He had seen himself scared to wake her, even as he tried.

The doctor had speculated that he had seen someone, maybe his mother murdered, He had also suggested she was the same tall woman he was cowering from in some of his pictures. The woman who was holding a bottle and walking away from him.

Shaking a bit, he fell into bed, having nightmares of people shouting, of a man who scared him. A lot more shouting, then it moved quickly and the movie sped up, terrifying him with the images. Waking up, he stood, pulled on a shirt and walked down the hall.

In the sun room, he saw the naked tree and the rest of the decorations along with the paper and scissors. Holding them in his hands, they felt alien until he started cutting. A nurse walked by but left him alone as she continued her rounds.

At eight, as the various members started to waken in, they were all telling the others to check out the sun room. Mrs. Pauley who had been having breathing treatments rolled in and stopped, looking around at the handmade but perfectly concentric paper chains, then the angels on the trees, then finally the paper one on top, she breathed out the name Jason even as Dr. Rumi entered the room.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A man who hates holidays, once again drawing Christmas." As they approached the drawings on the only wall without windows, they saw the same four people. A little boy with brown hair, a woman with curly hair and blue eyes and a man holding a baby in front of a fireplace, in the woods among pine trees. Opening presents with a very prominent Chuggin Charlie. And the last one, the one with the most detail, the woman pregnant while dancing with the man in front of the Christmas tree.

"Where is he?" asked the woman in the wheelchair.

"He went to town, already with the early birds." he told her then walked around in astonishment. Back in his office, he pulled out his recorder and started to tape. "Mr. Adams has had a life filled with trauma and I am beginning to think that this is his family, that they died... that this is what he can't face."

In Port Charles, things were going as planned for for Maxie Jones, she was obeying the court order, well as far as they knew. She still had her job, Lulu had gotten fired over the Lisa Niles incident but that had moved Maxie back up to assistant number two and number one was now pregnant by her married lover and Kate wasn't happy.

She was no longer public enemy number one, after months of having complete strangers sneer at her and feel the need to tell her that she belonged in prison right along side Sam. Matt and she were still seeing one another, but it had slowly been cooling.

However to her surprise, she had been spending time with Lucky, even if it was in secret as he worked on the regimen the doctors require of him at County. They were working on plan of how to make Elizabeth Webber pay for what she had done to them, to those they loved.

Sitting down to lunch in a very good mood, she opened the paper and almost screamed in anger at the headlines on the front page with her picture prominently displayed. "Damien Spinelli declared well enough to help in his own defense trial to start in August."

Heading back to work, she made a quick imprudent stop to see Lucky, then hurried to her office. Once there, she started work, keeping busy until Kate and Assistant Number One, Jasmine returned. They were talking then there was sudden silent.

Seeing her dad, Maxie said "Hi, did we have plans?"

"No, I certainly didn't plan for this." he said then turned to the uniformed officer who entered. "Read her her rights then cuff her."

"WHAT? Mac, what is going on, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"Answer me one question. Were you visiting with Lucky Spencer today?" he asked almost hoping there was a legitimate reason for her to be there."

"Uh- I- UH..." she flushed then saw the look on Kate's face and just said "This is all her fault, she is why he is all alone."

"This her, it wouldn't be Elizabeth Webber still, would it?" he asked. "Maxie, you are going to face a judge for violating your probation conditions, you could be facing jail time, then there is this. A nurse said you have been there almost three times a week. Why? Why would you throw your life away?"

Maxie saw his anger and his pain and then the look on Kate's face and her heart started to drop as she got that whatever was about to happen she wasn't going to like it. That night in her jail cell, she demanded her call and placed it. "I need your help."

Johnny looked at the phone and then at the evening news and said "No, whatever it is you want, the answer is no."

"Not even if I can give you away to make Jason Morgan return. I know how to find out where Elizabeth Webber is hiding. Laura Spencer has a phone number."

Johnny came to the station then left with the number, calling Anna she gave her the news. "At least we now know where Carly got it. You need to warn her."

"I will, I will also tell Mac what she did." she said then went to the station. "Mac, we need to talk."

Hearing it, he said "I can bust her without exposing your man, there are taps on all outgoing prisoner calls."

The next morning, Maxie was fitted with an ankle monitor and her sessions were upped. "Ms. Jones, as of this moment, there is no other choice, step out of line, just once and you go to prison. The only reason you haven't before is that with your heart condition it could be considered a death sentence, but try my patience again and that will be my only option left."

Soberly leaving the station, she went home and saw her father waiting. "Stop being so disapproving, you know that I am a screw up."

"Sit down, Maxie. As of tomorrow, you are moving into a small house I found, I will be arranging for Epiphany Johnson to be staying with us and when you are not at work, you will be with either one of us."

"Don't you think that is a little harsh, I have this," she said showing him the bracelet and mocking it.

Hitting play he said quickly. "All outgoing jailhouse calls are taped. There is a sign right above the phone."

Flinching at what she heard, she said "I can explain, I really wasn't going to give him the number, I promise."

"Clearly your promises mean nothing." he stated. "Maxie, it's done. The judge heard this after you left, there is an open arrest warrant, if you so much as cross the rules, once, you go straight to prison."

Later in bed, whimpering, Maxie tried to figure out where she had gone wrong. Nothing came to mind, the only people she had ever been mean to had deserved it. She was a nice person, a caring person... maybe not as nice as Georgie, but she did do good, in honor of her sister.

Carly meanwhile looked at Kelly Lee and said "Could you please repeat that, I have to be pregnant."

"No, you are in the early stages of menopause."

Staggering as she stood, Carly was in denial. "Carly, you are forty five, it is a bit early but it has been known to happen. We have to discuss hormone replacement and how to work your way through the hot flashes, there are shots..."

The door slammed as the tall blond left and went home. There she trashed her bedroom, pushing everything off the shelves as she heard what Kelly Lee was saying in her head. When Sonny showed up, she didn't tell him, certain that the woman was wrong.

"Carly, I am sorry, I really wish you had been pregnant, after all none of our children are here, but you have to get over this, we will keep on working on it. I promise." he said trying to calm the woman down, he needed her to get pregnant, it had to happen.

There was a knock on the door, then a still slightly hurting Max entered and said "Boss, you have company downstairs.."

"Let me wash my face." said Carly, they were expecting their new attorney to help them get back their kids.

"Mrs. C, this isn't about the lawyer, it is something else." he said ill at ease, not wanting to be around when she found out this news. Sonny saw the look on Max's face and quickly followed him.

Entering his study, he saw the woman with the baby in the car seat, then thought to himself that someone up there loves him as Claire announced "I had a daughter, her name is Gloria, Gloria Adella Corinthos."

Carly who was about to enter, screamed no, then pushed her way in past Max and grabbed the baby out of the chair and looked at it. Shouting in anger, she found her wrists grabbed by Sonny who said "Carly, stop it."

"No, tell me you didn't get this slut pregnant? Tell me, Sonny, tell me she isn't the mother of your child, a child you promised to me." Carly got in her car and drove to the Brownstone, finding her mother, she started to sob as she told her the news.

Bobbie looked at her little girl then with a sigh told her. "Carly, have you noticed that Sonny has more children with other woman than with you. Look at this, Alexis, Olivia, now Claire, then there was Lily, Sam, and Claudia who were all pregnant with his children. You have to face it, Sonny can't be keep it in his pants."

"Momma, he loved me, he really does." she said. "After Jason, he is the only man who has ever stood by me."

Sonny meanwhile had called Father Coates to his house, within the hour, Claire was now Mrs. Corinthos. Making the call to his accountant, he was soon in control of the trust he had sent up for his kids.

Calling Max he said "We are back in business, get on the phone, arrange for a shipment to come to the restaurant. Tell them to make the stamps look good."

In California, Jason was walking along the beach behind the row of family homes, needing the time to think. He was getting memories, almost like photographs without names. He could see what was happening but had no idea what was being said. It was forcing him to reach body language and he didn't like what he was seeing.

From the nasty controlling blond to the manipulative short man, then the women, it was clear that the short one was always watching him, wanting something more from him, something he clearly couldn't give her.

Then the blond was back, worse than ever. Then the woman who always was a bit distant, a bit careful around him. Then there was the man who was manipulating her, a dark haired man, then an angry blond one who was clearly violent but that she defended for some reason.

Then the other tall blond woman, it was clear she had loved him, but she was also always looking for something. Where as the first dark haired woman seemed to want something from him, the blond was smug and expecting him to do what she wanted, there was also a sharpness to her, that he could see.

The other woman was always around, there was anger between them, pain, that much he knew. Then there was something wonderful, a night together, then nothing, just the blond again then a pregnant brunette who wasn't what she seemed and made him angry and anxious when he saw her.

As the pictures went through his head, he found himself wanting more time with the woman whose eyes made him feel safe, loved in spite of the distance between them. Then he saw them, together, a night of wonder, a night of watching her, of chasing her, of clearly loving her in spite of the pain he sensed he had been in.

Then more pain, more anger, then finally what felt like happiness, the woman in a pink robe, lying in his arms, no distance between them. More anger, more pain, more darkness, then pain, lots and lots of pain.

Back at the home, he laid down, slept, needing to let what was in his head go, it was hurting him. Waking up later, he sat down at a table in the sun room and drew, drew the house, he had seen in his head, his safe house...

Elizabeth and the boys were just sitting down to dinner when she heard the doorbell. Looking at Cam, she said "Would you like to help me get the door."

Cam blinked a bit then went to the door, seeing his friend, he got the lower lock while his mommy turned the high one. "Michael, you came."

Hugging his young cousin, Michel looked up at Elizabeth as he knelt and said "I hope you don't mind."

"No, the boys will be happy to see you. Dante, it's nice to see you too." she told the older man who said "Are you sure you don't want us to stay at a hotel?"

"No, I have the room." she said then letting them in, watched as the boys pulled Michael over to the dinner table with the two extra settings. "I should warn you, I am only a mediocre cook."

Looking at the chicken, rice for the adults and Mac-n-cheese for the kids, Dante said "Me either."

Within minutes, all were eating, except Cam who was trying to tell them all they had done since moving away starting with Christopher then moving on. "We took a train, and went to ride a swan, then someone painted our house, Mommy wasn't happy."

Dante looked at Elizabeth as he got that was when Carly had come out there. "Elizabeth, did you hear about what is going on back home."

"Mac and his sister in law keeps me informed. I was told that they were going for a deal. That his lawyer doesn't want to take him in front of a jury." Dante had heard that with the stuff going on regarding Maxie and that Sam was not adjusting to prison, she had been in the papers for a deadly fight, no one expected the jury to go easy on him.

"I just want it over, I want to be the mother my children need, that is all." she said then told them about the community center and how she taught art there two days a week. Eventually the excited boys were tucked into bed, leaving Dante and Michael with Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I uh, I was talking to your grandmother, she has been talking about you and what happened when you were a teenager. Uh, Michael needs to tell you something."

Michael sat down on the ottoman, then said "My first night, before my uncle joined me, I uh, I was attacked by a man, a man named Carter. He uh, forced me, held a knife to me, he uh, he... raped me."

"Oh Michael." she said sadly. Reaching out, she said "No one should have to live with that, I can't imagine what you are going through."

"I know that you have been attacked, I couldn't tell anyone, especially not Uncle Jason. Looking back, he was hurting, something was bothering him. I think that it was that he was blaming himself for things, that he was doing what I do, blaming himself."

"Michael, I know you mean well, but what happened between your Uncle and me, is between us, it is our problem." she said as nicely as she could.

"I get that, but one thing before I drop it, Uncle Jason and you have had a lot of people keeping you apart, I think that for once you two need someone on your side." he said looking at her.

"Michael, while I appreciate the sentiment, it is several years too late. It was too late the moment I found out that Sam had a chance to take down Franco, and didn't. That Jason knew that and still forgave her. This after what we thought was my child was kidnapped and returned, and not once, not once did he come to me, and acknowledge the fact that once again my children were in danger because of that woman."

Dante looked at her then said "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I overheard Lucky and Nik talking about it with Sam, they didn't know I could hear them at first. I should have stuck around, I might have found out they were plotting together but I left, intending to confront Jason. Instead I saw him with Spinelli and Molly and Kristina. They were making plans for something for Sam and I walked away."

"Elizabeth, Jason rarely never initiated that stuff, Molly would push and he would do what ever was suggested."

"Dante, that is truly a sad statement considering Jason is who he is and Molly was barely ten." she said then told them they were welcome to stay but that Jason was not to be a subject of conversation. "Michael, I get that you mean well, but like I said, both of us are responsible for this mess. I did stupid things too. However I have to live with my own, I don't want to live with his too."

When she had gone, Dante looked at Michael who was clearly upset with himself. "She is right, they are the only two who know the whole truth."

Michael stood then said "You know, Dante you are a very smart man, but you didn't grow up watching my mother and father manipulate Uncle Jason, watching both Courtney and Sam do the exact same thing. I spent the last few years of my life, believing that he owed me something, that I should get whatever I want. I never noticed what it was costing my uncle. Those boys, asleep upstairs, they deserve to have him in their lives, she does to. And he, he deserves someone like Elizabeth. Someone who will let him be himself."

"Are you sure about that, I think you are projecting on your Uncle what you want." he said quietly. "I saw him with Sam, he didn't seem to mind what she was dressing like, how she behaved."

Michael had no answer for that, but he had seen his Uncle, without Sam there, he didn't remember her. It was like she didn't exist. He got the feeling that it was case of just taking what was offered. Yeah, he had screwed up, badly but the one thing he knew was that there was something wrong with this picture.

Dante sat in the living room, his mind on things, what was going on in Port Charles, the news that his father had married and had yet another kid. His mother was running around town, demanding a DNA test, creating scenes. Yet his siblings had only shrugged when told.

Alexis had called Kristina at her camp, Jax had taken Morgan and Joss to Alaska after Carly had created a scene at the hotel. Dante and Michael had taken it in stride as well. Olivia had made a few jokes, same thing with Brenda, but in truth it was a sad statement of his father's life, that he was now the butt of jokes.

Over the next few days, the entire group had gone to the beach, all of them spending time in the sand and surf, including Michael attempting to teach Cam how to body board. That had been amusing especially since Michael was the one who ended up in the water.

When it was time for them to leave, Michael asked if they were going to ever come back. "We promised Edward we would come home for the holidays."

Cam was sad for a couple of days but soon received an email from Michael, and he sent one back, Elizabeth including a picture that she had taken of the four of them together. Michael holding Christopher while Jake and Cam were holding rabbit ears over his head.

At GH, Monica opened her email and quickly transferred the picture to her cell phone than ran to the nearest Walgreens where she printed it up. Taking it home, she framed it and soon had it on the mantle.

Tracy came into the room and held out the note she had received. "Luke, he seems to think all should be forgiven. He is on his way back to Port Charles. Suggested I leave a light on if he is welcome."

"I gather he hasn't heard the news." she said with a sigh. "Either that or he isn't aware that Lucky still needs help."

"Oh, he will show up, thinking that all is forgotten. I am going to call Mac, have the police on the lookout. What is that." she asked then moved in closer and said "Jake, he looks a lot like Jason... and mother."

"Christopher does too. Cam on the other hand, resembles Alan." she said ruefully. "When I spent time with them this summer, I saw he has the same grin, I just never ever saw it before."

"We had no reason to look. None of us had any idea. I still think that Corinthos should have paid but like Elizabeth said We have no real proof."

Across town, Sonny opened the cases of his second shipment and cursed at the smell. "Find our contact, tell him what we discovered."

Max went to the drop off point and found the dead body. Heading back his phone rang and he was told to be silent and listen. Hearing his father, he said "He is my boss."

"You will be coming home in a body bag if you stay there, do you get that?" he was asked the large man on the other end. He didn't know what it took to get through to his boy, Max was going to lose himself, he was going to go too far and die for a man who had no loyalty to anyone but himself..

"Not if Jason returns." said a confident Max as he walked along the docks never noticing his tail.

"When you get your brother killed, I will kill you myself." he was told then the phone. Max told Sonny as soon as he got back then watched as his boss went to his office, slammed the door and from the sounds of it, broke most of the glassware within.

There were footsteps, then Johnny entered with two other men. "Giambetti, I am here at the request of the families, tell him it is over, there is nothing left. And if he is waiting for Morgan to return, it won't be happening."

Another man came in the front door, one Max knew. Turning a sickly shade of gray he said "You are dead."

"Funny about that, I feel rather alive. Now, tell you boss that I work for Zachara and that Jason is not going to save him, not this time. It's done." Max saw the cold look in O"Brien's eyes and knew that his boss was not going to win this time and that there was no Jason left to rescue them.

Sean heard the sounds coming from the office then said "Oh course, he might have already gotten the message."

They turned and left, leaving an entering Milo who had made the mistake of reaching for his gun looking foolish when his brother grabbed him and said "No, don't. Go home, pack up your bags and I want you on the first plane to Papa. Milo, remember, don't make my mistake, don't put your loyalty to one man in front of your honor."

That night, there was an explosion on the docks, Milo could see it as his jet took off. Bowing his head as he realized that Max had done something, more than likely whatever Sonny wanted. And now, his big brother had paid the ultimate price for his loyalty.

Carly showed up at the funeral, surprised to see her son there. Michael however left after paying his respects to the man in the coffin, walking past his parents and when they reached out to grab him shook them off. "No, Dad I know you are responsible for this, Mom, you and I both know that you will never accept me or what happened to me. I am done, this isn't the place for this, let this be for Max's friends and family, his true friends and family."

Leaving he saw Diane and surprised the woman when he gave her a hug and said "You were the best thing in his life."

In the nursing home, it was July 25th, the patients were all gathered, the older children had arrived. Soon, they were celebrating Christmas like they had years ago. With homemade gifts, from flour ornaments, to felt dolls and wooden toy cars.

Jason was still in his room, his doctor had been working with him on his memories. He was recalling a large house with an elevator, an very kind elderly woman, a boy who he fought and played with. School away from home. Memories of crushes, of broken hearts, then things change... there is the darkness to the memories.

Getting up, avoiding the room with the children, he was sitting outside at one of the picnic tables when he heard someone, turning he saw the woman leading two of the more mischievous kids back inside, but her scent, vanilla and something else called to him.

For the first time that he could recall, he understood desire, need and attraction. Standing as if to follow, he looked down at the drawings and then went back to his room, hoping she hadn't left by the time he got there.

Seeing the van pulling away, he could only watch in frustration as he got the feeling that this woman, this woman and the feelings he had needed to be explored. Heading back in, he was called to the desk. "A present was left for you, Jason."

Wanting to reject it, he instead carried the prettily wrapped box back to his room and sat down on his bed. As he started to open it, he found it hard to not just rip the newspaper, and when he had opened it, looked at the drawings, all signed Cameron Steven Morgan.

Pulling them out, he went to his hiding place, pulled out the picture and looked at it's back. Then at the picture itself. The happy little boy with the curly hair and smile was looking at his mommy and the baby in her arms, there was love in that little boys eyes, and for some reason, that filled him with a sense of joy, a sense that had completely obliterated his need from a few minutes ago.

"I don't know who you are, but this, seeing this means more to me than finding out the truth." he said while putting the photo carefully away. Lying down, he soon was asleep dreaming of playing dad to that wonderful family... of loving the woman in the picture.

"Elizabeth, thank you staying behind." Dr. Rumi said as he joined her. "I know that you only work because you want to, but I need a favor."

"If it is feasible, I will try to help." she said cautiously.

"I have a patient, a man with memory loss, there are things in his head, dark things. He saw his mother murders, she was neglectful way before that, I think she had a drinking problem. I have never had much interest in art, Ms. Pauley used to say I had no imagination because when she told me to be creative, I would draw my dream house, with straight lines. I don't think I drew a single curve for anything other than a circle."

"I don't get what you need." she said a bit confused.

"I wrote down the descriptions of the events in his head, along with his very detailed account of the events. I was wondering if you could take his drawings and working from them and his descriptions, create something a bit more realistic, so that he can move ahead by facing what he his dreaming."

"Doctor, I haven't really drawn in years." she warned. "Mainly my own children. I don't know how much help I could be, but I would like to help."

"Mrs. Pauley said that I should show you this, he did it, after a particularly bad night. Some days after better for him, others have him wake up screaming, others sobbing as the memories built up until the emotions make him all but catatonic."

As they walked, he said "The day after you came and helped decorate, he found your leftover art supplies and did this."

She gasped when she saw the room, the memories of the Christmas she had spent with Jason in her studio flooding her. "Your patient did all of this?"

"Except the angels, the names and such was Mrs. Pauley. All of this from a man who supposedly hates the holidays, a man that around mother's day, ended up needing to be carried to his room because the idea of celebrating it, hurt him."

Looking at the loops, the way the colors were evenly spaced out, then at the wall, she moved closer when all she saw was tape. "Was there something here?"

"He drew some pictures, but took them down, said they hurt him." he replied. "I will be honest, besides the trauma he suffered as a child, I believe that his family died. There is a reoccurring theme to the pictures, a woman, with two boys, you can clearly feel how much he loves them, but there is a distance, a separation... it's like he is trying to get to them, but something, something is keeping them away."

"Poor, poor man. I can attempt to draw what you need, may I take the files with me." While she knew that there wasn't much she could do, this man's story, touched her, awakened her own dreams and hopes now shattered. If in helping this man with his own nightmares, her own were awakened, she could see how far she had come, how far she had moved on.

"I will give you the transcripts, they will be heavily redacted, because what I need is to concentrate on the original trauma. It gave him a sense of feeling unwanted, then alone. His memories have him sitting alone, beside his dead mother, in her pooling blood."

When Elizabeth kept it together, Dr. Rumi said "You are most definitely the right person for the job, I was a bit worried how you would take some of the descriptions. Thank you, Ms. Webber."

Heading home with the childish drawings, she took care of the boys, started some laundry and then she took them out, really looked at them. Picking up the transcript, she heard Jake calling out and hurried up stairs only to find that he had somehow gotten tangled up in his PJ's while going to the bathroom.

Back downstairs, still chuckling at Jake's confusion, she sat down and started to read. A bit shocked at the boy's age, she couldn't help recalling what Lainey had said about how we retained unseen memories at an early age and felt guilt in regards to the damage she had already more than likely wrought on her own sons while making the mistakes she had.

Then she kept reading and felt sick on behalf of this man, that more than likely fifty or sixty years later, these memories were still haunting him, made her determined to help.

Just before heading to bed, her phone rang. Seeing the Port Charles area code, scared her, made her worried that something was wrong as she grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, it's Monica. I just had a late night surgery and thought I would take a chance on you still being up." said the woman on the other end as she sat back in her office chair, needing a few moments of something other than medicine and blood.

"I am, I expect to have nightmares so I am dreading going to bed." she soon told the woman just of what she had been asked to do. "So anyhow, I can't imagine what this man feels."

"I do understand." she said her mind on Jason and what had happened to Susan Moore. "I was wondering if you would mind some company, I have to attend a conference next week, maybe we could have a day at Disneyland with the boys."

Hearing the hopeful tone, Elizabeth said "Sure but we have to avoid Chip and Dale, for some reason, they scare Jake."

At that, Monica laughed, then said "Okay, I will just bring Alice, those chipmunks will flee from her."

Waking up Jason went to therapy, then to the beach. Finally he went to Walmart with the woman. Looking down at his clothes, he went shopping. Jeans, some t-shirts, new underclothes and socks and finally seeing the school supplies, spent a small fortune on Chuggin Charlie themed items.

Heading back, he kept his packages hidden until they were in his room. Taking everything out, he placed them in his closet, then changed out of the hospital scrubs he had been wearing.

"Jason, do you have a moment?" asked Dr. Rumi when he found him in the sun room. "Are you up for an extra session."

Not sure he wanted to deal with the memories of the older man, the fears, the pain, the deaths he saw in his head, Jason was combative, then angry and then he went to his safe house, his hiding place.

"Jason, why don't you tell me about something, anything... just pick a subject, talk to me. What is going on in your head?" Lifting the books on the desk, he said "I saw you at the library, I know that you have been reading a bit, tell me about them, about something in them, like what you are looking for, maybe."

It came out almost involuntarily. "It only rains in Uzbekistan when you don't bring an umbrella, I know it is true, but I can't find it in the books."

That one surprised the good doctor. "Okay, tell me in what context that came up. If you can."

"I can see myself, there is a woman there, telling me this... and I..." the blond shut down, Dr. Rumi was once again treading into the territory that shut Jason down every single time.

In Port Charles, Spinelli was in front of the judge, as he started to spout his usual gibberish, the man in the robe frowned and asked the DA if he was sure that the man was now competent.

Spinelli was not happy when his attorney gave him the papers and told him to read exactly what is said. Within minutes, he was being carted back to the police station and was soon to be transferred to Shadybrook, to a special cell where he would have no contact with anything electronic.

"I want to see Spinelli." Sonny said as he entered the room.

"Mr. Spinelli is being denied visitors on orders of the judge." said Mac taking pleasure in denying the man. "Now if you are here to talk about the death of Max Giambetti, you may stay."

Calling Claire, Sonny was furious when she told him there was nothing she could do. "I have been boxed out, no one will tell me anything. I did get a copy of the court reporters transcripts and it is clear he hasn't seen Mr. Morgan since the night of the bus accident."

Swearing, Sonny hung up, then went to see if Carly could get in to see him. When he was told she had tried, but that no one, not even Maxie was allowed to talk to him. "We need him to track down Jason, this can't go on."

Carly watched on television along with Lulu as the reporters announced that Damien Spinelli was not placed in Shadybrook like expected but that because of his susceptibility to outside influences and his computer skill, he was being taken to an undisclosed location, they were furious. Both had counted on his being placed there.

As Spinelli was led off, he found himself alone in car, with two agents who stopped to pick up another man. "Hello Mr. Jackal, we need to have a talk."

"B-but, you, you are dead." he said then fainted. Waking up to see Stanley was still there, he said "How?"

"It's a miracle." he mocked. "Anyhow, you are going to be placed under the care of the two up front, but for now, you are going to work with me on a little project, breaking this code."

As the car drove, in the backseat, Spinelli was not working hard at all, then he saw Jason's name and got that this was his way out of this mess. Finally, he was not happy, he didn't have any idea what the code was but he knew it was a verbal command that would open whatever they were after.

"A verbal command, from Lorenzo Alcazar?" he asked.

"From someone, but I doubt it was Mr. Alcazar, because according to this, it was opened after his death." said Spinelli. Stanley had been aware of that, they had just wanted to see if he would be honest. "Does my master know you are alive."

"No, Sam McCall is completely unaware of it." he snarked at the kid.

"I meant Stone Cold, the master of all, the king of men... " Stan had them stop the car, then watched as it pulled off. Calling Johnny he said "He confirmed it is a verbal code and it has to be a real voice, not a recording."

"That where is this woman and how does she access this money?" he asked the man. "We have to figure this out, there is a briefcase full of bio-chemicals out there and we both know that if Jerry Jacks gets them he will sell them to the highest bidder."

Jerry was however still searching for the box, he was certain that the way to access the funds was connected to that box. Theo had spent the last few years searching for it, before that he was aware that the various family's were looking into what Alcazar had been up to.

The problem was that no one had any idea how he had accessed the files, who the mystery woman was, and most importantly, how they had been accessed after the man's death. He had researched Skye Chandler Quartermaine, Carly, even Lois Ashton, but none of them were the connection.

He had no idea, none but the woman had been important to Lorenzo, all he knew was that the man had been very secretive, totally unlike his code for the briefcase at the Metrocourt, that had been the name of his first love.

Sitting down, writing a list of every single woman in Port Charles that he could recall having the least bit of contact with the man, he had quite a long list and was getting no place. Then thinking on it, went to the Brownstone owned by his ex-lover and slipped into her daughter's room.

When Carly returned, clearly angry, he said "How would you like to help me with Lorenzo again. I will split the fortune that should belong to Skye Quartermaine with you but I get any and all papers."

Aware that Sonny needed money and that she needed him, Carly in her desperation said "What are you looking for?"

"A woman, she is the key to getting access to the funds set up for Diego. I need a list of every single woman he came in contact with, no matter how insignificant the contact was."

Carly sat down, wrote up the list rather quickly to his shock, then reading it, crumpled up what she had given him and snapped. "No, Lorenzo, not his kid."

At the other end of the bug that had been placed in Carly's room, Stanley thought about something then called Johnny Z. "What if we have it wrong, what if it is a contact of Diego's?"

"What do you mean?" When Johnny heard, he said "I will need someplace to start, maybe Maxie?"

"No, she hated him. I would try Lulu, they were working together when she set out to destroy her stepbrother's marriage to Georgie Jones." Stanley felt something tickle his memory but nothing came to the forefront.

Jerry took the offered list and compared it to his, then said "Who do you think this is?"

Carly listened then shrugged. 'I don't know who she is, is she the key, because she sounds awfully young."

Recalling that they were on old cassette tapes, Jerry was not happy, starting to think that maybe the woman was from before Port Charles and that everyone was chasing after a ghost. Leaving he told her to see what she could find out, but to search quietly.

Elizabeth dropped off the drawings, having felt ill at ease since the moment she had drawn them. The little boy, in shadows since she didn't know exactly what he looked like, scared and alone, his mom dead on the floor.

That one was horrible, but the description of the boy, of being small and scared as his mother acted strange was the one that got to her. This past year, she herself had been that way, her boys without her as she had fallen apart.

Returning home without speaking to Dr Rumi, she quickly called her own doctor, then met him in his office. "I had an image in my head, I uh, I had forgotten somehow, it was there, but it wasn't until today that it hit me."

As she explained about running into Jason near the diner, of his holding her as she fell apart, she stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts then told him. "I went home, then there was a knock at the door. I opened it, then a woman came in, I know it was a woman but not the who."

"I can see myself getting defensive, then shouting at her to leave, then there is nothing just a whiteness but then, but then I can see things, like they were at a distance. I can hear a man in the room, talking to her. Then a sense of nothingness, a sense of worthlessness. I have only ever had that feeling once before, when I was raped."

"Were you assaulted?" she was quickly asked.

"No, at least not sexually. However, I think that Helena messed with my memories, I also can hear her talking, and that is what I need to discuss with you." Taking a deep breath, she said "Helena, she hid something in my house. I heard her saying no one would suspect me of having whatever it was. But when I packed up and moved here, there was nothing that didn't belong to me."

"Could she have come back and taken whatever it was?" she was asked.

"No, maybe, I honestly don't know. I just know that whatever it was, it was gone." she said. "Or just hidden rather well in my old home. I sold it, should I call the owners, warn them?"

"You might just want to call the cops, give them a heads up." she was told. "Is there anything else, you have been a bit jumpy."

"Yes, and it's not good." she said. "When Helena kept coming around, afterwords is when I would run to Nik, but I would forget things there. I don't think he messed with my mind, but I might I would do things, think things out of what was going on."

As they went over the memories, she started to work through what was real and what had been fantasy. Crying as the session ended, she thanked her doctor then drove to the center. After checking on all three of the boys, she went to the empty classroom and sat down and started to free draw.

A frantic twenty minutes later, she looked at what she created and said "That, that was why I did it. Oh my god, I knew, I knew Jason was the more than likely father. Yet, in my head, I couldn't accept it, not after all that had happened."

Standing she went to wash her hands and was loading the boys into the car when her cell phone rang. "Dr. Rumi, you're welcome. No, I can't accept payment, helping your patient, helped me with my own problems. No, I am sure. Have a good afternoon."

At the clinic, Jason was tracing the outline of the little boy as he haltingly talked in group. "My mom, at least I think she was my mother, she was a good parents, a caring parent but then something happened and she would drink... then it was like I didn't exist. I can't believe I remember this, after all this time, that it is still there, that I can still feel alone, that I can still hear myself crying in a crib and being ignored. Is this normal?"

Dr. Rumi saw the group therapist explain that when someone has a head trauma things that are only feelings, things from your past can come back to you. "You have been feeling this, but not understanding why. It's like knowing how to eat, you had to be taught, but now, it is ingrained."

"So I will always feel this way?" he asked.

"Yes and no. You will feel it but now that you know what is causing it, you will change your pattern. I would be willing to bet that in those locked up memories of yours, that it created issues for you, mother issues."

"What do you mean?" he asked then stopped, a bit surprised to be the only one talking. However the other two were amazed, Jason never said a word in this room, normally he just sat there, listening to them talk.

"Uh, I can explain." said the older man wearing a clerical collar sitting next to him. "My parents were alcoholics, since I never lost control like that, I had a disdain for them, for what I saw as weakness. I had younger brothers and sisters, I tried to protect them, but it didn't help, out of the four of us, three have a serious problem with drinking or drugs. For years, I fought for their kids, for their very lives. While doing so, I never realized my own wife was letting go."

"Shouldn't she have stood by you, after all you promised to protect him." Jason was a bit taken back at how the words were making him feel things, dark things.

"Him?" asked the woman in charge. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." said Jason soberly. "Still if she loved you..."

"My own kids should have been my priority, but I can still recall telling my wife, that they had us, that they had her, but what did my nieces and nephews have. What I didn't see was the damage I did to my own family, by constantly leaving to save them. Then one day, my eldest son got kicked off the soccer team for drinking."

"Did you talk to him?" he asked.

"I did and you know what he said, he told me to go worry about my other family, clearly they were more important than my own kids. My wife divorced me soon after that, I can still recall thinking that that was fine, that she was a better parent than me. I remarried not long after, a woman who needed me, who had some of the same problems my parents did. I never saw my children and they lived in the same small town. My wife never remarried, she dated a bit, back then even dating was frowned upon." Greg had never really talked about this, he had kept it private, but now, he knew that this man needed to hear this for some reason.

Jason was seeing pictures in his head, but stayed, needing to hear this, feeling compelled to hear this as the older man continued. "My best efforts did nothing. Out of my family, two are dead, from illnesses related to drinking, but my remaining sibling, she told me that my constant 'help', didn't. She didn't get better until she got away from us. Her children turned out fine, of the other children... four died, two in Vietnam, one a deserter who is still missing. My own childen..."

"Let me guess, they were fine." Jason needed them to be fine, he didn't know why but he really, really did.

"My son, the one who got kicked off the team, he became a lawyer, has never spoken to me since. The other two, my daughter, she speaks to me, when she needs something, but otherwise, no. And my youngest, he died in the passenger seat of a car driven by his cousin. They believe I don't love them, and the worst part is, my wife, she died several months ago, I was with her when it happened... told her I was sorry... she said she forgave me."

Jason didn't want to hear this part, he could hear the pain and knew it was going to hurt. "And I left but came back, needing to be near her. I heard her talking to a nurse, she said she had lied, that she had told me she forgave me, for me, so I could forgive myself but that she would never forgive or forget that I broke my wedding vows from the day we got married."

"You cheated on her?" he asked Greg in shock.

"No, there is a part that says you will forsake all others, that doesn't mean just physically, it means that your family, your wife and children must come before all others. Emotionally, mentally, in every way. I spent years telling others that as I advised them before marriage, then because I felt my calling required me to help others, I forgot who I should have been helping the most." With that, Jason stood, fleeing the room, words in his head.

"What was that?" asked the others. Greg, got up and wandered around the home, finally finding Jason alone in the sun room where he spent most of his time. "I think I hit a nerve."

"You did, but I just don't know what it means." said the man staring out the window. "Where is your second wife, what happened there?"

A bit surprised at the question, he gave a sigh then said "She was a ministers daughter, I thought the perfect woman, one who will understand... she didn't. She was expecting me to save her... but I didn't love her as a wife, I didn't help her as a minister and eventually my church collapsed in on itself when she had a car accident and killed an innocent man whose only crime was driving home from work."

"Back then, DWI was just gaining prominence, most still considered it okay to drink and drive. I had been working with victims of that type of violence, they had joined our church because of me, then my wife is found drunk."

"I think I lost my family, I can see them dead, in my mind." Jason said softly. "I see images, but they are scattered moment of happiness. Of joy, of love. There are others there, others I care about, but only one woman in them, she is the only one I find peace with. I almost don't want my memories back, I know there is pain, and some of it I caused, I have to admit that, but there is also my own pain."

"Tell me." he was ordered as they watched the rain start to fall outside the window..

"I see her marrying another man, I am hiding how badly it hurts, I don't want to be there, but I am. I see the same man, talking to me, I can't hear his words, but there is pain, deep, agonizing pain. There is another man, a smug man, it hurts me to see them together, but more for her, because I keep hearing myself say that I have no rights, that she chose him, that she is not the woman I love... but she is... and there is another woman, one I hurt because I lied to her, I can hear myself doing it, but not the words... and then there are the darkest memories, they were the worst... a room with four people talking about me, I can hear them, and I realize that what I gave up was for nothing... that what I lost... that what I lost... was gone and I could no longer get it back... that my own pride, my own hubris, that my family was no more... now I sit here, knowing the memories are bad, that they are no longer mine."

Walking away, Jason went to his room and started to pull out his hidden cache, instead he tossed it at the wall, pulled on his jacket and left the home. Walking until he reached the beach several miles away, he sat down, no tears, just pain, just pain and loss.

Elizabeth looked out her window, saw the man huddled almost to the pier and for a moment thought it was Jason... her heart stopped, then started as she told herself to let it go, that it was the memories from helping Dr. Rumi's patient.

Seeing Cam trying to convince Chris to stand, she laughed when he fell on his but then glared at his brother. Looking over to where Jake was, she said "Jake, what are you looking at, sweetie?"

"Man." he said pointing out the window at the same person who had caught her attention earlier. "Wet man."

Watching as the man stood, his hood still up, but clearly soaked, she waited until he had walked away before trying to get Jake away from the window and back playing. "Bye, bye Man."

Kissing her son on the head, she sat down to make out her grocery list and was soon laughing as the two older boys tried to convince her that they absolutely needed to make Rice crispy treats that week. "I will think about it."

Rushing up to their playroom as Chris went down for his name, Cam and Jake were back at the window when Jake said "Man was here."

"What man?" asked Cam frowning a bit. He was old enough to remember both of his brothers getting grabbed and didn't care for strangers.

"Man from home, motorcycle man." he was told. Cam just shrugged, he had seen the man around a bit, when they had gone to the old people place he had been there. Not seeing that man as a danger, he said "It is Mr. Jason, he doesn't come around anymore."

"Okay, who is Mr. Jason?" asked Jake.

"Don't know, he was just around. He had a motorcycle." Cam had memories of mommy being happy when he was around, but Cam just knew he went away after saving his brother, then never returned.

Hearing the doorbell, Elizabeth let in Monica who said "So much for Disneyland, I thought it never rained in California."

"Well, I guess it doesn't, at least in song lyrics." Elizabeth pointed out. "The boys are up in the playroom, Chris is down for his nap. I was hoping you had a moment. My therapist and I were talking about the boys and explaining about Jason. He thinks that the longer I put it off, the harder it is going to be for them."

"So you want me to be there when you tell them?" she asked.

"Yes, I don't have him here, at least not physically, but I drew some pictures of him since I don't have any photos." she told her. Monica went over to her bag, then pulled out an album. Giving it to Elizabeth, she saw her pain as the woman opened it up and saw Jason from childhood to adult. "Monica, is this Susan?"

"Yes, I found all the photos I could of her for him, then the accident happened and he didn't remember her. I uh, also got her medical records for you, along with Jason's, just in case you ever need them for the boys." she added. "I didn't know how to handle certain things, so I left those photos out. I did put in a couple of Michael and him."

"I think that they are going to need to know, warts and all when they are older but this is perfect for now." she said sadly as she closed the book. "I uh, created someone similar, just in case anything ever happens to me. Steven has access to it, I should give you the code as well, just in case."

Getting that Elizabeth was being smart, Monica still didn't want to think of her grandchildren as being orphaned. Moving on to a brighter subject, she asked. "What about your plans once the boys start school?"

"I hate, absolutely hate that Jake is old enough for pre-k." she was told bluntly. Monica laughed and said "I went through that too, wait until they are driving, and dating, that was the really tough one."

Jake came down the stairs, and saw his grandma Monica and called up to Cam, Daddy's mom is here. Elizabeth looked at Monica and gathered both boys, then said "We need to talk to you."

They had already explained a bit to Cam about how Monica was his grandmother without using Jason's name since he was aware of who he was. This time, they told him. "So Mr. Jason is our dad? Is that why he is around?"

"Yes, that was why he would visit." said Elizabeth while her heart wished that it had been more frequently, so that her sons had more than photos of their dad. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, but I wish he would come to the house, I liked him. Did he tell those people who kept us from him that they were bad?" he asked.

"Jason..." Elizabeth had no idea, none how to explain that Jason was missing, that no one had heard from him in almost eight months. "He went away, honey. He is working on something, when he is done, we will tell him all we have learned. I promise."

"Okay, but can't I just go and tell him?" he asked.

Elizabeth didn't know how to answer him, then said "Jason isn't in Port Charles, Cam."

"I know that." he said pouting a bit. "Can I go and see him where he lives now?"

"Its complicated." she lamely told him. "Now, do you have any other questions, what about you Jake?"

"Man is daddy?" he asked Cam, ignoring the adults. When the older boy nodded yes, he said with a smile "Motorcycle man is daddy."

"I think Jake is okay with this." said Monica with a laugh as the little boy got up then stopped and said "Call him daddy?"

Nodding, she sighed then said to Monica after they had gone upstairs, "This was way too easy."

Easy was not how Sam McCall described her life these days. Sitting in her small solitary cell, she crumpled up the newspaper announcing that Spinelli had been found guilty, then that he had been taken into federal custody.

"Sweet, sweet Sam, amazing how a gutter rat like you finally ended up in the cage where you belonged." drawled out Jerry wearing a guards uniform. "So, sweet Sam, are you interested in freedom?"

"Get away from me, when Jason comes home, he will get me out." she said, needing to believe that, she had nothing else.

"Jason? My guess is that he runs to that fertile little nurse of his, marries her and has a half dozen more babies." he replied. "No, Jason Morgan, is no longer an option for you. I do have some news for you, though. Lorenzo Alcazar left a fortune, one that I am looking for, but I need the code. Carly thinks you being who you are, might know something, something insignificant that that geek might have told you."

Going back over every single discussion she had ever had with Spinelli regarding Alcazar, she stretched it but could come up with nothing. "No, I wish he had."

Hitting play, he saw the voice had no affect on the woman and groaned, they had checked every single name on the list, nothing nada, and time was running out before someone caught on that he was not staying out of trouble.

Jerry left and Sam went back to laying back on her cot, her mind on her dream life with Jason, never noticing the time until she was told "Prisoner McCall, yard time."

Once there, she was soon battered yet again, having barely healed from her last beating. In the infirmary, she was taped up, then sent back to her cell after being told they had no more pain medication. "Yeah right, just like the last time and the time before that." she snapped.

Gasping for breath from the pain, Sam gingerly laid down only to hear the door open. "McCall, you have a visitor."

Standing she staggered to the room with the wall of phones and saw her mother. "What do you want? Did you put the money in like I asked."

Holding up the letter, Alexis said "I received your request. Sam I would need access to your funds to do that, because I am not giving you a single dime of my money."

"Get me the papers." she said. "Here hand this to my mother."

The guard gave Alexis the list of accounts then the woman after looking at them said "I will take care of it first thing in the morning. Why can't you stay out of trouble, the warden told me how you keep picking fights."

"They are picking fights with me, because I am Jason Morgan's woman." She said like it was something to be proud of. Alexis shook her head, then folded the paper and stood.

"Sam, I know the truth, I saw the tapes, I believe the words used were kidnapper, child endangerer and that no one considers you under Morgan's protection, that it is open season on you." Walking away, Alexis said "You do know that there is a hundred dollar limit to what I can put in there, don't you?"

Swearing, Sam said "I need more, without it, they are going to keep beating on me, please mother, you have to help me."

"Sam, I will do what I can, within legal limits." Alexis felt a sense of guilt but yet she was not going to fight for Sam. Her biggest regret was finding out who her daughter was. Not because of the criminal background but because Sam never could see that she was at fault for anything.

Carly had tried every single contact and was getting no where. Seeing Jax coming her way, she asked "Where are my children?"

"At their new home, I was coming to invite you to dinner. Morgan would like to see you." he said offering up an olive branch, knowing that they had to try to get along for their sake. "Carly, Joss is now walking. I thought you should know."

Sitting down, bursting into tears at the time she had missed, Carly said "What time, can I come over early and see them?"

"I need to talk to Olivia about that, she is taking Morgan to his new school for me since he doesn't want to go back to his old one. He doesn't have a lot of time to pack." They had long discussed Morgan's request to attend the small boarding school nearby. Carly had always taken in Sonny's wishes and had said no, she was not happy to know that Jax was going to let him go, but knew she had to keep her mouth shut if she wanted any chance of time with her little girl.

Making the call, Jax said "Olivia and he are leaving around seven in the morning, he says he is already packed. So you are more than welcome to come over around six. You should know, Steven Webber will be there, he and I have hospital business to discuss and he is dating Olivia."

Sniffing in annoyance, she just left and went to see Sonny. "I am going to see Morgan, Jax is sending our little boy off to boarding school, but you can't create a scene, he won't let me near my little girl, if you do."

Sure enough, she had just been seated on the sofa by Olivia while Jax and Steven had walked off when Sonny banged on the door and demanded to be let in, Claire with him and holding a blue backed piece of paper.

Carly was barely hiding her grin, certain that Sonny and his baby mama had done what needed to be done. "You have no right, none to access his trust... if you want to send him to boarding school, you should be paying for it yourself."

Blinking a bit, she looked at Sonny, that wasn't what she was expecting. He was supposed to be stopping him from sending her little boy off to school.

Jax took a sip of the water he had poured then said "Sonny, I did, however my accountant happened to notice some unauthorized withdraws regarding payments for his schooling this year. So, they arranged for the money to be sent to the Edmond's academy, then I am replacing the money that was somehow already set to be paid."

Swallowing his anger, he had thought he was clever, he had known from talking to Bernie that Jax had already informed him that Morgan was going away to school, he had clear access to some free funds, now the check had been stopped, and he no longer had a way to hide the money he needed from his very well watched accounts.

"I don't want my son so far away." he tossed out there. Claire had kept silent, she had no bone in this fight, Morgan was not her child, however when she saw the expression on Dr. Webber's face, she asked "What right do you have to judge him?"

"I am not judging him, not for this... just amazed at his shouting in front of the child he claims to love." he said pointing out Morgan standing on the stairs, frozen in fear. Jax was not happy when Sonny tried to maneuver around him to the boy, but was even angrier when Carly knelt in front of the scared child and tried to make him feel guilty about wanting to go away to school.

"Carly, let it go, Sonny I think it is time you leave." he stated then had Olivia take Morgan back up stairs then looked at Carly and said "I hope you are happy, I know you had a part in this, go upstairs, see our daughter then get out. If Morgan approaches you, fine, but otherwise, stay away from him."

"He is my son, I was the one who gave birth to him." she said wiping away her tears.

"I am glad you love him, Carly. However you don't see to get that that love shouldn't be about you and your wants but about what Morgan wants and what is best for him." said Jax as he sat down watching her head to the upper rooms. Looking at Steven he said "At one point, she was trying... now... it's like without Jason here... she is unraveling."

"I have to admit, I am worried. I think Jason Morgan is dead." he bluntly told the man. "All of his usual hot button pushing topics have had very public meltdowns and he hasn't shown up to fix things."

"That is just it, I think that that day in the hospital, Alexis told me what happened, about his attempting to kill himself. I think that it woke him up, but Jason has never learned how to say he was sorry, that he has made a mistake, because with those people who surrounded him, they didn't care, as long as he was there to clean up after them, they would put up with anything including Carly."

"I was watching her, around town and you know what I see, I honestly think that she can't live without him fixing her messes." he snorted. "I know that you love her, but seriously, what on earth do you see in her?"

"At the time, well she was helping me with something criminal." he said ironically. "Then it sort of became a habit, she isn't bad in bed, but at the same time... part of me, liked knowing that she had married me, not Sonny. Stupid huh?"

"Like I once told my sister, boneheaded decision. You know, the police out there they have an open arrest warrant for her vandalizing Elizabeth's house. My sister was more annoyed than anything, by the time she got back from vacation, her neighbor had had it painted over, she was more upset about the picture Carly stole from her office."

Carly had been coming back down, quietly, when she had heard them talking about her but at that, she stomped in and said "I never stole a damn picture from your slut of a sister. She is lying."

"Really, funny how it went missing about the time you were there." said Steven. "Carly I don't care, neither does Elizabeth, since it was only a copy. The center was more worried because of liability issues when someone who isn't completely stable sneaks onto their property and removes things."

"Like I said, she is a liar, I didn't steal anything." she said then picking up her purse said to Jax. "Don't let Morgan leave before I get to see him in the morning."

"Then be here before seven, because we won't wait." was the response. Carly walked out, still cursing out Elizabeth and heading to the Brownstone to talk to her Momma. Entering she saw Lucky on his walker, her cousin had regains feeling in his arms but not his legs.

As she blew up at what Steven had told her, Lucky said "Typical Elizabeth, lying to create drama. Why would you want a picture of my kids?"

Luke looked at his son, then at his daughter who was pouting. Johnny had taken her out to dinner several times in the last few months, then suddenly the night before had said thanks and quickly left her alone. When she had called him, he had told her she had given him what he needed and that he had no use for her anymore.

Everyone she had talked to that day had heard the story, now she was telling Carly who stopped her and said "Wait, you were talking about Diego. With Johnny?"

"Sort of, we were talking about mistakes we had made, not that I think working with Diego was a mistake, except for his telling Georgie the truth about Dillon and what I was up to." she stated. Carly's wheels were turning then she quickly made a call. "Where are you?"

Ignoring her family, she went to her car then told him. "Meet me at my house. Yes, I know it is empty but it is perfect for this, it's what we have not been looking at."

There she said "My original list, what happened to it?"

"What?" he asked then listened and swearing said "Write it out again."

"Maxie, it has got to be Maxie Jones." she said then frowned before adding. "Or it could be that annoying sister of hers, but we had better hope not, because Georgie is dead."

"It's not her, she died in December, the account was accessed by Diego for the only time two days before he died." Jerry pointed out. "I will go have a talk with Ms. Jones, you get things moving."

AT Maxie's fathers house, John Zachara asked her father for a moment of his time. When they met down at the station he said "Your youngest daughter, Georgie. I hate to ask but you are aware of what I am doing, what can you tell me about Diego Alcazar and her."

"Why?" Hearing the reason, Mac told him all he knew. Then said "Well at least we know the account can't be accessed, Georgie is dead, I have no clue, none why he would have killed my daughter if he knew that he needed her to access those accounts."

Calling his contacts, Johnny was not happy to hear that Jerry Jacks was looking for quick transport to Caracas nor that it couldn't be the late Jones girl, she had died before the account was last accessed. Calling his own pilot he was airborne within minutes of filing the flight plan, having called O'Brien to warn him.

Maxie woke up, feeling uneasy, something was off. "Drink this."

Seeing Jerry Jacks then realizing the noise was an airplane engine, she freaked. "No, you can't do this, I can't go to jail."

"Relax, I left your father a kidnapping note. However if you cooperate with me, I have a deal for you." he said with a smirk. "A quick voice command and when the door opens you get ten million dollars, your freedom and I get anything else inside."

"Why are you being so generous?" she asked suspiciously.

"I had a different partner but she is going to attempt to betray me, its why I grabbed you without warning, I had to get to you before Sonny Corinthos does." he said sitting back then handing her her medicine. "I also doubt he would have remembered to grab these."

Taking her pills, Maxie looked at him and said "Why should I trust you?"

"Under normal circumstances you shouldn't but you have done me a good turn or two and then there is Cooper. That alone gets you at least one free pass with me. As for any fears you might have regarding the ankle monitor, I arranged for someone else to wear it."

"Fine, I am in, what do I have to do?" she asked then frowned as she read the statement and struggled with the Spanish words. Jerry thought about the tapes, the voice was similar but still different. Maybe it was not her... then he asked "Why would Diego use you?"

"I don't know, but he tried to kidnap me a few years ago, this must have been what he wanted." she replied as she listened to the tape and tried to sound out the words on the paper until they were the same.

Monica spent the day with the boys while Elizabeth was spending time with Mrs Pauley at her request. "What do you think?"

"They have quite a future as artists." said the older woman who saw the sadness in her eyes at times and asked "What is it?"

Flushing a bit, she said " My sons, their grandmother, you remind me of Lila a bit. I thought it was just the wheelchair at first, but it is the steel under the velvet."

"Sounds like you knew her when you were still a young girl, for you to notice that." she said with a smile. "I gather she is no longer with us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Re: Swan Song... in thanks to Becky  
**

"She died while Cam was still a baby, I sometimes wonder what she would think of the mess I made of my life, of the mess we all made of our lives after her death. She was the glue that held her family together. Without her, the Quartermaines, well they would have fallen apart a long time ago." she said with a laugh. "My sons, the younger two have the same eye color, this wonderful blue that mesmerizes you."

"I know what you mean, we have a man here, same things eyes that if they weren't in so much pain, you could fall into. Of course he is a bit young for me." she said laughing.

"You are only as old as you feel, why not go for it., You can't let others dictate love there shouldn't be a way to explain it, because if you can, then maybe that isn't what you are feeling." she said her mind elsewhere.

"That is a wonderful way of describing it my dear." she said then added "As for Mr. Adams, it would be strictly appreciation for his assets."

Leaving behind the drawings the boys had done, Elizabeth left her with the art supplies she had asked her to pick up. Mrs. Pauley went to the art room and was storing away the supplies when she gave a chuckle at the idea of her running off with Jason Adams.

"What is with that sound?" asked her former student and now doctor. "You sound rather like you are planning something."

"Elizabeth was here, we were talking and I told her something and she suggested I become a cougar."

"Why would she tell you to become a cat?" he asked blinking in surprise.

"You need to get out of this home and get a life, young man. A Cougar is an older woman with a much younger more virile man." she said wiggling her eyes brows at him. "I can remember when a student of mine had quite a crush on me, apples, peaches and the occasional mixed tape showing up on my desk."

"That was strictly a seven year old meeting his first woman outside the family." he admitted with a laugh. "You have to admit that that it wasn't like I spent time with many woman and you were nice to me."

"Get out of here, find yourself a new wife, it is way past time." she told him.

"I will when you do." he retorted then said "However I do have to leave. Sgt. Thomas down at the station ran murders from the approximate time when Jason was a child with a son who saw the murder or found the body. I was shocked to find out that there were at least a thousand across the country."

Sitting down in an unpainted room, he went through the research. "I set these to the side, they were ones where the name Jason was involved."

Dr. Rumi had one possible then asked "What can you find about this one?"

Looking at the file, he said "I doubt this is your guy, he grew up to be a mob enforcer on the east coast."

"Okay, lets go back to the rest of the files." Two hours later, they had nothing... then Thomas came back in and said "We might have something. It is a few years off from your schedule, a boy whose mother sold him, same area actually as that first one. They are actually related, but the main reason I find it interesting, the mother is here in town. Locked up in the sanitarium near Laguna Beach. Her mother killed the adopted mother, which fits the dark hair description."

Making the visit, he showed Heather Webber the photo and said "Do you recognize this man?"

He saw her hood her eyes and knew that she had to be the one. Getting her file, then reading how her son had become a doctor, that all contact had been cut off about a year before Jason had shown up, then he recalled his fascination with that boys name, it wasn't the name it was the Steven part of it, because it was his real name.

Making some calls, he tried to locate the father, a doctor in Boulder Colorado. Getting no where, he went to the medical rolls and found the same name as chief of staff in Port Charles New York.

No photo with the file, just that he had taken over the job around the same time... wondering if they were related, he went to see what else he could fine. Seeing a name he knew, he called Kevin Collins. "I didn't move to PC until well after that but had heard that story about Heather."

"I am trying to locate Jeff Webber."

"Won't do you any good. The man was a lousy father at best, neglectful would be the better word. He works with DWB last I knew. You know, Audrey Hardy, his mother lives in Port Charles, your guy's grandmother. She is close to my sort of mother-in-law. Let me call Gail, she might have her number."

Kevin made the call then called him back. "No, it's not your guy. Steven Webber is the grandson of Steve Hardy, it was his mother who is the patient out there. He tossed her there to keep her away from his half sister who has quite a bit of money."

"I had hope this was as close a match as I could find." he said then hanging up went to see what else he could turn up.

Jason meanwhile had his day planned, he was going to go to the beach, then work on the generator that he had heard the janitors discussing, some part of him thought he could fix it. It was morning and sunny out when he was let out at the beach. Sitting down he took out the paper he had drawn and went to work.

Inside the Webber household Jake shook Cam awake. They had spent the day before down in San Diego and they had all slept in. Going to the front door, they called out to their mom who was getting Christopher ready for the day that they were going to play with their classmates.

"No, you won't be. Dale and Colin went to the mall with their mom, just like you two did with me the other day." she reminded them. "Why don't you play out back but stay in the fence, no going out the gate."

Nodding, Jake was not happy when Cam said "I promise not to go out until we are supervised mommy."

What?" he asked his brother. "Why are you pouting?"

"The man, daddy is out there." he whispered. "You said we could talk to him."

Cam was excited, hurrying to the beach, he had a hard time getting the gate open, finally he just pushed the trashcan over and climbed up and then lifted Jake before shoving them both over. Looking at the house, they held their breath then ran towards the man on the sand.

"Hey, Jason." Cam called out. When the man turned, he was astonished to see the little boy from his picture calling out to him. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you come to the house?"

Not sure what to say he just pointed to the sand sculpture and said "I was building this."

"Is that for us?" yelled an excited Jake as he ran over to the motorcycle being built out of wet sand. "Wow."

Feeling uneasy, like he was someplace he didn't belong, Jason had no idea what to say, then he heard the shouting and saw the two boys look at one another then turned to where the scared woman was calling out their names. "Oh no, we are in trouble, Mommy is not happy."

"Bye Jason, you should come to the house and see Mommy and Chris when you are done with what you are doing." shouted Cam as he reached out for Jake's hand.

Jake looked at the man with the same eyes as his and said "Bye daddy."

Soon both were at the house and when they tried to explain, Elizabeth was not happy with them. "What were you told about not leaving the yard?"

"But Mommy, he was building us a motorcycle." said Cam then he went to sit on the stairs. "How long?"

"Later on you can sit on the stairs, for now, we are going to have a long talk. You made a promise not to leave the gate without being supervised, yes there was someone out there but it wasn't me." she said gently "Cam, you shouldn't do that. I am not going to yell but I need you to understand that it wasn't a good idea, okay?"

"Okay Mommy, but what about daddy?" Elizabeth had no idea, none at all why Jason had come up in the conversation and said "Not even daddy would want you outside the gate."

Heading up to his room, Cam watched as his father stood there, watching the house, then finish the bike before brushing off the sand and leaving. Hugging Jake, he said "Bye daddy, I hope you can come home soon."

Downstairs, Elizabeth saw the motorcycle, shaking her head, she reached for her camera and couldn't resist taking a photo. Upstairs, she found the boys playing with their bikes and knew that she was about to make them happy. "Boys, how do you feel about making rice crispy treats?"

An hour later, after they had sprinkles on them, Elizabeth got the boys changed and suggested they take the treats to the nursing home. Hiding her giggles as Cam wiped his mouth then swallowed the one he had in his mouth before saying. "Can we go to the park afterwords?"

Dropping off the treats, Elizabeth and the boys visited with a few of the residents when Dr. Rumi arrived. "Would you mind doing a few more drawings, maybe working with my patient on a drawings of the people he is seeing in his dreams?"

"Sure, I would have to bring Christopher with me, is that okay? The doctor turned around and looked at where the older woman were cooing over all three of the boys and said "I am more afraid that they might lynch you if you don't bring all three of them, One of these days when I have more time, I am going to have to meet these extraordinary young men."

Approaching Jason's room Dr. Rumi saw his patient wasn't doing anything, just sitting there, looking confused. "Is everything okay?"

Nodding, Jason looked down at the picture he had in his book, then said "I am just reading. I had a strange experience today, I met two little boys."

"Did that upset you?" asked the doctor.

"Not in the way you would think." Jason said with a sigh. "It was more like that it felt right. It was like I was where I belonged. They were so excited by the sand sculpture I had built."

"Have you thought more about dealing with those memories?" he asked.

"I am not sure, I am still projecting things from reality into my dreams." he said then hesitating told the man. "I am scared, that what I am seeing isn't real."

As Elizabeth left with the boys, she turned, thinking she had heard something but not seeing what it was that caught her attention, she stopped at the desk of Dr. Rumi's assistant and got the information that had been left for her. Taking the boys, she soon had them at the park, pushing Christopher while Jake and Cam played on the slides and hung upside down on the monkey bars.

Soon she had them at home, eating dinner when her phone rang. Seeing the Port Charles area code, she was happy to hear from her grams. As she listened she said "So, Dr. Collins was called by this man who thought Steven was his patient?"

"It's strange, but somehow Heather is involved in this, Steven called Sarah to check on her and was told that she had been transferred to their clinic down your way." Audrey warned. "Your brother is trying to get her back up near the border, but he wanted me to call and warn you, just in case."

"I promise, I will take care. The boys have been a rather interesting handful this week, you won't believe this one..." Elizabeth was soon filling her in on the antics of her two eldest then said "Cam is teaching Chris to say da-da. I tried to tell him that Jason... but he won't listen, he has such hope, Grams."

Hearing the sadness in Elizabeth's voice, Audrey didn't tell her what Steven was afraid of. That Jason was not going to be around. Instead she asked if Cam was excited to be starting school the next day.

"Yes, I am not so thrilled but Jake is going to be going to pre-k, I wasn't sure about registering him, but one of the teachers at the center told me about a half day program and it will give him a chance to meet his possible classmates."

"There has been some excitement around here, Maxie Jones was kidnapped by Jerry Jacks of all people. Mac went to Caracas where they believe he fled, his brother went with Mac. Carly tried to take Josslyn out of the house..."

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I don't agree with Jax, on that one. Yes, what Carly did was wrong, but she shouldn't be completely cut off from her children. It should be their choice when they are old enough."

"Morgan went to court, said he didn't want to see Sonny or her, the press made a big deal out of it. Then there was Michael, he is attending PCU, he is still attending sessions. I uh, I talked him into having an aids test. He was scared but everything was fine."

"I can only imagine, he should have had help then. Did you hear what Sam did, Dante mentioned it when they were out here. She heard he was having problems, this after knowing Jason suspected something was up, she hired a hooker, my god, that woman..."

Audrey smirked then said "I wonder, Elizabeth, I have to go. One thing, Sam is going to be in town, they brought her down from Pentonville, she is facing charges for several of her frauds. She gave Alexis her account numbers and when she went to access the money, turns out they were from Sam's crimes. She is in trouble yet again."

"Good, that is one woman they should throw away the key on." Elizabeth said then told her grams she was working on some drawings for a local doctor. "For a patient of his."

Steven got off the phone, then went to see Monica and Patrick. "I have to go and deal with Heather."

"Good luck, your mother is a bi..." Monica stopped, no matter what, Heather was still Steven's mother.

"No, I know what she is like, she keeps coming back, wanting money. I sometimes wonder if Jeff ran to get away from her." he said with a sigh. "Anyhow, about Lucky Spencer, yeah, we can perform the surgery as long as his insurance will cover it, but they are to sign a release. No release, the surgery gets performed at County."

"I agree, I already told Luke that. He was an annoyance, complaining about having to be driven around. The man caused a car accident, took his own child's life and he acts like it was someone else's fault, I just don't get it."

"That is the Spencer way." said Steven. "I have to go, Jax told me that Nik tried to buy back into the hospital, was furious when Jax wouldn't sell part of his majority shares to him."

"What is he up to?" asked Monica who then told them "Brook didn't come back with him, I talked to her, she said she isn't coming back, that it would be too hard to be here while Nik is so happy."

"Oh god, does he plan to chase after Elizabeth again?" asked an annoyed Patrick.

"I have no idea but he is wasting his time if that is his plan." said Steven as he grabbed his bag and was out the door. On his way to the airport, he was beeped, returning the call, he asked "What is it?"

"I heard about Heather, do you want my help?" asked Sarah. Being told no, she gave a sigh of relief and went to hang up. While she loved her family, she preferred a long distance relationship with them. Elizabeth and Steven were drama personified and she was more normal.

"Sarah, did they ever catch the man who robbed Elizabeth's lawyer?" he had never heard from her about it and had been wondering.

"They caught the man, he was some junkie, tried to sell it to get a fix. The police got the painting back and his old partner donated it to a museum, why anyone would want it, that is the strange part. It was terrible, all these people who looked weird."

"Sarah if you even listened to Elizabeth, you would know that it was a rare Bellini painting, from the Renaissance period." he said annoyed with her.

"I don't care, it was ugly, I prefer the guy who painted the sunflowers." she said trying to recall a painting she had liked.

"Sarah, that was Van Gogh, a man who chopped is ear off because of another man." he said rolling his eyes at that point. "I have to go, my flight is about to take off."

"Okay, but you should tell Elizabeth that painting it was stolen from the art gallery. I thought it was something she might find interesting." she said hanging up and heading to find her husband.

Steven hung up, got on his plane and was unhappy to be told that there would be a delay. Thinking on what Sarah said, he opened his lap top and found the information and was shocked to find out that there had indeed been a heist in regards to the painting.

"Five million dollars, who in their right mind hands a painting worth that much in their office." he said then started to go through the various other thefts out of boredom. Stopping at one, he said "Jade box, Ming dynasty."

He laughed when he saw it thinking it looked like the the box that Cam kept the dragons he had bought at the yard sale across the street from his mothers old house. Looking at the value, he said "Wow a hundred thousand dollars."

"It's nice, isn't it." said the flirtatious blond next to him. "Are you a buyer?"

"Not hardly, I just bought a new car, Ming Jade boxes are a little out of my price range." he said then saw her losing interest at what he said. Sitting back, he kept looking through the files, then save them when the pilot announced that they would soon be taking off.

In Caracas, Johnny was not happy to see that far from being a hostage, Maxie Jones was clearly helping Jerry Jacks. Calling Stan he gave him the news and the man passed it on to his other boss. "This is going to kill Mac."

Johnny followed the two of them into the bank, being sure not to be seen. He watched as Maxie was led behind a door then came out, annoyed. The banker with her said something to Jerry who flushed then grabbing her arm, quickly left the building.

Walking straight into his brother and Mac, he said "Here, you can have her back, she isn't the right one."

Two agents from the WSB grabbed the man and handcuffed him, while Maxie tried to talk her way out of things. "I swear, he grabbed me, it wasn't until we were on our way here that I knew what he wanted. I just did what I had to."

"Maxie, shut up." snapped Jax to her shock. "You are almost as bad as Carly who even as we speak is plotting with Sonny to steal the money when Jerry and you returned. This is not a game, people die and you, you keep pulling this nonsense, do you ever think of your father, of your cousin or do you never get past your own ego?"

"How can you say that? I love my dad." she whispered.

"Then why don't you for once, try to be a good daughter." he said then saw that Mac was finished talking to the agents who had assured him no one would know of his daughter's part in this mess. "Mac, what now?"

"I am taking Maxie back to the hotel." he said grabbing his daughter's arm. "We have a lot to talk about. What about you?"

"They said they are taking Jerry to Australia, where he will face terrorism charges." he said "I have to call my mother, but I doubt she goes to save him, not this time."

"Terrorism, no, he just wanted the rest of the money." protested Maxie.

"No, Maxie, he is trying to access a briefcase, with directions on how to make bombs, plus the anthrax to cook it in. You, you did this for money, didn't you?" asked her father giving her a disgusted look. "What were your plans, how were you going to explain the sudden wealth, have you thought about that. Or even how you were going to get it back to the states?"

Sniffling, she started to cry and Mac just put her in the car. "Maxie, I don't know what to do with you, I really, really don't. You have had so many chances to do the right thing, but you always make the wrong choice."

Johnny meanwhile had bribed a clerk and gotten hold of the Alcazar file. Seeing the address, he decided to head out to what had once been the main compound. Hopefully there he could figure out what the next step was.

In California, Dr. Rumi still hadn't given up on getting to the truth for Jason Adams. He had seen a look of recognition in Heather Webber's eyes, she had known the man in the photo. After another session where Jason had stonewalled him, then had broken down later, all that they had discovered was one small little thing, but something that they could work with. Jason had a brother, an older brother.

Stopping at Elizabeth's, he saw that Cam had his backpack ready for school the next day, and that Jake was not happy that his mom couldn't find the Chuggin Charlie one he had wanted. "Bike Momma?"

"I am sorry, Jake, but they don't make a Chuggin Charlie bag with a motorcycle." she said then in an aside to Steven told him that they didn't make any book bags with a motorcycle on them.

Once they were in bed, Steven said "I have to go and deal with Heather in the morning, are you going to be okay? Do you need a hankie?"

"Steven Lars Webber, are you making fun of me?" she asked in astonishment. "Are you?"

"Sorry peanut, but you act like he is going for a five year deployment to the moon, instead of half day pre-k. He has been attending daycare since he was born," he said not understanding the subtle differences. Getting glared at, he hugged her then said "So, tell me about this famous motorcycle in the sand that they think came from Jason."

Showing him the picture, she said "The strange thing is that I thought I saw Jason one day. It wasn't him though, but it bothers me that they are going to be disappointed again."

The next morning, after Cam and Jake had entered the small school they would be attending, Elizabeth drove straight to the nursing home. "Dr. Rumi is expecting me."

"I am so sorry, Ms. Webber, I left a message at the community center, the doctor had to attend a meeting at another hospital this morning." she said. "I am sorry you drove all this way."

It's fine, it takes my mind off my middle son's first day of school." she said with a smile. "Then when we came in the door, Mrs. Pauley commandeered my son."

"The famous Christopher, there have been lots of mentions of those handsome little boys of yours." she said. "You were supposed to be meeting with Mr. Adams, I could locate him for you, if you like?

"No, it might be better if the doctor is there, since I have been prowling through his very personal memories. I am sure that it has been rather difficult at his age, to not know what these memories mean."

A bit surprised at her age comment, the assistant answered the phone. "Sir, yes, I will do that."

"Excuse me." she said then told Elizabeth. "Dr. Rumi asked me to cancel a session, I will be right back."

"Thanks but I am going to head home." she said then saw someone in the sun room, clearly unhappy. Walking in, the glare kept her from seeing much. "Are you okay?"

The man in the chair, tensed, the voice hurt, it hurt badly. Laying his head on his knees, he said "Leave."

Shaking her head because she would have sworn she had just heard Jason, she was walking backwards when she heard one of the orderlies. "Mr. Adams, Dr. Rumi needs you on the phone."

"Make her go away." said the voice again. "Please, go away. Please, stop hurting me."

Shocked, Elizabeth was soon at the threshold when she saw Mrs. Pauley in it. "Jason, now that isn't very nice. You need to apologize to Ms. Webber."

"NO! NO! NO!" Sighing because Jason was back to the child again, she said "Mr. Adams, you to what I told you now."

"Go away." he shouted as he stood. Elizabeth couldn't move, she was transfixed as she stared at the father of her children. While his voice sounded like Jason, and he looked like Jason. The scared expression on his face, the tone of voice had shocked her. "J-j-jason?"

The nurse who had just entered saw the expression on Jason's face and told the orderly to call Dr. Rumi and to tell him to get back here now. The man approached the small nurse, stood in front of her. "Who are you? Why are you controlling my dreams? Why don't you love me?"

At that Pauley rolled away, hurrying to Jason's room, she hated to invade his privacy but something had just hit her. Taking out his drawings, she gave them a good look, then as she tugged them out of the drawer, found the picture he had kept hidden of the three little boys. "Jason, it's there, come on my boy, your family isn't dead."

Wheeling back, she saw that she had clearly missed something as Jason had fallen onto this knees and was holding his head and sobbing. She saw Elizabeth more fall to hers than kneel as she lifted Jason's hands away from his head and said "Jason, what is my name? Do you know who I am?"

"Go away, just go away, you keep hurting me. You are mean to me, leave me alone." was the reaction. When she pulled her hands back, in shock at the tone, at seeing the man she had loved reduced to this... this pain filled episode, it hurt badly.

Just as she started to stand, sounding a lot like Cam, he said "That's right, go, isn't that what you always do. You leave me, broken, alone. With no place to put my emotions, you just keep hurting and hurting me."

As he spoke, he looked at her, she could see the naked vulnerability in his eyes, his terror, and the part that shocked her, his desperation for her not to go. "Jason, why don't we move to the sofa, okay?"

"No, because if I let you go, you will leave me." his voice trailed off when she took his hand. Something inside of him felt the ice break, as he stopped her from moving away. He just looked at her hand, clasped in his, like it was something alien, then he put his other one on top of hers and moved to the sofa with her.

She didn't say anything, needing answers but getting that it was possible he had none. She waited for him to speak, amazed as he sat there, saying nothing, doing nothing more than staring at her hand, clasped tightly in his...

Heather frowned at her son, then saw the man with the photo approach Steven. "No, you want to talk to me, I will tell you what you want to know."

"Dr. Chadwick, my mother is to be transferred back to your hospital in Eureka, I never authorized her to be sent here. And sir, who are you?" he asked Dr. Rumi.

"I was here to see what she knew about the man in this picture." he said. "Steven Webber, you were my first thought."

"May I?" he asked then his eyes almost fell out of his head. "This man, where is he?"

"Who is he?" he asked the blond who seemed to know who the man was.

"The father of my nephews, he disappeared in January, after a car accident in Upstate New York. His name is Jason, Jason Morgan." Steven looked at the photo and the shaved head and asked. "What happened to him?"

"He was found wandering the beach, they took him to the Ronald Reagan UCLA hospital. When at first we found no determinable reason for his amnesia, we had him transferred to my nursing home. We started to treat him there, but he kept having blinding memory flashes, then they would send him into horrible depressions. I have to ask, is his family alive?"

"Yes, my sister and nephews are fine. It's a long story but it was his choice to leave."

"Whatever you think, I am almost certain that what I am about to tell you next will end the animosity. In June, Jason collapsed. We found almost twenty little tiny cuts in his brain."

Gasping as he knew how bad that was, Steven asked "May I see the file, I am not going to tell my sister without having a good explanation."

"Since he is considered an experimental patient, I can share his information with you, as per what he signed when he moved into the center. The cuts, were caused by a small almost atom sized piece of metal. It has been traveling around the inside of his brain for years, from the looks of things."

"When Jason was twenty-one, he was in a car accident that altered his personality and he had none of his childhood memories." said Steven as they sat down in the waiting area. "Then there have been at least two aneurisms, he was given an experimental drug to retrieve memories, another surgery and only god knows how many knocks on his head. Including a building falling on him in July of 2009."

"That would be the one that interested me." said Rumi pulling up the file on his computer. "Let me show you. See, these were manageable, he was living what had probably been normal for him up until then. Then the cuts started in the part of his mind that controls our normal every day decision making. Things like..."

"Is it okay to pull out a real gun to get a toy prize in the middle of a carnival?" grimly asked Steven. "To have an affair, to tell the woman who watched your son get kidnapped you love her. To walk away from your family?"

"Unfortunately, that is exactly the kind of behavior, I am talking about. Please tell me that you are doing a worse case scenario?" asked Rumi. Seeing Steven nodding no, he said "This isn't good. Jason, since the surgery, is having huge moments of uncontrollable guilt, depression and severe memory loss since the surgery started to work. We have been working regaining his memories, but he won't go into them."

"Dr. Rumi, that man was never convicted but he was a partner in what I will call an import/export business." said Steven with a sigh. "If he truly doesn't know what is going on in his head, more than likely he is scared of what he is seeing."

"The business stuff, he hasn't mentioned. It is his personal life, he has been drawing pictures, with crayons..."

"Oh no." said Steven looking at the man. "Elizabeth, my sister is Elizabeth Webber, she is using the last name Hardy here, to protect her from a crazy ex husband with an every crazier family."

"Damn, I thought... I thought her name was Morgan, I never connected... this is not good. She was to have a meeting with me today, about Jason..."

"We have to get there, I am not going to have my sister's emotional health destroyed again by this man." said Steven as he went to his rental car. Following the doctor, he tried his sister's phone, getting no place.

"C'mon Liz, answer the damn phone." he begged as they took the long drive.  
At the center, they entered and Steven saw two women cooing over Christopher who was fast asleep in what looked like an old fashioned cradle. "Where is my sister?"

"In the sun room." was the answer from a man wearing a clerical collar. "Dr. Rumi, she is well, she is with Jason..."

Steven followed the doctor who quickly moved towards the room. Entering they stopped at what they saw. Jason, holding tightly onto Elizabeth's hand, his head on her lap as she ran her hand over his head where the hair was growing back out.

"Sssh" she said. When Steven started to come over to her, she whispered "Go get the boys, I will explain when you get back."

"Elizabeth, are you sure? Do you want me to call Patrick Drake or Lainey?"

"No, not yet. We need to talk to Dr. Rumi, hopefully we can piece this together for him." she said then hiccuped a bit shocked when Jason however unintentionally copped a feel of her behind as he buried his face into her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Cam will be at only at lunch." he warned.

"I know, but I think that part of what broke him, Steven, I think he thinks Jake is dead." she told him. Steven left without another word, feeling guilty at his part in what had happened. At the school, after showing ID and explaining that there was a family emergency, then a check of the records, Jake and Cam were brought to him. "Why are we leaving?"

"Your mommy wanted me to bring you to your dad." he told them as he loaded them into Elizabeth's car which he had had enough sense to grab as he drove away from the nursing home.

It was quiet when they returned, until Jake and Cam saw Jason asleep. Someone had moved Christopher in with them and if one didn't know the whole story, one would have simply saw a family, together after a long separation.

"Daddy?" asked Cam as Jason sat up. The blond looked at the little boy, the confusion in his eyes connected to him and he lifted both of them onto his lap and hugged them. "Thank you for the motorcycle."

"Y-Your welcome. Did you show it to your mom?" he asked looking at Elizabeth, not sure what to do. Seeing her confusion, he said "I built a bike, in sand at the beach. I like to build things in the sand. I build lots of things. I see them in my head and build them."

Getting that Jason was looking for her approval, she said "The motorcycle was very nice, what else have you built?"

His sudden enthusiasm surprised Steven as he sat up but still didn't move away from Elizabeth as he said "I built this Colosseum I saw in a book, I built a boat, but it wasn't white so it was no good. I built a bridge, I built a round ball, I built a statue of a naked man, but it wasn't very good. I built a lot of things."

Pauley rolled in and handed the blond man who had tears in his eyes as he watched his sister with a grown man who acted the same age as her eldest son. Steven looked at the pictures, almost every single one were of Elizabeth in some way shape or form. The one with what could only be Sam shocked him, the spider webs, the dark colors, the clear fear he could read in them... yet... all that had happen...

Jake who slid off Jason's lap when he sat up, walked over to his uncle and yanked at his legs and said "Up."

Setting down the pictures, he saw Elizabeth eying them and suggested Jake take them to his mommy. "Why don't you boys and I go get some ice cream?"

"Daddy, will you be here when we come back?" Cam looked into Jason's eyes, then relaxed when he looked at him and said "I live here."

"Okay, we will be back." Then standing politely asked if any one else wanted any ice cream like his mommy had always taught him. After several no thank yous, he asked Jason who looked at him and said "I like the orange kind with the green in it."

Once the boys were gone, Jason showed Elizabeth the pictures, once again in desperate need of approval. As she praised the drawings, the few she had seen, the many she hadn't, she could see that something was slowly making Jason feel safe.

Yet he kept looking at the door, looking for the boys as if not believing they would come back. "Are you my new mother?"

"Uh no." she said blushing then looking at the doctor who stooped down in front of Jason and asked how old he was now?

When one of the strongest men she knew held up four fingers, Elizabeth hugged him tightly and said "I love you."

The doctor froze, not certain how Jason would take her saying that but all he did is look at her waiting expectantly for an answer. Not wanting to lie, she said "No, but I know your new mom. I promise, she has been looking all over for you. She has missed you."

"Okay." was his response while the doctor was shocked when he stood and said "Can I show you my new toys?"

Nodding a bit confused, she followed him to his room, feeling like she was Alice in the rabbit hole when Jason opened a box, then showed her a beach ball, then a piece of stone painted red, a post card, and then the ones that really shook her, the box of Chuggin Charlie items, the travel guide as he said he couldn't read yet and asked if his new Mommy would read to him.

When he opened the book and silently handed her the two pictures her heart broke as she saw the one of Jake and Cam taken so long ago by the man at the beach, which she had lost and the one stolen from her desk at the community center.

"Jason, where did you get this one?" she gently asked showing it to him. When he started crying and confessed to stealing it, she just held him and rubbed his back, not sure what to say. "How about I give it to you, that way it won't be like you took it without permission, alright?"

Nodding with his head still buried in her shoulder, she felt his breathing evening out just as she heard the sound of Jake's voice as he rushed into the room with a container of ice cream. "Daddy?"

It was as if a switch was turned on, Jason turned and was once again an adult as he played with the boys, praised their purchase and never let Elizabeth's out of his sight. Moving over to the doctor, she said "I have to call his mother, his grandfather will want to come as well."

"Only those two, for now." he warned. "He doesn't do well to too much stimuli."

"Elizabeth, I know you think that Edward... but I really think that Patrick..."

"No, send him the files, but tell him not to speak to anyone... please, Steven. You have seen how he is... I think that Edward is the best choice." she said looking at Mrs. Pauley who was in the background. "He has a version of Lila, I only wish that..."

"I will call Edward, you just stay with him." Steven said only to be stopped by Jason and asked "Are you AJ?"

"No." he said then seeing his downtrodden expression, Steven said "We are cousins though."

"Okay." was the response as he sat down, once again playing with the boys. "Will you stay with me?"

"Jason, Christopher needs to be at home, Jake and Cam too." she said gently. Seeing how scared he was, she looked at the doctor and said "Can I speak to you for a moment. Jason, I will be at the doorway, I won't leave."

He was tense the whole time she was talking to his doctor but when the woman who he felt a connection with returned, he felt safe and at peace for the first time in a long time. "Jason, how would you like to come home with us?"

"Can I?" he asked his doctor. The man said yes and then watched as Jason packed up everything he owned and did so in mere minutes. "Okay, I am ready."

Telling Steven who had returned all he needed for the night, the doctor stepped back and watched as his patient walked out the door with his family. He insisted on riding with Elizabeth, then was unhappy when Jake and Cam rode with Steven but they finally arrived at Elizabeth's house.

Getting the boys inside while Jason followed closely behind carrying his bags almost identical to the boys with their book bags, she told Jason that she would show him where he was going to sleep.

When he had put his bag in the room that shared a bath with Christopher, she walked him around the upstairs, "This is the boys playroom, my guest room, then down here, watch the step, is Jake's room."

When she opened the door, she stood back as he entered and touched the mural she had painted on the wall, "Pretty."

At the door nearby she said "This is Cam's room, he is really into boats, and trains."

"Wow, will I have room like that, with my new Mom?"

"You have stars on your ceiling." she told him remembering how Emily and she had once explored Jason's room when they had been just kids. "Now, this is my bedroom, I am right near yours, if you need me, Okay?"

Nodding he hurried down the stairs keeping as close as he could to her as she showed him the rest of the house. Seeing his frown, she asked what was wrong. "Its big, big is scary."

Looking up to see her brother, behind him, looking at Jason with pity, she said "Yes, it is, but I have people visiting all the time."

"Can I stay, please?" he asked, his eyes almost sending her to her knees as Cam entered and said "Of course you will stay, that is what daddy's do."

Steven saw that Jason was distracted by the boys and mouthed for Elizabeth to call Monica but when she tried to leave the room, they both saw the anxiousness in his eyes and canceled that plan. Cooking dinner was not feasible so they had pizza, something that made her sons happy but not Jason.

"Don't you like pizza?" she asked when she saw he didn't touch it. "Would you like something else?"

"Pancakes, I like pancakes." he said then asked "May I eat my ice cream after dinner?"

Making him up pancakes, Elizabeth saw Steven sitting down at the computer in the alcove off her kitchen, then scanning files to GH. When he was done, he joined them and told Elizabeth "I sent them to Drake, for his eyes only."

An hour later, his phone rang and the former playboy grimly asked "Is that who I think it is? And don't bother lying, I recognize my own handiwork."

"Yes, long story, but did you read the entire file?" he asked.

"Yes and I can only imagine, I need to tell Robin." he said only to be harshly told no. "I can't keep a secret like this from her."

"That man, was on his knees sobbing two hours ago. He is a mess and all it takes is the wrong person listening in and this..."

"Would be a disaster." he finished. "Is this the reason Monica called off tomorrow?"

"We are dealing with a four or five year old whose mother was brutally murdered who knows he is getting a new mom. He asked Elizabeth if she was his new mother."

Patrick couldn't help it, he laughed at that one. "Sorry man, but that is just sadly funny. How are the boys taking things?"

"Surprisingly well, when they are around, they seem to bring out an older version." he told them then said "I have to go, Christopher is demanding attention and Elizabeth needs a hand."

Jason watched jealous of the gentle way Elizabeth took care of the little boy. When she told him she had to give Christopher a bath, he sat outside the door, watching then said "I want to help."

"Okay, here. Now that he is clean, he needs to be dried and lotion put on." she said then watched as the half man, half boy helped her get their son ready for bed for the first time. Looking up to see Steven filming it, she was going to tell him to stop, but didn't as she realized that it was important.

"What next?" he asked not wanting to release the baby. As he put a diaper on him, then his pajamas, Jason felt his heart turnover, even if he didn't know why. When the little boy looked up at him, without a word, he lifted him to his shoulder, then singing off key, soon rocked him to sleep.

"My mom sang that to me, she was killed." he told her as she turned down the lights after Chris was in his crib. Making sure she could hear him if he cried out, she took the monitor to where Jake was playing and said "Bath time."

"Okay, can I have green bubbles?" Jason soon repeated the bath ritual, then had Jake tucked into bed, then waited outside as Cam did his own, then watched as Elizabeth checked behind the ears, then watched as he brushed his teeth. "Mommy, since Jakey fell asleep can I have a story from the big boy book?"

Looking at Jason, a bit worried, she went to his shelf and picked up the book about Italy. Soon reading about Lake Coma, she saw Jason mouthing the words along side of her, then when Cam was out, tucked him into bed.

"My turn." Jason said then made her stay in his room. "I get to shower alone."

Okay... she was not happy with herself where her mind went at the idea of Jason showering. When he came back into the room, wearing man's pajamas, looking uncomfortable, she said take off your shirt. Going to the dresser, she gave him a t-shirt and said "Try this."

"Okay, but I don't have that many shirts." with that, he was soon in bed, then asked if she would read to him, Pulling out a battered Italy book, he said "Venice please?"

Reading, she was surprised at how quickly he was out, then kissed his forehead like she had done her sons, she turned on the nightlight then closed the door most of the way before heading to her room where she knew Steven would be waiting for her to talk.

"Okay, what did you find out." she asked only to be told to read the file herself. "Are you mad about something?"

"No, disgusted. With myself, with not questioning things, Elizabeth, you should know, he loves you, very, very much." Sitting down in on the love seat, she read what they had discovered about his mother and how it had affect him, then his impressions of his childhood, his images of his two very distinct lives... as she read his thoughts on her, on the images she got that yes, he had been as screwed up as she had.

"Steven..." when she read his impressions of Sam, of Carly... she said "Then why?"

"That childhood fear, I can imagine how he reacted... Elizabeth, remember, I was in a similar situation, with Diane and then Heather, then dad... while I don't remember it, I do know that having Heather as a parent, affected me."

"This bit about the accident, how his childhood came to the forefront, what do you think of that?" she asked unaware that Jason had come to find her and was listening.

"It explains a lot, it explains pretty much his whole history with Carly. Yet you included Sam in that, why?" she asked.

"Because of the drawings, the one of Sam, plus the way his memories revolve around you. One thing, something we need to talk about... there is no sexual component to this, it is completely asexual."

"What about it?" she asked confused as to what he was getting at.

"Elizabeth, Jason right now, is about twelve at the most, but as he starts to regain his memories, that is going to change, are you ready to deal with him like that?" he bluntly asked his sister. "You are going to need to be very open with Dr. Rumi, get his opinion."

Blushing she said "I am not too worried, I will wait until Monica arrives. I can't help thinking about how she is going to react to having her son, back as an adult with the emotions of a four year old. If he pulls back later, its not only the boys and I that are hurt, it will be her. He is going to have to be honest with her, with me... I am worried more about his evasion techniques returning as he regains memories."

Jason walked back down the hall, his mind on what he had heard. He didn't want to hurt anyone, so he vowed right there and then to always tell people what he thought about them.

Walking to Jake's room, he saw the picture on the stand, of himself, and without thinking leaned down and kissed him goodnight, "I love you, I don't know you, but I do know that I love you, very, very much."

In Cam's room, he sat down on the bed, smoothed out the covers, then had an image of the little boy running to him, scared and feeling the need to comfort him. "Cam, I am so happy you are in my life, that you are my son."

Standing, he was almost to his room when he recalled Christopher. Entering the room, he forgot that Elizabeth could hear everything and said "Hi Christopher, I heard the big kids talking..."

Elizabeth looked at Steven unsure of what to do as they heard him mature like they had seen several times. "I heard your Uncle tell Dr. Rumi you are my son. I wouldn't care even if you weren't, you would be mine. You are part of your mommy and she, she owns my heart even if I don't know why."

There was a long silence as the little baby slept and the grown man sat there. "I don't remember you, I wish I did. I wish I knew why it is so important, but I am scared, there are dark things in my head. I see bad things but I can't stop them, I can't stop myself from doing them.

"I see your Mommy crying and I am the reason... it hurts, but I can't seem to stop." he confessed to the sleeping one year old. "She hurt me, but she is so nice, I don't think she did it deliberately. Yet, I see myself, the darkness, a man making me hurt so I go to this place, there is a spider there, I hurt..."

Elizabeth heard the gasps for air then the sound of the tears, looking at her brother, then said "Who do you think is the man?"

Hesitating, then deciding she had to know, he said "From the description, Lucky."

Closing her eyes, she said "I am not liking what I am finding out, not at all."

"Elizabeth, do me a favor, don't take all the blame on yourself, okay?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I have been working with my own therapist, Jason and I were feeding on each others' bad behavior. The thing is, what happens now?"

"You have to get him well, then figure that out." he said as he went to head off to bed. "I am going to try and reach the Quartermaines but they might be in the air by now."

Jason woke up in the middle of the night, confused about where he was and close to terror, then standing, was at the doorway when he heard the quiet whimpering from the bedroom next to his. Entering, he saw the little boy, walked over and sat down on the floor as he sang the song floating through his head.

Once the blue eyes that matched his were finally closed, he sat there quietly thinking then said "I promise you, unlike me, you will never sit alone in your room, calling out for your mom. She will always come because your Mom, she loves you. You and your brothers so very, very much."

Elizabeth had woken up at the sound of the voice, sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she heard Jason once again talking to their son. As his voice faded, she slipped out from under her covers and went to check on them. Seeing Jason, asleep with his head resting on the wood bars of the crib, she gently woke him up.

"Jason?" she said then saw his confusion, then his fear and knew she was dealing with the very young version on the man. "Why don't you come with me, Okay?"

"Where?" he asked his lower lip trembling in a way that once again reminded her of Cameron.

"My room, would you feel safer, sleeping in there?" she asked, the words he had been saying to Chris bouncing around in her head. When he reached for her hand, she led him into the bedroom, then tucking him in asked if he wanted anything else?

Her heart looked at the man, who was curled up, holding her pillow then he lifted his head and asked her to hold him. Curling up, next to him, she felt him lay his head on her arm, then his breath even out, as his body relaxed and they were soon both, fast asleep.

Monica thanked the driver, then hurried to the house, letting herself in with the key Elizabeth had given her during her stay, she thought about Edward, who was at the hotel, worried that something was wrong and climbed up the stairs.

She soon saw the open door to Elizabeth's room, stopping in shock at the two grown up shapes fast asleep in the bed and felt worried at the quickness of the relationship, then knowing that she wouldn't have called like that without a good reason, reached down to wake her up... then stopped, stunned at the face of the man holding Elizabeth.

Mouthing 'Jason', she felt the grin growing, the worry lessen and left the room. Downstairs, she called Edward and said "It's Jason, he is here, with them."

"Are you staying, why did he leave town?" there were hundreds of questions the old man wanted answered.

"They are asleep, I didn't want to wake them." she said then told him she was staying there, "I will use the room that is near Chris."

Elizabeth woke up at the sound of Cam and Jake talking to Jason. The man seemed almost his old self as he told them about the bike they held in their hands. "Morning."

"Mommy, Daddy said to let you sleep." Jake replied. "Sorry."

"I was supposed to wake up now, because boys, it is almost time for you to get up and get ready for school." she saw their disappointment and with a look at Jason said "Jason will be here when you get back home. Uncle Steven is going to drive you, is that okay?"

Nodding a bit unhappily, Jake slowly went to where the clothes his mother had placed on his chair. Seeing his uncle, he asked. "Can we have cocoa puffs for breakfast?"

"I thought mommy said only Cheerios on school days?" he asked then saw Cam entering having already changed into his clothes. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, I did." said Cam opening his mouth to show his teeth. Then running out the door, he saw his grandma and shouted hello to her on his way down the stairs.

Monica watched amused as Jake rushed down after his brother, then Steven waved and then said "Talk to Elizabeth, first."

Wondering what that was about, she heard voices and went to knock on the door that was now closed. "Elizabeth?"

Looking between a now scared Jason and the door, Elizabeth felt his tight grip and said "Jason, that is your new mom. Why don't you shower, and I will bring you some clothes, okay?"

Nodding a bit distrustfully, he said "You won't leave me, will you?"

"Only to go to your room and get you some clothes. I promise." she said. "I will bring Christopher back too." When the blond had gone into her bathroom, she opened the door and said "Monica, I have some bad news."

Wincing at the words, Elizabeth said "That wasn't how I meant to tell you, but do me a favor, wait for me here while I get Jason some clothes. Crap, did you talk to Steven?"

"No, he told me to see you after going with the boys." she said confused "Is that my son?"

"Yes, but please, just wait for me." she said then hurried to get Chris and saw Steven in the room. "Oh, I was going..."

"You have your hands full, I will take him with me this morning." he said then told her to help Monica. "She is not going to understand and then when she does, she is going to be angry and hurt..."

In Jason's room, she grabbed some jeans, a t-shirt then laughed when she saw all the bright colors in the underwear drawer. "Well they aren't black."

In her room, she saw Monica sitting on the unmade bed, her eyes traveling between the bathroom and the door Elizabeth had exited. When the nurse had returned, they heard screaming from the bathroom, Elizabeth tossed the clothes on the bed and rushed in.

She saw Jason in a corner of the shower with the door open, holding his head screaming for her. "Jason, it's Elizabeth."

Watching as the younger woman just hurried in, ignoring the water, Monica saw her kneel in front of her son who was holding his head, shouting for Elizabeth. "It's going to be okay, I promise Jason, I will fix it, just tell me what is wrong."

"It's not, its not going to be okay." he said then there was whimpering as a naked Jason buried his head in her lap, the water soaking the two of them, neither noticing as the blond just gripped Elizabeth tightly. "It's not... I... you hate me."

"No, Jason. No, I don't hate you." she said her voice breaking while outside Monica tried to figure out what was wrong with her son. His voice at first had been strange, now it was back to normal, but he still was sitting there, trembling as Elizabeth attempted to calm him down."

"Its okay for you to hate me, I hate me too." he said then the tears started. Monica felt almost compelled to help but when she tried, she felt someone grab her arm. Turning to see a strange man, then to be handed his credentials she saw he was a doctor of psychiatry.

"Jason, why do you hate yourself?" he asked keeping his voice calm, like it was perfectly normal to see a grown man in this condition.

"I do, she hates me, I have loved her for so long, but I finally ended it. I finally found a way, a way to protect her, to keep her safe, her boys safe. Our boys safe." Dr. Rumi noticed the voice was that of an adult, a voice that he only heard as long as Jason's past wasn't mentioned.

He had spent the night researching the two people in the shower and had found reams upon reams of articles. With the history he was now aware of, along with the medical issues, he had a better idea of the problems they were facing.

Jason looked up at Elizabeth, his hands cupped her face then said "Please, I am sorry, I am so sorry. I just wanted you safe, but you weren't safe... I hurt you, I know what nothing feels like, I made you feel nothing... and I am so sorry. Then when I..."

Elizabeth heard Monica trying not to sob but didn't look, knowing that something had triggered a huge amount of memories for Jason. Something had changed between the time he entered the bathroom and had screamed for her.

"Jason..." she had no idea what to say, then figured it out. "Jason, if you want me to, I will tell you I forgive you but there is nothing to forgive."

The man pulled away and said "He is right, you said it, but you only did because I needed it, I am so, so sorry..."

"Jason, I want to give you a sedative." said the man outside. "I think that the memories are overwhelming you. You will still remember but it won't be painful, It will make things easier, just like last time."

"No, no I want to feel it." he said but Elizabeth reached down and held his wrist, feeling his heart racing and got him to take the shot. "Jason, please, for the boys."

She felt him release her then look up, Monica had taken a step back, then once Jason had come out of the shower in a towel that the doctor had handed to him, she handed Elizabeth the robe off the hook.

Jason silently went to Elizabeth's room, then sat down while Dr, Rumi pulled out his black bag and gave the suddenly still man the shot. As he laid back, Elizabeth who had followed immediately behind him heard him telling her that he was sorry, that she was right.

Once he was asleep, Elizabeth pulled her sheet over him, then went to where Monica stood, then hugging the older woman said "Dr Rumi this is Monica Quartermaine, Jason's mother, will you explain to her what has been going on while I change."

Downstairs, Steven had left with the boys when an excited Edward pulled up in the black Mercedes limo then rushed to the door with the speed of a man half his age. When he was let in by his daughter in law who looked like she was ready to cry, he was about to ask what was going on when she said "This is Dr. Rumi."

The man sat down the two of them and when Elizabeth had joined them on the sofa, he gave them the whole story, including showing Monica the results and letting them listen to some of the tapes.

Monica sat there, thinking about her son's history, then about the last few years and worked her mind around what the man had told them. Part of her had been angry with Elizabeth, after what she had seen that morning but now, she knew she had to tell them.

"Susan, Jason's mother... she at first was a good mother, a lot like you, Elizabeth. But unlike you, she didn't have your strength, she was more like Carly... Alan and my marriage, it was a mess early on. Alan unlike Jason though wasn't in love with the mother of child, and instead of ending it... we were always fighting, so he stayed with her. When I found out about Jason, I resented him... then one day, I went there to have it out with Susan."

"She was drunk when she answered the door, I was let in and the house was a mess, now, I had seen her before but there other issues, I think something in her, it broke... She just wasn't taking care of Jason. I stayed that afternoon, I let her lie to me, tell me she was ill, I didn't want to deal with her, if she was really sick, then Jason... who Alan had bonded with... unlike AJ who even as a child... anyhow... I cleaned up Jason then went to leave. He held out his arms, wanting me to pick him up. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it. In the seconds I had seen him, I had felt this need to love Jason, but... he wasn't mine and I knew, I knew that Susan would not want me around."

She wiped the tears. "When Susan was killed, it was terrible, things were so messy, then he came to live with us. I thought okay, things will be good for him now, but I never thought about the time he lived in that house... I knew that Susan wasn't a good mother any longer... I knew that."

Standing she went to the window and then looked back at them... "What you are saying about how Jason would be affected, it is true. It explains so much of his life since becoming Jason Morgan... so many things."

"I uh, Elizabeth, I want you to listen to something." said the man with the recorder. Elizabeth heard Jason's responses regarding the other man's problems, then heard the meltdown and gasped at the pain.

"I had a feeling that would resonate. Jason's brain is almost healed, he should be much further on in regaining his memories, but I think he can't get past his guilt. At this point, I am sure the memories are in his head, I think he is denying them because facing what he is seeing would mean... would that they were real, not nightmares."

"What do we do to help him?" she asked as she tried to work out what to do for him, but not wanting to just go blindly forward like they were now.

"I am not sure. Now, he is beyond my specialty. I deal with regaining the memories, they work out in group what they mean." he told them. "I could recommend someone but will he let them help him? I still have questions about the head injury he suffered in Mexico, that is the key... he got an infection that caused growth, which triggered the current mess. I believe that something down there, either the drug they gave him for his injury, or he drank some bad water with excess iron in it that got to the brain..."

"There are things you don't know, my part in this mess. I was lost and did some pretty stupid things of my own. I know from the time I spent with my doctor, that Jason and I have a lot to deal with and once his friends are involved... this is not going to be easy."

"Nothing worth having, truly is." he quoted the cliche then told her "Those friends, Jason has drawings, ones I put in the files, that I didn't give to you. I know that he felt trapped, I think that this, this time has allowed him to see thing clearly. I agree it won't be easy, but do you want to work on a life with him?"

"I... I don't know." she said sadly. "I have spent the last few years, trying to get over him. Last night, if you had asked me before we went to sleep, my answer would have been yes. This morning, I woke up, angry, resentful, and to be honest, slightly homicidal."

"Are you sure you aren't a Quartermaine?" Elizabeth looked at Edward then gave a small chuckle like he wanted then hugged him then Monica before moving to the window that Monica had been at before.

"I love him, I have always loved him. The problem is that I don't trust who he was and who I am afraid he will become once we are home. I will have to admit, he might feel the same way about me. We have so many problems, ones we have to work on for the boys sake, but yet, at the same time, there was a moment when I woke up this morning... that I hated him for not being dead."

Leaving, she went to the pier when Jason had built the bike. Sitting down, she tried to wipe away the tears, then hearing the sound of footsteps in the stand, almost felt like running when Monica sat down next to her. "Elizabeth, I am going to tell you something, you aren't going to be happy but I am telling you this because I love you and have seen you grow up."

Looking at the nurse, she reached over and grabbed her hands then said "Stiffen your spine, stand up for yourself and your children, stand up for Jason. He needs you, you need him. No more of this hiding. You moved here not for a fresh start like you talk about, you moved here because you were embarrassed, I get that, trust me, if anyone does, I do. You felt like you were dumped by my son, paid off to go away, offered excuses that were lies by his behavior afterwords."

When she saw the look on the brunette's face she said "Then you tried to hurt yourself the only way you could. I get that, I do, but now is the time to look those morons in Port Charles in the eye and spit at them. Now, Jason needs you to be strong for him, he needs all of us to be strong for him."

"I don't want to put my sons in the middle of that mess." she said protesting what she knew Monica wanted.

"You can all move into the mansion, then we hire guards, the boys can be home schooled for now. I know that is a bit extreme, but Jason needs this, you need this. Your sons just need the two of you, plus Steven will be there, your grandmother. Patrick and Robin, there will be people to help you."

Elizabeth said with a sigh. "It's not that, I know all of you would help, I just have to get past my pride, my independence and accept the help. I was so angry when I found out that instead of the five million Jason gave me, that it was ten times that amount, but Steven and I, we found a way to make it look like I had nothing, so that I could flee, that no one would know the truth... I hate needing people."

"We all need help, it was one of the things AA taught me, to let go of the need for control, to accept help." she said then gave a slight chuckle then said "Think of it this way, Tracy will be unhappy."

"Let me talk to Steven." she told the woman then standing, she brushed the sand off just in time to hear Jason shouting her name. Heading back, she saw he had his back to a corner, his eyes covered and had a terrified Edward watching him while the doctor was talking to Steven.

"Jason, I'm here. I was down on the beach." she said falling on her knees in front of him. "See, here."

Grabbing his hand, she put it to her face, then saw his head come up and look at her. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me."

Hugging him, she looked up at the others then said "How do you feel about going home. It might help you, what do you think about it?"

"Not without you, if you don't go, and the boys don't you, I don't go." Then looking up said "Tell them to go away, make them leave. He scared me."

"Edward, what did you do?" asked Monica shocked after hearing what the doctor said, that he would do anything to upset Jason.

"Uh, I am the he." Monica gave Edward an apologetic look and he just reached out and hugged her.

Johnny O'Brien looked around the room, then saw the shock on Elizabeth's face and said "I will leave, but I need to talk to you. I traced your from an email."

"Jason, can you to with Dr. Rumi, I promise, I won't leave you. I will be right in here, talking to this man." she told him then saw he wasn't going anyplace if he could help it.

"I have a better plan." said Steven. "Jason, I need your help with something, can you help me locate Cam's dragons, he keeps them in a box in his room."

"I-I don't know." he said then looking at the others watched Elizabeth who was worried and said "Okay, but don't leave me."

Sean explained the name change, then told them what was going on. "Jerry was trying to get a hold of Lorenzo Alcazar's money, Maxie was not completely without guilt but she was kidnapped. I was on my way home, we were worried about Mac and what he told Robin. I found the email to Patrick."

"Why are you here?" Elizabeth asked the man. "Jason, as you can see, is not capable of helping with whatever Sonny is looking for him to do. You can tell that self-.."

"Elizabeth." Seeing her stop he said "I don't work for Sonny. I am here because that man, he saved my life, several times. He is someone that I owe. Whatever you need, it's yours."

"How about a safe?" asked Steven as he returned with Jason. The strange expression on his face was soon matched by Sean as he looked at the box and said "Elizabeth, next time Cam goes to a yard sale, I am going with him. He paid a quarter for this, care to guess it's worth?"

"If that is real jade, it looks from the Ming... no..." said Edward grinning. "Cam found this?"

"It's stolen. I was talking to Sarah on the phone the other day... and ended up looking at this web site for stolen art. Elizabeth, this is worth almost eighty thousand dollars."

Choking, she looked at the small box in the palm of his hand and said "No, it can't be. I gave it to the kid next door. I found it one day after he had been playing with Cam. I thought it was his but he said it wasn't. Then the day of the sale, I ended up with the ugly thing back at my house."

"You have no idea where it came from?" asked Sean then sitting down said "Elizabeth, the Balkan, Jerry Jax, hell even Sonny have been searching for that box. It originally belonged to Lorenzo Alcazar, it has a connection to his fortune."

"Take it, get it out of my house." she said grabbing it away from Steven and tossing it at the mobster. "Now."

"I will, but we have to find out how it ended up there." he tried logic only for her to glare at him.

"NO, no you don't, just take it and get out of here." she snapped. "I won't let my family be hurt, I don't care about the how."

Steven walked to Sean to the door then told the man he would talk to his sister. "She is reeling right now, with the return of Jason, it wasn't that long ago, she found out the truth about the paternity of Cam and Christopher. Aidan dying... "

"I get it, I do. I have always liked Elizabeth. I know what Sonny and Carly did to push her out of Jason's life. Not that they had to work that hard, the two of them, couldn't get out of their own way." he said then stopped at the curb and said "Steven, I get that Jason needs to face things, to work out what is real and what is fantasy in his head, but when Carly finds out..."

"I can always have her committed." the doctor told the man. "As for Corinthos, even I know that he is in trouble. He is going to be desperate. You saw that man, do you think he is up to dealing with him?"

"No, look, I am not telling you what to do... actually I am. You need guards, ones loyal to Jason and ONLY Jason. I can give you a few names. Men very unhappy with Sonny. Starting with Cody Paul. He is good with kids."

"I will consider what you are saying. Right now, I have to get back inside, do me a favor, keep me up on whatever is going on with that box." he said then walked back inside.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk. Jason, you can come with us, but it needs to be alone. Monica, your sister-in-law is pulling up even as we speak." she was told as the three walked away.

"Okay, it's like this. Elizabeth, you need to come home, Jason, I swear to god, if you hurt my sister, injury or no injury, I will kick your ass to China and back." said the blond man. "Now, you need guards, I trust that man who just left."

"He is working for S-"

"No, he isn't." Steven said "I think that we can trust him. Things are going to be dangerous, so I say we hire this Cody Paul, is there anyone else you trust of Jason's men, Elizabeth?"

"Most of the ones I knew are like Johnny. They are gone." she said.

"Give me a list, I will call the man and give them to him." he said then watched her sit down and write the list out. "Jason is going to need a doctor. What about Lainey?"

"No." said Elizabeth, shocked but having no idea where it came from.

"I agree, I was just hoping you would say that. I will find someone, maybe call Gail Baldwin." said Steven.

"I will call her." said Monica as she entered the room with Tracy who looked at Jason like he was a bomb about to go off. "Tracy cut it out. Jason, this is your Aunt Tracy."

Jason just stuck close to Elizabeth, then heard the phone ringing and jumped. Steven took out his cell and said "What do you have for me?"

"The doctor who treated him is right, there was growth. I looked at the cuts, they were infected. He is lucky his brain wasn't Swiss cheese. I am sorry, I should have caught it."

"Drake, you like to think you are a god, but you are human. This goes back to the original injury and we didn't have the technology we do now. Did you talk to that doctor, the one in Mexico, that proscribed the antibiotics."

"I don't think he was real." Patrick waited for the explosion, when all he heard was silence he said "No one has ever heard of him at any clinic in Mexico. I contacted the government, they have no record of anything even close."

When Sam was brought to the Warden's office and was told to sit down, she was convinced that there was good news, only to see Dante Falconari entering the room with Patrick Drake who handed her a piece of paper.

"What is this?" she asked not bothering to read it.

"You get moved to protective custody in exchange for you telling me the truth about the doctor brought in to testify in regard to your time in Mexico." Dante told her. "Starting at the beginning of the mess, why don't we say from the day you learned that Michael went missing..."

"Okay." she said promptly then gave them her version, then was told by Dante that now they needed the truth, not what she told the lawyers. "Sam, you should know, Spinelli already gave me his version, along with some interesting video."

She looked at Patrick who was frowning at her and tried a weak smile as she asked how the geek was. "Doing better, now that he is out from under your influence, yours and Jason's."

Swallowing her sudden worry, in a monotone voice, Sam confessed to the real story. "So, let me understand this, there was no doctor?" Patrick pretended surprise. "You cleaned his wound with a dirty cloth and tequila? You knew he had a possible head wound... and one more thing, the sex, Sam, it's not possible... so tell the truth."

"He did, he lifted me and we had sex, there in the ruins, he couldn't wait..." she said then Patrick looked at Dante then laughed. "What is so funny?"

"Sam, thanks, you gave me what I needed. Falconari, you were right, Sam, under normal circumstances, a man with the wounds he had, couldn't do that. What was going on, Jason was already bleeding in his brain. It was affecting his pain receptors and the part of the brain that tells you what is wrong and right. At least now I understand why he tried to eat his gun that night, from the looks of the cuts, around then the original injury, the metal in his head had moved on, causing him to feel things, his real emotions in a very raw sense."

"Jason, you have seen Jason?" she asked eagerly "Has he asked about me, is he coming to get me out of here?"

"No, Sam, I haven't. Jason has no idea that you are in prison. When he eventually shows up, my guess is, he won't give it a second thought." Standing, Patrick walked to the door while Dante thanked the warden for agreeing to put Sam in solitary confinement.

"Wait, no, you promise me, you said I would be in protective custody." she shouted as two guards entered and told her that the stuff from her cell had been moved to her new home and all visitation was now officially cut off, except for her attorney.

"But, I don't have a new attorney yet, you can't do this..." she said as she was cuffed and dragged off.

Dante walked to the gate with Patrick then said "I need you to explain why I just did that."

"You agreed to this, you also agreed not to ask any questions." he was told then reminded "You know, she might find out the truth about Spinelli, that he is a complete fruitcake now."

In California, Elizabeth was preparing dinner, meanwhile Monica and Edward had flown back to Port Charles to do their part just in case they came home. Tracy meanwhile stayed to visit her son, sitting him down, she filled him on what Brook was doing and how she needed help.

After dinner, she sat Cam, Jake and Jason down while Christopher was playing with his toys and said "How do you feel about going to Port Charles?"

Jake looked at Cam, waiting for his big brother to speak but Elizabeth wanted none of that, "Jake, you first and Cam don't tell him what to say. I need him to tell me."

"Daddy come too?" he asked Jason who looked down, he sometimes felt the weight of those eyes, like this moment, it was harder for him to answer Jake than Cam, because he saw the way the little boy acted was how he himself had more than likely went about things.

"Jake, yes Jason would be coming too, but he would stay here if that was what you wanted." she answered.

Jake sat there, looking down at his hands and said "Loud people there, will they stay away?"

"Mommy will do her best to keep them away, she will have people there to keep the loud people away." she told her middle child then looked at Cam who was already smiling. She knew he had missed his friends, this move had been hard on him. "Cam, I need a yes or no."

"Yes!" he shouted in excitement while Steven entered the room and sat down and told them that he was going to start arranging for the move the next morning. "Daddy, do you want to go home?"

"Home is where your Mommy is." he stated then looked at Elizabeth, his mind hearing the words in his head and coming out without the filter he used to have. "She is a dream, all of this... is my dream."

Soon, separating the boys and Jason, she said "How do you feel?"

"Weird, like there is someone in my head, telling me what to say." he told her then went to look out the window. "I don't know the why but I know that it is me, well a part of me. I went to use your shower, I started the water, then I had these images, they were full of us, of me with you, I could see it, feel it, but the words, I can't hear the words."

"Jason, I uh, I was wrong, to push you to let Lucky raise our son. I am so sorry for asking you to give him up." she whispered. "I will never be able to make up to him, to you all the time you lost with Jake. Cam, I wish I had known, but with Jake, with Jake I did know."

"Elizabeth, don't." he said still not looking at her. "I saw what was going on, I know why you did what you did. I also... it's jumbled but I also know that both of us screwed things up. I don't know how long I will be me, I know that something is wrong. Dr. Rumi hasn't said anything, but I know that some of the stuff in my head is from the middle version of me. The one who wanted to be a doctor. I know that my slipping between the versions of myself, I know that it isn't good."

"I don't know, I am not positive that I agree that you going back to Port Charles will help, but at the same time, Jason. Jason, at the same time I am afraid that I am being selfish, because here, we don't have to deal with your friends, with my friends, we just have to face each other." she said moving to the doorway.

"W-were are you going?" he asked his voice trembling a bit.

With a sigh she said "I need a shower, I haven't had one in almost a day. Please, just stay with the boys, I will be right down."

His voice turning hoarse, he said "I am sorry I am such a burden."

Walking back across the room, then reaching out to turn him around, she looked into his eyes, seeing the fear and the pain, she said "Jason, you are not a burden. You are scaring me, but I love you, I will always love you. Even when I hated you, I loved you."

Steven from the doorway, watched as the blond man pulled his sister into his arms and held her tight. "I love you too, I have always loved you."

"I need help." he said waiting until they were apart then said "Elizabeth, I hate to tell you this but Johnny O'Brien is on the phone for you regarding the guards, Jason the boys are looking for you. I made a few calls and we also need to talk to Patrick Drake about a few things."

In Port Charles, Mac tossed the file down on his desk and then looked up. "Let me get this straight, Dr. Winters. You are recommending that Damien Spinelli be released from Shadybrook?"

Then turning to look at the DA who seemed pissed he said "And you were told you can't now have him placed in Pentonville. How is that possible, he is guilty of..."

"I know, someone got a new judge assigned to the case." griped the DA while Lainey just shook her head.

"Elizabeth is my friend, I am unhappy that no one besides Ms. McCall was punished for what happened to her son, but Damien Spinelli did what he did because of her. Without her influence, he will be a productive member of society. He will be given outpatient treatment and will spend time weekly with me, however, he was not responsible for his actions."

"I am not so sure of that." said Mac who then added. "I have also asked that a new doctor be assigned to my daughter. I was not aware that you were part of her sessions, Lainey. I talked to the judge, he agreed that you can not treat both Maxie and Spinelli. I am not happy you are treating Corinthos and the kid."

In the bullpen, Lulu entered needing to get Dante's help. "I can't find my brother, can you help me?"

"Which brother, the one still on probation or the one who most of the station thinks should have been facing charges for his part in the debacle over Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan's sons?"

Her lips thinning out Lulu snapped "Lucky. I was at his house and he hasn't been there in a couple of nights."

"Are you sure he isn't hiding from you?" asked Ronnie from behind the blond. "I know I would, related or not."

"No, he ISN'T hiding from me." she snarled "Are you going to do something about this, Dante or not?"

"Try not." said Ronnie who t hen sighed and added "He is working security down on the docks for Corinthos, protecting his restaurant."

"Why would he be doing that, he is a highly decorated cop." she said puzzled. "He wouldn't be working that kind of job."

"Let's see, the reasons Lucky Spencer is working as a guard, well there is that he has very little brains, he skated through the academy and has no idea how to do real police work. Maybe it is because he is the reason several people died and no one wants to give him a job, or maybe, just maybe the reason is that no one with a reputable company would hire him because among other shortcomings he became decorated while he was high on drugs then took credit for Manny Ruiz when Jason Morgan was the person who really got rid of the criminal."

"Jason Morgan is a criminal." she snapped. "You are both idiots, I hope that you both get what you deserve."

"Thank you." called out Ronnie while Dante just shook his head and wondered what he had ever seen in the blond. "Do you think that mean I will win the lottery and find a hot red head to drive me around in my stretch bright green Lamborghini limo?"

"I don't think they make stretch Lamborghini." said Dante as he stood when the DA and Dr. Winters exited their bosses office. "I have to talk to Mac."

"I am a bit busy." he told them as he exited the office.

"Sir. I had a call from Steven Webber, they are coming home." he reported. "With a guest, someone who hasn't been seen since about the same time they moved."

"Great, Spinelli is going to be walking free, all my day needs is to be told Sam McCall is going to be free." replied the man. "Why now?"

"I don't know, but they are coming in about a week. Also, after what you just said, I hate to give you the message, but Pentonville just called regarding Sam McCall."

Swearing under his breath, he called the warden then thanked him for the news. "Well we won't have to deal with McCall, she shanked another inmate while being transferred to solitary. There will be a trial, but it will be at the prison."

Across town, Sonny met with the man in his office and asked "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes, the geek will be out in a few days." stated the man before walking away with the envelope full of the cash he needed. At home, he counted it, furious to figure out that the Cuban shorted him almost ten grand.

Hearing footsteps, he quickly changed then heard his sister's voice. Wincing at the shrill tone as she asked if it was true he was a guard at Sonny's restaurant, Lucky was defensive as he explained that he needed the money blaming Elizabeth for leaving him with so many bills.

At first light, a string of deliver vans pulled up to the Quartermaine residence along with a couple of empty moving vans. Within minutes, anything Spencer related was gone, upstairs, new bedrooms were set up, new living room furniture was upholstered to match the newly painted walls.

At the same time, Patrick was dying to tell his wife, but just told her he had been asked to consult on a brain injury for UCLA medical center, then added that Elizabeth was going to be the home health aide, helping the patient, at the Quartermaines.

Her eyes suddenly dancing with excitement, Robin read the files, then looked at Patrick then without a word, made a call to GH. "Epiphany, I will be calling out today, please let..."

"Dr. Scorpio, with both Dr. Webber and Dr. Quartermaine out, we need you to respectfully get your rear in here." she was told then the woman ruined it by adding that she had already been informed about the patient coming in from out of town.

"I worry about being too happy." she told the woman who snorted and said give it time, the patient will more than likely find a way to trip over his own two overlarge feet yet again.

"Not this time, Piph." she relied then went to change. Running into Maxie at the hospital, she was soon making rounds, no longer in a good mood after the nasty remarks made by Maxie in regards to rumors to Spinelli being unlawfully locked up and soon hopefully gaining his freedom.

None of them were happy with Lainey right then, Kelly even having moved out of the apartment that she shared with her fellow doctor. First she had gotten Lucky free, now she was working on getting Spinelli out.

Carly was there for her monthly hormone shot, leaving she glared at the woman who was clearly at the tail end of her pregnancy, that should be her. Stopping over to see Sonny, she was not happy to find him with his wife, the woman she still didn't get why he felt it was necessary to marry.

On her way out the door, she saw Alexis entering, with her lips pursed and her face locking like she swallowed a lemon. "Carly, stick around, you need to hear this."

Knocking on the door, then entering before he could give permission, Alexis snarled "What the hell are you trying to do, I don't know who you bribed or why, but they could have dealt with this at Pentonville, but, you had to drag her here."

"What are you talking about?" snipped Carly then when she heard the three letter answer, she asked. "Wait, why would you think that Sonny would do that, would rescue that slut?"

"I don't think, I know. I went up to see Sam today, she was the one who gave me the note you sent. Dammit, Sonny, her being in town, did you EVEN once think about how it is going to affect your daughter?"

"Or my boys." asked Carly furious. Michael was not talking to her, but she had been making overtures, certain he had been talking to Jason, why else would he be acting as rational and sane as he was.

He was no longer living with Dante, had moved in to his own place, even had a job at the hotel. So, it was for Jax and she had no contact at all with him at his request, but that he took the job where she worked, that had to mean something didn't it?

"I need Jason to come home, this will bring him here." he stated as he stood then ignoring his wife, escorted the two women to the door then said "Carly, I would think you of all people understand what Sam means to him, Alexis, so Kristina suffers a bit of embarrassment, do you think if I were to be killed it would hurt less? Because that is what it is coming to. I need to do this, now, while that bastard Zachara is gone from town."

Alexis made a quick call, then told Jax what was going on. "Typical Sonny, he only thinks about himself. Have you considered letting Kristina finish school at that academy in London?"

"No, she wants to stay here, be close to Michael and Morgan." she said frustrated as she said "I can't believe that Judge Potman was this stupid, he has to know he is already under investigation for taking bribes."

"Why can't you use that to keep the trial out of here?" asked Jax.

"Because no matter why they are bringing it here, it is too late. Sam gets her local trial, even if I think Sonny is wrong and that Jason's won't give a damn anymore than he did last time."

In California later that morning, Elizabeth and Jason went to the boys school, where he stayed in the car while she quickly entered to pick up their records. Then when they were on their way to the nursing home, she asked if he was sure he wanted to do this.

"Yes, I have to face this darkness, I need to know what the images in my head mean. Your, our family, the boys, are you sure..." he felt the words more than thought than thought them, but some part of him knew not to say the word danger, that it was the wrong thing... but yet, he felt like terrible things might happen... "Elizabeth... the things in my head, Jake was hurt, I am... I am scared at what I see."

Reaching out, she grasped his hand, then said "I am too, but I know, if we want a chance at a life... a real life for ourselves, for our sons, we can't keep running."

Steven went ahead, to the disappointment of Cam who was excited at the idea of seeing his old friends. Elizabeth promised that they would be leaving soon. In the next day and a half, Jason had two more episodes, one where he became preteen Jason, then other where another side of him came out.

Elizabeth had been hard pressed not to give in to the look in the man's eyes. Jason had had her on her bed, his hand under her shirt, his lips moving down her throat when she heard Christopher crying out.

That pulled him back into the man with memory flashes and no idea what they meant. He had quickly apologized then went to check on the little boy while she sat there, trying to calm down her hormones.

Getting control, she soon found him with the three boys, the older two playing with the last of the unpacked toys and Christopher on a blanket from where he was trying to escape. That night, after they had the children in bed, he sat down with her on the sofa to explain.

"I felt that way before, it was at the nursing home. I had these feelings, there was a slight hint of vanilla in the air, I saw you... I uh, I didn't know what they meant but... something, I was given these pictures that Cam drew, they stopped me. I just sat in my room, something about the happy picture, it made things okay, it made me certain that not being there in that scene that wanting you was dangerous."

Seeing her tense up, he reached out and held her hand before saying. "Right now, I still want you, I just don't feel that recklessness, because the terror, it is still there, I see Jake being grabbed, twice, I see men, threatening them for hurting you... did my life cause this, I need to know?"

With a sigh, she freed her hand then stood. "In a way. The first kidnapping, there was a woman, she and you were involved, her name is Sam. Anyhow, she watched a woman who had lost her own child, kidnap our son. Then didn't tell anyone. You found him and brought him back, then didn't tell me for almost four months that your ex-girlfriend could have saved us a lot of fear."

"The second..." he said quietly sensing from the way she disconnected with him that she was angry, very angry at him for this.

With a snort, she said "At the time, we thought it was your life... now, now we know that they were after Lucky my ex and Sam. Sasha claimed at the time to have found out about us, she had, but from her people eavesdropping on Sam. You left me behind, then chased after them with her, when you returned..."

"I ran, terrified. I can hear words, I don't get their meaning... but I see this over and over again in my head. I see the Spider woman... she saved Jake... I was grateful because I thought it meant she had finally come to accept that I... oh my god... did she do this?"

"Define this?" she asked warily.

"Did she..." There was a moment when she saw Jason struggling, his mind elsewhere, then she saw him starting to reach for his head... then the pain... finally as he fought through it, he said in a dead voice. "No, she didn't accept, but I thought she had... then... he the kid more than likely lied to me... to protect her..."

"If the he is a small wiry geek, yeah, he more than likely did." she stated. "He is the person who kidnapped our youngest."

"Then other, I am getting images, two men... the Spider hired them... she did didn't she?" he asked. "Why? Why is my loving you so bad? Why did she..."

Reaching out, she held his hand then said "Jason, she isn't the only one. There are others, on both sides. My ex husband and his half brother, who I got involved with when I started to lose it. Their sister, your best friend, Carly. There are a lot of people that don't like the idea of you and I."

"Why Not, because this, just sitting here, like this... it feels like what I was made for." he confessed and sent heart into a puddle. Elizabeth tried to keep herself from softening, knowing that there was a good chance Jason would no longer feel this way when he learned about her mistakes, her screw ups.

"Elizabeth, I don't know how I know it, but I know that you are blaming yourself for this, or maybe feeling like I will walk away, but I won't, I don't know why I am so certain, but I am. I will say that I am scared, I see darkness, but at the same time, I feel like I am whole with you, with our boys."

Edward made a couple of calls, then was told by his assistant that Mac Scorpio was looking for him. Letting in the police commissioner, he was told the news and was not happy, not at all. "Are you sure?"

"The judge was arrested this morning, unfortunately, his ruling wasn't illegal. All they could get him on was the other cases of bribery. Sam still gets her trial in front of a jury of her peers."

"What, they have a line on the jury selection form that asks if you are an ex-con artist/mob mistress/child endangered?" sneered Tracy who looked at her father and said "Ned found Brook, it's not good. Mac, my granddaughter is currently in a drug rehab center, they found drugs in her system. She claims that Nik got her addicted when she tried to leave him."

"Tracy, I hate to say this..." he regretfully started to tell her.

"Don't, I know, with her past, he will never face charges. That man, I don't understand how he can go from loving sweet innocent Emily to doing what he did, first to Elizabeth, then to my granddaughter."

"I am sorry, I know that he is far from being on the up and up. He just skates close to the surface, but is careful enough to not get caught." Mac said sadly. "My own daughter is like that, this time... she got away with helping Jerry Jacks. The kidnapping note, it was a nice touch. I warned her thought, but it won't do me any good. She is already planning on spending time with Spinelli and since his record is going to be expunged there is nothing I can do about it."

In South America John Zachara had his men surrounding the guards who were still on the Alcazar compound. They were being searched, every single item on them placed in the small container in front of him.

After checking things, he would send them back to their duties. Finally arriving at the women, he was about to dismiss them, when he saw a woman whose eyes reminded him of his sister of all people.

"Line up, same as the men." When they all started to murmur, then a few cries of fear, he snapped in Spanish that his men were to search, but not to molest. Just to search. The first two were not happy but submitted to the thorough pat down, until he arrived at the one who had drawn his attention.

She backed away and refused to cooperate so Johnny told the men to check out the other two women and then after finding nothing dismissed them. When the hard eyed woman tried to join them in leaving the room, he stopped her and said "No, you stay and either let my men search you or I will have you stripped."

Hissing a bit, she switched to English and said "I dare you."

"Hector, Ramos, hold her arms and legs please." then taking up the knife from the table, cut her dress from the collar to her waist. She didn't even move, just stood there glaring at him. Reaching for the key that she was wearing on a chain around her neck, he said "What does this go to?"

Looking into the very cold brown eyes, he snapped "I will not ask you again, if you think I might have a problem with torturing a woman, don't."

When she thrust out her breasts then said "I might like that." in a last ditch effort to keep him from looking for his answers, she was laughed at and told she wasn't his type. "I prefer women who don't stick a knife in your shoulder. Plus, honey, they need work, they are starting to sag."

Spitting in his face, Esmeralda was not happy when he grabbed her hair and said "Talk, or die. Either way, I will get my answers."

"That key, it is nothing. Just the key to the puttana's room." she sneered. "Senor Alcazar gave it to me, told me to make sure she was fed, but not to leave."

"Where?" he asked horrified at the idea of someone being trapped in a room since Lorenzo Alcazar died.

"Down the hall from his father's room, Master Lorenzo was readying it for his wife and daughter when he stopped contacting us." she said. "Why do you care about the young masters play-toy?"

Swearing he told his men to take her to his car then went to unlock the door. Unlocking it, he saw the neat room, the books on the desk, the shoes neatly next to the window, the window that was open. Looking around, seeing no one there, he frowned a bit, then looked out it.

Seeing the trellis, he started to wonder what was going on here when he felt the gun in his side. "Who are you?"

"Look, I uh, I am here because Lorenzo and Diego are dead. You are safe." he said as he started to sweat as he heard what sounded like the safety being released.

"No shit, Sherlock." she sneered. "Now, once again, tell me why you are here, Mr. Zachara."

That made him nervous, she had gone from wanting to know who he was to what he was doing there and she knew his name. "I am here, looking for something."

The brunette thought about the whole reason she had stayed as long as she had. That she had been searching this compound on the sly for almost three years for the codes to keep anyone from getting hold of the horrible weapon that she had seen. Now, another mobster had shown up, looking more than likely for it.

"What? What are you looking for ?" she snapped.

"I can't tell you, but I promise, you will be safe. Diego can't hurt you no more." he said thinking that might make her relax just a bit.

She gave a sad laugh then said "All Diego did to me was ruin my marriage, he kidnapped me when he figured out he harmed the wrong sister. Said my death would make my sister regret ruining his life. That he owed me. Then he brought me here, locked me in while promising to set me free in a couple of months. That was a few years ago."

"He was killed, in Port Charles, New York by Nikolas Cassadine in early 2008." he decided that telling her might get him someplace.

"I know how he died, but I have to wonder, was Cassadine killing him because he knew that Diego had access to his father's files and knew he was dirty, or did he kill him for Emily. Either way, it doesn't matter, I am not leaving. You can go home now, to your crazy father, your loopy girl friend and your job where you kill people, I am fine."

"Can I turn around now?" he asked, his back starting to hurt from where he was bent at the window.

"I don't think so, I want you to count to ten, then you can stand, walking backwards towards the door." she said.

He had recognized the voice the instant he had come into the room, he knew he had to take him with her, that he had no choice if he wanted to prevent these chemicals from ever getting out. He knew that the safest way was to kill her, but after months of listening to the tapes, he knew that that wasn't an option.

"I can't go, not without you." he said. "What is your name, can you at least tell me that since you know mine."

"Don't think so, I like having the upper hand, Johnny." she said drawing out his name. "In fact, why don't you tell me how you got the key from Esmeralda?"

"I searched her, she wasn't happy, but I don't care. Now, my turn, why do you care. You have clearly been coming and going as you please, so how about we stop playing around."

"What I do or don't do, is none of your business." she said moving back a little and making a fatal mistake. Johnny felt her relaxing just a bit, and saw out of the corner of his eye that she was looking out the window instead of watching him.

Grabbing the gun out of her hand, he wasn't expecting much resistance from a woman that he would guess weighed one ten, maybe one fifteen at the most. But she fought him, using dirty tactics like biting his arm as he subdued her and forced her face down on the bed.

Removing his belt, he heard her cried as he used it to tie her hands together, then rolled her over on the bed. "Now, we play by my rules."

"Don't, please, don't..." Confused a bit, he saw the terror in her eyes, then noticed that she seemed to be scrambling away. Reaching for her thigh, he tightened his grip, then felt her trying to kick him.

"Stop it, right now." he snapped at her while reaching for the other one.

Whimpering she begged, "Please, please don't rape me, I will tell..."

"I would never rape a woman." he said letting go in shock, when she tried to escape, he lifted her across his legs and brought his hand down hard on her rear, then realized what a nice one it was and his body started to quicken in response.

He felt the moment she noticed what was happening to him and said "Look, I have been without a woman in a while, that is a normal reacting to having one close. I am not going to hurt you, I just need you to help me. Diego was not a nice guy, neither was his father and they were up to some dirty deeds I have to prevent."

"Yeah, right. Like I believe that a mobster is going to save the world, who do you think you are, Jason Morgan?" she sneered. "The man who acts like he is a saint, yet there he is, out killing people for greed or those loser Corinthos family."

"Morgan is more than likely dead, someone has to carry his mantle on." he said then felt her shock at what he said "SO, we have established that you are somehow connected to Port Charles, you know Morgan, you know Cassadine. So, my mystery woman, just who are you?"

"No one you need to know." she retorted. "So, since I have no idea where Diego hid whatever it is you are looking for, just leave me alone and go back to the city on the lake. I am sure Lulu even now is bird dogging someone looking for you."

"Okay, another piece of the puzzle, you know Lulu, and clearly don't care for her. For the records, since you seem to know we dated... it ended ages ago. I saw her for the shallow, needy woman she was and we ended things."

"Oh, poor you. Let me guess, Miss Short attention span found someone else to flirt with and then distanced herself then made you feel like you dumped her when in truth, she was already done with you and found a new sucker." she said with a laugh.

"No, I noticed I was enjoying Maxie Jones' company more than hers and since I knew I didn't have feelings for Maxie, I just figured out that Lulu was well last her expiration date. I meant what I said, she was starting to bore me." Johnny had the uncomfortable feeling that she had been boring him all along but that when the sex had gotten less and less frequent he had started to notice her more annoying traits.

"Either way, I don't care. Now take your men and leave this place. I am not going anywhere." she said only for him to stand, finish fixing the button that had come loose during the removal of his belt and grabbed her tied up arms. Dragging her to the closet, he found the scarf like thing, then said "I am sorry about this..."

Knocking her out, he winced at the headache she was going to have and then tied her legs together, before tossing her over his shoulder and to the car. "Toss out the other woman."

At the bank, he carried her in, a bit discomforted by the way no one even reacted to an unconscious woman who was tied up. "The Alcazar vault."

Once seated next to it, he tossed water on her face, then waited until she started to talk. The door popped open, then he took the needle his men had given him in the limo, gave her the sedatives and then turned to the two men following him.

"Remove everything, then we need to head to the airport." with that, he watched as dolly after dolly of money, jewelry and files were taken to the waiting truck. There, over the phone Anna Devane told Johnny thanks. "The money will be in you accounts washed by the government in payment by the end of the week. As for the gems, we will check them and then send them."

Nodding they arrived at the private jet, laying her down on the beige plush berth seats, he untied her, then said to the men with him to get her some clothes and food.

One of the men with him asked "The paperwork, Anna asked what you were going to do for a photo?"

"Here, I found one at the house of her and two people I am assuming are her parents. Trace them." he told the one man. "Stan is done, this was his last assignment so we need a new IT guy or girl."

Nodding they went to the front of the cabin, leaving their boss alone in the cabin with the girl sleeping on the berth. "Who do you think she is and will the boss keep her?"

"I would, damn, that body isn't half bad." drooled the younger of the men. With a sigh, he said "But, she will continue on to Port Charles with him, so I will never get to see her again."

At almost eight PM the private jet from California landed and a very tired Elizabeth escorted her four boys off. Seeing Monica who gave her a hug then asked how was it, she said "Jason was worse than the boys. Jake and Cam got that they couldn't fly the plane, he was determined to at least attempt it."

Her lips twitching at the idea of Jason stubbornly insisting on flying the plane amused her until she saw him coming down the stairs and getting into the car, his arms crossed and clearly mad at Elizabeth.

"See what I have been dealing with?" she asked then told when Jake and Cam got carried off the jet by the guards Monica had said she added "Those two were so eager to get here that I finally had to convince them to take a nap."

"What about Chris?" she asked her smile still in place as she looked at the one year old fast asleep in his mother's arms.

"He has been an angel, but I am sure he is going to be awake all night." There was a sudden moan, then Jason laid his head down in his mother's lap and with a pout said "Elizabeth, is mad at me."

"Jason, you are not a pilot, if they had let you fly the plane without a license, there could have been a very bad outcome." said Monica as she rubbed his head, the short hair feeling bristly to her. Seeing Elizabeth's lips trying not to smile when Jason asked are we there yet, she just sighed and said "No, we have to wait for that other jet to leave the runway first."

"Dr. Quartermaine, airport security is having a problem with the Zachara jet, we will be leaving in just a few minutes." said the driver.

Jason started to tense, the word Zachara was touching his mind, making him scared but he didn't know why.

Monica looked around, worried that one of the crime families might be a problem then gave a chuckle as the pilot explained that apparently one of the engines on the long range Bombardier Global Express jet had been blown on landing. "Forty million dollars and they are worse then car engines."

Watching the large jet getting towed off as a black limo pulled out from beneath it and towards town, Monica said "We have to do some talking when we get to the house. We have you set up in the East Wing, Tracy has talked to that man about security, but that can wait, for now, how about we get some McD's through the drive though for the boys?"

Soon having ordered 4 happy meals, Elizabeth saw the frown on Jason's face as he looked at the toy. Monica said "If you don't want it, I am sure that Alice would like to give it to her great nephew."

"Whose Alice?" asked the man holding the small toy dog.

Explaining as they drove about the household staff, as soon as Steven arrived and told them that Mac was waiting in the main living room, Elizabeth turned the boys over to the large maid who was having the time of her life.

Jason took a deep breath, then reached out for Elizabeth's hand as they walked into the room. Walking around, ignoring the man staring in shock at him, he touched things, lifted some up, asked questions about others then sat down and introduced himself to the dazed police commissioner.

Hearing the man announce who he was, then in shock as he candidly told him about Morgan and Quartermaine, he looked at Monica who said "I knew you wouldn't believe me if you didn't see it. He is slowly putting the jigsaw puzzle back together, but it is a very complicated one of Jason Moore's memories, as well as his alter egos from here and the life he lead in LA."

"We can't wait, so I guess I will get you up to date. Sam McCall is being brought to town for a trial, we found proof that someone, we believe to be Sonny bribed the judge. Why we don't get, because is already in prison under a life sentence."

"He thinks that Jason will come and rescue Sam." Elizabeth said quietly. Seeing Mac's surprise, she said "Sonny is a master manipulator, trust me on this, he is thinking that Jason will rescue her."

"Spinelli." he started to say with a heavy sigh then said "I should have fired Lainey Winters after she so spectacularly screwed up your son's kidnapping investigation. The geek's record is going to be expunged since she is assuring the judge that it was all Sam McCall, that Spinelli was some lost lamb misled by a troubled woman."

Snorting in anger, Elizabeth said "He is the bigger threat, at least to my children. What do I have to do to get a restraining order?"

"It's already in place, but honestly Elizabeth, get some security, because I think that he will ignore it. I mean heavy duty armed with guns and..."

"I talked to Johnny O'Brien, he arranged for a man by the name of Cody Paul to be in charge of her security." said Steven. "He has arranged for some of the old school guards who Elizabeth remembered to come back. He wasn't very happy to find that most of them... are gone."

"Not a surprised." said Mac then told her the rest. "Lucky is up to something, I am sure that Monica has told you about Brook, and I don't think you have too much to worry about in regards to Nik, but honestly, I took a long look into the man, and it looks like instead of being so worried about the mob, I should have been worried about the so called respectable businessman. I found a payment to Lansing Sr. about the time of the hospital fire."

"What about...wait a minute... Monica, GH had a huge, I mean huge insurance policy on it. Then by coincidence there was a fire. Drake was the COS but he was more doctor than administrator. There is something wrong here." Steven stood and started to pace back and forth... "I need to access the accounting records... my guess is that I have..."

"I am sure you are right about what you are thinking, but so far, Cassadine has been too smart to be caught. My guess is that Mr. Spinelli did a little creative auditing." stated Mac.

"Maybe but there are other ways to look into who made donations and add those numbers to what the policy paid out." replied Steven who saw Mac's interest and said "Remember, donations and those policies are tax deductions."

"So, instead of getting him for what he did, we get him for tax violations." he answered back. "What do you need from me?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you still have too many cops that are either in Sonny Corinthos pocket or who blame my sister for Spencer." Steven stated. "I have a way and I will keep you up to date. Elizabeth, that box, I was right, it is a match to the one stolen. I had Robin call Anna, she confirmed it. Its now in the hands of the WSB and there will be a press conference this afternoon. Mr. O'Brien was telling the truth about his connections."

"Are we going to be in danger." she asked looking at the three who had stayed in Port Charles while her words echoed through Jason's head.

"No, they are going to announce that they found it by accident in some vault belonging to Lorenzo Alcazar." Steven's phone rang and grimacing told Epiphany he was on his way. "Well, Carly is already aware you are in town."

"Both of us?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, just you, peanut." he said then saw the look in Jason's eyes at the nickname peanut and something about the gleeful expression almost seemed wrong on that man's face.

"Why would she care?" asked Elizabeth. "And how did she know?"

"She saw the boys being loaded into the limo, but I guess not the rest of you. She was stalking her ex-husband Jax." he stated. "Epiphany said she showed up at the hospital and is in my office refusing to leave without seeing you."

"Give me time to change." Elizabeth said with a grim smile. Seeing Steven's worry she looked at him and said "I have a few things I want to say to her as well."

Michael meanwhile had just left his support group when he overheard two nurses talking to another and went to track down the woman and get her out of the building. "Mother, what on earth do you think you are doing?"

Turning to smile at her son, she said "I am just waiting for Dr. Webber, you would think that with all the money I donate..." Micheal's loud guffaw made her frown but his words made her furious.

"Please, mother, you donate? You don't donate a thing. Sonny donates, Jax donates... you you walk around and talk about how generous you are but the only people you are giving to is your hair dresser and your plastic surgeon." he sarcastically said.

"That isn't true." she said. "And anyhow it doesn't matter. I need to speak to Dr. Webber about that amoral tramp of a sister of his. She is in town and I want to know what she does."

"Tramp?" Steven looked at Elizabeth next to him and said "Were you aware that Sarah was in town?"

"No, and I hate to insult our sister but Carly, you don't know even half about anything that she does. And if that insulting comment was about me, why on earth would you think I would even tell you if it was snowing outside?"

"Of course it's not snowing, it's only September." she snarled. "I want to talk to you, alone. Leave us."

Steven sat down behind his desk, then giving her a smile said "Carly, this is my office and I am going no where and you are not my boss and don't ever again demand a single thing from my assistant or Epiphany Johnson again."

"Well it worked, little miss know it all is here to see me." she said smugly.

"No, Carly. I am not. I was here to visit my friends and you are not one of them. But I will play your game... you want to talk, do so." With that Elizabeth leaned against the door she had closed then nodded at Michael.

"I said I wanted to speak to you alone." she said in a hard tone. Looking at her son and Steven she added with a sneer "This is not alone."

"There is nothing you can possibly have to say to me that Steven and your son can't hear." she said "It's not like we would be exchanging girlish secrets or you know, the best place in town to buy a bra. Clearly you have no friends to give you that advice."

"What?" Carly looked confused then said "I don't need bras, I want to talk to you."

"Carly then do so, no one is stopping you." she said then saw the way the blond looked at her son with fear and Elizabeth's brother with annoyance and said "Unless you think that your son would be ashamed of your behavior if alone with me."

"I have nothing to be ashamed about." sneered Carly. "Unlike you, you can't even keep track of who fathered your kids."

"Yeah, amazing what being sick does to you, but Carly, I think that is better than auctioning off your kids to the highest bidder of who can keep you in the lifestyle you think you deserved. What do you want, you are starting to annoy me."

"I want to know where Jason's kids are?" she said. "You had no right, none to move then out of town."

"Carly, you make it sound like I kidnapped them, no, that would by Mr. Spinelli, Ms McCall and your cousin Lucky. And I have every right, I am their mother." she said looking at the blond shocked, when she had lived here Carly had never even acknowledged that Jake was Jason's child.

"Those that love Jason have rights to them too." she said. "They, I-they deserve to see them, to know that they are fine."

"Carly, Monica and the Quartermaines have been to my house, they have all seen the boys." She said with knowing grin.

"You know that the Quartermaines weren't Jason's family." she snapped while glaring at the woman in front of her.

"Actually Carly, they are. And now that you have expressed your opinion, if you will excuse me, I have some people that I actually want to converse with, waiting." said Elizabeth as she opened the door.

Carly looked at her son, then saw he was answering his ringing phone and with a prayer that he would be kept busy reached out for her arm and moved in close to whisper. "You know that you moved, you bitch to keep me from going to get custody of Jason's children. You are not fit to be a parent, you are nothing more than a baby making receptacle."

"Carly, I don't know what goes on in the United States of Carly, but here in the good old US of A, delusional bitches who screech about being best friends when they are really just desperate sluts taking what little crumbs of attention they can get from the man they are lusting after, never get custody of said object of lusts children. So get some help for your mental health issues, I don't have time to deal with you."

Shaking Carly off, Elizabeth was still shaking her head in disbelief as she walked down the hall to where she knew she would find Robin and Patrick. The blond meanwhile vowed to make her pay even as she felt her own arm being grabbed. "Come with me, mother."

Driving out to Sonny's, ignoring the woman who gave birth to him, Michael pulled into the drive and forced the blond into the house. Seeing the man who adopted him, with his new wife and the child she was holding, he said "I am sorry to ruin your night, but since I don't want to go back to prison, you deal with her."

With that he shoved his mother towards a chair and when she landed in it, told his father. "Elizabeth Webber is in town, with her boys to see to some Webber family business, but my mother decided to create a scene at the hospital, then had the nerve to threaten Elizabeth with a laughable custody battle over her kids..."

Carly had righted herself and then said "There is nothing laughable about it, she is a terrible mother and should..."

"Do you ever hear yourself talk, mother. You were a horrible parent to me, yeah, you sat by my bedside when I was in a coma, but wouldn't let Sonny there, kept my uncle there, instead of letting him track down who shot me. Who knows if you had, maybe I wouldn't have had to kill Claudia myself. Then there is Joss and Morgan, you have no idea, none about your own kids. Jax is raising them, after you forced dad to give away his rights, when seriously, it should be Jax and him as their guardians with you on the outside. Whatever else, at least Sonny tried to be a competent parent."

"I am a good mother, way better than that mealy mouthed slut.."

Claire looked at Sonny then took their child out of the room. She had nothing to fear from Carly, the blond was pushing Sonny further and further away with each word. He had once told her what was behind this hatred of Elizabeth Webber and she knew that the older man regretted his own part in the mess between her and Jason.

The red head smirked because she knew that the regret came from Sonny's belief that if he had just left things alone between the nurse and his enforcer that things in his life would be smooth today, but at least he had acknowledged his part in the mess. Looking at the clock, wondering how much longer before he would head up to bed, Claire canceled on her late night meeting, knowing that thanks to Carly's fit Sonny would be wanting to be with her that evening.

Downstairs, Carly was not happy to hear Sonny telling her that if she even so much as tried to find an attorney to go after Jason's kids, he would commit her. "Do you get that this was Jason's choice. He is not going to let you play mommy to his kids, now go home, get some sleep and when you wake up tomorrow, don't get out of bed until you fricken realize that you are not the center of the universe."

"I don't think that. But there is no way,none that Jason would want that..." Carly saw the set face and knew that Sonny was not going to help her, after all if Jason's kids were around, Jason would not be at his beck and call, but with her helping her raise them into the kind of sons they should have been.

Michael looked at his father, then at his mother who sat there with her shirt askew and her hair falling down then said "I am out of here, but Mother, a word of advise, one that if you had a gal pal she might tell you but, hey, I will give it a try. After the age of forty, you need to support those babies. Because they are seriously beginning to sag worse than Sam's. And cover them up, please, for gods sake."

When the door slammed, Sonny snorted as his ex-wife, turned and discreetly fixed herself. "Carly, go home. I am serious. I will have one of my drivers take you. I don't know who you are anymore but I am done fixing your messes."

Sitting alone in the room. Carly wiped the tears rolling down her face as she pulled the small compact mirror out of her purse and tried to fix her face. Feeling old and now humiliated by her son, she walked out to the car and sat in the seat, not saying a word to the driver as he took her home.

Getting out before he could even exit the drivers side door, she just walked inside and without turning on the lights went up to her room. Falling into her bed, without removing her clothes or makeup, she sobbed herself to sleep for all she had lost and what would never be.

Across town, Sam was not happy to be placed in a cell far away from everyone else. Seeing Mac Scorpio standing there, silently watching the move, she couldn't resist saying. "I am innocent, I was innocent of kidnapping that kid that bitch squeezed out as well."

"I don't don't doubt that in your mind you were." he said. "Sam, your attorney will be here in the morning."

"Wait, what attorney? Is my mother coming?" she asked hopefully.

"No, Alexis left town this morning, taking Kristina with her. She got her class assignments and they went out of town until your trial is over." he said walking towards the stairs.

"Wait, is it Diane?" she asked hopefully, knowing that the red head would be able to get her out with one hand tied behind her back.

"Ms Miller made it very clear she would rather represent Charles Manson than you. No, I believe it is Albert Updike, a public defender." Mac reported.

"No, that isn't possible, I have money, I can pay an attorney." she stated. After all, this wasn't about those brats, this was about her being set up as a murderer.

"Good I will inform the Public Defenders office you aren't a pro bono case, but until your attorney arrives, I would be keep Mr. Updike on." with that he left, taking the time to call over to where they had an officer on Damien Spinelli at the half way house.

"What is he doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, he is just sitting on the porch off to the side, starring at wall. They didn't let him out without some seriously heavy drugs that are administered to him via a needle every morning." stated the uniformed officer. "Sir, your daughter is here."

"Stop her from approaching him, explain the rules, yet again." said Mac who went home to bed.

Maxie howled in frustration. Lainey Winters had stopped over to see her earlier that day, told her that the Judge considered her a bad influence on Spinelli and had threatened her with a restraining order if needed. But she had to see the man she had almost married.

"Ms. Jones, stop before I have to arrest you. This is a halfway house, most of these people have criminal records." the man told her. Seeing her face and her anger he said "I also have an order from Judge Elkins that says if you approach Mr. Spinelli I am to arrest you."

Stomping away, she hurried home and saw her father's face and snapped. "I hate you, I hate my life and I can't believe you are keeping me away from the man I love."

"Which one is it this week, Maxie. Lucky or Spinelli." he said with a sigh. In his room, he lifted up the picture of his girls. Looking at Robin, he smiled as he thought about how good her life was, then there was his Georgie.

Tearing up as he touched her face, smiling at the light dusting of freckles that had always annoyed her but had made Felicia and him laugh, he couldn't even look at Maxie, sick in his heart at how things had turned out for her. She kept throwing away chance after chance on losers and criminals and sneering at those she considered undeserving of her respect because they were honest.

Maxie who had planned on sneaking out, stopped when she saw the light coming from her father's door, then peaking in saw what he was doing, not happy to see the tears. Returning to her room, she lay down on her bed, wishing she was living with her real family. She was positive her mother would understand her.

Across town, things were not so good. Johnny was shouting at the doctor who just glared at the mobster and said "Hey, it wasn't like I was the one shooting at her."

Walking to the other side of the room, then glaring at the two men he said "Give me one good reason not to kill you."

"But sir, she destroyed an engine. I just reacted." was the lame answer while the other man, the pilot just kept his mouth shut. He had been shocked when the man in the cockpit with him went to find out what was wrong with the engine and then came back with the hostage who was now bleeding.

"I told you, not to harm her. We were perfectly fine landing with one engine." he clipped out. "You are fired, get the hell out of here. As for you..."

Looking at the pilot, wanting to blame the man but knowing he was at fault for falling asleep. "How long until it can be fixed?"

"A couple of weeks." he told his boss. "What about the girl?"

"She is my problem." he replied then when the man had left he asked his medic. "How is she?"

"Two bullets but then you already know that." he said. "Nothing was hit in the side, I just stitched that one up, this other one, in the arm, I can't find the bullet either. We need to take her to have an x-ray."

"No, we don't." said the girl becoming conscious. Glaring at Johnny she sneered. "How is it you got this far as incompetent as your people are?"

"What, you wanted to die?" he asked in mock shock.

"No, but I wasn't the one who damaged your damn engine. I know that it is standard procedure for any plane of a visitor to the compound to be messed with. I was trying to fix things, but not out of concern for you, I just don't want to die. And that missing damn bullet, it was what took down your stupid engine."

"Fine, then I can sew you up and get the hell out of here." said the doctor. Georgie then said "Where are we?"

"Port Charles, New York." he replied not really paying any attention to anything other than her wound as he stitched it up.

"Really, and you are a doctor, strange." she said then gritted her teeth as the man finished sewing her up. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you are in need of looking after until we can figure out what Jerry Jacks was doing in South America." Johnny didn't tell her that he had been trying to find a way to make her see that he wasn't the bad guy.

"You really are as dumb as the company you keep, aren't you?" she said. Seeing his annoyance but that there was something veiled in his eyes, she said "Jerry was after the money, the huge amount of money that they had."

"No, I wish that was it. He was after the briefcase but we can talk more after the doctor leaves, how about that?" offered Johnny only to be glared at by the woman.

"Fine, I just need some antibiotic and you can skip the pain pills." said the patient. When the man looked at her in surprise, as she named a not so well known antibiotic and said that was what she needed, Johnny made a note that his guest had medical knowledge.

The brunette asked, wanting to get out of here. She had finally figured out thanks to him what Diego had been bragging about and now she had to solve this so she can go home without any regrets.

Making a call, the Italian asked about Drake and his wife, worried about getting the drugs when they had GH wired for sound now.

Johnny had seen the woman on the bed tense and figured out she knew the names. Georgie struggled to sit and asked "So now what, I go from a cage with an escape hatch to what... locked back up in a cell."

"No, you are free to roam the house. Such as it is. As soon as I found what Jerry and those he is working with are up to, I will let you go free." with that he walked towards his study, annoyed when she followed him and sat down across from the desk. "What?"

"I don't trust you." she said wincing from the pain.

"But you must have trusted Morgan." he said trying to get a feel for who she was and what she knew.

"No, not really. I always knew that if the Corinthos family wasn't there, well we would have been out of luck. He was only saving the rest of out of sheer coincidence." she said with a shrug. "Heck, his dad died at the Metrocourt and he still stayed inside, saving that hooker Sam McCall and the rest of that family."

"No, actually he stayed inside to rescue the mother of his son." said Johnny, he had read the files on the Metrocourt and knew that Jason and Elizabeth Webber had been trapped in the elevator together for a couple of hours. "Elizabeth Webber's son is his."

"Poor Elizabeth, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Between the Corinthos family, Sam McHooker Boots, and the Spencers, her life must be hell because Jason will never stand up to any of them." Johnny was getting more and more information and then had a thought.

"I have to make a call, you need to leave." he said bluntly then saw her eyes narrowing and said "Kitchen is across the hallway, why don't you make yourself something to eat."

Leaving, knowing she had to make it look good, she saw the intercom on the wall and then very discreetly turned it on.

In the study, Johnny made his call. "Dante, you are friendly with Elizabeth Webber right?"

"Why?" asked the man on the phone, while the woman eavesdropping wished she could hear the other side of the conversation.

"I have someone that knows her and I need her to tell me who she is." he replied. Georgie tensed, she did not want to be found out, there was no way she was going to let that happen. When she heard the Zachara mobster telling this other man he was sending a photo, Georgie made a plan of her own, then figured she had at least twelve hours to initiate it.

Jason woke up startled when he didn't recognize the room. Just as he was starting to panic, he heard Elizabeth's voice. Following the voice down the hall, he saw Elizabeth and his mother playing with Christopher and the boys. "Hi, can I join you?"

Looking up, Monica watched as Jason entered the room and sat down between Jake and Cam. When Cam handed him one of the motorcycles, he felt his heart tingling as things started to feel normal, once again like this was how they were supposed to be.

Seeing his mom watching, Jason just gave her a quick smile then on his knees moved closer to Elizabeth. "You smell good, like cookies."

Blushing as once again the honest, almost flirty hotness of this version of Jason managed to make her hot and bothered at the same time as worried for him, Elizabeth stuttered not really sure what to say.

"Mommy always smells so good." said Cam with a grin. Seeing Jake nodding his head enthusiastically in agreement, she quietly whispered thank you, then asked Jason for a moment when he moved in closer with his head buried in her hair.

Pouting a bit, he followed her to the other room, his head moving to the side as he admired the way her jeans cupped her rear, something he would like to do. Looking around, when he saw that no one was paying attention, did just that.

Monica had been watching them in the mirror and just waited for them to return curious as to how Elizabeth dealt with what was clearly teenage Jason. That this version had none of the inhibitions that the real one had had, made her very glad she hadn't dealt with this one, he would have given her gray hair long before her time.

Jason meanwhile saw that Elizabeth was about to yell at him and just pulled her into his arms and kissed her. As a first kiss, it wasn't too bad, but clearly he needed to work on his technique because he found himself wanting to devour her.

Elizabeth was stunned, lips had come crashing down on hers, then she had felt him cupping her butt yet again as he pulled her possessively into his arms. When he pushed his tongue between her opening lips, she almost stopped him, but then he slowed down, his tongue retreating and his grip loosening as he lifted his head for just a moment.

"I remember, I remember what to do and that we did this so well together." With that he lowered his head once again, this time kissing first her lush upper lip, then her lower one before melding his lips with hers.

Elizabeth felt weak in the knees as his hands drifted up to her waist, then one came up to tangle in her hair, as they teased and tormented each other. Finally needing air, they parted, their lips still clinging to one another at first, then parting slowly. "Wow."

"Uh, Jason, we need to..." His fingers gently touched her lips, as he murmured that they were so soft. When she felt the tip of his index finger pushing down on her lower lip, then against her upper, she felt something she had been trying to keep from happening happen as her heart started to open against her wishes. "Jason."

"I know, I do, but Elizabeth, you, you are in my dreams, my nightmares are about protecting you, and my daydreams involve you and I alone with no clothes." he answered as openly as he could. "Then its us, you and I with our boys, our sons, as a family... this, this is what he was looking for, I can feel it."

"Jason, let me go." she said struggling to get out of his embrace then looking at him, seeing he was the adult version said "He had a chance, he tossed it away to be with them. I want to get you well so you can be a father to our children, but don't mistake what happened here as us, together. It can't happen, I can't let you break my heart again."

"I know." he said sitting down on the edge of the desk, watching as she paced back and forth. "I don't know how I know, but I know that he hurt you, badly. I know that he thought that he was cauterizing the wound by doing whatever was necessary to make sure you moved on without him. He was wrong, I guess I was wrong. But I am not walking away, I am not hiding, not any longer. We face this together and after we deal with my missing memories, my family, meaning you and our children will be returning to LA where I am going to spend the next fifty years if it is required convincing you to give us a chance."

Looking at him, her heart hurting but knowing she had to protect herself, she said "No, I am going to return with our children, you , you will do what you always do and stay here, choosing them over me."

Walking to the door, she looked into where Monica was with the boys and said "I have to get out of here, I will see you at GH for the meeting with Dr. Drake. Can you arrange for Jason to get there."

"Wait, I want to go with you." Jason said while the boys just shrugged. Their playmates had been invited over that afternoon because their mommy had a lot to do and they had a full playroom and Miss Alice to keep them occupied.

"No." she answered and grabbing the coat she had already brought down, closed the door on her way out of it. Outside, leaning back against it, she took a deep breath, then another and another before grabbing the keys that Monica had given her early that morning and went to find the garage.

Inside, meanwhile Monica had asked Alice to stay with the boys while she talked to Jason. Once she had him in the same room, she looked at her clearly troubled son and said "She is hurting, I am sure that being back here, brought up a lot of bad memories that you don't have anymore. You need to slow down."

"I can't, Mom, I am losing her. I felt it last night when she returned and now, it seems like there is this distance and it is growing deeper and wider." he replied as he got that if he backed off, if he did what he saw in his head again, this time she would not be his, never, ever again. "I, I have to get out of here. I uh, how do I do that?"

"Let me talk to the guards." said Monica. Outside, after a discussion with Johnny who said that Cody and Marco were on Elizabeth, he stated "I can go with him. My boss knows that something is up, but he is dealing with a female problem of his own."

"I don't want to know." she warned him. "He is going to be different, you do know that and if he runs into someone from his past, there could be medical issues."

"I will go with him." said the man in the doorway. Seeing Edward she reminded him that there wasn't a lot he could do. "No, but a familiar face might just help. I overheard them in the study, I know that they need some air, some time but I am not too worried."

"You don't know, the damage that has been done to the two of them," stated Johnny O'Brien.

"No, I don't know all of it, but one of the reasons I want to go is that this Jason lacks the ability to filter what is in his head, it is what comes out of his mouth. I would love, just love a run in between Jason and Carly." he chortled. Seeing Monica's frown he said "Don't worry love, Patrick Drake and Steven were talking this morning, Jason is healing and I can't resist the battle about to happen."

Inside, Jason was telling the boys he had to go out, then panicked. "Mom, all my cards are in the name I was using in LA."

"I have that handled." said Edward handing him a wallet. Seeing Jason Quartermaine, the blond smiled at the name, then shook his head. "Same old Edward. Grandmother said you would never change and she is right."

"You remember Lila." he asked as they got into the back of the Bentley limo. Johnny got in the front seat with the driver, then Edward asked Jason where he wanted to go. "We can talk about your grandmother on the way."

"I don't know where it is, but it is an old bridge, I see Elizabeth and I there, I am on a motorcycle and I taught her how to box." he said. Johnny leaned over and gave the driver directions and told the two of them in the back seat that it would take about forty minutes.

"It doesn't take that long in my dreams." he reported.

"Jason, you had the girl you wanted on your bike, and you drive like a maniac at her request, so no, it just didn't seem like it took you that long." said Johnny who then called his boss.

"Is that who I think I hear?" asked Zachara as he looked around his house. His guest had tried to escape this morning, and was now not happy with him. She had threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't let her go then had fulfilled that promise by punching him in the nose.

"Yeah, look what is Corinthos up to for the day?" asked the Irishman.

"Meetings, he is in trouble. He needs to have no more problems with his shipments, I am going to leave them alone, then take out the last one. Did you tell them yet?" he asked then ducked when the glass vase was tossed at him.

Johnny O'Brien heard the glass and said "No, I will later today, Uh, be careful, we need you alive to take him out."

Hanging up the phone as he tried to catch all the excess glass that his sister had spread about the room, Johnny ducked behind the wing backed chair, annoyed that he was hiding from this vertigo. "Hey, any time you want to let me go, I will go."

"Do you get the danger you are in." he asked getting angry with her. "I am not holding you because I enjoy your company, it is the exact opposite if you want to know the truth."

"Good, maybe I can make your day even more enjoyable." she said sweetly as she hefted the next piece then sat it back down. Johnny seeing that, believed she had calmed down, that ended when she grabbed the ugly six inch statue of Apollo and tosses it at him.

When she reached for the muses, he shouted. "Hey, not those ones, I actually like them."

"Really?" she said with a smirk as she hefted it then tossed it straight at the brick on the fireplace. "Shame about that."

"You are an annoying spoiled brat who is going to tell me what the heck you were doing down there. Why don't we start with how you ended up in Venezuela."

"Oh, that is an easy one. Diego kidnapped me, he claimed that he regretted hurting me but in truth, I heard him talking to that maid or whoever she was. I am or was the key to that vault. I just don't get the why or the how they decided to use me?" she said frowning a bit. "I mean, I didn't even like Mr. Alcazar."

Across town, Elizabeth was putting flowers on Aidan's grave, touching the marble, she said to the little boy. "I found my other son. The one I gave birth to, I think you would have liked each other. I am so so sorry, Aidan."

"I knew you would show up here." said the man behind her. Hearing his self satisfaction, she stood and turned. Seeing Nik standing there, she said "I hear you got Brook addicted to drugs, lovely Nik, real classy."

"No, she did that herself. I mean she wanted to lose weight and that helped. She was getting a little heavy." he said then looking at her said a bit critically. "You, you look a little ragged Elizabeth. Your nails are a mess and that hair, it looks like you haven't cut it since you left."

"Nik, have you looked in a mirror lately, you could stand to lose a few pounds. You are starting to look a bit like that photo I saw of your grandfather Mikkos. Try laying off those desserts for a while. As for me, I am perfectly fine." she said amused at his attempt to make her feel bad about her self. "Why are you here, we both know you wanted nothing to do with Aidan once you found out he wasn't your child."

"I need to talk to you." he said. "Come with me."

"I am not one of your non-existent subjects Nik. I don't obey you. If you want to talk, we can talk right here." she said walking over to one of the stone benches underneath the huge oak trees with their multicolored leaves. "Okay talk."

"Afraid to be alone with me." he said smugly. "That is one thing, you certainly were dynamite in bed."

"Yes I was, too bad that it was the result of my losing the love of my life and feeling alone. Amazing how feeling alone and desperate increases your sex drive." she said. "Now what do you want?"

"We need to talk about how the hell you could betray me by sleeping with Morgan while with me." he snapped.

"Uh, Nik, I was engaged to Lucky remember?" she said with a snicker, continuing on, knowing how much he hated crudeness and wanting to get rid of him, she said. "You were just well a piece of ass on the side."

The guard nearby had to duck behind the tree, needing to get control of his need to laugh. Elizabeth saw the look on Nik's face and said "Yeah, women have needs too. Anyhow, I was with Jason because we were fighting, and I decided why not, every single other woman in this town has screwed on their lovers, why not me."

"You need to move back home. We should discuss you returning." he stated. "I don't want the press to reopen this mess so you need to be discreet."

"Excuse me?" she asked getting angry now.

"There is a woman, I am thinking on marrying, she is coming over from Greece, her family is very old world and frankly, you are an embarrassment to me. I promised her she would never see you. So, for now, GH, the Metrocourt, and the docks near my island are to be off limits. I would prefer you returned to wherever it is you live."

"You have a lot of nerve." she said standing. "Nik, I am going where I want, when I want and you know what else, if I run into this woman, I am going to smile and then walk away wishing her well because she is getting such a prize. Yup, you are quite the prize."

"You were the one who walked away from me." he said while giving her a dismissive glance. "I gave you a chance but it was going to be bad enough having one of Morgan's kids around, but two, not a chance. If you came home, hoping we were going to reconnect, you wasted your time."

Elizabeth was now laughing at the man as she said "Nik, good luck with that. I do have one questions, how is she dealing with Spencer, you know your son?"

"I have made a deal with her family. Since I wasn't married to Courtney, any children she and I have inherit the title and the money, Spencer goes away to boarding school as soon as it is possible. If you wanted to save him, you should have done so, but you chose to whore yourself out."

Elizabeth looked at him, then said "Nik I always knew you were a bastard, but to do this to that innocent little boy."

"He was never going to be my heir anyhow. I will take care of him, he is after all my offspring, but you were supposed to birth my heir, now..." he shrugged and walked away never seeing Elizabeth pull out her phone and hesitating before making a call. "Where is your husband?"

Claire looked at the phone, the voice was familiar but she didn't know where but when they demanded an answer yet again, she told her he was at home. Then went to the living room where Sonny was dealing with business.

Minutes later, there was a very insistent knock on the door. The guard let in the petite brunette who pushed her way into Sonny's presence. "We need to talk. Claire you can stay, Sonny send away your guards and whoever else these people are."

"Why would I do that for you?" he asked.

"Because I said so." she answered. Sonny was now intrigued and angry enough to do what she asked. Once the doors closed, he said "You have the floor."

"I couldn't stand your sister, she was a social climbing bitch but this, this is just too much. Her son, he doesn't deserve this, she died to bring him into this world, she was told the truth by Jax and died believing certain things."

"What is going on Elizabeth and why are we talking about Courtney and her son?" asked Sonny.

"Sonny, Nik is remarrying, it was one of the reasons he was after me like he was. He wants an heir." she said as baldly as she could. Seeing he didn't get it, she sighed then looked at his wife. "You know the way the laws work. Explain to him."

"Sonny, if Nik is married, that child if Nik chooses can become the prince, meaning that his eldest child would be out of luck." she saw he didn't get it.

"He is getting married and then shipping Spencer off to school. He made it clear that Spencer was an inconvenience." Elizabeth said. Seeing his shock she told him all the rest that was said. "I don't like you, haven't in a very long time, but you at least make an attempt to care for your kids. Talk to Alexis, Jax maybe since he was married to Courtney at the time she died. Do something or your nephew is about to be relegated to second class citizen after Courtney died to make him the prince."

"Is that possible?" asked Claire. "And what do you get out of this? Do you want.."

Hearing the nurse laugh she said "I guess not, so back to the first question, why would you help?"

"Spencer is an innocent child and my own parents were not abusive or anything like that, but I was shuffled off to the side and Sonny, with Helena, you know what that means." she warned as she walked to the door.

Sonny in spite of the rest of his problems, knew that he owed this woman, for more than he could ever make up for and said "Elizabeth, thank you. I promise, I will make sure that Spencer isn't..."

"Good." she said then left. Driving to the hospital she saw Epiphany who had not been working the previous evening. "Well Ms. Johnson, you certainly look happy."

"Elizabeth get your skinny little but over here." she said then hugged her nurse while Kelly who was getting ready to head to lunch joined them in hugging her. "Why did I have to learn from Regina of all people you are in town already?"

"Long story." she said with a laugh. "I promise, I will explain later, but first, I brought pictures."

Taking the electronic photo book, they were oohing and aahing over the three boys when Kelly blinked and said "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, that is part of the long story. I promise we will explain. For now, I have to meet with Robin and Patrick." she stated then was lifted from behind by the man wearing a lab coat and given a bear hug while his wife looked on laughing and the blond doctor gave a sour smirk before walking away.

Hearing the click of a gun, she looked at Marco and said "Patrick, put me down before my guard does you in."

Once on the ground, she said "These are my friends."

"Okay Ms. Webber, but I don't like people touching you unannounced." he warned.

Patrick stepped back then said "So, are you ready to hear what we found out?"

"In a few, I made a couple of promises to show these to Epiphany." she said then laughed when Robin edged her out so that she was looking at them.

"Wow, they are such a combination of your and their daddy." she announced. "Look at that frown, what was that one about, Elizabeth?"

"I can't see." she said then was pulled up closer. "Oh, he had just dropped his ice cream cone. The best part was that Jake and Cam offered to share theirs with him since the kiosk had already closed. That was on the beach, you won't believe who built that for them."

"I don't think it is too much of a stretch." said Kelly laughing. "I have to go, but will you have time for us to go out, while you are here?"

"I should, unless of course that is on the list of places that Nik is trying to get me barred from." she told them what he had said, leaving out the Spencer mess, not wanting Nik to try and send the little boy away before someone got him away from his clearly undeserving father.

"Are you serious, that man is deluded. He actually tried to claim to be my boss the other day." said Patrick as he told her about what happened. "When I reminded him that since the fire, GH is owned by an entire group of people he said he would have me blackballed."

"Is this over the files we sent?" she asked. Seeing him sober up and say yes, she told them. "Don't worry, Nik doesn't know it, but I am one of those owners and I won't let them fire you."

Across town, Edward and Jason were sitting in the back seat of the limo on their way from the bridge. "That spot meant a lot to the two of you, didn't it?"

"Yes, it's being here, it is giving me the words to go with our memories." he replied. "There are some scary things in my head, but seeing them with my brains screwed on straight, make me want to go back and kick my own ass."

Edwards eyebrow went up at that adult answer then saw Jason looking out the window seeing to fall into a depression. "What is it?"

"I, as I get things back. I see why she is so angry, so bitter. I would be too. I am mad sometimes but then we talk out what I see and I get the reasons, but I don't have the reasons behind my own actions, my own emotions. They are filled with longing for her, for our family yet as I am seeing these scenes, without the words, it is clear that both of us, were scared of getting our heart broken."

"You were, but clearly that has changed now." Edward said. "You are wearing your heart on your sleeve. There are those here who will try to take advantage of that."

"I know, I see them in my head, hear their words, their excuses, my emotions during this, this need to fix things, so I am not alone, I let them do what they wanted, didn't care as long as they didn't leave me, but they are the reason that others weren't allowed to stick around."

At GH, Edward looked over at his grandson and said "Are you ready for this?"

Nodding, he got out of the car and was crossing the parking lot when he heard someone shouting his name. "Jason, Jason. Thank god, you are alive. You have to help Spinelli, he needs you. Terrible things happened after you left. They accused him of doing something he didn't do."

Looking at the blond, he saw her in his head, shouting, gleeful at others pain, he saw her bitching and complaining. "Jason, are you listening to me, Spinelli needs you."

When she started to pull him off, Jason came back to the present time and swatted her hand away. "Look, go away. I don't like you, and your friend Spinelli had better hope that I don't catch him. He won't like the results."

"Jason? What is going on?" she asked blinking. "Why do you care, it's not like you wanted the kid to be yours. I mean, yeah, planning on you and Sam adopting Elizabeth's brat was a bit out there, but he only meant to make you happy."

"He stole a child away from it's mother, it doesn't matter that is was my son, he caused horrific anguish for a woman who never harmed him." he pointed out.

"Well its not like she hadn't hurt others you care about. What about what she did to Sam, to me?" she asked pouting a bit.

"You, you are a pest I didn't have time to swat so don't you dare think I liked you. As for Sam, she is like a black widow spider, she used my grief to get me into her web, well I am free now and am only ashamed at the pain I caused Elizabeth and my sons. As for Elizabeth hurting you, oh please, you did more damage to her than she ever did to any other human being alive combined. Same with that bitch Sam. So, get out of my face and pass my message on to both of your friends, run and run fast because if I catch them, they will regret it."

Stunned, Maxie could only watch as he walked into GH without so much as looking back. Seeing him talking to Edward Quartermaine who was there, she came to and pulled out her phone. "You will not believe who I just saw."

"Maxie, I don't have time to deal with you." said Lulu as she dealt with her brothers who were arguing about Lucky's job.

"Jason Morgan is here at GH. With Edward Quartermaine." she said then hanging up went to find out what her father knew about the situation.

In a courtroom, Sam was being uncuffed and ordered to sit while her attorney talked to the judge. Turning around, she saw no one she knew in the gallery. Swallowing her anger, she heard her name being called. "Ms. McCall, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."she answered for the record than sat down.

The trial started and Sam was not happy with her attorney. At lunch she was feed a sandwich and soup then heard footsteps. Seeing Sonny, she smiled only to be asked about Jason. "No, I haven't seen him, but I expect to."

"Good, very good." he said walking away, happy his plan had worked. Calling his hitman he said "Take the shot."

In the halls of GH, there was a buzz to the air, rumors were flying that Jason Morgan had been in the halls with his grandfather. Olivia had checked in and found her boyfriend in his office. "Is it true that Jason Morgan is alive."

"Yeah, he is here but do me a favor, don't give him a hard time. Olivia, there are things you don't know." he told her. Seeing her grimace he said "What is it?"

"I uh, Jax needs me to take over his Melbourne, Australia office, his mother is done since Jerry was arrested." Olivia was happy about the promotion but she was going to miss the handsome young doctor. Dante had discussed coming to visit, but Olivia knew that it was time for him to be on his own.

"Wow, well, I wish you well." he said then stood to hug her. "I have to go to a meeting, but don't leave without saying goodbye."

In the office of Patrick Drake, there were several people. "Okay, Jason, do you remember me at all."

"I know your face, I know you are married to the dark haired woman, but other than that, no." Jason looked around the room. "My family of course I know, Elizabeth and her brother, yeah, but otherwise, no I don't know any of you."

Robin asked if he recognized her face. "Yeah, you were part of the team that operated on me a few years ago."

"Morgan, er, Jason in any other capacity?" asked Steven. When he looked at him then nodded no, Robin felt a slightly painful twinge then said "We used to be friends, were dating several years ago."

"Sorry." he said looking at the woman. "No."

The Port Charles phone tree was now hot as everyone was calling each other with the news that Jason had been sighted at the hospital. The two John's heard the news and neither were happy, well aware that Sonny would stubbornly try to dig his heels in, waiting to be rescued.

Carly was speeding over to the hospital, determined to be the first to talk to Jason. Hurrying in the ER entrance she was looking around desperate to find her best friend. Hearing her name being called she saw Lulu who called out. "He is in a meeting with Patrick Drake, MAXIE called over and found out.

Rushing up to ten, she was hanging outside of the office when she heard someone chuckle. "My oh my, how sad this is. Carly, Jason isn't going to want to talk to you, so why don't you save yourself the humiliation and leave."

"Oh please, like you care Tracy." she sneered then seeing Alexis she said "I thought you left town."

Alexis looked at the blond, then at Tracy and said "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I didn't want you here, Monica did. Jason has returned." she stated then watched as Carly tried to yank open the locked door only to almost pull her own arm out of its socket. "Carly, the door was locked the moment the last person was ordered here for the meeting."

Sonny meanwhile had checked his messages and had to restrain himself from dancing. He knew that Jason would come home and rescue Sam, not that the heat was off. All he had to do was sit back and wait for him to show up at the Warehouse or the Towers as usual.

Glaring at Tracy who was cackling with glee as she paced back and forth for the next hour, Carly was mumbling what was taking so long when the door opened. Robin and Patrick were on their way out when she pushed them out of the way and forced her way in shouting Jason's name.

The blond who had been given the good news looked at Elizabeth and said "Why do I think she is one of the ones that Jake referred to as the loud people."

"You would be right, that is Carly Benson Quartermaine Corinthos Corinthos Corinthos Alcazar Corinthos Corinthos Jacks Jacks... wait, Carly who are you married to now, I wouldn't want to miss a name." asked Elizabeth as politely as she could.

The blond had halted at seeing Elizabeth standing there with Jason, shocked but at the question barreled her way forward and shoved the brunette out of the way. "Jason, thank god, we thought you were dead."

Removing the arms that were now encircling his neck, then grasping her wrists, Jason sat her down then walked over to where Elizabeth was holding onto her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I will be fine. You deal with her, I will talk to Patrick about what we were discussing before Carly so rudely barged in." she said with a soft smile as she walked away knowing she had to trust Jason.

The blond woman sneered and said "That bitch, how dare she keep you away from your true family. Why is she even here, why didn't you call me the moment you came home. You know that I would be..."

"Would you shut up for a moment?" Carly looked at Jason in shock, then took it as his being tired and ignored his rudeness.

"Anyhow, I will drive you to the Towers, though I am sure that Sonny is going to need to see you. His company is in trouble, that jerk John Zachara is crazier than his old man. You wouldn't believe the unfair damage that they did to Sonny."

Jason just leaned back against the window sill and let her go, waiting until she ran out of breath. Forty minutes later after he heard about Michael lying about being raped for attention, how Jax had walked away from her and taken their little girl and Morgan. How she had really made a mistake trusting him to be Morgan's father.

How that bitch Elizabeth had ruined Lucky and how her family was now reeling from the lies she had told. She then told him that Elizabeth had had the nerve to alter DNA tests to show that Jason was all of her kids father. "As if, I mean I am shocked you went there once."

When she then went on to her business problems, how she had no one in her life, how Sonny was being mean to her and that the man had dared to have yet another kid with yet another skanky woman...

"I do at least understand cutting Sam loose, I mean, she was a liar. To think that I was glad you were with her, I mean I even helped her..." Carly came to when she figured out what she had been about to say.

Jason looked at the blond then said "Are you finished talking yet?"

"Of course, but I really want to know how you could have possibly been stupid enough to fall for Elizabeth Webbers whoa is me act, her endless lies and manipulations. Though, I guess if you are seeing Patrick you must have a brain injury, shame but at least once it is fixed you will be back with those that you belong, those that truly love you." she said standing and walking over to embrace Jason.

Instead she was once again rejected and set into the captains chair around the conference table. "Carly, why don't you let me talk for a moment?"

"Fine, but we really have to get going, you can tell me what you want as we are heading over to the penthouse, though you really need to have the décor changed. I will let Randolph over at Wyndhams know that we need to make it better. Maybe the way it was before Sam moved in." she said standing and walking out the door.

She kept talking all the way to the elevator and never noticed that there was no one with her until she went to hit the down arrow key. "So, are you hungry should I arr..."

What the heck? She thought as she walked back out of the box and saw no Jason. Going back into the room, she saw he wasn't there and with her hands on her hips glared and said "Well that was rude of him, but he probably went to see Sonny."

Instead Jason was in a hospital room, holding his head, trying to keep himself in this reality as the mouthy blond's words echoed through his head. Shaking, he reached out for the window sill just as he heard someone coming in. "Jason, are you okay?"

"Want Elizabeth." was all he said as he fell to his knees. Robin looked on in shock as he curled up in a ball. Following her first instinct which was to check on him, she backed away when he screamed at her to go away.

The furious blond walking past, heard Jason shouting and saw Robin Scorpio rushing down the hall in the opposite direction. Bursting in planning to give Jason a piece of her mind for treating her the way he had, she stopped in the door shocked to see him in pain.

Hurrying over, she was hitting the call button, shouting for help, as Jason screamed and shouted for her to get away to leave him alone. "No, Jason hang on, we will get you some help. I know that that muffin faced nobody is responsible for this, don't you worry I will keep that slut away from you."

When the screaming stopped at this, she had a slight smile of satisfaction but that ended when Jason started to whimper and cry. "Jason, what is wrong?"

"Carly, back away from him." said Elizabeth as she and the others came into the room. The blond stood in front of Jason and glared at her.

"No, you are the reason this is happening, if you think I will let you near him, after all that you have done." At that point, Jason was once again screaming. Carly looked at Elizabeth glaring at the bitch for whatever she had done.

"Carly move." shouted Patrick while Robin and Monica tried to get her out of the way. When they tried to get close, Jason just retreated more, then more until all they heard was his pants as the tears ran down his face, while Patrick was getting desperate to get him treatment. He had never hit a woman in his life, but this one was making him want to.

"Elizabeth, you have to help him." cried out Monica while Carly reached for the nurse and cruelly tightened her grip and pushed her towards the wall on the other side of the room. "Carly, Jason needs her."

"NO! NO HE DOESN'T, SHE IS THE REASON..." Elizabeth reached up with her left hand, holding her slightly swelling right to her chest and slapped the blond. Looking at Johnny O'Brien who was in the door way she said "Get her out of here, now."

"Carly." with that he picked up the screeching blond and removed her from the room. Elizabeth now had Jason's head in her lap, brushing the tears off his face and whispered repeatedly that she was sorry, that she did this, that she hadn't been thinking when she left him alone with the blond.

Robin went to get a sedative but Monica stopped her from giving it to him. "Let it be. I have seen this before, the only thing drugging his will do is delay his coming out of this."

"Monica, clearly..." Robin started to say something to the cardiologist when she saw Maxie slipping past the door. Handing the syringe to her husband, she walked out to where her cousin was trying to escape. "Admiring your handiwork?"

"What did that whore do to Jason?" she hissed. She needed his help with Spinelli and now, poor Sam had been shot in the arm by someone who had clearly believed the lies told about her.

"She was told to back off, didn't, now Elizabeth is having to repair the damage like she has been for months after your good pal Sam McCall and Spinelli fucked with Jason's mind. You should know, Edward Quartermaine left here to go and see Mac."

"For what? Spinelli was cleared of all charges." she said smugly. "He is only on probation for computer hacking."

"True he was in regards to the kidnapping... but not in regards to the attempted murder of Jason Morgan. He hasn't faced any charges yet for that one." she told the other woman.

"Not likely, Sam wanted to marry Jason, she wouldn't..."

"By not getting him medical help in Mexico, yeah, she did. There were files on Spinelli's computer, that creepy little shit knew that there was something deeper wrong with Jason. Either that or he was looking for ways to make him worse. They found searches he did on the Internet on personality change and what caused it. He knew and you know what, I am sure that at the very least he is going to be facing conspiracy charges, maybe you too."

"I didn't do anything and I am so sick of my own family taking up for THAT woman, after everything she did to Lucky, to his brother to the whole Spencer family." stated Maxie before she turned and stomped down to the ER.

Once there, she watched from the other side of the room as Sam was treated for her GSW. Once done, she was clearly upset that her doctor okayed her going back to the police station. "It wasn't life threatening and if she is kept away from other prisoners, it won't be a problem."

"NO, I WANT TO BE ADMITTED." she ordered. "You have to admit me. I was shot."

"Please transport Ms. McCAll back to the station." said Mac as he walked into the room. Seeing his daughter, he told the uniformed officer with him to bring her to the tenth floor then said "Wait, bring McCall too."

Spinelli was leaving his latest session with Lainey Winters when he was escorted to a room in which Patrick Drake, Robin Scorpio and then Steven Webber soon joined them along with the group from the ER.

His eyes widening at seeing Sam, Steven looked at Mac who said "Your show."

"Well, I just thought we would give them an update on Jason Morgan's condition." Patrick soon explained how a doctor had found proof of the metal inside his head since his original accident, how he had gotten an infection in Mexico.

"No, that isn't true, Stone Cold did all of that because he loved the goddess. It's why in spite of wanting to be a father to his son, he left him behind with that nasty maternal one." said Spinelli.

"No, see Sammy here herself told me she used tequila to clean his wound. Sammy, what is the one unique characteristic of that particular beverage." sneered Patrick.

"I don't know, what?" she asked bored with his questions.

"A worm, one that had melded itself to the metal already in Jason's head. One that hardened and made the metal look like growth. I was sent a sample by his doctor out west. Robin tested it. Jason is lucky to alive let alone able to think at all anymore."

"That's not true, Jason..." Maxie saw the expression on their faces and then saw the denial on Sam's but there was something, something in the dark eyes looking at her. "Wait, Spin... when we... you said to help... Jason... oh my god... why would you..."

Rushing out the room, she pushed past an entering Monica who told Patrick. "The patient is calm now, she is on her way."

"Good, are you sure she is up to this..." he asked.

"Yes, right now, she is so angry that I am rather glad Mac is here." she stated then moved out of the way as Elizabeth entered the room carrying copies of the drawings Jason had created. Setting them down, she ignored the invective being tossed at her by the two people she hated most in the world.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam snidely. "Shouldn't you be wherever you have hidden Lucky's brats?"

"My sons are none of your business." she clipped out then seeing that Sam was handcuffed then that Mac was behind Spinelli she spread out the artwork. "I have something to show you."

"What is this, your kids artwork?" asked Sam trying to raise her hands to push it away.

"No, this is a drawing that Jason drew of you, Sam. See, the spider web, the dead flies on it. He drew this of you, when he didn't even know who you were. Spinelli, Jason doesn't even remember you. So take your schemes, your little plans and stay the hell away from him. This is your only warning, you won't like what I do if you challenge my order."

"If there is something wrong with Jason, you have no rights, none to keep me away." Sam said smugly. "I have his permission to be in charge of all medical decisions for him."

"Yeah, your mom told me how you had her draw up that document, funny how Jason never actually talked to her about that, kind of strange for a man who is normally so careful of what his signature lands on." she drawled out. She saw Sam puff her chest out and start to talk. "Give it up Sam. We had it declared null and void since Jason doesn't recall signing it."

"And he once told me that if anything happened, this was after the fire, his mother was to make all medical decisions for him, Sam." said Patrick. When she mentioned saving Jake, he said "No, see he never came back to me, and your mother and Diane both admit that it is too perfect of a signature, we found the pin pricks, Sam. We know what you did."

"Our questionable documents department confirmed it, Sam." said Mac. "So, I would listen to Elizabeth. And when Sonny shows up to talk to you, again. Pass on his help, it will only get you in even deeper trouble."

"Is there anything deeper than yet another murder charge?" asked Elizabeth standing. Looking at the two people in front of her, she said "Jason doesn't know you, either of you, so don't, don't cross me."

Snorting in disbelief, Sam was taken back the station, furious to figure out that that meant she wouldn't be freed from her hell. Spinelli on the other hand went to his room as the halfway house and locking his door went to find his laptop.

Opening the vent, he froze when all he found was a folded piece of paper. "You have violated the rules of your probation. One more chance, then you face prison time, Mr. Spinelli."

It was signed Lainey Winters.

Across town, Carly slammed her way into the restaurant, looked in Sonny's office and saw he was alone. "Sonny, we have to save Jason. Elizabeth Webber screwed with his mind."

Telling him all she had seen, she never noticed his thinning lips and that he had stood until he had cleared everything off the top of his desk. "I know, I know, we have to do something."

Frantically trying to find a way to save his business until Jason was back to himself, Sonny started to pace, tuning out his ex wife. "Wait, where is Elizabeth?"

"I don't know, but you should have seen her, sanctimoniously tossing me out of that room, like she had any right. Then there was Johnny O'Brien, that smug bastard drove me over here and then tossed me out of the damn car." she fumed pacing back and forth herself now.

"Wait, that turncoat knows about Jason?" he shouted.

"I just told you, he was there." she said stopping to watch as Sonny reached for his phone. "Find me Elizabeth Webber."

"Boss, she just walked in the door." Sonny saw Carly and knew she was a hindrance to getting Elizabeth to trust him. Shoving her out the back door, he said "Go, I will call you in a bit. For now, find Michael, let him know his uncle in town."

Elizabeth heard the muffled thud, then looking at the man following her said "Does your contact have people on her?"

"Yes. Are you sure?" he asked nodding his head towards Sonny's office.

"Yes, we play the game." she said grimly then when Sonny came out said "I was hoping for better new before discussing this with you, but Jason is at the hospital."

"Is he okay? He has been missing for quite a while, I thought he took off after learning what Sam did to your son." he smoothly offered up. "I mean, I hate to hurt you, but he did love her."

"Sonny, lets lay our cards on the table. I know that you were aware that Jason knew what Sam did. And as for his feelings for Sam... please, here, call Robin Scorpio after I leave. She can get you up to date. I am just here to give you the same warning I did the others, stay away from Jason. He is no longer Jason Morgan... Sonny, he has Jason Quartermaine and Jason Moore's memories..."

"Who is Jason Moore?" he asked.

"I know you are in trouble, Johnny O'Brien gave me the news. I just wanted to tell you, that Jason won't be coming to your rescue." she said standing.

"If you want me to help that Spencer brat..." he threatened just as Diane and Alexis entered the room. "You will do what I want, who knows, your sons have been kidnapped..."

Standing, Elizabeth leaned down and said "Threaten my children and I will kill you myself. As for Spencer, Jax took care of that today, with some help from Diane and Alexis. I had hopes, after all you are his uncle, but clearly once again, your own needs triumph over everything."

"Don't think I will let you walk away unscathed." he unwisely continued on with his threats. Cody removed the safety from his gun at the words.

"Sonny, anything happens to me or my children and the WSB descend on you so fast, your head will spin. Oh, and tell your guard, the one currently getting drunk down in your liquor room, that the plan he concocted with his brother and sister today, well it will be his downfall."

Diane silently handed Sonny the paperwork then when the man ripped it up and tossed it at her, pulled another set from her briefcase. "You have twenty four hours."

"You will pay for this, Alexis I wonder what Kristina will think about what you are doing?" he tossed out in an almost desperate need to stop this.

"Nothing, she won't even know my part. I will just tell her that you are lying... she will believe me. The simply undeniable fact is, you are done. You are just the only one who doesn't know it."

Walking away, she looked back and said "Sonny, I would feel sorry for you, but in the end, why should I?"

"What about Sam?" he taunted. "Things could happen to her in prison."

"She was shot today, Sonny. Mac has the sharpshooter already in custody. My guess, you end up arrested by the end of the day." with that there was silence as Sonny tried to figure out a way to get his life back.

Making a few calls, he went to the bar and poured himself a drink as first Robin told him what exactly was wrong with Jason, then his spy at the hospital told him that Morgan was little more than a drooling idiot at the moment.

"What about Zachara, do you have anything for me?" he asked the blond.

"He has a woman living with him. Pretty, but not happy to be there." With that Lisa Niles hung up her phone then went back to work, still scheming to get the man she loved back in spite of it being almost a year later.

Across town, Dante met with Johnny Z and took the picture. "Nice."

"Yeah but she is wickedly stubborn. Smart as hell too, she has been giving my security fits. I am going to have to find out who she is, then decide what to do with her."

"...?" Seeing Dante's expression he said "There are two choices, let her run, or maybe marry her. If Sonny finds out she is the key to the briefcases, his way to access what Alcazar left, I don't know how to protect her, not when she clearly loathes me."

"Let me see what I can do. She does look familiar, almost like I have seen her before." the short Italian told the other man.

"That's just it, I have been having a very strong sense of deja vu since the first moment I heard her voice." he admitted more than a little frustrated. "She knows people here, has very strong opinions by the way on Lulu and they aren't good."

"Lulu, why am I not surprised. This is Lulu Spencer who thinks that the world owes her something. It amazes me how she wants to crucify Elizabeth Webber for what she sees as her wrong doings, yet is best buddies with Maxie who got her brother addicted to drugs starting this whole downward spiral."

"They weren't always friends." said Johnny his mind in the past. "There was a lot of friction back then over Maxie's sister. Lulu had an affair with Dillon Quartermaine who was dating her sister."

"Try married to my sister." said Maxie as she walked up. Looking at Johnny then Dante. "What is going on here? Since when do the two of you talk to once another?"

"I was questioning him about a case, then Lulu came up. Johnny said that you two weren't always friends." Dante offered up in a leading tone.

"Yes, she screwed up. I hated her for it, but now, Georgie is dead and it was time to work my way past it. After all..."

"Yeah, yet yet again proving why Lulu and I are over. You are such a lying hypocrite Maxie, but then you aren't the only one in this town, are you?" said Dante walking away without another word.

"What lies are you telling about me, Johnny?" she shrieked.

"None. But you know what, I don't have time to deal with you, so tell me what you want since we both know you don't seem me out unless you need something." he stated.

"Well if you weren't all buddy buddy with Lisa Niles..." she tossed back.

"Lisa is no worse than your pal Sam, so screw off, Maxie." he stated.

"I need your help, if you do it, if you get Sam out of her jam, she can give you all sorts of goodies on Sonny. She is going to be punished. You should have heard them talking to her."

The guard on the blond, called back and gave his boss the news. "Fine, I will talk to Johnny later. For now, when he turns her down, watch what she does."

Cody made the call then went to where Elizabeth had Jason at the Quartermaines. The proud strong man he had known was clinging to the nurse and playing games with the little boys at almost their level. But that was better than the practically comatose man he had helped get here.

Dante walked into Michael's apartment and said "Are you okay?"

The blond was beating in the piece of metal he was holding. Looking up he took of the protective eyeware then held it up. "What do you think?"

"What is it supposed to be?" Seeing his brother looking annoyed at him he swiftly replied "Its nice."

"Nice?" With that, Michael tossed the bowl in the basket and the mallet down before saying. "If you were worried about my mother's latest rants, I am fine. Like I said, the moment she didn't believe me, then accused me of lying for attention, she ceased to have the ability to hurt me. Elizabeth and the boys are in town. I was hoping to have that done, I wanted to give it to her."

Looking at the basket with the bowl, Dante kept his opinion to himself. Audrey Hardy had been the one to suggest some sort of art as a way of expressing himself. Michael had found a metal working class at school and now was finding peace in it.

"I uh, have to go talk to her, she is staying at the Quartermaine house, do you want to go with me." asked Michael.

"I need to see her myself. As a favor. Someone that knows Elizabeth, they think they have a mutual friend. The girl is gorgeous and supposedly from here, but neither of us, recognize her."

"Can I see it?" he asked as he washed his hands then went to change his shirt.

"The picture is in the car." he said then when they went to leave saw the blond turning the corner. Sending Michael a text, he said "I will see you later."

Arriving in two separate cars, Michael said "I drove her off the road. What is going on, why is Lulu stalking you?"

"No, she followed you, Michael." Dante pointed out. "My guess, your mom is looking for the man inside this house."

"Monica told me about my uncle, what was wrong with him?" said Michael as Alice let them inside. Hearing his name being called, he greeted Cameron and Jake then was told that they had to clear it with their mom before letting them see their dad.

"That's okay, we are here to see your mom and then you guys." said Dante. Reaching into his pocket, he noticed he had forgotten the photo yet again and went outside just as Lulu was about to knock at the door.

Calling the station, they arrived and told the blond she knew she had to stay away from Elizabeth and the boys. "I am here to see Jason Morgan, not that backstabbing slut who ruined my family."

"Go away, Lulu." said Dante then hurried inside just in time to see Michael and Elizabeth going up the stairs. A half hour later, the nurse came back downstairs to where he was sitting on the cold marble steps looking at Johnny's mystery woman.

Looking at the picture, frowning a bit, Elizabeth said "Dante why do you have a picture of your bosses dead daughter?"

"What?" he asked startled. "Wait, you know her?"

"Yes, that is Georgie Jones, Maxie's sister and Macs daughter." Watching as he said thanks then left, she shrugged and went back upstairs to where Michael was sitting with his grandmother in shock as his uncle talked to him about girls.

"Jason, I need to speak to Michael for a moment." she said then blushed when he stood, kissed her blushing himself then took off to where the boys were playing.

"Elizabeth, Monica said he is like this because of mom." said the young man. "But that it is good, because he is healing?"

"Yes, its true. Thank you for being so understanding with him." she said with a sigh. Jason had been coming out of his earlier state when he had seen Michael and backed away. The blond had done the same thing himself and quickly exited the room until Jason came looking for him.

"I uh... wait, what happened with Dante?" he asked.

"I have no idea. He had this picture of Georgie Jones and seemed to be surprised that it was her." she said with a shrug. "Tell me about your class?"

Across the room, Jason was shooting daggers with his eyes, jealous as the blond that he knew from his dreams was flirting with his Elizabeth. He didn't like it, not at all. She was meant for him, to be with him.

An hour later, Michael told Elizabeth that he had a date that evening. "Is she pretty?"

"Of course." he said with a cheeky grin then told her. "I uh, I am babysitting for Jax. Joss, mom doesn't see her much, in spite of the supervised visitation, she rarely shows up."

When he was gone, Elizabeth went to check on the boys and found Jason pouting. "Hey, come with me a moment?"

Once a short distance away, holding onto Christopher, she listened to Jason avoid discussing what was bothering him, then he spat it out. "You like him."

"Chris, of course I like him, he is our-my son." she said not sure how old he was right now.

"No, that Michael kid." he tossed out equally cold. Elizabeth started to laugh, then saw his fear and holding that in said "Not as much as I like you. Michael is like a pal a nephew of sorts."

"Does he have to sit so close to you?" he asked his eyes looking at the pattern on the carpet.

"Jason, look at me." she commanded. When he did, she said with a sigh. "You, when you are ready to move on, are the only person I am interested in that way. Do you hear me?"

Nodding he looked back down. Then mumbled that he was going to bed. "What about dinner?"

"Not hungry." he said then went to the room he was using. There in the darkness, two men tried to grab the man they were told wouldn't put up much of a fight. Instead, Jason fought them in hand to hand combat.

Backing away in horror, he was in the corner of the room, his head buried in his arms which were on his knees whimpering an hour later when Edward let out a sigh at what Monica and Elizabeth were talking about and went to see his grandson.

Shocked, he looked around, then yanked off the masks. Making a quick call, he told Cody Paul. "They got in, how did they get in."

Fifteen minutes later, after they had taken care of the two men Cody gave the old man the news. "Two of our people, they have gun shot wounds to the back."

"Corinthos?" he asked.

"More than likely. Jerry Jacks is no longer a threat and his daughter, Siobhan is gone as well. Cassadine has the money but right now, doesn't want to rock the boat."  
"We have to tell Elizabeth." said Edward then sat down next to his grandson who was rocking back and forth while Cody went to get the young mother. She hurried up and saw Jason.

When he wouldn't let her go, she soon had him showered then tucked into bed. "Cody, is there anyway to track this back?"

"I have people on it. I know that it isn't from Corinthos." he told her. "Zachara has no interest..."

His phone rang then he swore and said "Carly, she had two of her workers from the hotel. Men Sonny put there when Jax and her started fighting."

"Deal with her." was the order as Elizabeth watched him leave then rubbed Jason's back.

Sonny waited, anxiously then looked at his ex-wife. "Well, I thought you said he contacted you and said he wanted us to meet him here."

"He did." sort of, she thought to herself. Her men should have had him here by now, it was almost midnight. Then hearing steps, gave a sigh of relief and said "They will be bringing him in any minute."

"Who is they?" he asked now knowing what that crawling fear on his spine was about. Carly had done something, something that was going to bite them on the ass, he was certain of it.

"They would be these two men." said Cody dumping the bodies on the floor of Carly's home. "She sent them after Jason. This is the result. Carly, you were given a chance, now it is too late."

Michael walked in, shocked at what he saw along with Jax. "Who are they?"

"They broke into the Quartermaine mansion, tried to grab Jason. This is the result." When Carly said "So, what does that have to do with me?"

"Jason thought he killed them, we did too, it wasn't until we were in the SUV we figured out they weren't dead. They confessed Carly. So from here on out, we have that over your head."

"You just wait, when Jason get's his brains unscrambled..." Sonny had at least a sense of self preservation and covered her mouth.

"Deal with her, Corinthos." with that the former Marine walked out with his people while Michael looked at his parents and said "I saw Uncle Jason tonight, we talked. He is not coming back, to either of you. Let it go, Mother. He won't be fulfilling your dream of him and you as one big happy family."

"You have no idea..." Sonny looked at the two men, his once son, the papers have been delivered by Michael personally when he severed the adoption and the man who had been his rival for two very different women and felt it all go away. As Carly tried to talk again, he stood, looked at his ex-wife, then walked to the door.

"Carly its done. When you called you told me he was on his way, you never said a word about his being kidnapped. I was being optimistic in spite of what Robin told me. Let it go. Jason wants nothing to do with us."

"No, Jason is just being brainwashed by..."

"No, Carly he isn't." he said feeling old. At home, he checked on his latest child then went to check on his wife. Hearing her on the phone, he just went to the guest room and crawled into bed, feeling old and alone.

Claire was having an affair with Lucky Spencer, Carly was insane and he had about as much of a change of getting back with Brenda as he did with his late wife Lily. He knew he should say something about Spencer, but in truth, he no longer cared. He just felt alone and old.

Next day

Accounting records vs Nic Cassadine

Jason woke up, curled up around Elizabeth and for the first time since he had came out of that truck was himself. Holding her, keeping still, he wondered what he could have ever done right to be getting yet another chance to fix thing with this woman. With his children, with his family.

Laying there, there were gaps, even if he didn't know what was in them. Faces he saw but had no idea who and what they were doing there, but he was almost glad as he knew he had done bad things, terrible things in the name of his job, in the name of protecting his family.

Kissing the cloth covered shoulder of Elizabeth, he tightened his arms around her, then slowly drifted back to sleep, wondering what would happen next...

Dante had done all the research he could, he was blurry eyed as he sat at the computer then smelt the coffee being waved under his nose. Lifting his eyes, he saw the knowing smirk on his partner's face as he said "Lots of cream and sugar, that should help. Did you ever go home last night?"

"No," he said with a yawn. "What do we have today?"

"McCall's shooting. The man claims it was Zachara but he is your- er Corinthos' man." with that, he sat down on the edge of the desk. "Spinelli was given another shot last night, on orders of Dr. Winters."

"When are we going to tell Mac that she over medicates him every time he violates her rules." asked Dante.

"We don't have to, Spinelli was rushed to GH with an overdose of the drugs. The man from the center, told them that she upped the dose." said Ronnie. "Your ex-girlfriend was hanging around yesterday, then left in hurry when Maxie arrived."

"Speaking of those two. They were part of the mess I was researching last night. I have to make a quick trip out to Crimson Point, can you cover the McCall transfer?"

"We don't have to bother. Her attorney is coming here for a meeting with the DA. They found the missing film, a guard made it go away in exchange for sex with her." he said disgusted with the woman. "They also have that on tape. I was down in the cells last night, the woman is still claiming that she didn't know what Spinelli was doing."

"Damn, she is the hooker I compared her to a couple of years ago." said Dante taking the coffee with him. At Crimson Point Johnny was clearly bit cranky. "What is it?"

"You won't believe who your guest is." he said with a smirk then saw the man yawning and couldn't resist "She keep you up again?"

"No, that was Anna Devane. Her people brought me the rest of the stuff from the safe. Money, gems and all sorts of goodies. They disabled the weapons he had. It's pretty much done. Soon as we deal with Corinthos, it will be over." yawned Johnny. "So, who is she?"

"The daughter of my boss." he said then saw his eyes narrow. "What?"

"Georgie, damn. I have seen her a few times, never face-to-face though." he said. "She was killed about a month after I moved to town. What little I recall is she seemed heartbroken or maybe just sad."

"Well with the number Lulu did on her, yeah, I am not surprised." said Dante tossing down all he had gathered. "Maxie and Lulu are quite the pair."

"Don't I know it. So my guest is Georgie Jones." With that he lifted the phone and called Mac Scorpio and asked the man to come out to the estate.

Dante left, then thinking he saw something looked around. Seeing the deer running across the meadow was so grateful he didn't hit the small animal that he missed seeing the woman on the other side escaping off the estate with a large backpack.

AT the Quartermaine residence things were coming alive. Christopher had already let his parents know he wanted up and Jason had gone to get his son letting an exhausted Elizabeth sleep then had the boys dressed and outside on the patio.

"Jason?" hearing his name being called, he gave Robin a smile and said "Is this your little girl?"

"Yes, this is Emma." she said then sat the toddler down and watched as she went to join the boys. "How are you this morning?"

"Better, when I have these upheavals, they help with my memory. I remember you with Jason Q's memories." he said. Seeing her embarrassed grimace he said "Brenda too. There are huge gaps in Jason Morgan's. The only ones complete and I don't even know how I know they are complete are of Elizabeth."

"Eventually you should get them all back." she said then watched as Chris reached for some of the cereal his father was feeding him. "You seem different this morning."

"I wonder what that Carly woman would say if she knew that she gave me my peace of mind back. Seeing her... it cleared some more of bad memories from my head. The way she attacked Elizabeth, it made me more than certain I am on the right path. That there are things she did, that if I knew, I would want to kill her for." he replied. Looking at the boys, then at the house, he said "I am not sure where Elizabeth and I will end up living... wherever she wants is fine with me. All I know is where she is, I am."

Smiling, she hugged him and said "I am glad, for both of you and those boys. Now, I have get my daughter changed, my mother is in town and seems to think dirt shouldn't be allowed near her granddaughter."

"Anna, right?" he asked then said "My last memory has them, both of your parents dead."

"Alive and well." she said then went to the hospital just as Epiphany called Steven Webber over. "Sir, the Coroner is at the Corinthos house. Sonny died last night of a stroke."

"Why call us?" asked Steven. "If it was natural causes?"

"Carly is there, demanding a second opinion." she told him. "She is asking for Robin."

Looking at the woman, she then looked at her daughter and said "Call the station, let them deal with Carly."

Mac looked at the picture then at Johnny and then at Anna who was equally in shock. "So let me get this... Georgie was the way into the safe, she was free to escape but she stated to try and prevent someone from finding these drugs?"

"Yes." said Johnny while Anna was bitterly regretting not going to South America herself. She would have known the younger girl instantly, instead she had been chasing shadows that it turns out didn't actually exist.

"You have been working with the WSB, brought her back but didn't know who she was. Now, she escaped from here, angry with you... why?"

"I uh, was keeping her here for her protection until we could find out who she was since she wouldn't tell me." he said weakly. "I know she was in her room at eight, I took her up breakfast and had it thrown at me for all my troubles."

"Is that where you got the scratch?" Mac asked his lip twitching at the mark on the younger man's nose, he had already explained that it was swollen from being punched.

"The flower, I thought it would make her less hostile. Instead she threw it at me after denuding it of the petals." he said with a slight chuckle of his own. "Who knew you could use a rose as a deadly weapon. I went to my meeting with your man, then to tell her I knew who she was. She was gone."

"She probably just went home." he said more hoping than believing, he got the feeling there was something more going on than he knew.

"I don't think so." said Johnny with a sigh then looking at both of them said. "She took a set of the papers, a whole lot of cash and several of the gems." Not adding that she had also taken a copy of his bank statements.

"That doesn't sound like Georgie." said Mac frowning at the man even as his phone rang. Hearing the message he looked up and said "Well you are out of the mob business. Corinthos has a stroke last night. He didn't wake up this morning."

"Damn, that was convenient of him." said Johnny as he already started making plans. "Anna, are you people able to take over?"

"Yes, thanks to the jade box O'Brien got from Elizabeth, we were able to take down the rest of the threats, just leave him in charge." said Anna who looked at her watch then said "What do we do about Georgie, do we tell anyone?"

"Not for now." said the man entering. Seeing their surprise, he said "She could be in danger if there is anyone we missed out there. Mac, I don't trust Maxie not to say anything, not right now."

"I know, I will keep it to myself and talk to Dante. Anyone else?" Mac asked his brother.

"Elizabeth Webber saw the photo, it was how Dante found out who she was." he told them. "But he can just say he found it at the station."

"Okay, for now. But I am certain she is going to come home soon." said Mac as he got ready to leave. At the Corinthos estate he saw the widow was dry-eyed, the ex was ranting as usual and that the guards were no place to be found until his former officer Lucky Spencer showed up.

Wondering why that man, who had harmed so many, had gotten a second chance. The man was up and walking from something that Patrick had said no one, but no one should have been able to walk away from. Seeing him with the merry widow, he just shook his head, Mac couldn't believe that one again, a Spencer was chasing after a rich woman...

The next couple of days was strange for Mac, anticipating his daughter coming home, when it was a week later, he accepted that she had something she had to do. That was confirmed when he got a telegram, "Will be home later."

He had dealt with Carly who had hired an outside coroner then attacked his findings when she was told Sonny had had a stroke. The blond had tried to create a scene at the funeral only to be escorted out by her son and his brother. The will reading had required a uniformed officer there when Carly learned that she had inherited nothing.

Michael and Dante had been given trust funds equal to the rest of Sonny's brood. There had been a bit of a shock for his wife to learn he didn't have a lot of assets, his house and restaurant were hers but the island, the famous island had been left to Brenda Barrett causing both of Sonny's women to gnash their teeth when she decided to move onto it and manage the casino.

Carly had tried Repeatedly to get onto the Quartermaine estate but had gotten no where, she had even tried to get Lucky to intercede only to be told he didn't have an inclination to help her.

When he left town, with Sonny's wife and kid as soon as she had put the house up for sale, Carly had roared in anger only to be told by his guard that her ex had been well aware of the affair between his wife and her cousin.

Jason had taken the boys to the park, along with Monica and two guards when he saw the swarthy dark skinned man approaching and telling them that they had to leave. "Excuse me?"

"You and that slut I was involved with need to leave town." he said looking around, making sure that the man watching him hadn't seen the blond with the boys; then seeing his sister approaching started to rile her up only for Monica to have the guards escort him away. Jason asked his mother what that had been about. "That is Nik."

"Oh, Elizabeth told me about what happened between them..." There was some silence then he said "I would have thought she had better taste than that."

Suddenly bursting out laughing, Monica hugged him and said "She does, she is with you, isn't she?"

Not telling her he was scared to do anything more than kiss the woman he was in love with, Jason went to chase after his sons. As they ate at Kelly's later, he saw the paper and lifted it. "So that is Sam McCall, wow, Elizabeth isn't the only one who had terrible taste during this mess."

"You can say that again." said his mother. "You were both screwed up in the head. Now, go home, talk to the mother of your children, then stop talking and take her to bed. Trust me, she won't stop you."

"I want more than that." he said softly unaware that Maxie Jones was listening in. "I want her to love me as much as I love her. I look at her, see our children in her, I see this dream, of a little girl... of growing old... Elizabeth Webber Morgan being mine heart and soul."

Storming off the blond burst into tears because no one, but no one loved her like that. "Its not fair, Elizabeth is nobody and a nothing yet she always wins. Its just not fair."

Watching the launch coming over from Spoon Island with a dark haired woman, she was getting ready to leave when the woman asked where she could find GH.

Giving her directions, Maxie then went to work, making a call to check on Spinelli along the way. After being told he was sent to Buffalo for further treatment, then arriving at work to hear Lulu bragging about getting Dante back, then talking about the princess who was going to marry her brother, she gave a cold grin and decided that if she wasn't happy no one would be.

After work, she was on her way to the launch when she yet again saw the woman with the dark hair and accent. "Excuse me, are you Nikolas Cassadine's fiancee?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" asked the woman.

Maxie looked her up and down and said "It's more like I can do for you."

After an hour of spreading it on so thick about what an angel Elizabeth Webber was and how much damage the Spencers and Nik had done to her, she went on to talk about Emily, Courtney and Spencer.

"Wait, are you certain about this boy? That he was legally declared Nicolas's child." she asked not very happy.

"Yes, see he went to court after getting custody of him from Jax and Carly." she said then continued on but she shouldn't have bothered wasting her time. Iona had no trouble with what the prince had done to that woman, after all she was a peasant but the Cassadine family and hers had a deal about his lineage and if that boy had been declared legit like the blond claimed, the wedding was off.

Her attorney did some quiet back channeling checking, then the next day, Nik was told that they were returning to Greece. "You didn't give us full disclosure regarding your child with this Miss Matthews."

"But..." It was too late. Nik tried to figure out what to do, he needed an heir and he needed one quick. Thanks to Helena's machinations he had to find a wife, one that was acceptable to the older family members of her side of the family or he was out as the heir himself thanks to this Valentine, the son of his uncle Viktor legally challenging Nik's being legitimate himself.

Going over the list of candidates, he frowned when he figured out that there wasn't a one who would have been acceptable. Making a call, he listened to what was said and reminded them that she was his cousin. "She is acceptable though since it would be of our blood.

Sweating as he went to the station, he had Sam brought to him and said "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes, why? You and I both know that I have no chance, none thanks to that bastard Edward Quartermaine." she all but shrieked.

"Calm down and sit your ass down." with that, Nik took inventory of the woman across from him. Getting past the cousin bit, he didn't know that he could do it, but he didn't want to lose everything he had. "I need to access your medical records."

Signing permission she said "Anything else?"

"Not at this moment." he said then left before going home and getting a bottle. Drinking it, he debated Spencer but knew that the family didn't accept Courtney, that it was only a last resort but marrying his cousin, having a child with her, could he stomach it?

Jason saw Elizabeth hang up the phone and said "How is your grandmother?"

"Busy, she will be back before Christmas. Jason, how are you feeling?" she asked intently. "I was hoping we could sit down and talk."

Nodding he joined her in the room they had been using only to sleep. "Dr. Rumi asked if we had tried to have a joint session yet, since it has been two weeks since your last episode."

"I am up for it, if you are?" he asked holding his breath. "I am scared, I know that we will be yelling at one another but I want us to be a family."

"Jason, no matter what, we are a family." she said kissing him. "Then after the session tomorrow, depending on how things go, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Yes." he said with a large smile. That started to fade as he sat down and thought about it. "Where would we go?"

"I have no idea." she said with a chuckle. "Wherever we want, I guess."

Sam McCall was sitting in her cell, wondering why Nik needed her medical records when she overheard two guards talking quietly off in the corner. "Yeah, that was what I heard. The commissioner is looking into things connected to the hospital, someone embezzled several million dollars."

"So, that woman, Spencer's ex-wife's brother, he stole money from the hospital?" he said with a snort. "Why am I not surprised, after all, we all heard what she did to Lucky."

Dante had been about to talk to Sam, to find out what Cassadine had wanted, but over hearing the two men, told them they were wanted in the briefing room. Once there, he looked at the two of them and said "Why were you gossiping in the holds?"

"Gossiping?" asked the one man, "We weren't..."

"I heard you, Spencer's ex, the hospital." he said glaring at the two of them.

"C'mon, what is the big deal, we heard you were all buddy buddy with that Webber girl, but seriously, I mean, what was the harm?" asked the other guard.

"You had a witness, the McCall woman." he pointed out, knowing that they got they were violating Scorpio's rules about discussing cases in front of civilians. "Oh, and by the way, Elizabeth, yeah, she cheated on Spencer while they were engaged."

"That's sort of known, man." said the one officer.

"Did you know he cheated on her, with Maxie Jones and Sam McCall while they were married?" he asked.

"Yeah, man, but damn, she slept with his brother."

"And Lucky, had an affair with Elizabeth's sister." he drawled. Seeing their surprise, he said "Yeah, the Saint of Charles likes to try and forget his own mistakes. And yeah, the kids are Morgan's but unlike what he tried to say, Lucky knew. He also knew she didn't want to remarry him, he pressured her, and there is a good case for spousal abuse."

"Lucky wouldn't hit..." Mac Scorpio had been wondering what was going on when he had seen the lights on in the briefing room and had heard a good part of the conversation.

"Abuse takes many forms and yes Spencer abused her. Now, that is the last I want to hear about this nonsense. And if I had been the one to catch you discussing cases in the tomes, you would be suspended." he told the two men then ordered them back to work.

It was early morning when her lawyer asked to speak to Sam. "Ms. McCall, your cousin Mr. Cassadine arranged for a new attorney to start this morning."

Thanking the man for the information, she grinned when she was back in the jail cell. An hour later, she was taken over to the courthouse and her new attorney joined her. Frowning a bit when she saw Nik had paperwork with him, she said "What is that?"

"It's very simple, you are either going back to prison or you will be coming with me, depending on your answer to you agreeing to my requirements and them being fulfilled." he said with a slight shudder. "Simply put, I need an heir acceptable to my family. Since I can't find one with good breeding and lineage, they gave me a third option."

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked confused.

"It's simple, Elizabeth Webber was their first choice, she has proven fertile, has had healthy smart children. My choice too, she is beautiful, classy, intelligent and has the right blood lines. Her grandparents were quite extraordinary in a peasant sort of way." he added in a slightly derogatory tone.

"Please, stop making me want to vomit." she sneered.

"Their second was the heir to shipping empire. Her family found a ruling prince." he said then giving her a sneer said "Their third was to strengthen the Cassadine blood line from within."

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked still not getting what her cousin was trying to tell her.

Not sure he could stand her for the time needed, he reminded himself that he had worked with her before, this was only going to be for nine months.

"Simply put, I know that you had surgery so that you can get pregnant but that there was an issue as far as Morgan was concerned, one that according to my doctor we won't have." he replied. Seeing her finally getting what he was telling her, he added "You are not my choice, I think I would prefer almost any other woman on earth, but you are the only one available with Cassadine blood running through your veins. So, think of it this way, the rest of your life, locked in a cell, being abused and selling your body to the guards for somewhat lackluster protection or selling it along with a child to me."

"Jason..." she started to say only for Nik to give a derisive chuckle. "He won't, not when he gets..."

"Sam, I know he isn't coming back. I bribed a lab tech in at his hospital in California, I know what they found, I know about the worm in the tequila, I know that he tried to commit suicide when a mirror was held up to him and he recalled everything. You have no choice left, none. So, if you want to ever breath fresh air again, without leg irons and handcuffs, I am your only choice."

"What happens, after I give birth?" she asked her mind already plotting on how to make this benefit her.

"Simple, you take the money I am going to arrange for you, then maybe with a little plastic surgery you just fade off into the night." he stated. "Our child, our son, since we will be making sure it is a boy, stays with me."

Sam thought about it, then altered the plan in her head, if she had the Cassadine heir, she would have the Cassadine fortune. Look at Helena, the woman was insane and yet, she had had control of a huge portion of the estate. Then with a thin smile as she imagined coming back in nine months and killing that bitch Elizabeth Webber and taking back what belonged to her, Sam held out her hand and said "So, how do we do this?"

"We have to get married." he said then told her that he had a Greek Orthodox priest waiting. Shivering a bit, as the man in the long black robe and beard came in and ran quickly through the ceremony, Sam was positive that everything was going her way.

After they were pronounced man and wife, Nik stood and said "I will see you when you are allowed a conjugal visit."

"Wait! I thought I was getting out of here?" she asked a bit frantically.

"Not until I am sure that you are pregnant with my child, oh, and I took care of the guards, you won't have anything to worry about there." he added.

"What about my wrongful conviction, Nik, you know, we both know that I didn't have any part of what Spinelli did. That I didn't kidnap Elizabeth brat." she hissed.

"There is nothing I can do in regards to that. Just be ready for me, my doctor will be keeping an eye on your cycles and hopefully it won't be too long before we get good news." said Nik as he walked out of the room.

Seeing Mac Scorpio, he walked over and handed him the license and said "Sam is now my wife, please treat her with respect or there will be consequences you won't like."

Mac took the paperwork, then snorted when he read that Nik was telling the truth, he HAD just married his first cousin. Once in his office, he sat down, reread what Steven Webber had found out in regards to the various money revenue streams that Cassadine had been screwing with in regards to the hospital and frowned a bit.

They had proof, but nothing that would stand up in a court of law. Taking a deep breath, he made the call he didn't want to. "Alexis, can you come over to the station?"

"I am back with Kristina in the next couple of days, is that soon enough?" she asked as she watched her daughter laughing with whoever was on her cell phone.

"No, I am sorry to just spring this on you, but I need an idea of what is going on. I know you came back for a couple of days, did you speak to Nik at any point during that time?"

"Only in regards to Jasper Jacks getting legal custody of Spencer. Jax had some paperwork, whatever was on it, Nik just signed his son away." she said then asked "What did Nik do?"

"He married Sam." he bluntly told her. Alexis almost dropped her phone, then asked him to repeat what he had just said. "Nik brought a black robed priest to the station and married Sam in my interrogation room."

"Black robed?" she asked with a furrowed brow. Alexis thought about what she had been hearing from an old contact of Stefan's and then feeling her legs weaken sat down and said "Mac, can you check with Kelly Lee in regards to Sam's medical history. If I am right, Nik went in front of the tribunal."

"What are you talking about?" said Mac as he watched his daughter entering and sit down across from him. Maxie looked like hell.

"Simply put the tribunal is sort of some royal advisers, I knew that there was a challenge from Viktor Cassadine's son, regarding Nik's legitimacy since Laura was married to Luke at the time she also married Stavros. Wow, by marrying my daughter, he would put an end to that, the child would be seen as being more of a Cassadine then any of Valentines."

"What should we do, I mean, I don't like what you are telling me." Mac said trying to keep names out of things since he didn't want Maxie to know what was going on.

"Nothing, because no matter how my nephew is acting, Valentine is much worse. His father went insane while in prison after what happened when Mikkos decided to freeze the world, when he came out, he molded his son into a replica of my father... let Sam produce an heir. Nik won't want her out of prison, he won't risk it. She is a threat, my guess, is that after the baby is born, he well, I don't like the odds of my daughter surviving." she said bleakly.

Across town, Jason and Elizabeth were sitting in a room with a doctor that had been recommended by Monica. The woman had no preconceived ideas about who was right or who was wrong in the mess.

"Today's session we are going to work on the reports each of your family's gave me in regards to your childhood." she said sitting down across from the genetically beautiful twosome. Looking at them, she was astounded at the incredible good looks. "Elizabeth I would like you to tell me your earliest memories..."

As Elizabeth talked, the doctor and Jason got her feelings of being considered a failure to her family, how she felt like no matter what she did, she was never loved. At the end, the nurse looked at the woman and said "No, years later, I get that it wasn't just me that felt this way. My parents made all three of us feel like nothing we did was good enough."

"Okay, now comes the big question. Do you think that your parents were malicious in how they treated you?" she said.

Elizabeth thought about it then using her own life gave a sigh and said "No, Carolyn, my mother, she didn't want kids. Why she had us, that is another question, but she just didn't have time or the inclination to parent. Where as, Jeff, my dad... he tried to love us, did the normal dad things, but it..."

When there was a long pause, the woman asked "Yes?"

"He really just didn't know... Jason, he plays with the boys, doing what they want... Jeff, he would take me to work, let me play at being doctor... but... when I... oh my god, how did I forget this..." there was a sense of wonder as Elizabeth looked at Jason.

"I, when I was a little girl, I told my dad I wanted to be a nurse... he said no, that as smart as I was, I should be a doctor. I told him that I wanted to be a nurse, again. That they actually spent time with the patients... he said that... he wow, he said that it was a thankless job, that I would hate it. Add that to my mother always putting my intelligence down when she got my report cards... I just stopped wanting to work in the hospital."

Turning to Jason, the woman led him through his early nightmares. As he discussed feeling loved, then scared when his mother was acting strange, of then being scared when she died, then suddenly loved... "Jason?"

The blond had stopped talking as what he had been slowly digesting started to settle in his brain. "That is why I saved Michael, I wasn't making that promise to him, it was to me. I was the one alone when he came into my life... like Alan and Monica did for me... oh my god, what have I done?"

Elizabeth reached out and grasped his hand, knowing he was feeling the pain, the need to beat himself up once again over his past. "Jason, we can't change the past, we can only learn from it."

His glassy eyes, meeting hers, felt a sense of righteousness, then he said softly "I made my own sons feel that way because I was... Elizabeth, how do I fix this with them?"

"I am equally responsible." she said. "Cam, I trusted those I shouldn't. Then brought Lucky into his life, then later Jake's because I had this idea from my childhood, that I had to have this perfect family... and I knew Lucky was the wrong person yet, I was following in my dad's footsteps, I was repeating what he did. Carolyn and he to the world were the perfect family with us kids... I was giving our sons the same empty but pretty picture with a white picket fence."

Doctor Miller slipped to the doorway to give them a sense of privacy as she saw that the first session had gone fairly well. Calling Dr. Rumi she said "You were right, they are going to take some time. We are up to about elementary school, for both of them. Next come the teen years and from these files... that is the start of the problems."

"You are going to have to address Jason's feelings of abandonment and how they were preyed upon by those around him and Elizabeth sense of never being the smart one, the beautiful one, the right one all the way through and that is going to cause some ugliness." he warned.

"I actually think that this is good." she said then went to hang up. Returning to her office, Elizabeth was wiping away her tears, while Jason was just openly watching the woman with an expression that she could only describe as a sense of wonder.

"Dr. Miller, Jason and I are going on a sort of date, this afternoon. Is there anything we shouldn't work on?" asked the nurse worried about pushing things too far.

"My recommendation, try something you would have done when you were at the age of this session. Something you would have done with a pal at about the age of nine." she said with a smile when Elizabeth suddenly laughed then took out her phone.

"Monica, is there any possibility of a couple of bike laying around the house?" Hearing the answer, she said "That is perfect. How were the boys?"

Laughing at the answer, she said "Yes, Jake had been eying that bannister last night. I was going to warn Alice... no, oh, poor Edward. Tracy said what?... okay, we will see you later."

Looking at Jason she said "Jake took a ride down the bannister, Edward was leaving the dining room when it happened. Tracy was not too thrilled, said that he is trying to kill the old man just like his father with that damn bike."

Jason had a very vivid mental image of his riding a motorcycle through the living room and gave a laugh as he told her what he was thinking. "Jason, you don't think someone would be... we can't let them tell the boys."

"Too late, my guess... Cam already heard it and he doesn't forget." replied the man she loved.

With a smile, she reached out to take this hand then when they had left asked if he thought he could handle a bike. With a sideways grin as they pulled onto the Quartermaine estate, she asked the driver to take them to the garage. There were two bikes propped up against the side of the brick building. Putting her leg over the frame, she asked Jason. "What is taking you so long?"

Stopping her, he gave her a quick buss on the lips then took the helmet on the handlebars of the man's mountain bike and squished it down on top of her head. "There, remember, safety first."

Once on the second bike, following her down the slight hill, surprised to figure out that he knew how to handle the dark green bike. At the street, Elizabeth looked at him then said "Left or right?"

"Uh, I saw we head out of town." he said then followed her as they road down the street. Michael had been on his way to see if Cam was at the house when he saw the twosome and laughing when he saw his uncle furiously peddling to catch up to the small brunette.

At the house, he was disappointed to be told that Cam was with his Uncle Steven and grandmother. "You are more than welcome to join us, Michael."

"No, that's fine. I will go and talk to Monica for a bit." he said. He was fine with seeing Mrs. Hardy, or rather Audrey at his meetings, but right now, since telling his sister what had happened to him now, needed to be away from all connections to his rape.

"Michael?" asked the woman as she placed her medical journal on the table. "Is everything okay?"

Sitting down, he said "You know what my mom has been saying, that I have been brainwashed, that I wasn't attacked in prison?"

Nodding she took off her reading glasses and looked at the blond man standing nervously in front of her. Michael saw her face then said "You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes, Michael sit down, okay?" she asked then when her grandson had done so, she said "I can only imagine what you have been going through, I also know that Jax has been your support system in getting help for this. If you should ever need me..."

"Thank you." he said then relaxing a bit, said "I am dealing with it. I have been telling people, needing to stop hiding or letting my mother be the one telling people. I told Kristina earlier, she is on her way home and I needed to do this, without seeing her face. I am, it's just... I have come to terms with what happened to me. I know that it is always going to be there, a part of me, but I don't have to let what Carter did control me."

Reaching out, knowing she might make him nervous, Monica offered him her embrace and felt a sense of being a grandmother for the first time in years to this young man. Michael sat back a bit after returning her hug then said "I have been taking this class at school, it's a metal working class. I, er, it just, its fun. I have been working with brass. I messed up recently, my bowl I was working on, I overheated it and it looked incredibly lopsided."

With a rueful laugh, he said "I will be right back."

Hurrying to his car, he returned with the bowl and saw Monica was trying not to react but he just laughed and said "It's okay, it won't hurt my feelings if you laugh. I forgot to watch the heat and oops, its uh..."

Monica found herself asking if maybe he was just experimenting with abstract art? Looking at the mallet beaten misshapen bowl and said "Do you think I can hand it in and convince my professor of that?"

"My sister once told me that art is something that is undefinable." said Steven from the doorway. "I would say that your uh, sculpture fits that description. Michael, Cam is looking for you, do you mind if I bring him in?"

Nodding, he quickly stuck the bowl back into the cloth sack he had it in then greeted the little boy who said "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked amused at how happy the little boy was.

"I go to school tomorrow." he said showing his grin with his gleaming white smile. "Mommy and Daddy are taking me to class. Jake isn't going until next week though. He has to get a shot."

"Ouch!" said Michael wincing in sympathy. "So, may I stay for dinner, Monica?"

"You never have to ask." she said her voice slightly hoarse at the idea of having her grandchildren here for at least one meal. Michael gave her a smile then followed the curly haired boy up to the playroom.

Steven saw his grandmother talking to Edward and then mentioned to Monica that he had a meeting with Mac Scorpio in an hour. "When my sister comes back from her rather strange quest, tell her to call me, I have some news to share."

Monica called Bobbie then after five minutes, knew she couldn't share her news with the red head who sounded a bit morose since Carly had been there all day giving her a hard time about how bad Carly's life was. Monica wanted to tell Bobbie her daughter had brought all this on herself but at the same time, she was in too good of a mood.

Hearing laughter, she entered the hallway just in time to see a winded and slightly chilled Elizabeth trying to escape Jason who had something in his hands. "Jason, no, please, I promise, I won't put any more leaves in your jacket."

When her son backed the petite nurse up against the wall and leaned down to kiss her, so Monica backed up and with a smile went back to her journal only to put it down when she heard the squeals of her grandchildren greeting their parents.

Hearing Michael calmly greeting the adults, she gave a slight chuckle when Jason asked for a moment with the younger man. Once they were in the room, she said "I will go and help Elizabeth get the boys ready for dinner."

Michael looked at his uncle, seeing the expression in his eyes, he had no idea what it meant, but it was clear that something had upset him. "Uncle Jason?"

The blond seemed to calm down at the greeting as he then sat down and looked at his nephew. "I am sorry, this is a result of my injury, but when I see you hugging Elizabeth... igetjealous."

A bit shocked, then with a smug grin, Michael said "Well she is a beautiful woman and one of the nicest I have ever m-"

Michael found himself backed up against the wall then said "Plus, I like her for one more reason, do you want to know what that is?"

"No." spat out his uncle while glaring at the teenager.

"Tough, I am going to tell you anyhow. I like her because for the first time, EVER, I have seen my uncle jealous of another man. I have seen you annoyed at the interruption, I have seen you happy and even resigned but Uncle Jason, this is the first time I have ever seen you in love. Truly deeply loving a woman, its wonderful. I hope that someday, I can find the same thing."

Jason ducked his head, embarrassed by his sudden anger earlier. "I am sorry, for earlier, but..."

"Don't be. I knew what I was doing. Elizabeth, is wonderful, but seriously, I am not interested in a cougar, no matter how perfect the woman is." he said with a smug grin. Then the smile fading, he had almost told his uncle what had happened to him, but then asked. "Uncle Jason, what do you remember about me?"

Sitting down, his mind going through his memories, Jason said with a heavy sigh. "Not much. I see you, I see myself protecting you, and I know... Michael, I am not sure I should be telling you this, but I think that for both of our sakes... I know that I was wrong in the way I acted around you. That I well, ..."

"You did, but I get that there is a reason you spent more time with me than your own sons." he said quietly. Michael sat there, listening in astonishment as his uncle explained his earliest memories and how it influenced his behavior.

When the younger man sat there after he had finished talking, Jason waited for some reaction, but laughter wasn't what he expected. "I am sorry, Uncle Jason. This explains a lot, including why you let my mother get away with all you did. She became like your mom, didn't she?"

"I honestly don't remember, but I get the feeling you are right." he admitted. Standing when he heard dinner announced, he said "Are you okay, I know t hat your father just died."

"NO, well yeah, Sonny died, but I had my adoption annulled a few months ago." Michael expected his uncle to be upset, in spite of knowing about the brain injury, but instead he was told that he understood. "I am still close to my brothers and sisters, but I took the name Michael Spencer a while ago. I thought that maybe, just maybe the Spencers could use a namesake who isn't a screw up."

Across town, Robin looked at her uncle and said "Would you please repeat that, because I would have sworn you just told me that Nik married Sam, his cousin."

"I did, and yes, they got married." he said then saw Patrick start to talk just as Steven Webber arrived. Tossing down his report, he said "I see you already heard about Nik and Sam."

"Yes, I heard. I just... they are first cousins, wow, talk about... there just are no words, none that suit this..." he said then when they seated "Well, he messed around with some stuff, but he fixed it, paid the taxes. Someone had to have told him."

"One of my officers, would be my guess." said Mac giving them the story on what had happened the night before. "Steven has Elizabeth discussed what she is going to do, is she going to stick around?"

"They aren't sure. I heard about John Zachara, he came to get a couple of medical files from the hospital, one that was sealed but requested by you." he said looking at the other man.

"I will explain at some point, but he needed it. For now, what do we do with Cassadine?" he asked his niece and the two male doctors.

"Nothing, there really is nothing we can do." Robin said.

Elizabeth was waiting for Jason in the foyer, they had an appointment with Dr, Miller later, but right now, he was upstairs with the boys. Hearing a knock, she opened the door to see John Zachara there. "Uh, Ms. Webber, can we talk for a few minutes?"

Letting Alice know that she would be outside in the rose garden with the man. "I uh, I wow, this is strange, I mean, I really don't know you, but after doing research into Morgan and your pasts, I … er I had to know..."

Seeing the sweat pouring down the Italian's neck, Elizabeth might have felt more inclined to help him but she wasn't too thrilled with what he had just let slip until he continued. "O'Brien says that looking into it, might help me keep from making a mistake. I uh, I stepped down, he is now I guess you could say in charge of things."

"Like the coffee warehouse?" she asked gently then felt like laughing when the man plopped down in relief and said yes, then realized he was sitting while Elizabeth was standing and jumped up in a show of good manners.

"Johnny, why don't you tell me what this is about." she replied as she sat down so he would do so.

Taking a deep breath, he said "I uh, I... Jason had a car accident, and didn't remember anything, I needed him out of town so that I could deal with things quicker, so that I could get free of this mess. I promised to take Sonny down for the WSB first. I didn't want to hurt Jason or send him to jail, he was always honest and forthright with me, well except regarding my sister."

"I get that you were how he ended up in California?" she asked while the man inside recalled meeting the dark haired man and regained the memories of what he had overheard in that hallway outside of the coffee warehouse all those months ago.

"Yes, I gave him some money and ID. Sent a guard to keep an eye on him, when he lost Jason, he ran. I had no idea what was going on." stated the younger man. "By then we were in the middle of something much larger, turns out that Lorenzo Alcazar, that hold up at the Metrocourt, it was connected to anthrax bombs and there was a code... I knew Jerry Jacks was looking as well. We got them out of circulation and I did my last assignment, well minus a rather personal one for someone who helped me."

"Okay, but why are you here?" she asked again.

"To say that I am sorry for not getting Jason help. I had Dr. Niles check on him, but I didn't do more than that. I am leaving town, in a couple of hours, and I just wanted to tell you, I am sorry for my family's part in the mess your life was for the last few years and that I am glad Jason and you got this straightened out."

Johnny stood to head out, then hesitating, sat down again. "Elizabeth, Anna Devane trusts you, there is something I need help with, but it has to be kept a secret. But you know part of it already, so I guess I just need to ask. Dante showed you a picture, of a girl."

"Georgie, Georgie Jones, I don't know if you remember since you had just moved here but she died just a few weeks after the Black and White Ball." she stated.

"She is the key, or was the key to dealing with Alcazar." he said. "I want to ask her sister about her, but Maxie, well she is not exactly forthright about things. Everything she tells you is like the way Lulu does, filtered through her own selfishness."

"I really don't know what I can tell you. Georgie used to babysit for me, when Cameron was little but when her sister blew my marriage apart, Georgie felt that it wasn't fair to me to have to see her and be reminded of Maxie. I never saw it that way, but she worried... so she didn't come around much."

"Can you tell me what you do know, stuff not for public conception. Alcazar had more vaults, we don't know what is in them and Mac... I can't ask her father, can't imagine how he feels about this." he said.

Elizabeth was going to ask for him to return when Alice came in with a note from Jason that upset her. He had written there was something he had to take care of, but that he would see her later. "Okay, well lets see... Georgie Jones..."

About fifteen minutes later, Johnny hadn't gotten much more than what he already had but he asked her a question which gave him insight into the two women. "Elizabeth, why would she put up with Maxie when she did all this stuff? I mean, why not leave town or something?"

"Because she loved her sister, no matter what else, she loved Maxie. And Maxie whatever else, in her own way, I think Georgie is the one person on this earth, that she loves. I think this was home for Georgie, where she belonged. Mac was her father, it was as simple as that. Dillon and Lulu, what they did hurt, what happened with Spinelli being totally obvious to her, that hurt, but I think that Georgie was biding her time, before she went to Italy for school. I think she believed that when she returned, things would be different."

"I wish I dared ask Robin Scorpio, but like Mac said... this might be hard on her." he said more to himself than to her.

"Have you considered talking to Brook?" Elizabeth asked. When he lifted his head and asked in surprise why, she said "At one point, they were best friends, its strange, I saw them both a lot when they were growing up, Brook was a lot like Georgie then, but with a lot of pressure from her parents before she left town... the girl who came home, she was different, harder for some reason."

When Johnny had left, Elizabeth was walking through the hallway listening to the boys playing through the open door. Joining them, she sat down, her mind on what the Italian had been talking to her about then she thought about how something seemed different about that picture then it hit her. "Wait, Georgie had short hair, she... oh my god, she is..."

Kissing all three boys, she hurried off to the police station and asked to speak to Mac Scorpio. Dante saw something was bothering her and quickly offered to help. Pulling him into his bosses office, she said "Did you know that Georgie Jones is alive?"

Flinching a bit, he said "Mac does too, she was being held on Caracas. Johnny found her, brought her back but she fled, for some reason. Johnny is going to find her. Why he doesn't let the police do it, after she broke his nose... I don't understand."

"His nose didn't look broken to me." said Elizabeth in confusion.

"Not his nose, well there was this statue of some Roman, with a long nose, Michael nicknamed it the nose back when his father was married to Claudia. She tossed it at the fireplace when she was arguing with him."

"Georgie did this?" she said slightly doubtfully.

"Yes, she was being confined until she got better after being shot." he said confusing both of them with his description. "Anyhow, she fled with the list of Alcazar holdings, they are art works and stuff, Johnny is going after her, but Mac says for him to just let the WSB handle it. He won't, he thinks she is going to be in danger and he feels like it is his fault."

Meanwhile across town, Carly opened her front door and squealed when she saw Jason standing there. "JASON! I knew you would come, now we just have to get you away from that bitch, then you can get your kids away from that no talent, skanky, women with no mothering skills."

Shoving her away, he walked in and sat down before snapping for her to do the same. "Look, I know you hate it when I insult her, but seriously, Jason, I mean, she slept with two brothers at the same time. My cousin Lucky will never be the same after what she did to him. He deserved better than her."

Jason let her spill, wanting to hear all of it, knowing that when she was done, she was not going to like what happened next.

"What did she do to you, what happened, how did you end up with her?" Did she kidnap you?" she asked. "We can go to the police have her arrested, that should solve the problem of the boys, I can help you raise them, I can just see us, parenting them, taking them to Africa with Mikey. Do you remember your promise to take us there?" she asked beaming at him, never noticing she was the only one speaking. "Wait, we have to call Diane, have her get started on fixing things."

"Carly, are you finished yet?" he asked pinching the nerve on his nose. When she pouted a bit, he looked at her then said "Let's take this backwards, shall we. I have no intention of taking my children away from their mother, I have no intention letting you near my kids, let along having them suffer under your so called parenting skills. As for Africa, I never wanted to take you there, Mikey I thought about when he was an infant, but you, only if I got to drop you off in one of those villages where they cut out a woman's tongue for being a bitch."

Her jaw dropped in shock then she said "But Jas-"

"That's another thing, for once in your life, shut the fuck up and listen to me." he snarled. "Your words, ones you just used to describe Elizabeth to me, it sounds like they fit you. At least what little I can remember of you. And Carly... Elizabeth is a wonderful mother, an incredible artist and as for your other insult, seriously, you have no right, none going there."

When she started to talk, he stood, moved over in front of her, and leaned down. Stopping her from trying to touch him he said "I will be the only person talking. You are going to listen. I had a memory today, of my accident. You want to know what I recalled? Do you?"

Nodding silently, a bit scared of this man in front of her, she just sat there. "I was going to the warehouse, happy to know that Sonny and you were there so that we could have this discussion just once. Then I expected both of you to just obey what I was going to tell you. I was there to let you know that I was going after my family, my Elizabeth and our son. Know what I heard?"

Her hands now shaking at the icy tone, she mumbled no. "I heard you talking with Sonny, that bitch I should have killed years ago and that computer geek, you were talking about my children, about making them disappear. About altering tests, about all that the four of you had done to try and keep me away from my family. It had succeeded but you want to know something, do you?"

Carly was looking into his eyes and saw what she was sure the face that most of the men he had killed saw. "I figured out, that no matter how hard I tried to make sure Elizabeth was safe from my life, no matter what I tried to do to kill her love for me, that my own love for her, no matter how much I degraded myself, no matter how much I rolled around in the filth that was my life, the pureness, the love that was and is to the depths of my soul, it wouldn't let me let her go completely."

"Elizabeth is my soul, without her in my life, I don't have one. I have nothing, am nothing without her." he told the blond who felt her heart break at the same time her stomach rolled and it got worse when he said "She is my other half, the light to my shadows, together, we were created to be together, to be one."

Sinking her chin as she tried to hide her tears at the truth in his voice, in his eyes, that when he lifted her head and forced her to look at him, she felt as if everything inside of her was slowly shutting down when he said "Elizabeth and our children, they are my everything. You and the others, your selfishness and my stupidity almost cost me it all. I have dealt with myself, that bastard Sonny, he died before I could deal with him. Spinelli and the whore, well they will feel my wrath, but you... you..."

"Jason, please, I didn't mean to do it. Like you always tell me to count to ten..." she tried to plead with him. "Jason, please, you don't understand, I love you, I have always loved you, I am the only woman on this earth who truly and completely will be there for you, who will kill for you."

"Carly, I was going to make you pay, but I decided that your punishment, your penance is going to be to be on the outside of my life, watching my family and I be happy while you, you will be miserable for the rest of your life." he hissed. "I am going to leave this house and in a few seconds, you will cease to exist for me."

"Jason?" Pleading, Carly watched him leave and his words sank in as she got that he wasn't going to come back, that he meant what he said. Hearing the sound of clapping, she turned expecting to see her son or her ex-husband. Seeing Johnny O'Brien instead, she shouted for him to get the hell out of her house.

"No, I actually was here first but stepped back when I heard Jason speaking. Carly, what just happened, was almost fifteen years in the making and I was glad to be here for this moment. It almost makes what I am here to tell you seem anticlimactic." he smugly stated.

"What do you want, why are you here?" she said her voice now sounding defeated.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up, I was looking through some old files that we got from Lorenzo Alcazar, I would run if I were you, because what you did, what you thought no one knew, well he found out. Anna Devane was given the file minutes ago. Run, Carly, run."

Carly was startled, she had one secret, one that no one, but no one knew about. There was no way, none that her mother would ever find out. A bit uneasily, she stood, feeling slightly wobbly as she went to the stairs to grab her coat and keys.

Carly hurried over to the Brownstone, needing to talk to her mother only to find she wasn't there. "What on earth?"

"Carly, what are you doing here?" asked Leslie Webber as she came out the double doors from the brownstone. "Why aren't you at the airport with your mother?"

Stunned, the blond looked at Lulu's grandmother and asked. "What are you talking about, why is Momma at the airport?"

"Laura, she got a call from Anna Devane then your mother quickly left for France. I am here because she needed someone to wrap up a few things for her and she didn't want to bother you with any of it." stated Leslie. "But I would have at least thought she let you know she was leaving. I heard your name being mentioned between the two of them."

Carly didn't even say goodbye as she rushed off to the airport. Arriving she wasn't allowed past the security staff and watched as the flight to Paris was announced as taking off. Swearing, she walked out of the airport then drove to the hospital and stormed up to where Robin was filling out paperwork.

"Where is your mother?" she demanded.

"On her way to Paris." she said then when Carly just hurried off, she just smirked then went to where her husband was reading a file. "Carly just left, I don't know what is going on, but whatever it is, Bobbie was furious, I mean finding out that Carly was sleeping with Tony furious."

Encircling her waist, Patrick asked if she was interested in a bit of time in a broom closet only to hear laughter from behind them. Turning to see Elizabeth, he smirked and said "Emma saw a scary cartoon and won't let us sleep alone right now."

"Monster's Inc?" she asked knowingly. Nodding he said "Why on earth are you here, I thought Jason and you were working with Dr. Miller at his offices?"

"We are, we did but we needed a little time apart after today's sessions." she replied with a laugh of her own. "Jason, well he was still working through some issues involving AJ, I have been lucky, in that over the last few years, actually thanks to the mess my life was, I worked things out with Sarah."

"I can only imagine." grimaced Patrick then looking up whispered "Lulu, she has seen you and is coming our way."

Elizabeth turned and when the blond started to open her mouth, she said "Don't even think of saying anything to me, Lulu. Nothing, I mean I want to hear nothing out of your mouth."

"You, how could you, Lucky needed you and you just abandoned him yet again." she raged. "He was unable to walk, couldn't even feed himself. He was wearing diapers for god's sake and where was his wife, the woman who..."

Elizabeth saw the water pitcher and dumped it over the blond's head. "Lulu, stop shoveling the crap. Lucky and I have not been together in years, and where oh where where his parents during this mess? I heard as soon as the surgery was over, your mother ran back to Paris and that Luke, Luke was gone before you had even heard that the doctors would operate."

"That's because he knew you would come home and take care of Lucky, but no, not you, you selfish bitch." fumed the blond. "Where is my brother's son?"

"Spencer? I heard he is living with Jasper Jacks after Nik disinherited him." she replied.

"No, Aidan, the baby you stole from Lucky." she tossed out there.

With a more somber expression, Elizabeth said "Aidan is buried at St. Francis, plot seventeen, row six."

"No, you know what I mean, the real Aidan." she growled. "Don't play games with me. We both know that you altered those tests to make Jason the father because he has more money than Lucky ever will."

"Lucky has no kids, at least none with me." said Elizabeth. "As for my children, they are with their grandparents today, then tonight will be with their father and I. Lulu, I have better things to do than stand here trading insults with you. Why don't you think about growing up, getting a life and maybe then you will find the happiness I am sure you are looking for."

Walking away, she never saw the blond pull out her phone, then make a call. "Lucky, Elizabeth is in town, you have to return. Her son, the youngest, he looks just like you did as a baby."

Lucky looked at his new wife, then at the phone. Debated, then decided that since Jason was no longer in the picture, he had plenty of time to deal with Elizabeth after the newness of his relationship with Claire wore off. "Lulu, I saw the test results, her kid isn't mine."

Hanging up, he smirked, this way by blaming the tests that Elizabeth had arranged, he had a legitimate reason later on to insinuate his way back into his family's life.

Back at GH, Lulu called over to Spoon Island and asked to speak to her brother. "I am sorry, Ms Lulu, the master is at the police station talking to Mrs. Cassadine. Would you like to leave a message?"

Heading straight to the station, without even leaving the elderly butler a message, she rushed inside only to see Sam being led out in leg irons and cuffs while Nik and an unknown man were talking to Mac. Sidling closer, she stood there, in shock, positive she had to have heard him incorrectly. "Nik, why on earth are they referring to Sam as your wife, I mean, she is your cousin, after all."

"I will be with you in a minute Lulu." he stated then went to talk to Sam as they loaded her into the transport vehicle while Lulu gasped, then burst into tears before running. "I have arranged to be there tomorrow, if you are right about your timing, we should have good news by the end of the month."

Sam nodded then asked "When will you get me out of here?"

"My lawyer is working on things already." he informed her, not bothering to tell her that he had no intention of going about this legally. He was going to have her broken out of prison by people that have no connection to his family, then raise a stink, maybe even sue the New York Penal system, then have her miraculously found, dead with only his heir alive.

Jason sat on the bench, hearing footsteps, he looked around, then seeing the blond from his nightmares, walked back up the steps, trying to avoid the clearly agitated blond. "Jason, wait!"

Stopping, not wanting to deal with her, but knowing she more than likely would follow him, he looked at her. "Jason, you won't believe this, Nik, my brother, my poor, poor brother, he married Sam, he married the woman you love, you have to help me save him."

"Who are you?" he asked then seeing her eyes narrow said "I have intermittent memory loss, but I know your face and that I find you an annoying waste of time and space. So don't think about lying."

"I am Lulu Spencer." she stated proudly.

Thinking on it, he went through all he had heard about the blond from everyone around him and said "Spencers kid, almost died but saved by your brother. Spoiled brat who chased after another woman's husband, got pregnant, had an abortion. Killed a man after playing games with Zachara and him, then you were dating Sonny's unknown cop son."

"That is a rather ugly way of looking at things." she said stiffly.

"No, ugly would be reminding you that you are a hypocrite who publicly attacked Elizabeth when you yourself had done terrible things, or pointing out that you are pretty much a vapid blond following in your social climbing cousin Carly's ways. She just had the sense to marry them, you are still trying to trap your first victim." he stated then started to walk away.

"How dare..." Lulu saw the dark haired man coming down the stairs and said "We will talk about this later."

"No, we won't. I don't have time to deal with you, mainly because I don't give a damn about your brother, about your family issues and as for Nik marrying Sam McCall, all I have to say is that if he makes the mistake of trying to free her, I will kill them both when I find them. She is going to pay, and pay and pay for what she has done to my family, to Elizabeth. I will not let anyone stop that."

"Johnny, did you..." she frowned when her ex-boyfriend walked over and sat down.

Fixing his loose lace, he looked up and said "Lulu I heard nothing, nothing at all. If asked I will tell anyone he wants that I didn't hear a word that I tune you out the minute you start speaking and that I have since the end of our relationship. Maybe even a couple of months before hand. And Lulu, I wouldn't be perjuring myself."

Glaring at both of them. Lulu sputtered as she tried to find the words to tell them both off, when neither seemed to care, she walked away vowing to make them both regret being mean to her.

Nodding at Jason, he said "I am sorry, I didn't get the help you needed."

Returning the nod, Jason said "Its all good. I don't remember but I have never seen you as less than honest with me in my memories until that moment."

"We were always able to deal with each other. My sister's death not withstanding." he replied. "Your late partner, on the other hand, he was always hiding his motives, what he was involved with."

"With Sonny dead, what happens now?" asked Jason.

"Nothing, I am done. I have a personal chase to take care of. A woman, wonderful, wild and at the same time lovely and honest." he replied with a smile that Jason felt like he knew. Then thinking about Elizabeth, he said "When you catch her, tell her the truth and make sure she knows she is the most important person in your life."

With a chuckle, he said "You are moving way too fast man. We barely know one another."

Jason walked towards the steps and said. "Whatever happened, it is clear that the two of you are had some sort of connection."

Seeing his target coming down the stair, Johnny nodded at Jason then went to meet Brooklynn who was clearly still a mess after whatever had gone down with Cassadine. "I need some information from you."

"It will cost you." said the dark haired girl. When Johnny shook his head and pulled out some cash, she smirked and said "What do you need to know?"

"Not here." he replied then took her the one place he under normal circumstances would never take a woman. At his office behind the strip club, he said "I need to know what you know about Sage Alcazar but I need you to start by telling me about Georgie Jones. If you don't give me what I need, I will go to Maxie, give her the two thousand."

Brooklynn looked at the mobster, then felt a twinge of guilt at selling information about her late friend, but she needed the cash. Tracy had called, warned her that she wasn't welcome at the mansion, that Elizabeth Webber there with the kids and Jason.

Talking until her throat was hoarse, Brooklynn took the money then said "Why are you interested?"

"Maybe you should have asked that before spilling your guts." he said slightly shocked at how much she had given up. "Seriously, I really didn't expect you to tell me so much, I thought this girl was your best friend?"

Brook was at the door, about to say that Georgie was dead and she would no longer care when she looked at the money she had curled up in her hand, then at the window overlooking the club. Standing there the encouragement and faithfulness that Georgie had always given her, echoed through her head.

But as she was about to toss the money down, all she could think of was how everyone had let her down. Her parents, who wanted her to have this career but on their terms, Lucas who had let her fall in love with him then told her oh, sorry you aren't my type. Her grandmother, well Tracy had never actually been there for her, Georgie who had died on her, then there was Dante... the boy she had loved for years.

First he had had a mysterious assignment that afterwords had had him telling her he wasn't in love with her, then when she had thought he was coming back to her, he had received yet another undercover assignment. On that one he had finally cut all ties, was with the one woman she despised more than any other.

Looking around, seeing the scorn in Johnny's eyes, she thought about it, how women like Carly, like Lulu always got what they wanted and then thought about Georgie and how she had always been stepped on and hardened her heart before saying. "I am more interested in what I can do for myself, what good does looking back do."

With that, she left the club, walked down the block then took the shuttle over to Spoon Island. A long talk with Nik, a little blackmail and she had what she wanted. Her tour was now back on and Nik, well he could go screw his cousin all he wanted, she was done with him.

Elizabeth was waiting for Jason in what had become their room. "Hi."

"I am sorry, I just had to get all of this out of the way." he said quietly. "I uh, saw Carly told her that I am not the man she knew, that I was not going to let her into this version of my life. She went on her usual rampage but all I could think was how did I let her get away with this, my childhood not withstanding."

Rubbing his back, she said "I have no answers, I never have understood that part of your past."

Lying his head on her shoulder, Jason said "Are you mad I missed our appointment?"

With a smile, she replied. "No, because Dr. Miller has been wanting to talk to each of us, separately, we did that today. At least about my past. I have been working on some of this with my doctor in LA, So mainly it was dealing with the past, strictly with how it affected us, instead of just me."

"What did you learn?" he asked looking at her large smile.

"Just that I have been lost for a very long time, but now that I am found... we still have a date but that can wait until after dinner. I promised the boys we would take them to Kelly's, I know that it might be a problem with everyone but it is where Cam wants to go."

"I will get changed, I just hope we don't run into Lulu, I already went one round with her today. I don't think she liked my answers to her questions." he said a bit amused. Leaving with the boys a little while later, Jason found himself feeling constrained by not being able to drive but Drake had told him to hold off for a while.

When Elizabeth had pulled into the parking lot, he started to unload the boys just as they heard footsteps. Turning quickly, worried for his family he smiled when he saw Michael coming towards them. Watching closely as the boy greeted them, he reluctantly asked if he wanted to join them.

"Actually..." with a sigh he said "I am meeting my brothers and sister here. Elizabeth do you have a moment?"

Jason took the boys inside, then watched as the twosome talked.

"Elizabeth, I just wanted to give you a heads up. Kristina is coming with Jax who is bringing Morgan to meet me. Uh, look, something happened recently. I was unaware of this, so was Alexis. Kristina wrote Sam a letter, accusing her of being guilty of some stuff... you know, sleeping with Ric, the kidnapping of Jake and Christopher. I don't know what happened, but suddenly she is all up defending Sam, suddenly all of this is your fault."

"Michael, I am not going to let your sister chase us out of here. Cam specifically asked to come to Kelly's, I don't want to be here, but since he does..." she said her voice trailing when she saw the brunette glaring at her from behind Michael.

"How can you be talking to this liar?" asked the shrill voice.

Turning, Michael said "You have heard only Sam's side of the story, don't you think maybe, just maybe you should hear both sides... and what is up with the sudden defending of Sam?"

Walking away, letting Michael deal with his sister, she saw Jason's frown when she entered. Seeing Cam and Jake talking a mile a minute to the unknown waitress, she whispered quietly what was going on to Jason. Standing, he frowned then said "I will be right back."

Once they had their drinks and their order was being cooked, Elizabeth talked to the boys about their day while wondering what was going on outside. She could see through the window and it was clear that Jason was not happy with the teenage girl.

Outside, Kristina was laying into Jason about how he had walked away from her sister, how Sam was in desperate need of his help and how she had always, always stood by him no matter what. "How can you let that woman destroy what little is left of your honor?"

Michael kept silent, he had already made it clear that he didn't agree with the girl, but seeing his uncle counting to ten, he watched stunned and awed when Jason just looked at his sister then said "I owe you no explanations, neither does Elizabeth. Except to say, your sister is a lying piece of trash. I can only imagine the spin she put on the truth, but just a few facts. Elizabeth and I have known each other for years. I fell in love with her, here at this very diner over ten years ago. I walked away because my life was shit, and I wanted better for her. Unlike what Sam seems to think, I had a life long before I took in her pregnant self."

"But-"

"No, you asked, you will listen, I don't give a damn if you don't like what you hear. I saw your sister sexing it up with Ric, yeah, I did go home all upset. But I wasn't drunk, not by any means. And what happened between Elizabeth and I, it was a long time coming. And honestly when I woke up that morning after spending the night with her, I had regrets... but not about being with Elizabeth, but about the choices I had made it my life that meant I knew I should never ever attempt a life with her, in spite of my deep feelings once again surfacing."

"No, wait, Sam said..." Her sister had wrote that Jason and she had been happy and planning a life together until he had found out that Elizabeth could give him on the one thing she couldn't.

"No, no more what Sam said." he replied. "I was aching with pain that I couldn't ask Elizabeth to be with me, to have a life with me. A couple of months later, your sister got herself in trouble and I once again rescued her, but it was going through the motions, trying to move on because I knew that I was once again in a world where I knew what nothing felt like. I will admit that Sam kept me from feeling nothing, of being numb, but so didn't Courtney the first time I broke up with Elizabeth."

Kristina had heard for years about that marriage and how Jason had only married Courtney on the rebound, but she had never heard who he was rebounding from, she had always believed it to be Carly, but apparently she was wrong.

"I went back to Sam because Elizabeth said we would never be together, then we got a chance, but thanks to the lies around us, and our own fears we weren't. Elizabeth and I were dating, keeping things quiet because we were scared of my enemies and I will admit we kept it silent because of my friends as well. That is a sad statement."

"But if your friends weren't happy for you when you were with Elizabeth, not like they were when you were with Sam, doesn't that tell you something. That maybe they are right?" she implored as she thought about the honesty and the pain in her sister's letter.

"No, and you want to know why?" he asked with a quick look at Michael. "Because those that want me happy but who don't want anything from me, they are happy I am with Elizabeth. The only people who wanted me with Sam, did so because they got something out of it. Even you want me with Sam, to make yourself happy. To make Sam happy, but Kristina if I am not happy, doesn't that matter?"

Starting to say he would be happy if he was with her sister, Kristina thought about what she had seen before she had approached the diner. Then she tossed out her sisters' other explanation. "But you are only happy with Elizabeth because she is the mother of your children."

Jason looked at his nephew, then frowning a bit said "I have something I need to show her, will you go inside and let Elizabeth know I will be right back."

"Sure, Uncle Jason." he replied knowing that his uncle just wanted to get this mess over. "I can handle that."

"And Michael, no flirting with Elizabeth." he said sternly then saw the wicked grin on the boys face and said "I mean it, leave my love alone."

Kristina waited until they were walking along then said "See, you don't even trust her, how can you say...?"

With a laugh, Jason went up the stairs of the rundown building in front of them. Once he had picked the lock, he showed her inside. "Kristina, I trust Elizabeth, and Michael. I was just teasing him."

"But- you never with Sam, I mean, you never warned a man off." she said stunned.

Jason looked at her, then leaned against the window sill. "That was because for your sister, sex was and is a weapon. And frankly I never cared if she flirted with other men."

"Because you knew she would never, ever cheat on you, unlike Elizabeth. I know that she cheated on Ric, with Cam's father, on Lucky Spencer with you and Nik." she stated repeating all she had heard over the last couple of years.

"Kristina, you only know what you have heard gossiped. You know nothing about Elizabeth Webber, not really. However, for your information Ric and Elizabeth were divorced when she slept with me, then the night she and I got together, she found Lucky in bed with a girl who he was trading sex with for pills. As for Nik, that moment of weakness your sister loves to trot out, if anything, Elizabeth has good reason to use it, but never did. She took responsibility for her actions."

"So didn't Sam, she saw you with Elizabeth, that is why she went to Ric, it has to be." she pleaded with him to understand.

"No, Sam slept with Ric to punish your mother and because she wanted to. And one more thing Elizabeth, she slept with Nik after finding out that the father of her children was screwing the woman who had endangered them, the woman he had promised would pay. I was out for Claudia's blood for what she did to Michael and sexing it up all over town with the woman who hurt mine, do you get how that would hurt someone?" he asked.

"But-, Jason, you just figured out that you loved Sam more, and forgave her." she said seeming confused. "When you and Sam talked about things, I am sure she apologized, why else would you be..."

"Kristina, we NEVER talked about it. Sam never apologized. And I didn't love Sam more, I just accepted that since she couldn't get pregnant and had no trouble killing and lying she would make a good bed mate." he told her bluntly. When he saw her face, then her anger at him, he said "No, you don't get to be mad at me for that, because I didn't do half the damage to your sister that she did to me and mine. As far as I am concerned, Sam knew EXACTLY what was going on. I tried to care for her, did to a certain extent, but when they fixed the damage done to my brain, I knew. I knew that I had been fucking up, hell I knew before that."

"I sat beside what I thought at the time was Jake's dead body and would have eaten my gun that was how sick and disgusted I was with myself for being with your sister." he told her, his blue eyes boring into her brown ones. "I will never ever be able to make that up to Elizabeth, to my sons. And if you don't accept that, stay away from me and mine."

Kristina walked out, her mind full of all Jason had told her. Sam had written to her, told her her side of the story, now Jason had given her his. Needing to talk to someone who had seen everything but who wouldn't be on either of their sides, she sat in the parking lot, trying to figure out who to talk to.

"Are you okay, Kristina?" asked the woman walking by where the teenager was sitting with her car door open.

Looking up, she said "NO, I uh, I had a letter from Sam. I was trying to wrap my mind around all that she said. Can I ask you a question, you know Elizabeth Webber right?"

"Yeah, that bitch ruined my brother's life." snarled Lulu. As the blond ranted, Kristina listened to what she had to say then found herself really, really looking at her. There was almost a fanatical fever as she went on and on about how Elizabeth was keeping her nephew away from the Spencers.

Kristina drove away, her mind on how people were so divided on Elizabeth Webber, her mother had told her that the nurse was a wonderful woman who had lost her way after terrible things had happened, but yet no one seemed to see that that description also fit Sam. She had had terrible things happen to her, she deserved a second chance.

Seeing the crowd of people at her house, she frowned a bit as she got out of her car and pushed her way towards the door, annoyed when she figured out that they were reporters. "Ms. Corinthos what do you think about the rumors your sister Sam married Nikolas Cassadine? Where you in attendance at the wedding?"

Turning, she looked at them and said "That is sick, you have no idea, none what you are talking about. Nik and Sam are cousins, they are not married, nor would they ever marry. And obviously, no I was not in attendance since the ceremony never happened."

Slamming the door after she was inside, rolling her eyes, she tossed her keys on the coffee table she turned on the television. Snorting in disbelief as the local station was carrying the breaking news, she smirked when she saw her cousin Nikolas.

"Joining us is Mr. Cassadine himself. Sir, what do you say to the rumors you married Sam McCall your Aunt Alexis' daughter?" asked the blond female reporters as she shoved the microphone in his face. When he flicked it out of his way then continued on, she called out her question yet again. "Sir, is it true that you married her in the interrogation room of the Port Charles Police Department, then immediately applied for conjugal visits at Pentonville?"

When Nik turned, then snapped at the reporter, Kristina froze at what he said "My marriage and when and where it happened is none of your business. If you persist with annoying me, I will sue you and your station, do you understand me."

"Sir, this is news, after all Ms. McCall and yourself are well known local celebrities, and she is after all a convicted felon." she said not backing down.

Nik continued in to the station, then told Mac he was going to sue whoever leaked the facts about his married. "Cassadine, it is a matter of public record. And if you don't like the questions and the snickers you shouldn't have married your first cousin."

Jason had hurried back to the diner, then sat there eating with his family. Michael had stopped Morgan and Jax from entering Kelly's, talking the Australian into feeding them at the hotel since they were quiet certain his mother would show up.

As the small family ate, Jason found himself thinking on what Dr. Rumi had told him about relaxing and letting things happen with regards to Elizabeth and the boys. His memory had some holes, some things were there, others were not memories, but pictures in his head of what other people had told him since he had returned.

Hearing Jake giggling, he laughed himself when he saw Cam hiding his grin. When he saw Elizabeth eying him, clearly wondering what had the boys so cheerful, he couldn't resist picking up the napkin, then leaning in to wipe the whipped topping of of Elizabeth's upper lip. "Boys, I don't think we should take mommy to the movies, clearly she is too messy."

"Movie?" she asked, her eyebrow rising. "And just what movie were we going to?"

"Mommy, it's a surprise." said Jake still giggling. Paying the waitress, Jason was holding Jake and Cameron's hands while Elizabeth put Christopher in his stroller. "Daddy, when is grandma coming to get Christopher?"

"I am already here." said Monica who had been watching them all together. Seeing the guard with his mother, Jason joined Elizabeth in kissing Christopher before Monica took him home. Soon in the theater, Elizabeth groaned at the idea of watching the pun filled Gnomeo and Juliet, yet again but two hours later as they left with the boys, she found herself for the first time, feeling like they were a family.

Hearing the sound of a ahem, she turned to see two of the guards who gathered the boys, who called out goodnight Mommy and Daddy before rushing off. "Jason, what is going on?"

"Something I have been thinking about doing since the boys suggested going to a movie." he said as he pulled her back into the theater. Handing Elizabeth the tickets to the second movie, he saw her eyes widen. "Jason, this is a chick flick."

"That's fine, it's not like we are going to be watching it." he said with a laugh as he pulled her up to the balcony then put up the sign announcing that the balcony was closed. An hour later, midway through the movie, Elizabeth who was leaning against Jason, smirked when he ducked his head to kiss her.

The softness of his lips, pressed against hers caused the nurse to sigh as she found herself wishing that there was no chair arm between the two of them. As Jason held her hand, brushing his thumb against her palm, she whispered. "Just how often did you do this as Jason Quartermaine?"

Smugly grinning he whispered into her ear "Q barely got dates, let alone had the courage to get fresh with a girl. Hell, he was barely able to lose his virginity."

Stunned at the answer, she was about to say something when he leaned forward over the balcony then back. "Who is that?"

Watching his pointing at the blond, she looked then said "That is Lulu Spencer, with Maxie Jones, I wonder what they are doing here."

With a sideways look at her, Jason took his popcorn tub, then grabbed a handful then looking tossed it over the side. They heard the yelp then Lulu hollering at whoever was behind her. They settled down then a few minutes later, Jason took a single kernel and tossed it at the other blond, making sure to hit the hoodie she was wearing. Jason had an idea, then stuck the next kernel in his mouth then tossed it.

Then another, and another. Elizabeth was trying to tell him to stop, but her giggling seemed to convince him that he was doing fine. They were no longer paying any attention to the movie as Jason soon had the pink hoodie filled with popcorn.

When the lights came on, Elizabeth pulled Jason back before he could toss yet another kernel and said "The movie is over, we have to get out of here."

Pulling the pouting blond out of the balcony, laughing as they walked to the garage, she never saw the narrowed eyes of Maxie Jones as she watched the clearly happy couple. "Bitch." she muttered as she told Lulu she had to get home.

"Hey, you have to drop me off, first." she told her.

Frowning a bit, wanting to find out what Jason and Elizabeth were up to, she said "I can't, I am late for my curfew."

Driving off, she missed the sight of Lulu shivering in the cold as she called for someone to get her then tugged up the hood on her sweatshirt to keep her warm. The wet and sticky popcorn fell out all around her. Shrieking as she felt the wetness, Lulu went back inside shouting and complaining that some kid had ruined her shirt.

The poor manager went to look at the camera, trying to tune out the angry blond who when she saw who had been on the balcony, her jaw dropped, her eyes narrowed and she vowed revenge and stormed out. "Take me to Carly's."

"I am not your chauffeur." snarled Kristina. "I only came to for you because I wouldn't let anyone walk home alone. What is your problem?"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to Carly." she said through clenched teeth. When they arrived at Carly's, Kristina looked at the blond who couldn't bother to even say thank you before she hopped out and walked to the door. Driving off, Kristina called her brother and said "What are you up to?"

"At home, studying why?" he asked then when she said she would be right over. Arriving she sat down then said "Tell me why I should believe that Jason and Elizabeth are some sort of dream couple?"

"I'm not saying that, no one is. Even Jason or Liz would say that. They don't think they are perfect but that they the right people for one another, Kristina. I know that Sam is your sister, but we both know she wasn't a nice person and while she claimed to love Uncle Jason..."

"She did, she did love him." she protested.

"No, actually she didn't. Kristina if you love someone, you want what is best for them, you don't kidnap their kids, you don't stalk them, you don't make their lives miserable. Sam is obsessed with him, that is totally different."

"What about Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Elizabeth and Jason both walked away from one another, because they wanted to protect their children, stupid but that is the truth. Uncle Jason loved Elizabeth years ago, then he made a mistake, now he is with her, where he belongs. You were the one who told me what you heard at the coffee shop. Yet, now, because Sam who is a con artist writes you a letter, tries to make you feel guilty, you are attacking the two people she victimized."

Kristina was feeling guilty, knowing that her brother was right. With a sigh, she said "I have to get home, Mom will worry. She wants me to attend classes here, since I hate being away at school."

Across town, Carly was staring at Lulu, not believing what she was telling her. "I need you to repeat that, because there is no way, none that Jason did that. Not even with his supposed issues."

"Carly, I saw the tape, Jason was spitting popcorn at me." she insisted.

"Lulu, Jason can't see movies and he most certainly wouldn't go to one. Not even with Elizabeth." she protested.

"I know what I saw and I am telling you, it was Jason." she said shrilly. Carly grabbed her coat, then her keys. "I need a ride home."

"Fine, it is on the way to the Quartermaine house." she replied then after tossing Lulu out, went straight towards the mansion.

Seeing the car pulling onto the drive, she beeped the horn, then tried to cut them off as Elizabeth pulled onto the drive. Getting out of the car, Carly started screaming for Jason. "Should I run her down?"

"We might dent Monica's car." Jason thought about it then said "Yes, we most definitely would dent Monica's car, but I don't think she would mind too much."

Elizabeth put the car into third gear, revved the engine, smirked through the wind shield at the blond then watched as she stood there shocked before diving out of the way. As she started shouting yet again, Elizabeth gave a quick three beeps of the horn then drove on up to the house.

Inside the front door, Jason held Elizabeth as she started to laugh. "Did you see her face?"

"She looked like a deer, you know, you should have just hit the gas pedal." he drawled to the surprise of Elizabeth. Hearing the sound of a siren, Elizabeth groaned then said "Oh my god, she called the police. Now what?"

"Just what have the two of you been up to?" asked Edward from the doorway to the living room.

When they looked up, he was suddenly reminded of Jason and AJ as teenagers, not that it often happened but they were up to mischief on occasion. Hearing the sirens, he looked at them then said "What did you do?"

"Carly, stood in front of our car. We didn't drive her over, but only because she jumped out of the way." announced Jason. "Elizabeth was driving."

"You started this, with the popcorn into Maxie's hair." she tossed back. "Oh my god, we never saw the movie."

As they traded barbs, Edward saw Monica coming out and said "Bonnie and Clyde there, decided to run over Carly with your car."

Frowning a bit, Monica said "You didn't dent it did you? I really don't want Mac to arrest me for drunk driving again. Last time that happened, I should have backed up and driven over the skank again."

"OH my god, Monica, please don't say things like that." said the police commissioner coming in from the kitchen with Alice. "Especially since I have Carly Jacks, claiming that Elizabeth tried to kill her."

"Nope, I was driving onto the property and she was standing in the middle of the driveway. If I had been intending to hit her, I wouldn't have slowed down." said Elizabeth looking at Mac. "Besides, she was trespassing and violating the restraining order that I know Diane arranged for."

"I know, I told her that. She was told to go to the hospital and get checked out." he said slightly annoyed. "Do me a favor, next time don't take the law into your own hands. I

would hate to have to do the paperwork."

With a smile, Elizabeth lifted her hand and said solemnly "I promise."

Jason got a grin on his face, then said "Maybe you should make that promise with your fingers uncrossed."

Lifting her hand, he showed everyone her crossed fingers. "JASON!"

"Well, you wouldn't let the boys do that." he pointed out then leaned down to kiss her. Pulling back, he said "I had fun."

Whispering in his ear, "ME, to," Elizabeth said "Let's go check on the boys."

Turning to Mac Scorpio, Jason said "Excuse us."

When they had run up the stairs, he said "I heard that he was having some medical issues. That man, he reminded me of Jason as a teenager."

Monica walked Mac out, then asked him to remind Carly that if she returned she would be arrested. "I won't let her get her claws back into my son."

Inside, the culprits were entering their bedroom when they heard the sound of giggling. Turning to see their older two sons, Elizabeth asked them. "Why are the two of you not in bed?"

"We were, mommy but the sound of the police cars woke us up." announced Cameron. Jake climbed up on the bed, then lifted his arms for Jason to pick him up. "Mommy, will you read us back to sleep?"

Jake was now resting his head on Jason's shoulder, causing his heart to flutter when Elizabeth holding Cam's hand led them back to the boys bedroom. Soon they were tucked into their twin beds, with Jason sitting next to Jake while Cam was handing his mom the book.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away..." Ten minutes later, there was the soft sounds of snoring small children. Putting the book on the nightstand, then her finger to her lips to let Jason know to be quiet, they went to check on Christopher who was fast asleep.

Leading him back to their room, Elizabeth looked at Jason then said "Do I get a good night kiss?"

"Not on the first date." he said loftily. Then ruined his teasing with a gently kiss before going to change for bed. Reaching for the light, he turned it off as he climbed into bed and was soon fast asleep with Elizabeth curled up in his arms.

Across town, Carly got a clean bill of health then after being warned by Mac that she was not to be found on the Quartermaine property headed home, vowing revenge.

Nik was feeling slightly nauseous as he walked out of the prison gates. At home, he showered, then went to get a drink. Two very large glasses of vodka later, he still felt sick. He had spent two hours with Sam, she had surprised him with the work she had put into things. That memory alone was enough to make him pour another glass.

Shuddering even as he hoped she was pregnant, he went to the window, looked out and wondered how his life had gotten so far off his plan. "Sir, Ms Spencer is here to see you."

"Tell my sister..."

"Too late." she stated as she sat down across from Nik. "What were you thinking Nik? Sam?"

"I had no choice." he replied. Looking at her, he said "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just a run in with that bitch Elizabeth Webber and Jason." she pouted then said "You were so lucky not to have to deal with her. She is so immature."

In the dark side, Johnny O'Brien was talking to Anna Devane. "Has he tracked her down?"

"No, he has had no luck. She must have some idea where she is going."

"I have a few names for him." said Johnny O. "I really wish I knew how she is managing to hide as well as she is."

"Her father, he is very good at his job." she said with a proud smile. "Frisco is damn good at his job."

"Too bad he was a lousy father." he drawled. She winced then her smile went away as he continued. "I am worried, there are rumors out there, that someone has been doing some looking into what Lorenzo had hidden. She could be in danger."

Johnny Zachara was boarding his jet, they had gotten no where with the tech teams searching for Georgie Jones, he knew that he was going to have to go and do this in person. And when he found this girl he was taking her over his knees and spanking her.

He didn't know what she was trying to prove, but all she was doing was putting herself in danger.

Monica was on her way to bed, seeing Jason and Elizabeth's door open, she paused for a second, then checking on the boys she continued on to bed. Once she was tucked under the covers, she thought about the call from Mac.

Turns out that Jason and Elizabeth had declared war on the Spencer woman, it might have been nothing more than pranks but it proved one thing, that they were clearly a team.

TBC


End file.
